Vegas, baby
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Lo que pasa en Las Vegas... te atormenta por toda la eternidad. InuYasha, Kagome y un matrimonio no planeado. ―¿Eso significa que compartiremos una misma cama? ―preguntó riendo―. ¡Carajo que sí, nena!
1. Boda

**InuYasha no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios. **

Este fic constara de capítulos cortos que subiré cada tres o cuatro días. **Comenten!**

* * *

><p><strong>VEGAS, BABY.<strong>

PRIMERA PARTE

**1.**

Y así de borrachos se dirigieron al registro civil. Champagne barata, un velo falso y un moño de juguete. ¿Quién era? Ah, claro. Era Elvis Presley haciéndoles firmar un papel tonto. Que risa, pensó. _No importa, lo firmare_. Vio al chico a su lado. Por Dios que era guapo…era guapísimo. Era InuYasha. Su amor platónico de toda la vida. El chico por el cual había sufrido mares, días y noches. _¿Qué hace aquí, si me odia? Se preguntó. ¡Bah! ¿A quién carajos le importa? Estoy con él, es lo que importa_. InuYasha a su lado, le susurraba lo hermosa que era, lo mucho que lamentaba haberse perdido de ella por tantos años y ella no podía hacer nada más que derretirse como miel en todo el suelo.

―Los declaro, marido y mujer ―dijo Elvis. Kagome e InuYasha lanzaron una carcajada que llegó a contagiar a todos los presentes―. Puede besar a su novia, caballero ―le dijo Elvis, y 'Jailhouse Rock' empezó a tocar, para que ellos empezaran a besarse como locos.

― ¡Estamos casados! ―se carcajeó ella, abrazándole por el cuello mientras se dirigían hacia la salida.

El la besó una vez más.

―Kagome Taishō ―exclamó sonriendo como estúpido―. Señora de Taishō. Kagome Taishō ―repitió embobado.

― ¿Eso significa que compartiremos una misma cama? ―preguntó riendo.

― ¡Carajo que sí, nena! ―le gritó y le dio una nalgada.

Ella se carcajeó.

―Pidamos un taxi ―dijo ella.

Como pudieron, pidieron uno y a risas y gritos, se subieron para darle el nombre del hotel al acostumbrado taxista. El Resort Wynn se hizo grande ante ellos y mientras InuYasha le pagaba los dólares al taxista, Kagome corrió hasta la entrada para alucinarse con las luces.

― ¡Estoy casada! ―gritó emocionada―. ¡Con InuYasha Taishō! ―gritó de nuevo.

La poca gente que había por ahí la vio como bicho raro y otros no prestaron atención.

―Vamos, nena ―le dijo él tomándole de la mano.

Ella sonrió y asintió sintiéndose en un sueño.

_¿Por qué InuYasha me llama nena?_ Se preguntó. _Siempre me dice cosas como tonta o cabeza dura, nunca me había llamado nena_. _¡No importa! Estas con él, bésalo, le ordenó su consciencia._

Y lo hizo haciendo que InuYasha sonriera ante eso. ¡Cuánto la deseaba! Era hermosa. Cada curva, cada cabello, sus ojos, su voz y la forma en la que siempre lo había visto a él, solo a él. No existía nadie más para ella, él lo sabía. Y no podía sentirse más afortunado por eso. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacían? ¿Por qué no se encontraban peleando como siempre? _No importa, InuYasha. La tienes para ti, sin peleas, sin discusiones. Aprovéchala_, le susurró su mente.

Llegados al elevador, se empezaron a besar como locos.

―Oh, nena…eres tan hermosa ―le susurró en el cuello, mientras besaba y mordía haciendo gemir a Kagome.

―No pares, InuYasha…

―No lo haría ni aunque lo pidieras ―le dijo con voz ronca.

Llegando a uno de los últimos pisos, donde las habitaciones más lujosas se encontraban, InuYasha tomó a Kagome de la mano para arrastrarla fuera y con dificultad, sacar la tarjeta llave y abrir una habitación. Kagome entró ansiosa. ¡Estaba sola en una habitación, con InuYasha! Con él, con él, con él. Podría morir justo ahí.

Se sintió empujada en la cama y rio viendo a InuYasha abalanzarse sobre ella.

―Abre un condón ―dijo Kagome tomando uno de la mesita de al lado.

―Así está bien ―dijo él.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno ―sonrió.

Y después, no recordó nada.


	2. Anillo

**Gracias a: Bruxi, Guiiillle, Landcaster Lee, gaby, CaandyPink, Paulanic, Lilliana1118, Desirena, p0pul4r, yamigv48.**

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar! La historia es muy ligera, con mucho humor y para divertirse y pasarse un buen rato. No creo entrar en temas muy complicados o en tramas muy profundas. Su opinión vale mucho para mí y me alegraría mucho que siguieran comentando. Besos!

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

El sol le pegó en la cara. ¿Quién demonios había abierto las cortinas? Le dolía la cabeza como nunca. La borrachera que se había puesto anoche, probablemente era la más fuerte de todos sus veintiún años. Sintió movimiento a su lado y abriendo un ojo, se encontró con una cabellera plateada. Plateada…cabello plateado… ¿InuYasha? O, ¿Sesshōmaru? No, probablemente…era InuYasha. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Era una cama? Terminó de abrir sus ojos y se sentó en la cama. Vestía las mismas ropas de anoche. _Ugh, el vestido está roto_, pensó al verse la parte de la entrepierna rota y manchada de azul. Todavía llevaba los tacones y sentía el estómago revuelto. Vio hacia el chico que tenía acostado a un lado y le quito un mechón de la cara. Era InuYasha. ¿Qué hacía con InuYasha en una cama? Vio su mano izquierda al quitarle ese mechón de la cara y había un anillo plateado en su dedo anular. Un anillo que ni siquiera se molestó en analizar. Pero de una cosa estaba segura; nunca lo había visto. Seguía vestido y ubicó su bragueta para ver si estaba abierta pero seguía medio fajado. Entonces, no habían tenido sexo. Suspiró. Por Dios, seguía borracha. ¿Seguimos en Las Vegas? Se preguntó volviendo a acostarse. InuYasha se volvió a mover más y esta vez murmuró algunas cosas que ella no entendió.

―¿InuYasha? ―preguntó moviéndole con una mano ―Hey, despierta ―él se revolvió más.

―Déjame dormir ―gruñó alzando su mano y tratando de alejarla. Y ahí en su gran mano, había un anillo igual al de ella. Brillaba por el reflejo del sol y ella se le quedó viendo como si algo le recordase ese anillo.

―Son…iguales ―dijo apenas. Y después, reaccionó―. ¡Carajo! ―gritó haciendo que InuYasha saltara en su lugar.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué putas pasa? ―preguntó tallándose un ojo.

Kagome corrió hacia el baño y levantó la tapa del inodoro para vomitar limpio y tendido.

―¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó aun sintiéndose fuera de lugar. ¿Y dónde estaba? Era la habitación de hotel que había reservado semanas atrás para el viaje con sus amigos. ¿Y dónde estaban todos? Escuchó a esa chica vomitar y se paró tambaleándose y entró al baño. Sí. Era ella. Su cabello la delataba a miles de kilómetros. Era tan largo, espeso y negro. Era Kagome―. Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Ella alzó una mano desesperada.

―¡Vete! ―gritó.

Él se quedó parado escuchando como Kagome vomitaba. Una vez que terminó, el caminó hacia ella.

―Por Dios, Kagome ―le dijo el ayudándola a parar―. Seguro te bebiste tu peso en alcohol, ayer. Niña tonta ―le regañó.

―Ugh, ¿puedes callarte? ―le soltó molesta―. Tu voz es insoportable. Eres insoportable, cállate de una buena vez ―dijo sobándose la cabeza y caminando hacia el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca y lavarse la cara. Su maquillaje estaba corrido y tenía los ojos rojos como los de una drogadicta. InuYasha la vio con una cara y murmuró un _tonta_ que la hizo rodar los ojos―. Esta no es mi habitación ―dijo viendo hacia todas partes, notando que no había nada de ella en ese baño.

―Es la mía ―dijo el, rascándose la cabeza, aun ido y desorientado.

―Claro que lo es, genio ―rodó sus ojos y salió de ahí molesta.

Solo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le costaría darse cuenta de lo que ella también sospechaba. Buscó por todas partes de la habitación alguna evidencia. Algo tenía que haber. Algún papel, una foto, un celular. Si, un celular. Buscó a tientas por toda la cama algún celular, el de él, el de ella. Nada. La chaqueta de InuYasha estaba tirada en una esquina de la habitación. Corrió hacia ella buscando algo. Había unos condones, cigarrillos, y unos recibos. Si, recibos. Eso necesitaba.

―¡Kagome! ―gritó InuYasha desde el baño. Ella rodó sus ojos y no le prestó atención, siguió buscando―. ¡Kagome, ven aquí! ―gritó de nuevo.

―¡Ahora no! ―le respondió.

Un recibo de la capilla del amor. ¿Capilla del amor? Por dos anillos de matrimonio… ¡no!

―¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ¡Carajo! ―gritó una y otra vez.

―¡Kagome! ―salió desesperado del baño―. ¿Qué demonios es esto? ―le enseñó su dedo―. No me digas que es lo que creo porque…

―Si, lo es ―dijo ella enseñándole el suyo haciéndole palidecer―. Creo que estamos casados ―dijo cerrando sus ojos y tocándose el puente de la nariz.

―¿Crees? ¡Crees que estamos casados! ―gritó.

―¡Cállate! Tengo una jaqueca espantosa y tú gritas como loco. Ugh. Si, casados. Creo, no lo sé ―siguió palpando los bolsillos de la chaqueta de InuYasha pero no encontró más.

Se paró rápidamente buscando su pequeño bolso. ¿Dónde estaba? Tal vez lo había perdido. Con lo borracha que estaba no lo dudaba. Pero no, ahí estaba tirado debajo de un mueble. Fue hasta el mientras que InuYasha maldecía como loco. Lo abrió. Un labial, condones, cigarrillos, un espejito, desodorante y un celular. ¡Sí! Su celular estaba ahí. Le quedaba poca batería y rápidamente se fue hacia sus mensajes. Tenía treinta llamadas perdidas y cuarenta mensajes de texto.

**Llamadas perdidas:**

**Sango 10  
>Rin 10<br>Kōga 4  
>Miroku 3<br>Ayame 2  
>Sesshōmaru 1<strong>

Todas las llamadas habían sido hechas a mitad de la madrugada. La última era de Sango. A las once de la mañana. Y eran las doce. Revisó sus mensajes.

**Sango:** Estamos saliendo del hotel. Te veo en donde quedamos. Te amo.  
><strong>Sango:<strong> Apúrate, zorra.  
><strong>Sango:<strong> ¿Kagome? ¿Dónde carajos estas? Los chicos y yo vamos al casino. Te veo allá.  
><strong>Sango:<strong> ¿Dónde estás? Llevamos aquí más de dos horas y no apareces.

**Miroku:** ¿Estas con InuYasha? No responde su celular.

**Sesshōmaru: **Rin está preocupada por ti. Aparece de una buena vez, Kagome.

**Rin:** ¿Kagome? ¡Me tienes con el alma en un hilo! Todos están ebrios. Regresa al hotel, Kagome.

**Sango**: Dondeee estassss eiuhg estoy conn mirokuuu dice quee dondhee dejastejhew a Inuyasha responde kagomeee **  
>Sango: <strong>teammmo kagggommeee jaaajaajajajajajajajjajjjjjj

**Rin:** Si no llegas en este momento al hotel, soy capaz de llamar a la guardia nacional. ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana! No conoces la ciudad, regresa ya.  
><strong>Rin:<strong> ¡Responde tu celular!

**Sesshōmaru:** ¿Estas con mi hermano? Dile que regrese también.  
><strong>Sesshōmaru:<strong> Dile a InuYasha que no me haré cargo de sus estupideces.

**Kōga:** ¿Kagome dónde estás? ¿Estas con InuYasha? ¿Qué haces? Estamos en el hotel.

**Ayame:** Kōgaaaa eesmiioooooo aléeeejate zorrrrrrrraaaaa

**Kōga:** Ignora los mensajes de Ayame, esta ebria y no le puedo quitar el celular. ¿Dónde estás?

**Rin:** ¡Responde el celular!

**Sango:** Dondeestashhhhhhhh porqueeno respp ondess tu celularrrr stoy muy borrrasshha kagg veeeeeen a miiiiiiii  
><strong>Sango:<strong> crrreoo que voy a tenerrr sexxxoo con mirokuu upssssssssss

―¡Ugh! ¿Qué pasó anoche, InuYasha? ―preguntó molesta ―¡Tengo miles de mensajes, llamadas! Hay un maldito recibo de anillos de matrimonio en tu chaqueta.

―¡Carajo, Kagome! ―gritó enojado y caminó hacia su chaqueta―. ¿Nos casamos?


	3. ¡Estamos casados!

**Gracias a: Desirena, Lovelyc96, AzulBlue06, Bruxi, paulanic, Guiiillle, estrellataisho, andreb1401, Lancaster Lee, gaby, Neri Dark. Andreb1401, Kago-chan121, chuckylandia, Alice Marie Fray, fairyfemme.  
><strong>

Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios! El fic ha recibido mucha atención y amor con solo dos capítulos! Estoy supermegaduper-felíz! Gracias totales. Que bueno que se rieron mucho con el cap, espero mantenerlas entretenidas y riendo con cada cap que suba. No se a ustedes, pero cada que veo el desmadre de cover que le hice a la historia me parto de risa y pena, pero bueno! La historia es de humor y no está de más que el cover también este para cagarnos de risa. **Se que el capítulo es extremadamente corto, pero mañana a más tardar les actualizo otra vez.

**Gracias de nuevo y besos!**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

―¡Carajo, Kagome! ―gritó enojado y caminó hacia su chaqueta―. ¿Nos casamos? ―preguntó sintiéndose extraño―. ¿Enserio?

Ella tragó en seco y caminó hacia la cama. Se sentó y se frotó las sienes.

―No quiero pensar que es verdad ―dijo recostándose.

―Keh. ¿Tan malo sería? ―preguntó haciendo que un silencio se formara.

―¡Por el cielo, InuYasha! Esto no es un maldito juego. Es algo serio. ¡Estamos casados! ―le enseñó su dedo.

―Estamos jodidos ―susurró el sentándose a un lado de ella.

―Argh, no puedo creerlo. No quiero creerlo. ¿Qué demonios haremos ahora?

El suspiró.

―Tal vez no estemos casado. No tenemos pruebas.

―¿Quieres algo más? ¿El recibo? ¿Los anillos? ¡Busca tu celular! ―gritó molesta―. Puede haber algo ahí.

Él se paró de mala gana y empezó a buscar su celular. Lo encontró tirado por ahí y empezó a ver sus mensajes y llamadas. Tenía llamadas perdidas de todos, mensajes de celulares desconocidos y nada más.

―No hay nada. Todos preguntan dónde estábamos, es todo.

―Tiene que haber algo, busca ―ella siguió buscando en su celular―. Fotos, busca en las fotos.―dijo de inmediato haciendo lo mismo en el de ella. Encontró fotos raras. Ella con un señor desnudo―. Ugh ―soltó. Otra con un Elvis.

―Joder ―susurró InuYasha.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué? ―dijo ella abalanzándose a su lado. Le arrebató el celular para encontrarse con una foto de los dos. Ella llevaba un velo y un ramo de flores, el un moño negro y los dos sonreían a la cámara abrazados―. No, no, no ―dijo una y otra vez. Siguió dándole a las fotos para encontrar más y más. Varias donde ellos firmaban algo, otras donde se abrazaban, besos, varias con Elvis―. ¡Estamos casados! ―gritó tirándose en la cama.

―¿Segura? Esas cosas podrían ser falsas. ―dijo el tratando de encontrar una excusa.

―No, no ―agitó su cabeza―. No lo son. Por dios, solo tengo veintiún años. No puedo estar casada ―se lamentó―. Menos contigo.

El gruñó haciendo que ella le viera.

―¿Qué tiene de malo? ―le dijo el con el ceño entrecerrado.

―Tiene todo de malo. Nos odiamos, ¿recuerdas?

El vio hacia otra parte, despeinándose el cabello. Pero no le respondió nada.

―Tenemos que anular esto ―dijo ella―. Sí, eso tenemos que hacer. Llamare a Sango.

―No ―dijo él―. ¿Para que la llamas? Arreglemos esto primero y después llamas a quien quieras.

Ella lo examinó.

―¿Qué planeas? No me gusta tu mirada.

El formó una mueca ofendida.

―No planeo nada, tonta. Déjate de estupideces, niñita.

―Ugh, ¡no me llames así! Solo eres dos años mayor. No te creas mucho ―le espetó lanzándole un dedo.

El rio.

―Siempre dices lo mismo.

―Siempre me dices niña y niñita ―él sonrió―. No sé cómo tienes cabeza para sonreír y reír ―dijo ella desesperada―. Yo estoy demasiado ansiosa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Solo lo anulamos y ya. No tienes por qué preocuparte. A menos que…

―¿A menos que, qué?

Él sonrió diabólicamente.

―A menos que quieras que lo dejemos así.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN! MWAHAHAHAHA BYE.<strong>


	4. ¡Se lo que pasó!

**Gracias: andreb1401, Desirena, bruxi, paulanic, Neri Dark, estrellataisho, Landcaster Lee, ak9110, Azullblue06, Paulaa, Yoss, CarolLy. **

Hola lindas! Que bueno que han comentado mucho! Alguien comentó por ahí algo acerca de hacer sufrir a InuYasha..LOS PLANES SON ESOS! MWHAHAHA, bueno la verdad es que se porta un poco pesado con Kagome más adelanta y bueno...se lo merece. Puede que Inuyasha esté o no enamorado de Kag...quién sabe? Yo duh, jaja, pero ustedes no mwahaha. Igual y ya falta poquito para ver si Inuyasha está interesado o no en Kag.

**Les agradezco de nuevo sus comments y el amor por la historia! Gracias a las que se toman la molestia de comentar y a las que han puesto la historia en sus favoritos y en Alert. Nos leemos en el prox! **

******Recuerden que los capítulos son cortos.

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

―Solo lo anulamos y ya. No tienes por qué preocuparte. A menos que…

― ¿A menos que, qué?

Él sonrió diabólicamente.

―A menos que quieras que lo dejemos así.

Fue el turno de ella de lanzar una carcajada.

― ¡Claro! ―rio aún más―. Estás loco, Taishō.

El hizo una cara ofendida.

―No tendría nada de malo ―se encogió de hombros.

―Argh, claro que lo tendría. Deja de decir tonterías.

El bufó.

―Lo que sea.

―Tengo que ir a mi habitación.

―No le digas a nadie. Si alguien pregunta donde pasaste la noche, miénteles.

―No entiendo porque no quieres que nadie sepa ―dijo Kagome empezando a pararse y a tomar sus cosas.

―Prefiero arreglarlo y después decirles, no hagamos algo grande de esto.

―No quieres arruinar tu reputación y las cosas con la zorra de Kikyō, ¿Es eso?

El rodó sus ojos.

―Siempre hablas de ella. Hablas más de ella de lo que yo lo hago.

―Si, tal vez sea porque siempre que te veo estas con ella besándose y haciendo cosas asquerosas frente a mí, ugh ―dijo fingiendo tener un escalofrió.

El la observó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, pero no le respondió nada.

―Iré a mi habitación a cambiarme y regresare aquí, así que no te muevas ¿de acuerdo? ―le apuntó con un dedo.

Él le mostró una sonrisa arrogante.

―Aquí te espero, cariño ―le guiñó un ojo.

Ella lanzó un suspiro frustrado y salió de ahí.

¿Cómo carajos había pasado eso? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. No recordaba nada. ¿Por qué no había salido del hotel junto con los demás y con InuYasha si? ¿InuYasha ya la había drogado? No, no lo creía capaz de eso. De muchas otras cosas sí, pero no de algo así. Él no era ese tipo de chico. Era gruñón y grosero, pero era una buena persona. Y sabía que aunque entre ellos existía una rivalidad, había de por medio mucho cariño que ninguno de los dos reconocería nunca. Entonces estaba más que segura que InuYasha no había tenido la culpa de nada de eso. Lo sabía. Además, él había tenido esas reacciones molestas al ver el anillo. ¿Y ahora qué haría? No podía llegar con Sango y Rin y decirles: _¡Me casé! Soy la señora de Taishō_. La quemarían viva. InuYasha era la persona menos indicada para poner junto con la frase _Me casé. _No con ella. Sango y Rin ni siquiera sospecharían que algo pasó entre ellos. Sabían de cómo ella había estado enamorada de InuYasha por muchos años, pero también sabían que InuYasha nunca la había visto como tal. Así que algo así sería algo siquiera imposible de sospechar. Bueno, al menos tenía algunos puntos a su favor.

Caminó unos pasos más y la suite que compartía con Rin, Ayame y Sango, estaba ahí. A pocas habitaciones de la habitación de InuYasha. Pasó su tarjeta y entró.

― ¡Aquí estas! ―gritó Sango enojada.

Ella hizo una cara.

―No grites, por favor ―dijo tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos.

― ¿Dónde dormiste? Carajo, Kagome. Nos hiciste pasar un mal rato a todos.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Claro, sobretodo porque tú no estuviste ocupada con Miroku o algo por lo parecido.

Sango palideció y tragó en seco.

―No sé de lo que hablas ―dijo fingiendo indignación.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Lo tengo todo en mi celular, no finjas. Estabas tan borracha que me dijiste eso. ¿Dónde está Rin?

―Dormida. Se quedó dormida hace rato, no durmió en toda la madrugada por estar preocupada por ti.

― ¿Por qué Rin siempre se cree la hermana mayor, cuando yo lo soy? ―dijo cansada y sentándose en la salita de la suite.

― ¿Por qué tal vez es así como parece? No lo sé. Ella no se desapareció toda una noche. ¿Dónde está InuYasha? ¿Te encontraste con él o algo por el estilo? Miroku pensó que estaban juntos.

Sango la escrudiñó con la mirada. Era una muchacha muy bonita y suspicaz. Era alta, de cabello café caoba y de ojos cafés. Tenía un cuerpo hermoso y era modelo. Era mejor amiga de Kagome desde que tenían memoria y habían compartido tanto juntas, que Sango pasaba a ser otra hermana Higurashi. La conocía tan bien que en ese momento, Kagome dudó de sus habilidades de mentirosa para hacerle creer a Sango que no estaba en lo correcto.

―No sé qué pasó anoche, pero te aseguro que no estaba con ese bárbaro. Me lo encontré en una fiesta rara…―claro, ¡la fiesta!―, pero fue todo ―se encogió de hombros―. Por dios, necesito una ducha ―exclamó entrando a la habitación y dejando a Sango ahí como si nada.

― ¡Aun tienes mucho que explicar! ―le gritó Sango.

― ¡No eres mi madre! ―le respondió ella.

Bajo el chorro de agua, empezó a recordar cosas. Hubo una fiesta. Una fiesta a la cual había asistido junto con InuYasha. Le hizo ir con ella para conseguir algo de un empresario, Kagome le debía un favor y esa era su oportunidad para saldar cuentas. Así que le dijo que si, y juntos salieron del hotel sin decirle a nadie. Eso era lo último que recordaba. Haber salido del hotel junto con él, y haber ido a una casa muy lujosa donde gente muy bien vestida se encontraba bailando, tomando y pasándose un buen rato. Bebieron un poco, Kagome hizo su trabajo siendo la prometida falsa de InuYasha y después…nada. No recordó nada. Entonces tuvo que haber sido en la fiesta. Se bañó, terminó y salió hacia la habitación. Rin estaba dormida junto a Ayame en una de las camas y dormían como osos. Se cambió rápidamente en algo cómodo y agradeció al cielo que Sango estaba metida en la cocina y que no la pararía para preguntarle nada.

Salió casi corriendo hacia la habitación de InuYasha y después de tocar dos veces, InuYasha le abrió. Ya estaba cambiado y olía a nuevo. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose como basura.

―Se lo que pasó ―dijo entrando sin verle.


	5. Capilla

**Gracias a: Aky9110, Andreb1401, AzulBlue06, Neri Dark, gaby, paulanic, paulaa, Samlove98, Claudia Gazziero x 4, TheUhnhappyRefrain, Moon Skin.**

Aló bitches! Nunca me cansaré de decir... **GRACIAS A LAS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE COMENTAR**! Se que muchas no comentan y después no pueden dormir por el remordimiento...jajaja nah. Pero deberían, jijiji. Bueno, pues acá les subo otro capi. Esta super cortito y me acabo de dar cuenta jaja. Pero si me dejan 10 reviews..les subo otro mañana! Yeiiii *todas asienten y me adoran* YEAH. Bueno equis, me paso a retirar. Las amo y déjense un comment!

PS. Me acabo de hacer **BETA READER**...para la que se le ofrezca.

Vi amo tutti! Arrivederci!

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>

Salió casi corriendo hacia la habitación de InuYasha y después de tocar dos veces, InuYasha le abrió. Ya estaba cambiado y olía a nuevo. Pero ella seguía sintiéndose como basura.

―Se lo que pasó ―dijo entrando sin verle.

El alzó los ojos y cerró la puerta.

―También yo. Alguien nos drogó en la fiesta ―dijo suspirando y cayendo en su cama.

Kagome suspiró y asintió.

― ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan tontos? ―preguntó revolviéndose el cabello que aún estaba mojado.

―No lo sé. No recuerdo nada ―suspiró―. Pero hablare con algunas personas que estuvieron ahí.

―Sí, haz eso por favor. Y ahora, tenemos que ir a la dichosa capilla del amor.

InuYasha hizo un ruido molesto.

―Lo sé, suena espantoso ―dijo Kagome―. Pero tenemos que ir, anda vamos ―dijo caminando hacia la puerta, pero sintió como InuYasha le tomó del brazo y la detuvo. Ella volteó a verle―. ¿Qué pasa?

El la observó. Era Kagome. Era esa chiquilla tonta que siempre le había pisado los talones. Siempre había sabido que ella estaba enamorada de él. Nunca había sabido porque. El la trataba mal, la insultaba, la hacía menos. No se merecía el amor de una chica como Kagome. Probablemente, era una de las chicas más puras y buenas que había conocido. A pesar de ser borracha y mal hablada, Kagome era una chica diferente a todas las que él había conocido. Y admitir que gustaba de ella un poco, le costaría toda su fortuna. Y eso, era más de lo que alguien pudiese contar o llegar a ver en toda su vida.

―Nada. Vamos ―dijo dejándola un poco confundida.

Pero asintió y los dos salieron de ahí para tomar un taxi e ir a la capilla.

―No entiendo porque no trajiste todos tus lujos a Las Vegas ―le dijo Kagome una vez que se habían bajado en la capilla.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos.

―Es un viaje tranquilo. Solo amigos.

Ella levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

―Supongo que sí.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la capilla y entraron. No había nadie y solo una mujer se encontraba tras el mostrador, hojeando una revista de chismes. Levantó su mirada para verlos y sonrió.

―¡Están aquí! ―gritó emocionada―. ¡Larry! ¡Ven! ¡Los recién casados han llegado!

InuYasha y Kagome se vieron como locos. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

A pesar de ser japoneses, InuYasha y Kagome hablaban inglés y varios lenguajes más como si fueran sus segundas lenguas. Habían sido niños ricos que habían recibido clases de muchas cosas, incluyendo lenguaje a su máxima expresión.

―¿De qué habla? ―preguntó Kagome viendo a la señora.

―¿De qué hablo? ¡Ustedes llenaron la capilla ayer! Le dieron una tremenda fama y no podemos hacer nada más que agradecérselos ―la señora que casi se ponía a llorar tras el escritorio, sacó varias cajas de debajo del escritorio.

El tal Larry salió de una puerta a lado y sonrió como loco. Tenía un diente de oro y era flaco como un palillo.

―¡Mis japoneses favoritos! ―gritó y fue hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

Kagome e InuYasha se vieron con ojos en grande.

―Mmm, ¿Larry? ¿Serías tan amable de contarme todo lo que sucedió ayer? ―Kagome habló cuando el hombre flacucho se hubo separado de ellos.

Larry y la señora, que parecía ser la esposa, se vieron unos momentos y después se carcajearon como locos.

―¡No me van a decir que no recuerdan nada! ¡Eran la pareja más enamorada que esta capilla jamás vio! ¿Y sus votos? ¡Bah! Supongo que el video que se subió a _YouTube_ ha causado lagrimeos por todas partes.

―¡¿Qué!? ―los dos gritaron―. ¿Video? ¿Cuál video? ―gritó Kagome.


	6. YouTube, Bitches

**Gracias a: Desirena, Neri Dark, gaby, Moon Skin, andreb1401, aky9110, bruxi x 2, paulanic, Lau05, Mandyvdiaz, Kago-chan121, Azulblue06, Clau Gazziero, Marlene Vasquez, JOAN, Landcaster Lee. Shironeko, RatillaFresa, Dark Kasami. **

Hablemos de la trama, porque muchas se meten mucho y hacen preguntas y quieren saber y pues a las lectoras lo que pidan. InuYasha...ES UN IMBÉCIL! Es orgulloso y no va a aceptar nada de nada! Así que van a tener que aguantarse al insensato de Inu por algunos caps mas, porque la verdad es que si se va a seguir portando de la chingada con nuestra peque;a Kag. La historia va de maravisha y las lectoras, UFF ni hablar de ellas, son como rolecitos de canela recién salidos del horno! Gracias por el amor a la historia y por expresarme sus opiniones, comentarios y demás!

**Gracias a las que comentan! BYEEEEE.**

* * *

><p><strong>6.<strong>

― ¡No me van a decir que no recuerdan nada! ¡Eran la pareja más enamorada que esta capilla jamás vio! ¿Y sus votos? ¡Bah! Supongo que el video que se subió a _YouTube_ ha causado lagrimeos por todas partes.

― ¡¿Qué!? ―los dos gritaron― ¿Video? ¿Cuál video? ―habló Kagome apresuradamente.

―Cariño…, creo que los chicos en realidad no lo recuerdan ―la señora habló viéndolos de un lado a otro.

― ¿Qué carajos pasó anoche, Larry? ―habló InuYasha enojado.

Kagome puso una manita en su brazo tratando de calmarlo.

―Llegaron tarde…como a las tres de la mañana y mucha gente venía con ustedes, gente bien vestida. Venían de una fiesta supusimos mi Margaret y yo ―se encogió de hombros volteando a ver a su esposa quien asintió―. Y la capilla se llenó de gente y ustedes se casaron. ¿Son algún tipo de celebridad en su país? ―preguntó sonriendo como lobo.

Kagome tragó en seco e InuYasha se apretó el puente de la nariz.

― ¿Qué más pasó Larry? ―preguntó Kagome.

― ¡Pasó que se efectuó la boda más escandalizadora de todos los tiempos! Ni siquiera la capilla en donde Britney Spears se casó ha tenido tanta fama. Nos hicieron un gran favor, chicos. Ayer dijeron que vendrían por la foto del recuerdo y Margaret y yo les hicimos varios recuerdos.

Margaret asintió emocionada y sacó muchas cosas de las dos cajas. Kagome e InuYasha se vieron aterrados y caminaron hasta el mostrador para ver que había dentro de esas cajas.

―Oh por dios ―exclamó Kagome escondiendo su cara entre sus manos, después de haber visto una foto de ellos totalmente borrachos y drogados frente a Elvis Presley―. Esto tiene que ser una puta pesadilla. ―susurró en japonés.

Escuchó a InuYasha reír y su cabeza saltó al encuentro de InuYasha admirando una foto de ellos riendo como locos.

―No sé porque te ríes, estúpido. ¿No ves el maldito lío en el que estamos metidos? ―gruñó.

―Estas cosas pasan, nena. Cálmate. Ya me encargaré de ello.

―Ugh, no me llames nena ―susurró―. ¿Qué demonios haremos con todas estas cosas? Tenemos que quemarlas ―dijo en japonés.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo las quiero! ―protestó enojado.

Ella lo vio como si fuera un extraterrestre.

― ¡No te pregunte si las querías o no! ¡Las vamos a quemar y se acabó!

El la vio enojado pero no dijo nada.

― ¿Qué más pasó? ―preguntó Kagome, alejando sus ojos del espantoso vestido de novia que seguramente le habían dado ahí―. ¿Algún detalle que nos puedas dar? ¿Algo que hayamos dicho? Lo que sea servirá.

El hombre flacucho se las pensó por un buen rato mientras que InuYasha esculcaba las cajas sin que nada le importara. Kagome gruñó.

―Dijeron algo acerca de venir de una fiesta en uno de los barrios de gente rica de la ciudad. Mencionaron el nombre de Morla. Es un empresario bien conocido en la ciudad. ¿Eso les dice algo?

InuYasha gruñó y sacó sus narices de las cajas.

―Morla…

―Entonces…fuimos a la fiesta, nos drogaron y después vinimos aquí…y ugh, ¡todo es tu culpa, idiota! ―gritó volteando a verlo.

InuYasha gruñó viéndola.

― ¿Cómo esto es mi culpa?

― ¡Hay un maldito video en la puta internet! ¡Carajo! ―gritó exasperada―. Papá me va a matar ―susurró enojada.

―Te dije que lo voy a arreglar ―dijo el tratando de no ponerse como loco al igual que ella.

Ella lo mató con la mirada.

―Gracias Larry, Margaret ―le sonrió a los dos―. Nos llevaremos las cajas.

― ¡Gracias a ustedes! ―gritó Larry una vez que Kagome e InuYasha casi salían del establecimiento.

Pidieron un taxi, subieron y regresaron al hotel. Entraron a la suite de InuYasha, dejaron las cajas en la mesa del comedor y se sentaron en la salita viendo a la nada.

―No puedo creer que esto esté pasando ―dijo Kagome y se tomó el cabello con exasperación.

―No es tan malo ―dijo él.

Kagome volteó a verlo.

― ¿No es tan malo? ¿No es tan malo? InuYasha…por el amor del cielo, ¿Sabes lo que somos? ¿Sabes a lo que nuestros padres se dedican? ¿Sabes que es lo que todo el mundo espera de nosotros? ¡No esto! ¡No casarnos borrachos y drogados en una capilla en Las Vegas!

― ¿A quién demonios le interesa lo que los demás esperen o piensen de nosotros? Keh. A mí no. Y sé que a ti tampoco.

Ella lo asesinó con la mirada.

―No me importa, pero a papá y a mamá les importara. No quiero ver la cara de papá cuando vea el video…ni siquiera yo lo quiero ver.

―Yo lo quiero ver. Lo buscare en mi celular ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a teclear cosas en su _BlackBerry_.

― ¡Ugh! Eres un malcriado, InuYasha. ¿No ves todo lo que está pasando? No podemos estar casados.

―Lo estamos, así que siéntate y ve el video conmigo. Lo acabo de encontrar.

Ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

Aparecían ellos dos riendo como locos con Elvis por delante y muchas personas haciendo ruido.

―Dios…estaba lleno, ¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas? ―susurró Kagome.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Gente de la fiesta de Morla. Recuerdo a algunos…―la cámara se movía de un lado a otro, pero al parecer, la persona que filmaba sabía a donde apuntar y que filmar―. Podré hablar con algunos pero tenemos que ir a casa de Morla para hablar con él.

Kagome asintió. El video consistía básicamente en ellos riéndose como locos, tomándose fotos con gente desconocida y diciendo unos votos que ninguno de los dos pudo siquiera decir nada al respecto.

'Yo, InuYasha Taishō ―risa― prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¡Te amo, nena! ―risas y aplausos― Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, siempre te he amado, siempre.'

Kagome se alejó de un lado de InuYasha, sintiéndose repentinamente extraña.

InuYasha se le quedó viendo mientras que ella se alejaba hasta el otro lado del sofá. Tragó en seco. Las drogas y el alcohol le habían hecho hablar cosas que en realidad sentía. Pero Kagome no tenía por qué enterarse de ello.

―Estaba tan borracho ―soltó para que Kagome lo viera. El rastro de dolor que se apareció en los ojos de Kagome no pasó desapercibido y quiso golpearse contra una pared.

―Sí, también yo ―dijo empezando a escuchar sus votos.

'Yo, Kagome Higurashi, prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¡Te he amado por siempre InuYasha Taishō! Has sido la persona más especial en toda mi vida y el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mis días' ―un beso de lengua y muchos aplausos y silbidos, junto con muchos flashes por todas partes.

InuYasha se quedó pegado a la pantalla escuchando cada palabra salir de la boca de Kagome.

―Ugh ―susurró ella―. No puedo creer nada de esto. Que quede claro que todo eso fue producto del alcohol y las drogas ―le apuntó con un dedo.

InuYasha la vio pero volvió a voltear su mirada a los comentarios.

―Hay comentarios.

― ¿Los hay? ¿Qué dicen?

―Cosas estúpidas.

Kagome suspiró.

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―Podemos anularlo.

―Hagámoslo. ―dijo decidida y parándose.

* * *

><p><strong>TSSS. SI NO DEJAS UN REVIEW, KAGOME VA A DEJAR A INUYASHA POR KOGA.<strong>

**BYE.**


	7. ¿Por qué no te casarías conmigo?

**Gracias a: Marianux, Andreb1401, gaby, honeystrange17, bruxi, Un anonimo, Neri Dark, Desirena, paulanic, July Miko, Moon Skin, Marianux, Clau Gazziero, aky9110, Lau05, Marlene Vasquez, JOAN, Paulaa. **

Ya leí por ahí, que tienen teorías de porque se casaron y los drogaron, otras tienen sospechas de que Inuyasha no anulara el matrimonio y otras me piden que invente una clausula para que no se puedan separar...sigan leyendo para que averigüen todo eso! Gracias a las chicas que me hacen cumplidos y cosillas por ahí, jiji. Tengo que agradecer porque siempre son las mismas chicas que me ponen reviews! Nunca les falta dejarme un comentario en cada capítulo! Necesitamos más lectoras como todas ustedes! Y no se preocupen, ya que me rogaron mucho y dejaron reviews, no creo poner a Koga con Inu, jajaja.

Me voy, las amooooo.

* * *

><p><strong>7.<strong>

― ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

―Podemos anularlo.

―Hagámoslo ―dijo decidida y parándose.

Él se le quedó viendo.

― ¿Enserio quieres hacerlo? ―preguntó InuYasha parándose al igual.

Ella levantó una ceja. No lo quería. InuYasha era el hombre de su vida. Era el hombre más hermoso, perfecto, y maravilloso que nunca había podido conocer y que lo había encontrado en él. Pero no podía estar casada con una persona que no la amaba. No quería que las cosas en su vida fueran así. Prefería tener a InuYasha como un amigo a ser algo que obviamente nunca llegarían a ser.

―Sí. ¿Tú no? ―se cruzó de brazos.

Él se rascó la cabeza.

―No lo sé. Si te preocupa mucho la opinión de los demás, podemos fingir que fue una boda planeada y después de un tiempo anular el matrimonio.

Ella se le quedó viendo. De hecho, eso sonaba bien.

―Sería mejor que darle una explicación a todos de cómo nos equivocamos y nos drogaron…pero sigue estando mal. No podemos casarnos, InuYasha. No tu y yo…―soltó, pensando en voz alta.

Él se cruzó de brazos en un acto de defensa.

― ¿No tu y yo? ¿Y porque no? Nos conocemos de toda la vida, Kagome. Desde pequeños. Somos como hermanos.

Ella lo vio con dolor en sus ojos.

―Exactamente por eso, InuYasha. Porque no solo tú tienes esa perspectiva de nosotros, pero todos los demás. Nuestros padres, amigos y todo mundo en general.

― ¿Tú no la tienes?

Ella tragó en seco. Le vio los ojos dorados y supuso que mentir de nuevo era una buena opción. InuYasha no tenía por qué saber que ella había estado enamorada de él desde el primer día en que lo vio. ¡Claro que no! Carajo, apenas y empezaba a tratar de olvidarle. Se había prometido buscar un chico que la tratara bien y enamorarse para poder olvidarse del pelmazo de Taishō. Pero esto, hacia las cosas más complicadas.

―No… ¿sabes qué? Prefiero anular el matrimonio sin darle explicaciones a nadie…creo que llegando a Japón me iré de la casa de mis padres y empezare a vivir sola. Veinte años han sido suficientes en esa casa ―sonrió cansada y dejándose caer en el sofá.

El la observó tomarse la cabeza entre las manos.

― ¿Te iras de tu casa? ¿Por qué?

Ella volteó a verle y se encogió de hombros.

―Creo que es tiempo de empezar mi vida lejos de mis padres.

― ¿Por qué tan de repente? ―insistió.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver, InuYasha? Tú vives solo. Miroku vive solo.

El rodó sus ojos.

―Miroku vive solo porque sus padres se la pasan viajando y yo vivo solo porque mamá y papá se la pasan…haciendo cosas ―le dio un escalofrió haciendo sonreír a Kagome―. Tu vida en casa de tus padres es perfecta.

―No lo es ―negó―. Papá se está volviendo muy controlador, insiste en que tengo que conocer a un hombre y casarme con él ―InuYasha abrió sus ojos apenas y un temblor de celos le recorrió la espalda―. Quiere que me case con Kōga, ¿puedes creerlo? Ayame y el llevan juntos años. Papá está loco.

El gruñó.

―Kōga gusta de ti, Kagome. Todos lo sabemos. La pobre de Ayame se ha vendado los ojos por muchos años y ha pretendido que el perro de Kōga no tiene sentimientos por ti.

Ella lo escrudiñó con la mirada y abrió sus ojos en un acto de sorpresa.

―Le he dejado bien claro que nada pasara entre nosotros. Él lo sabe. No es mi culpa si sigue insistiendo. Además, si me llego a casar, jamás seria con alguien de ustedes.

―Lo has hecho conmigo ―le sonrió.

―Sí, cuando estaba borracha y drogada y no sabía lo que hacía ―rodó sus ojos.

El arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Y porque no te casarías con ninguno de nosotros?

―Hmm…, veamos…Miroku y Sango se han amado desde siempre, aunque no lo puedan admitir, Sesshōmaru come de la palma de mi hermana menor y Kōga tiene a Ayame. Y tú…bueno tú eres como un hermano ―volteó a ver hacia otra parte.

― ¿Es la única razón por la que no te casarías conmigo estando en tus cinco sentidos?

―Ugh, deja el tema. Somos muy jóvenes para hablar de casarnos.

― ¿Por qué no te casarías conmigo? ―insistió de nuevo.

―Porque tienes a Kikyō ―respondió secamente―. ¿Podemos ir con el tal Morla, por favor? Quiero saber que pasó tan pronto como se pueda. No nos podemos ir de Las Vegas sin saber quién nos drogó o lo que haya sido.

El no respondió nada y la respuesta que le había dado resonaba en su cabeza como un martillazo.

―Pudo haber sido cualquiera, nena. No creo que Morla sepa. Pero vayamos, también quiero saber que más pasó ahí.

Ella asintió, ignorando que el chico le había llamado nena por séptima vez en el día y se dirigieron a la mansión de Morla en un taxi.


	8. Morla

**Dedico este capitulo a las lectoras que están pasando por malos ratos. Espero que mi humilde historia las haga reírse un ratito y salirse un poco de la rutina. **

**Gracias a: Neri Dark, andreb1401, honeystrange17, Desirena, aky9110, MAYA TAISHO x 2, JOAN, gaby, Marlene Vasquez, bruxi, elvi, AzulBlue06, Un Guest, paulanic, estrellataisho, Lizell, Marianux, RatillaFresa, Lily -Moon-, Kira Jaeger. **

Gracias a las nuevas lectoras que se acaban de integrar al fic, he visto varios nombres nuevos por ahí y les agradezco mucho que me dejen comentarios tan bonitos! Como siempre, gracias a todas las chicas que siempre me dejan comentarios, que son casi siempre las mismas, y gracias a las alertas y a los favoritos.

**LES DIGO QUE LA HISTORIA YA CASI LLEGA A 100 COMENTARIOS!  
><strong>No tiene ni un mes publicada y ni siquiera diez capítulos y ya hemos llegado a los 100 comentarios! Gracias! **  
><strong>

Ahora si, a lo que vine! Hablemos del capítulo pasado y de este. KIKYO APARECERÁ! Y en este capitulo podremos ver que pasara con el video...Prepárense para muchos más celos de parte de InuYasha! Oh si, InuYasha cree ser el macho alfa y lo demuestra cada que puede. Más adelante se darán a conocer los sentimientos de uno de los dos.  
><strong>**<strong>Me han pedido que actualice Mi Medio Hermano InuYasha y en eso estoy!

Nos leemos, **vi amo tutti!**

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que la casa era un total desastre. Era una gran mansión y parecía como si un huracán hubiese pasado por ahí.

―Me sorprende que no hayan limpiado ―dijo Kagome.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Es un hombre con la mentalidad de un chiquillo, no me sorprende que la casa siga siendo un desastre y que entremos y lo veamos con varias chicas.

Ella suspiró.

―No sé porque te entrometes con este tipo de personas.

―Trabajo es trabajo, nena ―le guiñó un ojo.

―Deja de llamarme nena. Enserio.

Él sonrió vagamente.

―Te gusta.

―Te odio.

―Me amas.

La puerta se abrió ante ellos y un hombre entre sus treintas apareció frente a ellos. Era guapo, americano, de ojos azules y de cabello negro y despeinado.

― ¡InuYasha, amigo! Que sorpresa verte de nuevo. ¡Tu boda fue la mejor en mucho tiempo! ¡Vengan pasen!

Kagome entró viendo como la mansión era un desastre total y confirmando lo que InuYasha había dicho acerca de las mujeres. Había dos o tres desnudas que InuYasha no tardó en echarles el ojo como perro babeando.

Morla soltó una carcajada.

―No deberías dejar que tu hombre vea así a otras mujeres, querida. Contrólalo como una buena esposa.

Ella forzó una sonrisa que hizo reír a InuYasha.

―Escucha, Morla ―le habló InuYasha―. Alguien nos drogó ayer en tu fiesta ―Morla asintió―. ¿Lo sabes?

―Bueno, no lo sabía. Pero esto pasa en Las Vegas, viejo. Yo mismo estuve drogado ayer, mis chicas ―les echó unas miradas a las modelos―, también lo estuvieron. Colaron algo en las bebidas, ustedes, y muchas otras personas más, tomaron y _ta-da_, ―canturreó―. Una boda y la ciudad de Las Vegas Nevada, vio nacer el milagro del amor japonés ―se rió.

InuYasha se tomó el puente de la nariz.

―Te lo dije, Kagome. Alguien nos drogó, no solo a nosotros, fue algo masivo.

―Lo fue ―apuntó Morla―. Entonces… ¿no se casaron por amor? ―los dos se tensaron haciendo sonreír a Morla―. Sonaron muy enamorados cuando dijeron sus votos ―se encogió de hombros―. Parece que se han amado por toda la vida ―le pegó un manotazo a InuYasha en la espalda riéndose.

―Cállate, Morla ―le pidió InuYasha exasperado―. A eso veníamos. Gracias por la información.

Morla levantó una mano despreocupada.

―Sabes que los amigos aquí estamos. Cuando decidan volver a voltear Las Vegas al revés, no duden en llamarme ―les guiñó un ojo y los encaminó a la puerta.

Volvieron a entrar al taxi quien los llevó a un café.

―Necesitamos pensar con la cabeza fría ―apuntó Kagome dándole un trago a su café caliente y cargado. Aunque no era fan del café, y mucho menos caliente y negro, necesitaba algo suficientemente fuerte para que pudiera pensar con la cabeza fija y bien puesta ―¿Hay alguna manera de que puedas encontrar a alguien que pueda borrar ese video? No me apetece mucho que todo el mundo nos vea en ese estado.

InuYasha asintió.

―Supongo que puedo hacer que se borré todo rastro de información del internet.

Ella asintió perdida en sus pensamientos mientras que InuYasha empezaba a hacer llamadas. Era tan ridículo todo lo que estaba pasando. Se había prometido a si misma que se olvidaría de él. Lo había hecho porque lo necesitaba. Necesitaba quitarse ese peso que era InuYasha Taishō de encima. Lo necesitaba fuera de su cuerpo, de su mente, de su todo. No podía seguir cargando con el loco amor que la había hecho sufrir por muchos años. No más. Ni siquiera esto iba a impedirlo.

―Está hecho ―dijo InuYasha viéndola―. Están borrando todo. En una hora o dos todo estará fuera del internet y las fuentes serán bloqueadas.

Ella asintió y suspiró relajándose.

―Estoy más tranquila así.

―También yo. Tampoco quisiera que me vieran casándome en ese estado en internet.

Ella lo observó.

― ¿Kikyō? ―preguntó. El la vio fijamente. Kagome no podía esconder el dolor que el siquiera pensar en eso le provocaba. Y él lo sabía―. Olvídalo ―susurró y sonrió un poco para tratar de ocultar su dolor.

―No. Más que todo mi madre ―se encogió de hombros.

Ella asintió. Esa era una respuesta válida después de todo.

―Bien, ahora, ¿Qué pasara con el matrimonio? ¿Lo anularemos así porque si? ¿Nos dejaran hacer eso?

El rio.

―Nena, soy InuYasha Taishō. Esa pregunta esta fuera de contexto.

Ella rodó sus ojos.

―Bien, olvida que lo pregunté. Tenemos que anular esto aquí. No podemos esperar a llegar a Japón.

El no dijo nada. Se le quedó viendo. Kagome tenía unos ojos cafés preciosos y una melena negra espectacular que le había ganado fama en todo Japón. Era una mujer simple, con un cuerpo envidiable y un rostro oriental precioso. InuYasha no podía evitar sentirse celoso de cada hombre que la observaba y de los pocos novios y chicos que le había conocido. Aunque él no estaba enamorado de ella, no podía negar la belleza que Kagome era y como gustaba de ella y era muy protector. La chica siempre había sido hermosa ante sus ojos. Más de lo que él hubiese podido controlar. Pero también siempre había sido una chiquilla que era molesta y hasta caprichosa. A sabiendas de que Kagome estaba enamorada de él, la trataba mezquinamente y le hacía pasar malos ratos solo por diversión. Nunca lo hacía con maldad. Siempre era para poder verla gritar y para verle esa cara de enojada que con el tiempo había aprendido a amar. Era ridículo el tiempo exagerado que le dedicaba a Kagome solo para molestarla. Era ridículo porque molestarla le hacía feliz y le avivaba el día a tal grado que verla le producía felicidad porque sabía que iba a poder abusar de ella como toda la vida lo había hecho. Todavía no entendía porque la chica seguía ahí; pendiente de él y hablándole como si nada. ¿Tan enamorada estaba de él? Pues no parecía, porque ahora ella quería anular el matrimonio y despegarse de él a toda costa. Y aunque pareciese sorprendente, él se pudo haber quedado así; casado con ella. No le molestaba y la idea le parecía excitante y aventurera. Sonrió. Sabía que Kagome lo quería, y no podía sentirse más afortunado de tener el amor de una chica como ella a pesar de que el no pudiese corresponder a sus sentimientos por ser orgulloso y no sentirse merecedor de ellos.

Después de discutir unas cosas más, InuYasha hizo llamadas a sus abogados.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa maldita cara? ―preguntó ella viendo como él se tallaba los ojos y ponía una cara seria que le erizó los vellitos.

―Mis abogados me dijeron que no es posible anular el matrimonio.

* * *

><p><strong>EL REVIEW NUMERO 100 TIENE DERECHO A PEDIR UNA ESCENA PARA UNO DE LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS!<br>Así que si te das cuenta que eres el número 100, no dudes en enviarme un Inbox o un comentario con tu escena deseada!**


	9. No quiero ser más tu amiga

**Gracias a: Mica Taisho x 2, vanemoni, haru10, Tammy Souza, Kind, Yuuki. Desirena, Marianux, candy667, andreb1401, Clau Gazziero x 2, aky9110, Neri Dark, miko kaoru-sama, elvi, gaby, Azulblue06, bruxi, Pauly, Lizell, Lily, Paulanic, kago-chan121, haru10 x 6, JOAN, Marlene Vasquez.**

Hola! Gracias a todos los comentarios, favoritos y alertas. Gracias por las felicitaciones de los 100 reviews. Todo esto es gracias a ustedes!

Que bueno que el personaje de Morla les haya gustado, fue un inventirijillo por ahí de mi mente. Alguien comentó que se le hizo como una versión de Miroku antes de conocer a Sango, no lo había pensado pero es muy parecido jaja. Comentaron que Inuyasha va a perder a Kagome..., no podría estar más de acuerdo porque ese tonto, se lo merece. Llamaron a InuYasha perro, jajaja, que descripción tan más acertada! Las dudas sobre Kikyo se aclaran dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos.

*****Le doy premio a **Marlene Vasquez** por indagar en las palabras de InuYasha y acertar acerca de lo del divorcio! Reclama tu premio por Inbox, Review o en el Gumi!

******Estaré poniendo trivias para que se puedan ganas escenas, frases y demás dentro del capítulo! Me parece que ustedes deben de ser parte de esta historia para que sea más divertida y les agrade todavía más leer.

Comentarios, sugerencias y demás en Review. **Vi amo tutti! **

* * *

><p><strong>9.<strong>

Después de discutir unas cosas más, InuYasha hizo llamadas a sus abogados.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa maldita cara? ―preguntó ella viendo como él se tallaba los ojos y ponía una cara seria que le erizó los vellitos.

―Mis abogados me dijeron que no es posible anular el matrimonio ―mintió descaradamente.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

Él se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. Pero solucionaremos todo en Japón.

―Ah no, no me voy a esperar a llegar a Tokio para deshacer esto, InuYasha Taishō. ¡Necesitamos anular esto ya!

― ¿Y por qué? ―preguntó exaltado y molesto―. ¿Tanto me odias?

Ella apretó los puños.

― ¡No! Ese es el maldito problema, InuYasha ―se paró de ahí y salió del café dejando a InuYasha de mal humor.

La siguió afuera para verla pedir un taxi.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kagome? ―preguntó metiéndose al taxi con ella―. ¿Por qué es tan grave quedarte casada conmigo?

―Deja de preguntar eso. Solo quiero anular el matrimonio. Solo hazlo ―le pidió exasperada―. No quiero…estar casada contigo.

― ¡Por qué no! ―explotó haciendo que él conductor les viera por el espejo retrovisor.

―Porque soy muy joven para estar casada y quiero estar casada con un hombre al que ame y me ame ―le recalcó haciendo sentir mal a InuYasha―. Y tú no eres ese hombre. Eres mi amigo y punto. No podemos estar casados y se acabó.

―Pensé que te gustaba…―susurró el sin verla.

A ella se le paró el corazón.

― ¿De qué hablas?

El resopló.

― ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo me ves? ¿De cómo me hablas? Siempre has estado enamorada de mí.

Ella palideció.

―No sé de lo que hablas.

―Todos lo saben, Kagome. Saben que me amas. Nunca pudiste ocultar tus sentimientos.

Ella endureció la mandíbula.

―Yo no siento tales cosas, InuYasha.

El rio, hiriéndola.

― ¿Estas segura? Porque el único recuerdo que tengo de ti es de cómo me seguías a todas partes y me molestabas pegándote como chicle. Eras tan fastidiosa…

Ella volteó su cabeza hacia la ventanilla para que el no viera las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

InuYasha trató de verla pero ella tenía todo el cuerpo y el rostro volteado. No dijeron nada más en el trayecto y Kagome pagó al chofer cuando llegaron al hotel y salió del taxi dejando a InuYasha solo.

― ¿Kagome? ―la siguió de cerca.

Ella no dijo nada.

―Kagome, te estoy hablando ―dijo poniéndose frente a ella.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas rosadas de llorar.

― ¿Estabas llorando?

Ella hizo puñitos con sus manos.

― ¿Sabes qué InuYasha? Si, estaba enamorada de ti ―le dijo enojada. Él se quedó de piedra escuchando solamente _estaba_―. Pero me di cuenta que fue un error estúpido. También me di cuenta que por lo visto, no me consideras una amiga.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué carajo hablas?

Ella rió irónicamente.

―Por lo que me dijiste en el auto ya no te considero un amigo y se ve que tampoco tú lo haces ―dijo haciendo que InuYasha empezara a respirar cortado por escuchar que ella ya no lo consideraba un amigo―. Te he aguantado muchas cosas, InuYasha. Insultos tontos, bromas inmaduras y burlas estúpidas. ¡Hasta comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes! Pero, ¿esto? Sabía que te caía un poco mal pero no pensaba que enserio te molestaba.

El frunció el ceño.

― ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡No me molestas, Kagome!

―No tuviste porque haberme dicho esas cosas. Pero lo has hecho y no quiero ser más tu amiga ―dijo endureciendo su mandíbula―. ¡Olvídate de que somos amigos! Y quiero anular esta maldita cosa que tenemos. No quiero saber nada de ti y no quiero tener que estar relacionada contigo. Voy a encontrar a un hombre bueno y que no se parezca nada a ti.

Se alejó de ahí dejándole solo. ¡Estaba harta de él! Nunca había sido tan grosero, nunca le había hablado de tal manera. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba por la cabeza? Ya estaba, esa era la gota que había colmado el puto vaso que dese hacía meses se venía derramando. Al parecer, InuYasha en realidad la encontraba molesta. No era solo de mentiritas, era de verdad. InuYasha creía que era una niña tonta como siempre le decía.

InuYasha se quedó de piedra viendo a Kagome caminar lejos de él. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Se maldijo mil y cien mil veces y se arrepintió por haberle dicho esas cosas a Kagome. Solo quería que admitiera que en realidad había estado enamorada de el por años. No quería que ella dejara de ser su amiga. La había cagado tanto. Pero no podía caer ante Kagome. Su orgullo era más grande que todo. Se agarró los testículos con una mano y se olvidó de todo. Bueno, al menos trató de hacerlo. Requeriría de una persona para lograrlo; Kikyō.


	10. Disculpas

**Gracias a: Desirena, Neri Dark, Lisa, bruxi, Alice Marie Fray, andreb1401, Clau Gazziero, lau05, haru10, elvi, simy-chan, Marlene Vasquez, Lily/Moon, JOAN, Tania/azulblue, paulanic, aky9110, MichMS, Maya Taisho, Marianux, LovelyC96, Lizell, nuriagomez, Bastar Tendencies, Maite123, Arovi, smilesx568.**

Entiendo el odio que le tienen a InuYasha. Pues espero que todavía les quede un poco de odio y coraje porque este InuYasha terco y macho no va a parar ahí...Fue bueno que Kag se revelara, no? Ya le hacía falta hablar y defenderse del tonto de Inuyasha después de muchos años. Muchas quieren que Kagome consiga a otro y tal vez considere la posibilidad de que aparezca alguien por ahi para que Inuyasha se deje de mamadas y le ponga atención.

******Todos los lugares que menciono en mis fics, son verdaderos. Así que no dudes en googlearlos y darte una ideita de como es todo!

Gracias por sus reviews! La verdad es que me divierto un montón leyéndolos. Muero de risa con cada cosa que ponen! Jaja, y todos los apodos y cosas feas que le dicen a InuYasha me dan para reírme todo el día. Les dejaré la lista de insultos que le han dejado a InuYasha por el cap pasado. Cada quien que identifique el suyo y ojalá que se rían un ratito por los insultos de las demás.

Inu es bien **estúpido**, es muy **burro**.  
>Qué <strong>bruto<strong> inuyasha  
>Es un <strong>idiota<strong>  
>¡<strong>Estúpido orgullo masculino<strong>! ¡Menudo **imbécil** está hecho InuYasha!  
>Sí será <strong>idiota<strong>  
>Inu si q es <strong>brutico<strong>  
><strong>Maldito<strong>, mal hombre  
><strong>Y el premio a imbécil del siglo es paraaa: Si señores ¡Inuyasha!<strong>  
><strong>Estupido estúpido<strong> cm Se lo merece xq **bruto**!  
>Que se aguante y se joda<br>QUE** SE JODIO** INUYASHA  
>InuYasha es un <strong>idiota<strong> en toda regla  
>inuyasha <strong>siempre cagandola<strong>  
>Inuyasha que <strong>es pavo<strong>  
>Inuyasha es tremendo <strong>idiota<strong>!

Jajaja, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. Las quiero mucho! Gracias por los comentarios tan bellos. Besos:*

* * *

><p><strong>10.<strong>

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―cuestiono Rin viéndola de mala gana.

―Salí con InuYasha, me invitó a desayunar.

― ¿InuYasha? ¿Te invitó a comer ese bárbaro? ―preguntó Sango metiéndose en la conversación.

―Sí.

No dijo nada más y entró al baño dejando a Sango y a Rin confusas.

― ¿La notas rara? ―preguntó Rin viendo por donde se había ido su hermana.

Sango asintió.

―Tiene que ver con InuYasha…

―Siempre tiene que ver con InuYasha ―suspiró Rin.

―Pero si iba tan bien ―Sango vio a Rin quien asintió―. ¿Recuerdas? Tenía ya más de un año que no pasaba nada…que no se entristecía y que no hablaba de él. ¿Qué pasó?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé. Pero espero averiguarlo.

…

Kagome lloró silenciosamente bajo el chorro de agua y dejó que el ruido de la regadera se llevara sus penas. Trató de no volver a lo que era; Kagome Higurashi, enamorada de InuYasha Taishō. No, no podía volver a lo mismo. Estar enamorada de InuYasha había sido el peor Karma de su vida. No solo había estado enamorada de InuYasha, si no de alguien que parecía más su hermano a un amigo. Constantemente eran referidos como hermanos y sus padres los consideraban como tal. Eso había hecho las cosas más difíciles. El amor que Kagome sentía por InuYasha, se había vuelto algo prohibido e incorrecto. A pesar de amarlo con toda su alma, no podía hacerlo porque no esperaba que InuYasha sintiera lo mismo por ella jamás. Y ahora, ¿esto? ¿Casados? ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué no se pudo casar con Kōga? ¿Con Miroku? ¿Sesshōmaru? ¿Sango…? ¡Con InuYasha! ¿Es que tan mala había sido en su vida pasada para que todo eso le pasara? Karma, karma, mal karma.

―Kag, date prisa. Saldremos a comer todos juntos ―Rin habló al otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡Ya salgo!

Se propuso a no pensar más en eso y a dejar de pensar en InuYasha. Seguiría hablándole durante su estancia en Las Vegas, pero después de eso, sería diferente. No quería que nadie se enterara de eso y no tenia deseos de explicarle a nadie porque no le prestaba atención a InuYasha. Sería más fácil de esa manera y el viaje pasaría más rápido.

Se caló unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes roja y unas sandalias negras. Se hizo una trenza de lado y se puso un poco de maquillaje. Se mordió los labios al pensar en InuYasha y sacudió su cabeza para poder sacarse todo eso. Salió de la habitación encontrándose a Rin y Sango hablando de sus respectivos hombres. Cuando la vieron le sonrieron y salieron de ahí para encontrarse todos en la planta baja del hotel.

―¿Por qué entraste así hace rato? ¿Estás bien? ―Sango trató de tener todo el tacto del mundo.

Si Rin y ella estaban en lo correcto y su actitud tenía algo que ver con InuYasha, no querían arruinarlo y mucho menos estando en un viaje en el que el susodicho también se encontraba.

Kagome sonrió.

―Es solo que InuYasha me prometió desayunar comida francesa y terminamos comiendo mugrero americano ―rio mintiendo―. Le reclamé algo y me puso un poco de mal humor. Es todo ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó Rin entrecerrando sus ojos.

Kagome asintió.

―Sip. Enserio. Ya saben cómo es InuYasha de inmaduro y tonto. Supongo que para estas alturas ya me hubiese tenido que acostumbrar pero no puedo ―dijo sonriendo lejanamente.

Sango se encogió de hombros dejando el asunto por la paz pero Rin la observó un poco más sabiendo que algo más había ahí. Dejó el asunto pasar por el momento y se prometió averiguar que sucedía.

Cuando llegaron al lobby, todos se encontraban ahí. Rin corrió a un lado de Sesshōmaru quien la tomó posesivamente –pero discretamente– de la cintura y no dejó que nadie la mirase. Sango se acercó sin querer a Miroku quien la observó con mucho cuidado. Después de la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos sabía como actuar. El sexo nunca hacia las cosas más fáciles. Las empeoraba. Y ellos habían tenido mucho sexo la noche anterior, dado que las cosas estaban un poco tensas en ese momento. Ayame y Kōga aparecieron agarrados de la mano y platicando unas cosas. Kōga le sonrió a Kagome al verla pero no pudo ir hacia ella ya que Ayame no lo dejó y apretó su brazo más de lo debido haciendo que Kagome sonriera vagamente y entendiera que Ayame no quería verla junto a su hombre. Entendió el mensaje y se volteó para toparse con InuYasha quien venía caminando justo frente a ella.

―Nos dieron un buen susto anoche ―reprendió Miroku―. ¿A dónde carajos fueron?

InuYasha alzó sus brazos y los cruzó tras su cabeza.

―Tuve que hacer un encargo a Morla y Kagome fue tan amable de acompañarme. ¿Cierto, cariño? ―le guiñó un ojo y Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Tengo hambre, ¿a dónde iremos a comer?

Nadie pareció notar nada fuera de lugar y siguieron el rumbo de sus pensamientos sin inmutarse a pensar que algo más había pasado ahí. Además, estaban acostumbrados a que InuYasha le llamara por apodos a Kagome. Desde cariñosos y melosos hasta horribles e hirientes.

―Kag quería comida francesa ―comentó Rin.

Kagome casi se atraganta con su saliva.

―No, no. Lo que sea estará bien ―contestó de inmediato.

―¿Quieres comida francesa, nena? ―le preguntó InuYasha sonriendo.

―Si tú fuiste el que no la quiso llevar ―apuntó Sango rodando sus ojos.

InuYasha levantó una ceja.

―¿Yo?

―Sí, me llevaste a un lugar de hamburguesas ―dijo Kagome viéndole directamente a los ojos.

InuYasha abrió su boca y después asintió.

―Mis disculpas ―dijo sarcásticamente.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Comida francesa suena bien para mí ―dijo Rin y todos asintieron.

―De acuerdo, ¿alguna objeción? ―preguntó Sango.

Todos negaron y se dirigieron a un restaurante francés. Pidieron una camioneta del hotel para ser transportados. Todos cupieron dentro de una mini van grande a excepción de Kagome e InuYasha.

―Iremos en un taxi ―dijo InuYasha encogiéndose de hombros.

Kagome lo vio con casi horror y lo disimuló casi al instante.

―Sí, está bien.

― ¿Segura, Kag? Puedo ir contigo ―dijo Rin sonriéndole.

―No, está bien. Compartiré un taxi con este tarado ―sonrió para calmarla.

InuYasha soltó un _keh_ que la hizo sonreír levemente.

―De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos allá ―sonrió Sango―. Recuerda es el _Mon Ami Gabi_, dile al taxista y él sabrá.

Kagome asintió y vio la camioneta irse. Se quedó sola con InuYasha quien se le quedó viendo y después pidió un taxi. Estando dentro del taxi, Kagome no dirigió palabra a InuYasha quien no sabía que decir.

―Escucha Kagome…acerca de lo que dije hace rato…

―No ―lo calló ella de inmediato―. No digas nada. Has dicho suficiente.

―Solo quiero disculpa-

―No lo hagas ―le interrumpió―. Déjalo así.

El arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Dejarlo así? ¿Estás de coña?

Ella casi ríe pero se aguantó las ganas.

―Solo no quiero tener que oírte hablar, es todo ―susurró viendo todo afuera.

―Discúlpame por todo lo que dije.

Ella no respondió y el no dijo nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Si no dejas review...<br>*imagínate una amenaza fea y retorcida, algo como con InuYasha y Sango...*  
>BYEEEEEEE<strong>


	11. Sesshōmaru knows

**Hoy es el primer mesversario de la historia! Felicidades a ustedes, felicidades a mi, turururururu n.n **

**Gracias a: bruxi, Neri Dark, andreb1401, Desirena, paulanic, setsuna17, RatillaFresa, .3720, tamyinu26, haru10, Clau Gazz, CaandyPink, Marlene Vasquez, Lizell, aky9110, elvi, Alejandra, Bastard Tendencies, gaby, Soohari, JOAN, Lily Moon Skin. July miko, hitomiko15.  
><strong>

Gracias a las nuevas chicas que se han integrado! Ya se que los demás capis estuvieron como muy depres porque Inu se portó super mal con Kagome...pero va a mejorar, se los prometo n.n Además de que alguien va a aparecer en la vida de Kagome y hará ver a Inu que esta haciendo las cosas mal, jijijiji. Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Enserio que no hay nada mejor que saber la opinión de los lectores, las quiero mucho!

Espero que el cap sea de su agrado y nos leemos en el cap que viene. Besos.

* * *

><p><strong>11.<strong>

Rin deseaba comer fuera en el patio del restaurante pero el anfitrión les informó que todo estaba reservado. Rin sonrió diciendo que no había problema y que una mesa de dentro estaría bien. Esperaron cierto tiempo en el cual Sesshōmaru se separó de su lado y a los quince minutos fueron pasados a la mesa más grande del patio.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

―Dijeron que no tenían mesas afuera. ¿Alguien canceló? ―le preguntó al anfitrión quien escondió una sonrisa traviesa.

―Algo así. Enseguida les atenderá un camarero.

Todos empezaron a ver sus menús.

―Eres una tontita, Rin ―le susurró Sango tras su menú para evitar que alguien las viera hablar.

Rin levantó una ceja.

―… ¿Gracias?

Sango rio y decidió que Rin lo descubriera por sí misma. Era obvio que Sesshōmaru había pagado una buena cantidad para estar ahí afuera y todo porque Rin quería comer afuera.

InuYasha y Kagome llegaron poco después que ellos y siguieron a sentarse en la mesa en donde todos veían sus menús. La comida llegó y comieron riendo y platicando de esto y de aquello.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Sango cuando terminaban de comer―. No has hablado mucho.

Kagome volteó a verla y le sonrió.

―Estoy bien. Un poco cansada. Creo que ya no estoy para ponerme la borrachera que me puse ayer.

Sango asintió y vio a InuYasha igual que ella. Ninguno de los dos había dicho mucho y estaban callados y pensativos. ¿Qué habrá pasado la noche pasada?

―Tu hermana no se da cuenta de todas las atenciones que Sesshōmaru tiene con ella ―cambió de tema―. Es muy tontita y distraída.

Kagome sonrió viendo a Rin diciéndole algo a Sesshōmaru quien no hacía nada más que verla seriamente sin perder de vista ningún gesto de manos que ella hacia como maniaca.

―Me sorprende que no le haya pedido ser su novia todavía.

―Lo hará, ya lo verás.

Miroku se acercó a ellas con una cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―cuestionó Sango.

―Acabo de escuchar hablar a InuYasha con Kikyō ―dijo de mala gana―. Viene para acá.

Las dos chicas pusieron caras de desagrado y Sango asesinó a Miroku con la mirada por no tener tacto. Miroku se dio cuenta de su error y cerró el pico.

―Mejor, así no tendremos que aguantarlo más ―dijo Sango tratando de hacer el aire llevadero.

Kagome asintió ausente.

En el camino al hotel, Kagome regresó en la camioneta mientras que Miroku e InuYasha compartieron un taxi. Kagome no podía estar más feliz de no tener que verle la cara a InuYasha por un rato más. Las cosas no podían ir peor con el llevando a esa chica al viaje que era solo para amigos. Trató de no pensar en ello y platicó con los demás acerca de que hacer esa noche.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, las chicas decidieron llegar a jugar en las maquinitas y los chicos se dirigieron al bar.

― ¡Vaya es divertido jugar estas cosas! ―gritó Rin saltando como enana por aquí y por allá.

Sango y Kagome rieron. Ayame estaba a un lado de Rin quien le platicaba cosas y le decía que había una maquina con vacas espaciales por algún lugar, la arrastró y Sango y Kagome se quedaron solas.

― ¿Ayame te habla? ―preguntó Sango.

Kagome sonrió.

―Me soporta. Es lo importante.

―Sé qué hace mucho que no hablamos de esto y que no tiene cabida en ninguna parte pero… ¿Qué pasa con Kōga?

Kagome levantó una ceja.

―Nunca ha pasado nada con Kōga. Es un amigo.

―Un amigo que está loco por ti.

Kagome ladeó su boca y se sentó en un asientito de cuero delante de una máquina.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que no es tanto como antes. Lo he visto muy pendiente de Ayame últimamente.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó Sango, sorprendida.

Kagome asintió.

―Sip. Esa chica es muy buena y Kōga es un tonto por no hacerle caso.

―Es muy chillona ―se encogió de hombros.

Kagome rio.

―Lo es, pero tiene buenos sentimientos. No se merece a un tipo como Kōga. Es bueno que ella y Rin sean buenas amigas. Por lo menos tiene a alguien con quien hablar en el viaje.

Dejaron el tema atrás y se dedicaron a jugar. Rin llegó al rato con tres mil dólares en monedas y fue a restregárselos a Sesshōmaru a la cara quien la felicitó seriamente.

― ¿Podemos hablar de tu hermana y Sesshōmaru? ―preguntó Sango muriéndose de las ganas.

Kagome la vio con una cara y rodó sus ojos.

― ¡No me veas así! ―la acusó Sango con un dedo―. Es solo que ellos son _taaaaan_ tiernos.

Kagome rio.

―Si tú lo dices ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Lo son! ¿No ves las caras de baboso que ese hombre de dos metros pone al ver a Rin? Y ella ni siquiera lo voltea a ver de esa forma.

―Yo no estaría tan segura ―comentó Kagome haciendo que Sango abriera su boca muy en grande.

― ¡Suelta lo que sepas, Higurashi de mierda! ―Kagome se carcajeó―. ¡Ahora!

―Antes del viaje, Rin me dijo que Sesshōmaru empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Pero que seguro era ella misma y que pronto se le pasaría. Parece que al fin se está dando cuenta de cómo la ve Sesshōmaru.

―Es que no puedo creer que todos sepamos, menos ella. ¿Esta tonta?

―Es una idiota, pero es tierna ―sonrió.

Los chicos veían a las chicas jugar mientras se tomaban una cerveza en el bar del casino.

― ¿Cuándo le dirás a Rin lo que sientes por ella? ―preguntó Miroku a Sesshōmaru.

Recibió una mirada mortal y un silencio sepulcral que hizo el ambiente denso y Kōga y Miroku se excusaron para acompañar a las chicas en las maquinas.

―No te lo tomes tan personal, hermano ―le dijo InuYasha una vez que estuvieron solos.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y observó con la mirada a Rin quien se paseaba con su cubeta de dinero por todo el casino. Ella era pequeñita y esa cubeta era casi más grande que ella. Se veía adorable aunque jamás de los jamases lo admitiera o dijera en voz alta.

―¿Qué ha pasado con Kagome? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru.


	12. Tragos de amargo licor

**Gracias a: Desirena, miri, andreb1401, clau gazz, haru10, bruxi, marianux, Marlene Vasquez, MAYA TAISHO, Alejandra, RatillaFresa, JOAN, aky9110, caritomoxa, Eagle Gold.**

Hola! Hablare acerca de los reviews. Comentaron que hacer sufrir a Kag se ha vuelto una obsesion en todos los fics y es cierto, yo he leido muchos fics en los que Kagome sufre mucho y luego perdona a Inuyasha como si nada. Pero en mi fic no es la idea! La idea es hacer sufrir a kag para que se de cuenta que esta bien pendeja y despues hacer sufrir a Inuyasha por darse cuenta que fue un pendejo :) Asi que Kagome se va a agarrar los pantalones y va a dejar de sufrir, ya veran! No creo hablar mucho del tema de Sango y Miroku, solo son referencias de que se gustan mucho y despues se haran novios o algo por lo parecido. De Rin y Sessh tocare el tema un poco, porque son hermanos de los protas, asi que vamos a ver que tal sale eso.

Las quiero mucho, gracias por los reviews. **Ya casi son 200! **Si llegamos a los 200 en este cap espero que el comentario numero 200 me pida una peque;a escena o alguna idea, frase o comentario para algun cap en el futuro!** Todavia no he cumplido la peticion de Mica Taisho ni de Marlene Vasquez, porque el fic ya lo tengo escrito desde hace milenios! Pero en alguno de los futuros, prometo sus peticiones ser cumplidas.

Nos leemos en el prox, besos.

* * *

><p><strong>12.<strong>

― ¿Qué ha pasado con Kagome? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru, eludiendo el comentario anterior de su hermano menor. Lo vio directamente a los ojos e InuYasha tuvo problemas pasándose el trago de cerveza que se acababa de tomar―. Sé que ha ocurrido algo. Tal vez esos idiotas no se hayan dado cuenta, pero yo sí.

―Solo…fuimos a entregar un paquete a Morla y había drogas en las bebidas de todos. Terminamos drogados.

Nadie tenía porque saber acerca de la boda y mucho menos su hermano mayor.

Sesshōmaru casi arrugó el ceño pero su personalidad estoica y de hielo, no se lo permitió.

―¿Y decidiste llevar a Kagome a una fiesta como esa? ―preguntó de mala gana―. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Pudieron haber abusado de ella y nadie nos hubiéramos enterado. Fuiste irresponsable y estúpido, InuYasha. No estás listo para manejar las empresas y lo acabas de demostrar.

InuYasha se quedó callado viendo al casino y rompiendo contacto visual con su hermano mayor.

―No sabía que las cosas se iban a salir de control.

―Estamos en Las Vegas. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?

No dijeron nada más.

Sesshōmaru vio como Rin se paseaba sola por ahí y no vio a Ayame a la vista. Después la alcanzó a ver con Kōga y para cuando volteó, un chico de buen parecer se había acercado a Rin quien le había sonreído como la niña inocente y linda que era. Sesshōmaru se permitió gruñir malas palabras y arrugar el ceño parándose de ahí yendo directo a ellos.

InuYasha se quedó solo como un moco asqueroso y así mismo se sentía. Haber hecho lo que había hecho, poner en peligro a Kagome, casarse con ella y después, decirle que había sido molesta por años haciendo que ella decidiera cortar todo lazo de comunicación y relación con él, había sido lo peor que le había pasado jamás. No sabía que el viaje a Las Vegas se iba a tornar de esa manera. Había perdido a una amiga y a la chica más dulce, genial, hermosa y perfecta que jamás había conocido. Se sentía jodido y cansado.

Nada de eso debería de estar pasando. El debería de estar junto a Kagome, molestándola como siempre lo hacía. No debía de estar sentado y solo, junto a una triste cerveza que lo veía y le decía: _Estás bien stupid._ Hasta creyó ver a la cerveza alejándose de él con patitas y manitas diciéndola: _Adiós, imbécil. Consíguete otro trago. _

¡No! Ni siquiera su cerveza lo quería. Retumbó su cabeza en la mesa y se sintió como un total imbécil.

― ¿InuYasha? ―Sango preguntó viéndole―. ¿Estás bien?

InuYasha volteó a verla. ¿Sango sabría algo? ¿Kagome le habría dicho algo? No. Parecía que no.

―Sí, estoy bien. Un poco cansado, es todo.

Sango asintió viéndolo con cautela y con suspicacia.

―Oye, ¿y qué pasó anoche? Kagome no me contó nada. Me dijo que habían ido a una fiesta y ya.

InuYasha tragó en seco.

―Es lo que pasó. Tuvimos unos tragos de más y cuando regresamos al hotel se quedó a dormir conmigo ―Sango lo vio con ojos abiertos y alertas―. Solo a dormir ―recalcó rodando sus ojos.

Ella suspiró y se sentó también.

―Lo sé. Sé cuándo Kagome tiene sexo y no lo tuvo contigo ―dijo como si nada encogiéndose de hombros.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño y se imaginó a Kagome con otros hombres haciéndole enojar.

― ¿Dije algo que te molestara? ―preguntó inocentemente ella, batiendo sus pestañas.

El maldijo por lo bajo y se paró de ahí.

―Iré a jugar ―dijo sin más y se fue.

Miroku llegó y se sentó junto a Sango.

―Tenemos que hablar ―anunció él, haciendo a Sango palidecer.

InuYasha caminó hacia Kagome quien jugaba una máquina. No había nadie con ella y parecía un poco aburrida.

― ¿Kagome?

Ella volteó a verlo y después arrugó su ceño con clara confusión. ¿Qué no le había dicho que se olvidara de ella?

―No me hables ―ordenó y después volteó a su máquina de nuevo.

Él se sentó en la máquina de a lado y se puso a jugar de mala gana.

― ¿Va a ser así todo el viaje?

Ella rio.

― ¿Todo el viaje? Te dije muy claro que no quería ser más tu amiga. Eso significa por siempre. No solo por lo que resta del vieja.

― ¡Oh vamos! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ―se quejó como un niño pequeño y caprichoso.

Ella volteó a verlo seriamente.

―No es un juego, InuYasha. Así que déjame en paz y vete a molestar a alguien más. Tus malas vibras no me dejan ganar.

InuYasha no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Había tenido esperanzas de que a Kagome se le pasara el corajito, pero parecía que esta vez era enserio.

― ¿Es todo? ¿Ya no seremos amigos? ¿Así porque si?

―Eres increíble, InuYasha. Totalmente increíble ―rio irónicamente.― No quiero ser tu amiga. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Y no es así porque sí.

― ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué es entonces? ―preguntó de mala gana. Esta vez, con un rostro enojado y una actitud rabiosa.

Ella rio.

―Me voy de aquí.

El la siguió por el casino hasta que ella se hartó y paró en seco.

― ¿Me vas a seguir toda la puta noche? ―preguntó enojada y cruzándose de brazos.

―Hasta que me perdones.

―No pasará eso ―dijo dando media vuelta y caminando lejos de él.

¡Pero qué fácil era pedir perdón! Sí cualquiera hacia sus estupideces y pedía perdón sin vergüenza alguna. Eso eran juegos de niños: Tiré el florero, ¿me perdonas mami? Rayé las paredes, ¿me perdonas mami? Y él jugaba a: Fui un total patán y un maldito hijo de nadie, pero ¡hey! ¿Me perdonas, Kagome? ¡Ugh! Que se fuera al carajo. InuYasha había pasado sus límites y ella había puesto nuevos límites en su propia mente. InuYasha había tenido un límite y lo había traspasado, el ya no era bienvenido en Villa Kagome.

**JURO QUE SI ESTA VEZ NO DEJAS UN REVIEW, INUYASHA DEJARA A KAG POR KIKYO POR Y PARA SIEMPRE!  
><strong>Sobre advertencia no hay engaño..


	13. Ayame

**Gracias a: Desirena, paulanic, elvi, maria, Neri Dark, christy, Lizell, Bastard Tendencies, miko kaoru-sama, bruxi, candy667, Marianux, icoshi, kanon13, haru10, Jessy, MAYA TAISHO, JOAN, akane192530, AzulBlue06, Dead-End-00, Marlene Vasquez, Arovi, Un Guest, Kagome Taisho 77, isabel, Miri, Otro Guest, aky9110, azucenas45, Orkidea16, kanon13, y a mi queridisima Clau Gazz que se le olvidó leer el cap pasado y apenas me esta diciendo que lo esta leyendo jajaja**

**Wuwuwuwu, 33 reviews, GRACIAS! That's quite a lot for just a chapter! Thank u, thank you, thank you!  
><strong>  
>Hablemos de los reviews. Se que no ha muchas les agrada la presencia de Kikyo, pero es necesaria. Asi que no se enojen porque ya va a empezar a salir en los próximos capítulos. Próximamente veremos a Inuyasha celoso. Muchas quieren ver a Bankotsu como un posible candidato para hacer celoso a Inuyasha y justo a el tenia pensando escribir, así que Bankotsu también aparecerá en los próximos capitulos. Kagome no es virgen, jaja alguien comentó algo y aclaro que no es virgen, después veremos con quien perdió su pequeña florecilla jijiji.<p>

Gracias a las chicas que me felicitaron, me halagaron y me chulearon mi historia, me chivean todas :$$ También gracias a las que se acaban de integrara a la historia y a las que les ha gustado tanto que se la han leído de una sola leída!

*Recuerden que los caps son cortos.

Bueno y gracias por los reviews, alertas, favs y bonitos comentarios. Las quiero mucho a todas, nos leemos en el que sigue!

* * *

><p><strong>13.<strong>

En la noche, decidieron bajar al lobby a ponerse de acuerdo en que era lo que esa noche harían. Pero InuYasha lanzó la bomba de que Kikyō había llegado y que pasaría la velada con ella y no con ellos. Sango agradeció mentalmente que Kagome se había ido a dar una vuelta al casino.

― ¿Por qué has traído a esa mujer aquí? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru ganándose miradas de todos―. Es molesta, estúpida e inoportuna.

Rin jaló un poco de su brazo para calmarlo.

―Lamento arruinarte la fiesta InuYasha, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sesshōmaru ―añadió Miroku.

―Creo que todos lo estamos ―vociferó Sango viendo a InuYasha directamente a los ojos.

― ¿Y a ustedes qué? ―aventó de mala gana―. No estará con ustedes, estará conmigo.

―Acordamos en hacer un viaje entre amigos y ella no es parte del grupo ―dijo Kōga exasperado. ―Además, sabes que ella y Kagome no se llevan para nada.

Ayame rodó sus ojos escuchando a Kōga hablar de Kagome por milésima vez. Decidió caminar lejos de ahí porque no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí. Kikyō tampoco le agradaba, pero si InuYasha había decidido llevarla, no había mucho que ellos pudieran hacer. Además, estaba harta de que su novio hablara de Kagome más de lo que hablaba de ella. Decidió tomarse un descanso de Kōga y sus interminables ganas de hablar de Kagome. Pensó que no había mucho más entre ellos dos terminar las cosas con él sería lo mejor. Pero llegando a Japón podrían hablar de eso.

Kagome se topó a Ayame caminando entre las maquinas del casino.

―Hey, ¿y los demás? ―preguntó Kagome amigablemente.

Sabía que para Ayame no era santa de su devoción, pero aun así, no sería una perra y le hablaría de mala manera.

Ayame se encogió de hombros.

Ya no le importaba mucho Kagome. Antes había sido un asunto de verdadera importancia porque su novio prefería a su amiga que a ella. Pero ahora que veía a Kagome, no sentía nada, nada de celos, molestia u odio, ahora era simplemente Kagome.

―Discuten con InuYasha en el lobby.

Kagome levantó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué?

Ayame se mordió el labio como si de repente tuviese un secreto grande y no pudiese hablarlo. A pesar de haber odiado a Kagome por años, se había dado cuenta que no era un odio hacia ella, si no hacia Kōga.

―Porque…

Kagome la miró con suspicacia.

―Primero que nada, dime porque no me ves feo o me dices cosas tontas como: no quiero que le hables a Kōga más ―se cruzó de brazos y esperó una respuesta.

Ayame escondió su mirada bajo sus cabellos pelirrojos y suspiró moviendo su pie de un lado a otro como una niña pequeña.

―Me he dado por vencida con Kōga ―confesó bajito.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Ayame Hako se da por vencida? ―casi ríe.

Ayame sonrió vagamente.

―Ocho años, Kagome. Ocho años en los cuales he tenido que ver al hombre de mi vida babear por otra. ―se encogió de hombros de nuevo y meneo su cabeza como si el asunto no le importase ni un poquito más―. Tengo un límite, ¿sabes? Sé que fui tonta al no dejarle ir…pero es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? ―sonrió débilmente―. Lamento no haberme acercado a ti en todos estos años. Eres muy divertida y siempre quise ser tu amiga…aunque mi orgullo y mis celos me impidiesen acercarme a ti. Discúlpame. ―le pidió con sinceridad.

Kagome asintió levemente y la abrazó.

―Está bien. Espero que te encuentres mejor. Ya verás que estarás mejor con otro chico que no sea Kōga. Aunque es mi amigo, debo admitir que es igual a muchos hombres ahí afuera.

Se quedaron calladas y viendo hacia otras partes.

― ¿Hablas de InuYasha? ―preguntó bajito. Kagome la volteó a ver, alertada―. ¿Qué? Sé que te mueres por el…

Kagome sonrió.

―No, ya no. Eso fue…parte de mi pasado. Está mejor allá que acá.

Ayame asintió.

―Me alegro por ti, también.

― ¿Por qué discutían? ―dijo retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ayame iba a hablar cuando vio a InuYasha junto con Kikyō venir hacia ellos. Él la tomaba de la cintura y ella tenía su mano enredada en su otra mano. Ayame tragó en seco.

―Por eso…―dijo alzando su barbilla para apuntar hacia las espaldas de Kagome.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y volteó para toparse a esos dos caminando y besándose.

**No dejo amenaza porque me compadezco de uds del cap anterior que se frikearon todas jijiji  
>PERO COMOQUIERA DEJA UN REVIEW n.n<br>*Ah, estaba pensando en hacer un spin-off (una historia dentro del universo de esta historia pero solo de ellos) de Ayame Y Koga, es que yo los amo tanto! Uds que dicen?  
>Déjenme sus opiniones acá abajito<br>...**


	14. ¡Vámonos sin Idiotasha!

**Gracias a: Moon Skin, Clau Gazz, Neri Dark, honeystrange17, Desirena, Arovi, haru10, Akanne Hygurashi, MAYA TAISHO, ANDREB1401, elvi, Marianux, Marlene Vasquez, Dead-End-00, azucenas45, miri x 2, bruxi, paulanic, Kagome Taisho 77, July miko, Orkidea16, aky9110, JOAN, Bastard Tendencies, Katy Beth, smilesx568, Alejandra, AzulBlue-tania, CaandyPink, Ako Nomura, Guest. Naiara moon, arauz1394, rukiasakura123 **

**Hablemos de los reviews: **Que bueno que les gustó la idea del spin-off de Ayame y Kouga y que les agradó la amistad que se formó entre Kag y Ayame. Se que a no muchas les agrada la idea de Kikyo en el fic, pero he dicho que es necesaria, asi que aguántense las ganas un poquito n.n Jajajaja alguien dio la idea de que Kagome le tome foto a Inuyasha y a Kikyo y denunciarlos por adulterio, pues parece que todas ustedes me leen la mente! Pero todavía hay varias ideas en mente acerca de como voy a tratar de separar a estos dos...o no los divorciare? Hmm..ustedes que dicen? No creo poner a Kikyo como un personaje MALO, pero un poco más como..mm molesto, como la describió Sessh en el otro cap, así mero es Kikyo. Pero no es MALA MALA, no tan mala como la carne de puerco y la leche, jajajaja. Me pidieron por ahí que no pusiera TANTOS celos porque de esa forma se puede llegar a destruir la relación de estos dos, y tienen mucha razón. Les aviso que no habrán celos enfermizos porque de ser así, tendrán que haber acciones muy fuertes como 'yo me acosté con blahblah porque tu te besaste con blibli' etc, me la quiero llevar leve porque aunque parece que Kagome no ama mas a InuYasha, pues si lo ama e Inuyasha se interesa en Kagome de una forma que todavía no sabe explicar.

No me explayaré mucho en las relaciones de Sango y Miroku, como había dicho y tampoco mucho en la de Sesshomaru y Rin, pero si habran pocas referencias a estos cuatro.

**A las chicas que están leyendo mi historia Mi Medio Hermano InuYasha, quiero disculparme tanto por no haber actualizado en casi un mes! Pero pasado mañana voy a estar publicando capitulo con una mega disculpa acerca de mi poca inspiración para con esa historia y lo difícil que se esta volviendo la situación!

Gracias a **July Miko** por su apodo bonito :3 Gracias a las chicas por sus felicitaciones y **GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA Y AUN ASI SE MOLESTAN EN COMENTARME!** Son un amor! Las amo a todas jiji

Sin mas que decir, me retiro y espero comentarios bonitos en el cuadrito de hasta abajo! BESOS DE INUYASHA!

* * *

><p><strong>14.<strong>

― ¿Por qué discutían? ―dijo retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Ayame iba a hablar cuando vio a InuYasha junto con Kikyō venir hacia ellos. Él la tomaba de la cintura y ella tenía su mano enredada en su otra mano. Ayame tragó en seco.

―Por eso…―dijo alzando su barbilla para apuntar hacia las espaldas de Kagome.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y volteó para toparse a esos dos caminando y besándose.

Volteó su mirada de inmediato y tomó a Ayame del brazo para alejarse de ahí.

―Bueno, ¿ya qué? Siempre ha sido así y no me he muerto ―dijo irónicamente.

Caminando hacia el lobby, con sus brazos entrelazados, se alejaron de ahí mientras que hablaban cosas tontas. Al llegar, todos sus amigos se les quedaron viendo.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Rin yendo hacia ellas.

Sango también fue.

― ¿Si? ¿Por qué? ―casi se le había olvidado el hecho de que ella y Ayame estaban agarradas del brazo cuando Sango lo señaló con un dedo. Kagome rio―. Solo platicábamos ―se encogió de hombros ― ¿No es así, Ayame?

Ayame se sonrojó, pero asintió con su barbilla en alto y con la mirada de Kōga puesta en solo ella.

Nadie dijo nada más y todos empezaron a hablar acerca de lo que querían hacer esa noche.

― ¿Kagome? ―preguntó Ayame discretamente.

― ¿Hm?

― ¿Podrías no comentarle esto a nadie? Menos a Kōga…

Kagome sonrió.

―Claro, Ayame. Está bien.

Ayame asintió agradeciéndole desde el fondo de su corazón y decidió excusarse para ir al baño y secretamente ir a la habitación a llorar un poco.

Cuando Ayame partió a la habitación que compartía con las chicas, Kōga se acercó a Kagome como un rayo.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Por qué tú y Ayame son amigas? ―preguntó intrigado y casi enojado―. ¿Te ha amenazado con algo? ―preguntó dudoso.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

―Ayame te ama, ¿sabes eso?

Kōga abrió y cerró sus ojos como no comprendiendo nada.

―Sé que nunca hemos estado en buenos términos, pero sé que Ayame es una buena chica a pesar de ser controladora y celosa. No creo que vuelvas a encontrar a alguien que te amé más como ella lo hace. ―Kōga vio hacia el suelo y después la vio, esperanzado―. Y yo no te amo, Kōga ―le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos―. No te he amado, no te amo y no lo haré jamás, porque eres como un hermano para mí. Un hermano mayor que me cuida y me defiende. ¿Por qué no puedes entender eso? ―preguntó buscando su mirada.

Kōga levantó su cabeza y la vio casi con rabia.

― ¿Es por InuYasha? ―cuestionó entre dientes―. Siempre ha sido por él. Nunca te has fijado en nadie más, más que en él.

―No Kōga, no es por eso. Es porque eres como familia para mí. Es todo.

―No te creo.

―No te he pedido que lo hagas. Solo te digo la verdad.

― ¿Y lo de Ayame?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

―La has perdido ―dijo y se fue con Rin y con Sango a platicar.

Kōga se quedó confundido analizando las palabras de Kagome. Decidió buscar a Ayame para saber que pasaba y avisó a Miroku que iría al baño y que si decidían algo, que le mandara un mensaje.

Kagome lo vio partir de refilón y después regresó su mirada a sus amigas.

―Y luego dijo que no importaba que porque él estaría con ella y no nosotros ―terminó Rin enfadada.

― ¿Kagome? ―Sango habló.

― ¿Hmm?

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No escuchas? Kikyō está aquí.

Kagome asintió.

―Lo sé. Los vi en el casino.

Rin y Sango guardaron silencio.

― ¿Y? ¿No estas enfadada? ―preguntó Sango.

― ¿Por qué iba de hacerlo? Es la novia de InuYasha y si la quiere traer aquí entonces no es asunto de nosotros.

Rin se quedó de piedra y Sango arrugó el ceño.

― ¿A qué juegas, Higurashi? ―Sango cuestionó.

Kagome rio.

―A nada. Dejemos el asunto por la paz.

―Kagome, me estas asustando ―dijo Rin.

―Les diré esto una vez y no más ―les advirtió en un tono de voz grave y amenazador―. InuYasha no me interesa más ―Sango y Rin la vieron como si fuera un fantasma―. Agradecería que no me pregunten cosas de él porque me interesa muy poco. Así que si tienen una pregunta de InuYasha o lo que sea, guárdenselo ―les sonrió.

Sango y Rin se vieron como tele―pateándose cosas por la mente.

Kagome rodó sus ojos.

― ¡Vayamos a un antro!

Sango y Rin se volvieron a ver y ella las jaló para ir con los demás.

―Iremos a un antro ―anunció Kagome viéndolos.

Rin sonrió a Sesshōmaru y Sango evitó la mirada de Miroku.

― ¿Dónde está Kōga? ―preguntó Sango.

― ¿Y Ayame? ―preguntó Rin.

―Kōga dijo que le avisara a donde iríamos ―se encogió Miroku.

―Ayame fue a cambiarse los zapatos ―mintió Kagome.

― ¿Entonces iremos sin InuYasha? ―preguntó Miroku rascándose la cabeza.

Nadie dijo nada.

―No lo necesitamos ―dijo Rin con voz mimada y gesto enfadado.

―Sí, que se quede con esa chica esquelética. Él se pierde del viaje con nosotros ―corroboró Sango.

Kagome no dijo nada más y se fueron al antro mientras que Kagome sentía que sobraba.

―Te encontraremos un chico guapo en el antro, Kag ―le aseguró Sango pícaramente―. No te preocupes.

Kagome sonrió apenas y agradeció mentalmente por tener tan buenos amigos. Incluso Sesshōmaru parecía no oponerse a todo aquello que involucraba a su hermano ser insultado y despreciado por ellos, tampoco Miroku había dicho nada aunque se le notaba un poco que deseaba que su mejor amigo pudiera estar ahí.

―Bueno, Ayame me acaba de decir que viene para acá ―dijo Rin leyendo un mensaje de texto.

―Kōga igual. Pero no vienen juntos…

―Parece que pelearon ―dijo Rin encogiéndose de hombros ―. Lo usual.

Kagome prefirió no decir nada y se entretuvo tomando una margarita que estaba muy buena.

―Vamos a bailar ―dijo Sango y arrastró a Kagome a la pista.

―Creo que no me siento a gusto estando con ustedes cuatro ―admitió Kagome encogiéndose de hombros.

Sango rodó sus ojos.

―Por favor, Kag. ¿Nosotros cuatro? Rin le habla a Sesshōmaru como si fuera su papá y Miroku y yo…bueno, no estamos en los mejores términos ahora mismo ―dijo sin querer decir más.

―Porque te lo tiraste, zorra ―la acusó.

Sango se puso de mil colores y soltó humo como un toro.

―Cállate ―siseó entre dientes―. Nada debió de haber pasado.

―Pero pasó ―se encogió de hombros viendo a Sango arrugar la boca.

―Sí, pero estuvo mal.

―Repítete eso hasta que te lo creas.

Sango no dijo nada más y empezaron a bailar riendo y soltándose un poco más. No fue hasta que Kagome tropezó y unos brazos fuertes la atraparon cuando sintió que InuYasha estaba ahí tras ella. Pero no se sentía como InuYasha.

―Discúlpeme, he sido tan torpe ―se disculpó en su perfecto inglés después de que el hombre la paró y la dejó en su lugar.

―Hola, Kagome

Kagome volteó a verlo y delante de ella, se encontraba aquel joven amigo de su padre, Bankotsu Shichinintai.

...

**CHAN-CHAN-CHAN!  
>QUÉ PASARA? KAGOME SE ACOSTARA CON BANKOTSU? KAGOME SE DEJARA ACARICIAR LA CONCHA POR ALGUN EXTRAÑO?<br>DESCUBRELO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!  
>Y deja un comentario :D<strong>


	15. Bankotsu

**Gracias a: Simy-chan, bruxi, Marianux, Neri Dark, paulanic, elvi, Kagome Taisho 77, Arovi, Desirena, Bastard Tendencies, smilesx568, MAYA TAISHO, Vale-Chann- azucenas45, Christine-Core, JOAN, Orkidea16, Akanne Hygurashi, Chikanime, haru10, Merlene Vasquez, Clau Gazz, RatillaFresa, Azul/Tania, miri, Moon/Lily, aky9110, KagomeDeTaisho22, Katy Beth, CaandyPink, Alejandra, fannieKH, AniStarNA, Astrid'Taisho, Artistely, Wacdonal's, Guest1 **

**33 reviews en el cap pasado! Gracias!**

Let's begin with some REVIEW TALK: Muchas preguntas, opiniones y demás por ahí...Bueno, pues ahora que Ayame y Koga han terminado y hemos acabado con el tema de esos dos, nos va a tocar una buena parte para leer lo que Inuyasha piensa acerca del nuevo amigo de Kagome...en este capitulo no, pero en los dos siguientes si. Alguien ya anda queriendo casar a Inuyasha y Kagome! jajajaja No se aceleren! Todavía ni son novios (aunque son esposos y no cuenta mucho... o si? ._.) y ya los quieren casar jaja. Pidieron que escriba mas de Rin y Sesshomaru, tal vez lo haga :) Pero mas adelante, ya verán! Bueno, pues muchas quieren que Kagome y Bankotsu se acuesten, hmmm no lo creo posible, ama demasiado a Inuyasha y no es tan zorra... jajaja, así que no, nada de sexo con esos dos. Cuando lean a Bankotsu, podrán darse cuenta que sera todo lo contrario a un Bankotsu que busque tirarse a nuestra Kag. Me preguntaron esto: ¿por qué, si InuYasha dice no sentir nada por Kagome (aunque todos sabemos que es una mentira como una catedral) insiste en no divorciarse y en seguir casado con ella? Bueno, la respuesta es super simple, InuYasha es un celoso, posesivo, macho, capaz de hacer eso y mucho mas por retener a Kagome, no puede aceptar del todo sus sentimientos por ella y esa es una buena razón para tenerla ahí cerquita en caso de que a el se le antoje averiguar que es lo que siente.  
>Se que he escrito a un Inuyasha imbécil y muy grosero etc, pero el chico tiene sentimientos y los vamos a ver en los próximos capítulos.<p>

Sin nada mas que decir, me retiro y espero llegar a los 300 comments para el capitulo que sigue! AJUA! Las amo mucho, enserio! Son tan lindas y perfectas a la hora de dejarme reviews y no puedo pedir nada mas que eso n.n Gracias a las chicas nuevas, por ahí me leí a varias...y gracias a las viejas que siguen conmigo, a las alertas y favoritos también. Las adoro!

* * *

><p><strong>15.<strong>

Kagome parpadeó sintiéndose ida. ¿Era ese Bankotsu? ¿Bankotsu el amigo de su padre? ¡Pero qué bueno estaba!

Carraspeó un poco.

―Hola ―saludó amablemente―. Gracias por salvarme ―dijo tímidamente―. Lamento haberle molestado…

Bankotsu sonrió con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares

―Está bien, cariño. No ha pasado nada.

Ella se hizo pipi ahí mismo al escuchar aquella voz que de niña le había gustado tanto.

El hombre era un empresario reconocido y era un sex simbol en todo Japón. Aquella piel trigueña le había ganado fanáticas por doquier y era incluso conocido en Estados Unidos. Era un abogado rico y famoso que se las daba de galán porque a cualquiera chica que tuviera enfrente, le bajaba las bragas con la sonrisa o con los ojos.

Kagome no se quedaba atrás, Bankotsu había sido el sueño de ella durante toda su niñez. Claro, había estado enamorada de InuYasha, pero eran cosas totalmente diferentes; InuYasha era un amigo y Bankotsu era un tema prohibido, era amigo de su padre y a pesar de que no tenía su edad, siempre se habían tratado dentro de una relación adolescentesoñadora―amigodesupadre. Pero hacia mucho que no lo veía y ahora se veía más guapo que nunca.

Ella sonrió como idiota y sintió que los huesos se le salían de la piel.

― ¿Qué hace aquí? Si me permite preguntar ―añadió educadamente.

―Estoy en un viaje de negocios y un compañero joven ha sugerido venir aquí ―dijo soltando una risa―. Los jóvenes de ahora toman de más. ¿Estás ebria, Kagome? ―preguntó escudriñándola con la mirada.

Ella volvió a _pipearse_ frente a él.

―Yo, uhm, no. No planeaba tomar hoy ―admitió honestamente―. Solo fui demasiado descuidada y caí, pero usted me salvó, muchas gracias ―le agradeció de nuevo.

El aventó una mano despreocupada al aire.

―Que va, ni lo menciones. Y no me hables de usted, tutéame.

―Pero yo…

― ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella se coloró. Ese era Bankotsu, directo, caliente y soberbio.

―Tengo veintiuno…

El abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

―Vaya, ¿ha pasado tanto? Ya no tienes trece años ―sonrió viéndola de arriba abajo.

Ella se mordió los labios de una manera nerviosa que le salió provocativa.

―No, ciertamente no tengo trece años ―fijó su mirada al suelo.

―Pero sigues siendo igual de tierna, ¿te parece si te invito un trago? ―pidió amablemente.

Ella casi se atraganta con su saliva.

― ¿Un trago? Pero usted y…

―Tú, tutéame, Kagome ―ordenó de nuevo―. Vamos, por los viejos tiempos ―sonrió con una sonrisa de canalla.

Kagome tragó en seco y buscó a Sango con la mirada, pero no la vio por ninguna parte.

―Si bueno,…supongo que por los viejos tiempos estaría bien ―dijo en un tono bajito haciendo que Bankotsu la tomara de la muñeca y la arrastrara al bar privado que tenía ese club.

Cuando llegaron al bar, una mesera les atendió y Kagome pidió una piña colada, no tenía ganas de ponerse borracha y mucho menos desde lo que había pasado con InuYasha la noche de su boda. Por su lado, Bankotsu pidió un Martini seco y los dos se dispusieron a empezar a platicar amenamente.

―Y dime ―empezó él―, ¿has venido a escondidas? ―preguntó escudriñándola.

Ella rio.

―Claro que no, papá sabe que estoy aquí.

― ¿Has pedido permiso?

Ella sonrió, negando con su cabeza.

―Avise que vendría, eso cuenta ¿no?

Bankotsu sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que cuenta, no tengo hijos así que no lo sé.

―Eres joven todavía, los tendrás eventualmente.

―¿Joven? ¡Tengo treinta y tres años! ―exclamó escandalizado.

―Entonces deberías de tener hijos ya ―dijo ella dándole la razón.

Bankotsu lanzó una carcajada y ella rio un poco.

―Entonces sí estoy viejo.

Ella enrojeció.

― ¡Nunca dije tal cosa! ―dijo retorciéndose las manos bajo la mesa.

―No has cambiado mucho, Kagome ―dijo él observándola―. Sigues siendo una buena chica, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió vagamente.

―Claro, una buena chica ―mintió.

Nadie se tenía porque enterar que era una borracha y una mal hablada de primera, estaba bien si mantenía las apariencias y sobre todo en ese mundo de locos que se cargaba en donde la imagen era importante y todo lo demás.

―Has crecido y te has convertido en una jovencita muy hermosa ―la miró con brillo en los ojos.

Ella tragó en seco. ¿Se le estaba insinuando? ¿Era eso? Claro que no lo haría, él era un hombre mayor que podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese, más hermosas y distinguidas que ella, además, ella era una niña a su lado. Claro que no se le estaba insinuando.

―Gracias… ―sonrió, sonrojándose.

―Y dime, ¿estás en la universidad?

Ella asintió.

―Sí, estoy estudiando arquitectura.

El abrió los ojos en claro asombro.

― ¿Arquitectura, huh? ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ―sonrió―. No he hablado mucho con Kato, pero no me dijo nada acerca de que estuvieras estudiando arquitectura.

―Papá ha estado muy ocupado, casi no lo veo y mamá tampoco.

El asintió.

―Ya veo. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

―Bien, ha empezado proyectos en la empresa. Está muy emocionada y también ocupada.

Bankotsu rio.

―Naomi siempre ha sido muy trabajadora, apuesto a que es más hiperactiva que tu padre.

Kagome sonrió.

―Usted la conoce tan bien como yo, no se sienta ni para comer ―dijo.

El hombre rio.

― ¿Y tus hermanos? ¿Rin está aquí contigo? ¿Cómo esta _Sōta_?

Ella sonrió contándole cosas acerca de su familia, la escuela y del viaje en el que se encontraba con amigos. Pensó que nunca había hablado con Bankotsu por tanto tiempo, claro, no contaban las veces cuando era niña y le enseñaba sus muñecas y le decía que quería más casas para jugar y él se las compraba, eso habían sido cosas de niños. Pero esto era diferente, los dos reían y hablaban como viejos amigos y por una vez en todo el viaje, Kagome se olvidó por completo del nombre InuYasha Taishō.

* * *

><p><strong>Estipulo que la concha de Kagome Higurashi no será acariciada por nadie más que por InuYasha Taisho.<strong>  
><strong>Pero si no hay 300 reviews para el cap que sigue, pues haré que el señor de la esquina se la toque n.n<strong>  
><strong>Deja un review!<strong>


	16. Celos, yo tengo celos tururu

**Hoy es el segundo mesversario de la historia! Uju! Felicidades a uds, felicidades a mii! turururururururururu  
>yeahbitches!<strong>

**Muchas gracias a las siguientes perras: akarly, mayraruiztorres3, Elena79, anii, Desirena, azucenas45, Arovi, Neri Dark, Clau Gazz, Kagome Taisho 77, Marlene Vasquez, Bastard Tendencies, kagome18, misslo, kago-chan121, aky 9110, honeystrange17, haru10, Akanne Hygurashi, elvi, CaandyPink, smilesx568, brux, Seran Sailor Moon, Vale-Chann, Orkidea16, paulanic, Dead-End-00, RatillaFresa, KagomeDeTaisho22, Chikanime, un anon que no dejo nombre pff, MAYA TAISHO, miri, JOAN. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews, la historia ya llegó a mas de 300 y estoy super feliz y dsghsdkgdsg. **

******Este capitulo contiene parte del premio que **akane192530 **reclamó como suyo al ser el comentario numero 200!**  
><strong>

**Review Talk: **Pero claro que se enamoraron de Bankotstu! Esta super bueno y es un hombre mayor, que es lo mejor! Uggh, que daría yo por tener a un hombre mayor para mi sola, unos diez o veinte años de diferencia no le hacen mal a nadie jajaja, estoy enferma. Ya que me han pedido acción entre Kag y Ban, no se lo que vaya a pasar...veré que onda juju. Kikyo escasea, porque la verdad, su personaje me da mucha flojera e InuYasha no esta en el plan de quererse desquitar con Kagome por aquello, porque ni siquiera se le para con Kikyo, así que después vemos más de Kikyo, pero en estos capítulos lo dejare asi.

Gracias a las chicas que sufren, ríen, llorar y sonríen con la historia! Gracias a las nuevas lectoras, favoritos, alertas, felicitaciones y demás. Las amo!

******Chicas aprovecho para comunicarles que la primera parte de esta historia se acaba cuando lleguemos a los 20 caps. No tardaré mucho en empezar la segunda parte, pero empezaré a hacer otra historia de caps cortos para que no se queden sin leer nada de Cecil Pierce :( Yo se que me aman y que no pueden dejar de leerme :/ Las entiendo bebés u.u Bueno, están advertidas!

Nos leemos en algunos cuatro o cinco dias, bye!

* * *

><p><strong>16.<strong>

Si había algo que a InuYasha Taishō le molestaba, era no tener el control de las cosas. Y ahora mismo, el asunto de Kagome se le estaba yendo de las manos. No estaba feliz y para nada satisfecho con todo lo que la molesta de Kikyō le susurraba al oído, no era placentero, no le servía para olvidarse de aquella niña, como en un principio tuvo pensado y no tenía los ánimos para estar aguantándola. La distracción que Kikyō pretendía ser, no estaba funcionando en lo absoluto, había hecho que la mujer fuera a Las Vegas en vano y ahora mismo, solo quería sacársela de encima.

―Vayamos al club, Kikyō ―dijo él arrastrándola.

Ni siquiera había podido tener sexo con ella y se sentía el hombre más miserable y vil de todo el planeta. Kikyō rezongó unas palabras y terminaron bajando al lobby para ser llevados a un antro famoso de Las Vegas.

No pudo haberse sentido el tipo más tonto del planeta al divisar a sus amigos en aquel club, Sango bailaba con un tipo, claramente ebria y Ayame caminaba por ahí como perdida, Kōga no estaba a su lado y pronto vio correr a Rin hacia ella. ¿En dónde estaba Kagome?

Kikyō anunció ir al baño e InuYasha tomó al chico más cercano y atractivo que pudo, claro no más atractivo que él, según su ego.

―Te pagaré cinco mil dólares si te llevas a la chica con la que vine.

El chico se le quedó viendo con cara de idiota y terminó por aceptar y tomar un cheque para cobrar con muchísimo entusiasmo. Kikyō salió del baño e InuYasha le explicó que personas importantes de su trabajo estaban en el club y tenía que atenderlas, ella se enfurruñó y caminó lejos de él, enojada. InuYasha le echó una mirada al chico quien de inmediato se fue tras la modelo que le había parecido exquisita y hermosa.

InuYasha suspiró y se dejó arrastrar hasta la mesa con Sesshōmaru y Miroku quienes lucían aburridos.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó Miroku viéndolo llegar―. ¿Dónde está Kikyō?

InuYasha se encogió de hombros.

―Le dije que se fuera.

Sesshōmaru le echó una miradita de reojo y volvió sus ojos a la pista en donde Ayame y Rin reían como locas. Al menos no estaba con un chico y eso le dejaba tranquilo. Kōga llego al rato, arrastrando los pies como si le hubiesen sacado los huesos y se sentó desganado a un lado de Miroku.

―¿Qué te pasó a ti?

―Ayame me botó ―soltó con hastío en la voz.

Todos ahí se sorprendieron.

―¿Estás seguro que tu no la cortaste a ella? ―preguntó InuYasha dándole un trago a una bebida.

Kōga se rio amargamente.

―Estoy seguro, InuYasha, estuve ahí ―dijo con ácido en la voz haciendo a InuYasha dejar de hablarle.

―¿Por qué terminó contigo? ―preguntó Miroku viendo a Sango bailar con un chico de buen parecer.

―Dijo que estaba cansada de mí y que me dejaba en libertad ―volvió a reírse amargamente―. ¡Puedes creerlo! ―exclamó molesto.

Miroku lo vio con lastima.

―Ten, te hace falta un trago ―le entregó un vaso con Scotch―. O dos ―se encogió de hombros al ver a Kōga tomarse aquello rápidamente y tomar otro más.

―¿Tú también estas deprimido por ver a Rin lejos de ti? ―preguntó Miroku desganado, él también estaba mal por lo de Sango, quería ir hacia ella, pero la chica parecía no querer tener nada que ver con el incluso después de haber compartido tanto la noche en la que se habían puesto borrachísimos.

―¿Y tú estás deprimido porque Sango no te voltea a ver? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru de mala gana haciéndolo callar de una vez por todas.

―Somos patéticos ―susurró InuYasha dándole una calada a su cigarrillo electrónico―. No podemos llevar el control con ellas y ellas están teniendo control sobre nosotros. Nos dominan como si fuéramos animales.

Ninguno dijo nada, todos se sentían igual y todos tenían las miradas perdidas en sus respectivas hembras, menos InuYasha quien no encontraba a Kagome.

―¿Alguien me puede decir donde carajos esta Kagome? ―preguntó parándose y buscándola desde el privado.

―La vi con Bankotsu ―dijo Miroku como quien no quiere la cosa―. Se fueron al bar privado.

A InuYasha se le cayó la mandíbula como si recién le hubiesen dado un golpe.

―¿Qué? ¿Bankotsu Shichinintai? ¿Qué putas hace el aquí? ¿En La Vegas? ¿Y en el mismo maldito club?

Miroku se encogió de hombros.

―Es un mundo pequeño.

―Demasiado ―siseó entre dientes tomando Scotch como loco.

¿Por qué Shichinintai tenía que estar ahí? Sabía que había sido el amor platónico de Kagome cuando era adolescente, lo sabía tan bien como sabía que probablemente los dos estarían coqueteando en ese maldito bar. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿En realidad había perdido a Kagome?

No tenía idea lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, estaba confundido, enojado y con unas ganas incontrolables de sacar a Kagome del cabello y llevarla a una habitación de motel barata hasta que se desmayara de tanto que le diera. Se sintió como un animal enjaulado al levantarse como loco y caminar directo al bar, ignorando los llamados de Miroku. Tenía que verla, tenía que ver a Kagome con sus propios ojos, tenía que verlos a ambos para que las ganas de llevarse a rastras a Kagome de ahí, se le resbalaran y se alejaran hasta llegar a Francia.

Entró al bar notando que no había mucha gente y que Kagome y aquel sujeto se encontraban sentados en una esquina del bar, platicando y riendo. Escuchó la risa de Kagome más de tres veces en el poco tramo que caminó de la puerta a uno de los taburetes de la barra. Se veía tan feliz, pareciera que nada hubiese pasado entre ellos dos, que ella jamás le hubiese dicho que no quería ser su amiga y que se alejara y le dejara de hablar. ¿Tan poco había significado para ella? ¿Y la culpaba? ¿La culpaba por querer olvidarse de él, habiéndole dicho que siempre había sabido de su enamoramiento y restregándole que había sido molesta todo ese tiempo? Había lastimado sus sentimientos, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer mucho. Él no la quería de esa forma, más sin embargo, se sentía como un enfermo mental al ver que Kagome no le seguía más y que le sonreía a otro hombre, a alguien que no era _él_.

Con el pasar de los años se había acostumbrado a que las palabras y sonrisas de Kagome, fueran todas dedicadas a él. Todos los gestos y ojitos que Kagome hacía, eran para él. Nunca había dedicado nada más a nadie, ni siquiera a Hōjō, un chiquillo tonto con quien se había dado unos cuantos besos en secundaria, aun así, había estado pendiente de él como si fueran novios y como si él fuese el único chico en todo el planeta, ni siquiera ese niñato de Hōjō la había hecho dejar de verle con ojos de amor. Era ridículo el tiempo que Kagome le había amado, era ridículo pensar que él supo todo el tiempo y que a pesar de querer hacer algo al respecto, jamás lo había hecho.

Había visto a Kagome como a la niña que planeaba estar ahí para él por siempre, pero las cosas no estaban siendo como lo habían sido siempre y Kagome estaba con otro hombre sonriéndole como una vez le había sonreído a él.

Se sintió miserable y se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso. ¡Sí! Eso era, estaba celoso. Odiaba ver a Kagome con otro hombre, odiaba ver que siquiera volteara a ver a otro hombre, odiaba verla sonreírle a ese estúpido de Shichinintai, odiaba que ella no volviese a sonreír para él nunca más, odiaba que odiara la ausencia de Kagome a su lado, molestándolo, siguiéndolo, riéndose y sonriéndole, sobre todo aquello, sonriéndole.

Se tomó dos, tres, cinco, ocho tragos de Scotch, nada, nada le hacía efecto. Se rio amargamente por darse cuenta, también, de que era un alcohólico y que ni siquiera los casi diez tragos de Scotch que se había tomado, le hacían efecto.

Siguió escuchando la risa de Kagome junto a la de ese tipo resonar por todo el bar. ¿De qué tanto hablan? ¿Acaso él la estaba conquistando? ¡Pero si era como unos mil años mayor que ella! Bufó, solo era algunos diez años mayor, no era la gran diferencia y Kagome ya era una chica grande. Una chica grande que se le estaba yendo de las manos y que se alejaba más y más de él.

La idea de ver a Kagome con otro hombre, le heló la sangre y tuvo un escalofrió ahí, sentado frente al bar y con los murmullos de Kagome y compañía de fondo. Aquello no era nada agradable, el se moría de celos y de arrepentimiento y Kagome parecía haberlo olvidado todo ya.

¿Qué demonios haría para recuperar a Kagome? Y más importante, ¿quería recuperar a Kagome como la chica que lo amaba o solo como una amiga? ¿Quería amarla también?

**Deja un review porque hoy es el 2do mesversario  
><span>DÉJALO!<span>**


	17. Golpes, declaraciones, divorcios

**Gracias a: naiara moon, Nfirefly, Mlle. Janusa, PrincesaAzul, frexua, Mariana SR, Desirena, Marianux, Neri Dark, nuriagomez, andreb1401, kagome18, Dead-End-00, elvi, miko kaoru-sama, haru10, Carla Taisho, Akanne Hygurashi, Bastard Tendencies, kagomeDeTaisho22, Clau Gazz, kago-chan121, azucenas45, Moon-lily, LucDexam, akane192530, Marlene Vasquez, JOAN, CaandyPink, un anon, miri, RatillaFresa, Alejandra, Lau, Orkidea16!**

Me inspiré, perras! Alabenme, malditas! *todas me adoran y dicen que soy la mejor* :') gracias :'( Las amo!

******Este capitulo contiene el deseo de Marlene Vazques por haber indagado en el asunto del divorcio y de la posible mentira que InuYasha este diciendo...aqui tienes a Kagome tomando cartas en el asunto acerca del anulamiento!

**ReviewTalk: **Si bebas, InuYasha todavía no se puede dar cuenta que siente algo por Kagome, es demasiado para su ego de macho! A alguien le recordó a un niño que le gusta una niña y la empiezan a molestar para llamar su atención, jaja, creo que puede ser la definición perfecta de Inuyasha y Kagome. Si, al fin Inu se esta muriendo de celos! Mwahahahahaha, era lo que todas queríamos! Lo queríamos ver arrastrandose, oh si! Jaja a muchas les dio risa la parte de Kikyo siendo vendida por 5mil a un desconocido jajajaja, no se me ocurrió más para que se largara la bitch, soy mala u.u. Bueno pues varias si estan sintiendo la desesperación de Inuyasha, pero ya era hora de que se sintiera así! Se dieron cuenta de mi defecto :( Me gustan los hombres grandes y malos que me azoten :'( Son mis favoritos para leer u.u Nimodo, todas tenemos nuestros fetiches y deseos jijiji. Me encontré por ahí a varias chicas pervertidas! Diciendo cosas indecorosas en los reviews jajaja, son de las mías nenas! Jajaja alguien pidió que sacara a Bankotsu porque lo odian, jajajajajajajjaja y.y *saca a ese bankotsu de la historia lo odio me cae mal* Jajajaa morí de risa xD, Jaja bueno, es todo!

Gracias a las chicas por sus felicitaciones, me leí cada una y sonreí como estúpida! Las amo, las amo, las amo!

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que pasen a leer mi reciente historia, **Las Muñecas De La Mafia** ! Es un inuxkag sesshxrin.  
>Adiós!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>17.<strong>

― ¿Sabes? Tengo un problema…algo de lo que no he hablado con nadie ―admitió Kagome viéndose las manos.

Bankotsu la miró con preocupación.

― ¿Estas bien? ¿Es algo grave? Sabes que te puedo ayudar en lo que sea necesario.

Ella sonrió apenas. ¿Estaba bien? Bueno, no se estaba muriendo…solo necesitaba salir de eso cuanto antes y nadie saldría herido en el proceso, supuso estar bien.

―Sí, es solo que… ¿recuerdas a InuYasha? ―preguntó apenas.

Bankotsu asintió.

―Sigo viendo asuntos del caso de su padre, jamás podremos terminar de resolver ese caso.

―Ese caso...―Kagome susurró. Lo podía recordar como si fuera ayer; el padre de InuYasha había sido estafado y herido en el proceso, todo Japón pareció paralizarse ante el evento que había pasado ya hacía más de quince años. Aun en día, se solía hablar de aquello, el magnate Taishō mayor, había sufrido uno de los altercados más escandalizadores que Japón había tenido en muchos años―. Si, el caso, lo sé.

― ¿Qué sucede con InuYasha? ―preguntó él, haciendo que Kagome saliera de sus divagaciones.

Ella relajó su mente y sus sentidos, tenía que hablar esto con profesionalidad. Bankotsu era un abogado muy bueno que más aparte era su amigo, seguro que él le podría ayudar ya que InuYasha había hecho poco para terminar con aquello.

―Nos embriagamos y nos casamos en una capilla ―soltó rápidamente.

Bankotsu pareció no entender ya que se le quedó viendo con mucho escepticismo.

― ¿Qué? ―fue lo único que pudo articular.

Kagome tragó en seco al no esperar eso salir de sus labios.

―Yo…, fue algo tonto, ni siquiera lo recuerdo, solo hay fotos que lo prueban. Fuimos drogados y el alcohol no ayudó mucho, no sabíamos que nos iban a drogar…todo se salió de control.

―Son La Vegas, Kagome ―dijo él recargándose en su asiento―; las cosas tienden a salirse de control.

―Lo sé, yo solo…no le digas nada a mi padre, tampoco a mi madre ―pidió con los ojos.

Bankotsu suspiró.

―Eres una chica grande, sabes lo que haces, no hablaré de esto con nadie, será confidencial como todos los casos con mis clientes.

Ella asintió.

― ¿Me puedes ayudar? InuYasha dijo que habló con sus abogados, dice que le dijeron que no se puede anular.

Bankotsu levantó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

―No tengo idea. No sé mucho de leyes pero estoy casi segura que un matrimonio así se puede anular de la noche a la mañana, ¿no es así?

Bankotsu asintió.

―Es cierto…no sé cómo es que InuYasha te dijo eso. O el chico no entendió bien lo que sus abogados le dijeron o está enamorado de ti ―se encogió de hombros.

Su inmediata reacción fue reír, los dos tragos que se había tomado, se le estaban empezando a subir a la cabeza. Claro que aquello le iba a causar gracia, ¿Idiotasha enamorado de ella? ¡No había cerdos voladores! Tampoco había un InuYasha enamorado, no, no, no. No era posible.

― ¿Puedes anularlo tú? ―preguntó de repente haciendo que Bankotsu asintiera―. ¿Sin su autorización?

―Necesito su firma también.

―No quiero esperar a llegar a Japón para anular esto, no quiero ver la cara de mi padre si se entera de algo. Anularlo aquí sería la mejor opción.

Bankotsu asintió entendiendo aquello y se terminó lo último de su trago.

―Tengo formas y documentos en mi suite ―anunció él―. Mañana podríamos quedarnos de ver en algún lugar para arreglar el caso. No es nada grande, solo dos firmas, una simple declaración y estará listo.

Kagome asintió, sonriendo y feliz de la vida.

― ¡Gracias! No sabes la carga que me quitas de encima ―suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla―. Pensé que jamás saldría de esto, pero mira que fácil ha sido. Eres mi ángel de la guarda ―le sonrió.

Bankotsu sonrió por igual, aquella niña era tan hermosa como la última vez que le había visto. Incluso más hermosa.

―Te daré mi celular para que llames cuando estés disponible, tengo todo el día de mañana libre, pero tengo mucho sueño ―bostezó―. Ya no sirvo para estos lugares ni para desvelarme tanto ―se carcajeó.

Kagome rio e intercambiaron números.

―Gracias de nuevo… enserio ―le dijo con sinceridad.

―No hay problema, pequeña ―se paró y le dio un beso en la frente―. Solo prométeme que no volverás a cometer un error de esta magnitud.

―Lo prometo.

El asintió como un hermano mayor y volvió a bostezar como un niño pequeño.

―Te acompañare a tu mesa ―dijo ofreciendo su mano.

Ella negó.

―Me quedaré aquí un poco más… solo unos minutos ―le dijo―. Pero gracias, ten cuidado.

Bankotsu pronunció un Buenas noches, cariño y salió de ahí.

Kagome se quedó sola con sus pensamientos y pidió un trago más a una mesera de buen parecer.

― ¿De qué tanto te reías con Shichinintai?

Volteó a ver a InuYasha quien la veía con un rostro de los mil demonios.

―Casi me matas de un susto ―siseó entre dientes, claramente enojada―. ¿Estás loco, o qué? ¿Estabas escuchando todo? ¿Me estabas espiando? ¿Cuánto puto tiempo llevas aquí?

El levantó una ceja y se recargó en la silla que Bankotsu había estado ocupado recientemente.

― ¿Te gusta ese vejestorio, huh?

Kagome frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y que si me gusta? Al menos no es un cabrón y un insensible como muchos por ahí ―le restregó en la cara.

El rechinó los dientes y lanzó un puñetazo a la mesa.

― ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se harte de ti así como yo lo he estado toda la vida?

El vaso se derramó, se cayó y se quebró. Kagome casi echaba humo por las orejas y sonrió como maniaca. InuYasha tragó en seco, no debió de haber dicho eso, el termino molestar a Kagome se le había salido de las manos.

Se paró de la silla y se acomodó el vestido.

―InuYasha, párate ―le ordenó.

Él se le quedó viendo como si fuese un alíen.

― ¿Para qué? ―preguntó casi intrigado, en realidad no quería saber para porque quería que se parara.

―Párate, anda ―volvió a ordenar sonriéndole.

Kagome podía ser macabra y siniestra cuando quería, esta vez estaba siendo macabra, siniestra, maniaca y diabólica, InuYasha quería correr.

Se paró con la mandíbula tensa e irguió sus casi dos metros antes Kagome.

―Estoy parado, ¿ahora qué es lo que qui―

Un puñetazo fue estampado en su nariz.

― ¡El primer golpe es por ser un cabrón! ―gritó haciendo que la mesera que llevaba su trago se quedara estática viendo aquello.

― ¡Que carajos te sucede! ―gritó con ambas manos contra su nariz y con los ojos cerrados.

Sintió otro golpe en sus tres cositos de abajo y se doblegó hasta caer hincado haciendo que sus rodillas doliesen.

― ¡Y ese es para que jamás metas tu asqueroso pene en ninguna parte y para que las mujeres se rían de tu champiñón por demacrado y deforme!

― ¡Maldita….

Con el hombre hincado frente a ella, un rodillazo en su barbilla y la cabeza de InuYasha pareció una caricatura al ser elevada en el aire haciendo que su cuerpo cayera de espaldas.

―Y ese es porque te estoy tratando de odiar tanto que me duele y en estos momentos no siento nada de amor por ti ―le dijo con rabia―. ¡Hasta se me olvidó tu puto nombre, InuYasha! Me pasé un buen rato con Bankotsu, me olvide de tu cara, de tu existencia, y vienes a arruinarme todo eso.

InuYasha logró abrir sus ojos, pero el dolor le nubló un poco la visión. Kagome era una chica pequeña y parecía ser frágil, pero se ejercitaba mucho y era cinturón negro en Karate.

La mesera se quedó helada viendo todo y bueno, ¿cómo no admitir que estaba entretenida? No muchas veces una mujer le rompía el culo a un hombre de esa manera, mucho menos a uno que parecía ser el más arrogante del mundo.

―Deme ese trago, señorita ―ordenó Kagome viéndola.

La mesera gringa cerró su boca y asintió como idiotizada. Le dio el trago a Kagome y ella se lo aventó a InuYasha a la cara y a la camisa.

―Eres el peor hombre del que me he enamorado ―le dijo con odio―. Me arrepiento tanto de haberme fijado en ti, me arrepiento y me vuelvo a arrepentir por amarte como te amo y espero que algún día te des cuenta de lo que perdiste, ¡perdiste a la mejor amiga, imbécil! La única que te seguía tus ondas estúpidas y se reía de tus malos chistes, ¡malísimos chistes! Eres el peor comediante, idiota, imbécil.

―Kagome… ―susurró él.

Ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y luchaba por dejarlas ahí.

―No pronuncies mi nombre ―siseó entre dientes―. ¡Vete a la mierda, maldito cabrón!

InuYasha la vio avanzar hasta la puerta.

―Señorita, cobre todos esos tragos de mi mesa a la cuenta de esta cosa tirada aquí.

―Pero el señor de antes los ha pagado… ―habló casi con temor.

― ¡Pues cóbrelos otra vez! ¡Y dos veces más! ¡Y cobre todas las mesas VIP con este hombre!

Salió de ahí dando taconazos y enojada hasta la medula. InuYasha se logró poner de pie y se dio cuenta que la nariz estaba rota, sus pelotas posiblemente dañadas de por vida y su mandíbula dislocada.

― ¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME! ―empezó a gritar saliendo del bar―. ¡DONDE ESTAS, NIÑA ESTUPIDA!

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa, InuYasha? ―preguntó Miroku viéndolo―. ¡Qué putas te pasó en la nariz! Parece que te peleaste con un mañoso, ni siquiera puedes caminar.

―Kagome me golpeó, ¿dónde carajos esta? ¿La has visto?

―Salió corriendo a la calle, Rin fue tras ella y después Sesshōmaru las siguió, voy para allá.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―empezó a correr como pudo junto a Miroku que medio lo ayudaba y medio corría el mismo―. Cuando la vea…

― ¡InuYasha! ―gritó Sesshōmaru―. Por tu maldita culpa Rin y Kagome corrieron y no las puedo encontrar.

InuYasha se sobó la mandíbula haciendo que doliera todavía más.

― ¡KAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

A lo lejos, Kagome escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado por InuYasha Taishō y se secó las lágrimas que salían a borbotones.

―Vayamos al hotel, Kagome ―ordenó Rin tras ella―. Le avisaré a Sesshōmaru que vamos para allá.

― ¡Lo golpeé, Rin! ¡Lo hubieras visto! ―soltó riendo, gritando y llorando―. ¡Fue genial!

Rin rio.

―Apuesto a que sí, Kag. Vayamos al hotel, anda sube ―subieron a un taxi y se dirigieron al hotel.

Sesshōmaru y los demás también se fueron del club, mientras que todos preguntaban a InuYasha que era lo que le había pasado.

―Kagome lo golpeó ―se encogió Miroku haciendo que InuYasha le diera una mirada matadora y un golpe mortal en el brazo―. ¡Qué carajos InuYasha!

― ¡Cierra el hocico de una vez!

Kōga tenía agarrada a Ayame del brazo, aunque ya no eran novios, InuYasha se veía de los mil demonios y parecía querer matar todo ser viviente en el planeta. Ayame se dejó agarrar porque ella también estaba exaltada por todo lo que estaba pasando.

―La voy a matar cuando lleguemos al hotel... ―susurró sobando su cuerpo.

―No harás nada ―habló Sesshōmaru―. Es claro que tú y Kagome no pueden comportarse como gente civilizada, los dos partirán a Japón mañana. No los quiero más aquí.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño.

― ¡No iré a ninguna parte!

―No pedí tu opinión, InuYasha ―amenazó con voz mordaz.

InuYasha cerró sus ojos y evitó decir algo más. Se iría, Sesshōmaru no bromeaba, los sacaría a ambos del continente, aunque fuese dopados y escondidos en una maleta.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, InuYasha fue directo a la habitación de Kagome, derrumbó su puerta a golpes con Sesshōmaru por detrás quien le gritaba que dejara de golpear.

― ¡Basta! ―gritó Rin abriendo la puerta―. Kagome se desmayó cuando llegamos ―anunció tallándose la cara.

Los hermanos Taishō juntaron el ceño y entraron a la habitación para ver a Kagome tirada en el suelo.

Sesshōmaru pronunció unas malas palabras e InuYasha se quedó como bobo viéndola.

― ¡Qué demonios esperas! ¡Ayúdame a levantarla! ¡No puedo con ella! ¡Mira mi puto tamaño! ―gritó enojada.

InuYasha parpadeó sin saber qué y se apresuró a cargar a Kagome y llevarla a su habitación.

―No puedo creer que se estén comportando como gatos y perros, InuYasha ―empezó Rin―. ¡No puedo creer que hayan llegado a tanto!

InuYasha resopló como un toro.

―Ella me golpeó, ¡mírame! ―gritó.

― ¡Me valen tres pepinos si te golpeó o no! Esto se está saliendo de control, InuYasha. No puedo seguir viendo a Kagome sufrir por ti, lo ha hecho por tantos años y tú solo la has humillado y la has tratado como a un camarada, eres malo y egoísta. Siempre supiste que sentía algo por ti y decidiste ignorarlo, ¿sabes lo estúpido que eres? ¿Lo imbécil y cabrón que eres?

Rin jamás maldecía, era todo lo contrario a Kagome, era una señorita y era tierna y linda para todo. Pero estaba verdaderamente enojada, no sabía cómo sacar su frustración y maldecir a InuYasha era la única buena opción.

InuYasha no dijo nada, se quedó viendo a Kagome en la cama y se restregó la cara.

―Hay que llamar a un doctor.

Rin se apresuró a marcar al lobby del hotel mientras que InuYasha se sentaba frente a Kagome observándola. Respiraba y parecía dormida, tal vez había sido un desmayo de adrenalina, jamás la había visto tan maniaca como esa vez, y él tenía la culpa.

Empezó a sentirse mal de nuevo y hundió la cabeza a un lado del cuerpo de Kagome en la cama. Todo olía a ella y él se sentía la peor escoria del mundo. ¡Era la peor escoria del mundo! No sabía cómo comportarse con Kagome, no sabía que decirle, se ponía nervioso estando frente a ella y las palabras salían amontonadas y sin sentido, o llenas de tonterías que por lo regular eran odiosas.

El doctor llegó pasados diez minutos y se dedicó a curar las heridas de InuYasha y a recetarle medicamentos, examinó a Kagome, estaba bien, solo se había dado un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y necesitaría algunas tomografías.

― ¿Ya estarás feliz contigo mismo? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru a su espalda.

InuYasha sonrió, adolorido, arrepentido y cansado.

―Dormiré con ella ―anunció cargándola.

―Estás loco ―vociferó Rin desde su metro cincuenta y cuatro―. Por supuesto que no.

―Dormiré con ella ―dijo de nuevo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la salida.

―Sesshōmaru, has algo ―pidió Rin al hombre alto.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y dejó ir a InuYasha con Kagome.

―Mañana partirán juntos a Japón. Déjalos que resuelvan sus cosas, Rin. Estarán bien.

Rin suspiró y asintió.

― ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Estoy nerviosa y no puedo dejar de temblar ―se talló las manos en el vestido―. Sango y Ayame pueden dormir solas en esta habitación, vayamos a la otra, o podemos dormir en tu habitación.

Sesshōmaru se le quedó viendo. ¿Dormir con ella? ¿Estaba loca?

―Vayamos a mi habitación ―dijo después de varios segundos que Rin le veía con mucha paciencia.

Ella sonrió.

―Perfecto, me voy a cambiar y estaré lista. ¿Me esperas?

Sesshōmaru asintió y no dijo nada más viendo a Rin desaparecerse en la habitación. Había sido normal dormir juntos de pequeños, incluso le había tocado dormir con Kagome, una vez con Sango también. Eran niñas pequeñas y él no se inmutaba en lo absoluto, no tenía nada de malo ni de extraordinario, pero ahora eran personas grandes, Sesshōmaru era mayor que ella y estaba el hecho de que no veía a Rin como veía a sus demás amigas.

Rin era especial, era diferente porque le gustaba y había aprendido a amarla con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus gritos, sus sonrisas que derretían a cualquiera y su vocecita mimada que lo hacía querer besarla hasta el cansancio. Pero Rin parecía no darse cuenta de eso, parecía vivir en el reino de Rin y se dedicaba a saltar de ahí por allá oliendo flores y sonriéndole a todos. Era atenta, dedicada y tenía el aspecto de una madre buena y llena de amor. Muchas veces se había imaginado hijos de ella y de él, hijos pequeños igual a ella corriendo de aquí allá y haciendo destrozos y sonriendo como solo ella podía sonreír.

― ¿Listo? ―preguntó ella vestida de pijama.

Era increíblemente corta y aniñada; unos shorts pequeños rosas y una camisa blanca con dibujos animados, llevaba unas pantuflas ligeras y un pequeño neceser.

Tragó en seco. ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para pasar la noche con Rin?

**Si dejas un review te prometo sexo de SesshxRin. **  
><strong>O prometo considerarlo...<br>O de KagxInu...**  
><strong>Tal vez lo considere...<strong>


	18. Durmiendo con el amor de mi vida

**ES IMPORTANTE LEER ESTA NOTA DE AUTORA ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER EL CAPÍTULO.  
>GRACIAS Y LAS AMO<strong>

**'**

**Gracias a: Desirena, smilesx568, Carla Taisho, bruxi, tamyinu26, andreb1401, Arovi, JOAN, Orkidea-bianca, haru10, July-Chann, Nery Dark, Katy Beth, elvi, azucenas45, Moon Skin, sakurakikyou, anii, Bastard Tendencies, ClauG, MAYA TAISHO, icoshi, kagome18, miri, ladsam, RatillaFresa, Azul-Tania, CaandyPink, Serena Sailor Moon, Marlene Vasquez, DUCKAN, Dead-End-00, KagomeDeTaisho, aky9110. Katheryne Natsumi, yamig48, Corazon de Mazapan, chocolatelively**

***Este es un aviso para el anon loco que me dejó 60mil reviews y que se negó a dejar su verdadera identidad por miedo a ser "bloqueada"  
><strong>¿Quién eres? Me gustaría que iniciaras sesión en tu cuenta y me mandaras un PM.  
>También apreciaría que no hicieras tanto SPAM en los reviews, comoquiera, gracias por leer mi fic con tanto fervor y por dejar todos esos reviews llenos de ganas de seguir leyendo! Espero saber de tí, anon.<p>

******También invito a **las lectoras que me firman sin cuenta, a que se hagan una!** No se tardan nada y es **más fácil y práctico tener una cuenta** y poder firmar con ella.

* * *

><p>Tengo un <strong>nuevo foro<strong> llamado _**Hazme el amor**_... jajajaja, se centra en **ser sucias y pervertidas** y sentirse bien con eso :3 El link esta en mi perfil hasta abajo. Próximamente estaré abriendo un **Reto de Apertura**, si alguien se quiere **inscribir,** me deja un paréntesis en Review avisando. **Espero que se pasen y que se presenten y participen!**

**RT: **Que bueno que les gustó la putiza que Kagome le dio a InuYasha, se lo merecía! Si yo hubiera sido Kagome, le hubiera hecho más! Pero parece que Kagome no es tan mala y maldita como yo u.u Todavía no se que va a pasar con el divorcio, no lo he escrito así que no lo sabré hasta que lo escriba xD Sugerencias y demás son aceptadas, ayudarían a una escritora que acaba de abrir un foro y anda en chinga de allá para acá enviando invitaciones y la madre y media. No se que pasará con Bankotsu tampoco, no fue un posible romance para Kagome, solo fue una advertencia para Inuyasha, pero ustedes que piensan? Díganme y veré que onda.

Me han pedido que haga a Inuyasha rogar por Kagome, pues dale! Vamos a hacer que ruegue y que se arrastre como el perro que es. A nadie le importó Kikyo porque pues... obviamente se la pasó bomba con ese chico guapo! Neri Dark lo dijo, y tiene razón. Kikyo ha de ser puts. Alguien se anda quejando por ahí de mis amenazas! Y de mis promesas que nunca cumplo! **MENTIRAS!** Nunca les he hecho nada de mis amenazas porque siempre son super lindas y me dejan mis reviews bonitos c: (tal vez obligados, pero no importa, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, DENME REVIEWS ZORRAS!) nah, yo las amo, el lemon va para este capitulo y los dos ultimos. Recuerden que en el cap 20 se acaba la primera parte, y no se asusten! vuelvo a actualizar como en dos semanas jaja, ni me voy a tardar.

Me preguntaron **por que Kagome se desmayó?** Si, fue por los nervios. Estaba tan emocionada, enojada, acelerada y llena de adrenalina, que se desmayó. Jajaja como la canción, hasta lo escribí cantando duuh.

Gracias a las chicas que me chulearon mi creatividad (No se cuál!) Y mi forma de escribir y hacerlas morir de risa! (bueno ahí si tomo el credito, jiji) Las quiero tanto tanto tanto! Cada dia un poco máas tururururu Jajaja tengo mucho sueño, es super tarde pero les quería actualizar antes de irme a la meme. Así que ya me voy y espero mis reviews jugosos, yumi...

***ADIÓS DRAMÁTICO!***

* * *

><p><strong>18.<strong>

Miroku salió al lobby para buscar a Sango; no había regresado con ellos al hotel y no le contestaba las llamadas ni los mensajes del celular.

Ni Ayame ni Rin sabían dónde estaba y él estaba más que preocupado por la chica. La vio entrar al hotel, con los tacones en la mano y lágrimas en las mejillas. No dejaba de sorberse la nariz ni de limpiarse el maquillaje corrido.

Corrió hacia ella, casi abrazándola.

― ¿Sango? ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ―preguntó molesto y muy, muy enfadado―. ¡Porque si alguien se atrevió a…

―Basta, Miroku ―habló ella―. Estoy bien. Déjame en paz.

Ella siguió caminando y llorando al mismo tiempo. Él se rascó la cabeza y caminó a su lado.

― ¿No me vas a decir que te pasa? ―preguntó mientras tomaban el ascensor.

Ella se le quedó viendo, sintiendo la presión del elevador.

―No me pasa nada.

El arrugó el ceño.

― ¿No te pasa nada? ¿Y porque carajos lloras?

Ella gruñó y no contestó.

― ¡Responde!

― ¡Por ti! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Lloro por ti! ¡Estúpido animal, mujeriego!

Miroku se le quedó viendo y abrió su boca para hablar, pero nada salió. ¿Qué le podía decir?

― ¿Qué hice? ―fue lo único que logró susurrar.

― ¡Y todavía lo preguntas, tarado!

― ¡No sé qué hice! ―se defendió.

―Te acostaste conmigo, eso fue lo que pasó.

― ¿Y qué tiene que ver? Fue buen sexo ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¡Ugh! No puedo creer que seas tan descarado y cínico y ¡ugh! ¡Te quiero matar!

― ¡No fui el único teniendo sexo, Sango! Tú también estabas ahí, tú lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.

Ella estampó una mano en su rostro y se formó un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido por el sonido del ascensor llegando al piso de sus suites.

―Depravado ―salió rápido del ascensor haciendo a Miroku lelo como un moco y lento como un caracol.

Reaccionó después de varios segundos y corrió hasta ella.

― ¡Espera! ―gritó tras ella―. Dime porque llorabas.

Ella explotó y aventó sus tacones hacia él.

― ¡Que te sucede! ―ella aventó el otro tacón―. ¡Basta!

―Traté de… acostarme con un tipo ―dijo llorando.

Miroku la vio con cautela y la sangre empezó a hacer burbujitas calientes en sus venas.

― ¿Y? ―preguntó tenso.

― ¡Pues no pude! ―gritó enojada y limpiándose la cara―. ¡No pude por tu culpa! ―lloró y se dejó caer en el suelo.

Miroku la vio y se acercó a ella, temiendo por otra cachetada y temiendo por la determinación de Sango de olvidarlo.

―No tienes por qué negar esto que hay entre nosotros, Sango.

Ella hipó.

―No hay nada entre nosotros, Miroku ―respondió ella con tristeza.

―No lo hay porque nunca lo has querido así.

Ella levantó su rostro y lo vio hincado frente a ella.

―Siempre has sido un mujeriego de primera, nunca me atreví a verte como algo más, aunque quisiera hacerlo ―susurró.

―Solo lo era porque tu no me prestabas atención ―se encogió de hombros retirando cabellos de su rostro―. Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Ella se quedó sin habla y sin respiración.

― ¿Disculpa?

El rio.

―Cásate conmigo, Sango.

Ella abrió su boca, sus ojos y se le quedó viendo como si el hombre delante de ella tuviera un tercer ojo.

― ¿Qué?

―Tengamos seis hijos, tres niñas y tres niños. Viviremos en una casa con muchas recamaras, de dos pisos y con un patio gigante, se cuánto te gusta ver las estrellas aunque siempre lo hayas negado ―le sonrió.

Ella tragó en seco.

―Miroku, ¿Estás loco? ―susurró como si alguien los pudiera escuchar, como si todo eso fuese algo malo de lo que no deberían de estar hablando.

Él se rio.

― ¡Por ti! ―la levantó como si fuera una pluma haciendo que ella se aferrara a su cuello rápidamente―. Platiquemos, tenemos tanto de que hablar ―dijo feliz y llevándola a su habitación.

Sango se quedó callada, aferrada al cuerpo de Miroku y sintiendo cosas que ni siquiera sabía que se podían sentir. ¿Matrimonio? ¿La amaba? ¿Hijos? ¿Una casa? ¿Por qué sentía que Miroku no mentía? ¿Y porque de repente, se encontraba anhelando todo aquello?

…

―Qué bueno que nuestras habitaciones están en el mismo piso ―suspiró Rin caminando a un lado de Sesshōmaru quien no dijo nada y solo la vio de reojo ― ¡Hemos llegado! ―dijo bostezando.

― ¿Te ha dado sueño?

Ella asintió.

―Estar a tu lado me calma ―admitió con una bonita sonrisa cansada.

Sesshōmaru tragó en seco y asintió. Abrió la puerta de su suite y Rin entró primero estirando sus brazos.

―Vaya, tengo mucho sueño. Qué bueno que me has dejado dormir contigo, Sessh. Por un momento pensé que dirías que no.

Sesshōmaru la observó caminar por la habitación como un gatito buscando acomodarse.

Nadie le llamaba Sessh más que Rin y algunas veces Kagome de pequeña. Rin era la única que seguía llamándole de esa forma y cada vez que escuchaba decirlo, algo le oprimía el pecho.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó él levantando una ceja y avanzando hasta una cajonera para sacar pijamas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé, supongo porque no hemos dormido juntos desde que éramos unos niños, tal vez sea eso. Pero a mí no me importa eso, ni a ti tampoco, ¿verdad?

El la observó y negó de inmediato.

Sesshōmaru no era un hombre de muchas palabras y eso estaba bien, a Rin le gustaba observar a ese hombretón de dos metros y verle el rostro tan pacífico y hasta atemorizante que se cargaba. Sesshōmaru era su persona favorita en todo el mundo y siempre lo había tenido a su lado para cualquier cosa. Era como un hermano mayor pero tal vez no del todo, todavía no terminaba de entender como era que se sentía con respecto a Sesshōmaru. Jamás se había enamorado y dudaba mucho que sintiera amor a tan corta edad, tenía diecinueve años y Sesshōmaru tenía casi veintiséis, no era una gran diferencia de edad, pero aun así, no podía ver la razón por la que un chico de la edad de Sesshōmaru, se fijara en ella, una chiquilla que apenas entraba a la universidad y que era tan parlanchina y distraída como ella.

Además, no podía asegura que ella misma estaba enamorada, no sabía cómo se sentía y no tenía idea de cómo amar a una persona, nunca había tenido novios y era más pura que la miel de un aguijón, Rin era la chica más inocente, distraída y risueña que había en Japón, Sesshōmaru se había enamorado por eso de ella y ella jamás se enteraría de ello porque era tan despistada que jamás se deba cuenta cuando un hombre se le insinuaba.

― ¿Te pondrás el pijama? ―preguntó ella ―. De acuerdo, te espero aquí ―sonrió.

El entró al baño y se cambió rápidamente.

― ¿Has terminado? Quiero lavarme la boca ―anunció ella desde afuera.

Sesshōmaru abrió la puerta y una cosa pequeñita entró a todo vuelo hasta llegar al lavabo y empezar a cepillarse los dientes. Sesshōmaru la observó de nuevo, como siempre lo había hecho y como nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Era tan pequeña, tierna y hermosa que al hombre le dieron ganas de tomarla en brazos y besarla ahí mismo.

― ¿Ya te lavaste la boca? ―preguntó ella con la boca llena de pasta y viéndolo desde el espejo.

El no respondió y se dedicó a ir hasta el otro lavabo para empezar a lavar sus dientes. Ella sonrió viéndolo y los dos se cepillaron en un silencio lleno de cepillazos y escupidazos. Los dos estaban a gusto, ninguno sentía pena o incomodidad por hacer aquello frente al otro. Era natural, era algo que había en las venas de ambos, algo con lo cual habían crecido, una confianza extraña y sutil que se había formado desde niños. Rin lo veía como al único hombre que vería en toda su eternidad, jamás pensaba en nadie más que no fuera Sesshōmaru, Sesshōmaru estaba en sus pensamientos siempre, siempre hacia cosas para él, siempre le platicaba sus cosas a él, siempre le contaba sus chistes tontos a él, (chistes que a veces le robaba a InuYasha porque en realidad le parecían graciosos) siempre se reía a carcajadas de él y con él. Rin se dio cuenta que siempre había sido Sesshōmaru, que ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de formar una familia o de conocer a otro hombre, no si Sesshōmaru no se encontraba en su futuro.

Una vez salidos del baño, se turnaron para hacer pipí y cuando Sesshōmaru salió del baño ella lo estaba esperando sentada.

― ¿De qué lado duermes? ―preguntó ― ¿Sigues durmiendo todo desparramado como el tonto de InuYasha? ―lo observó con cautela.

El gruñó malas palabras que la hicieron reír, jamás aceptaría que dormir desparramado en la cama, era tal vez, la única acción igual que lo unía al zopenco de su hermano. Nadie lo sabía más que Rin.

―Sí, pero puedo dormir de cualquier lado. Dormiré de lado izquierdo, sé que te gusta dormir del lado derecho.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Ambos se metieron a la cama y las lamparitas de cada lado, permanecieron encendidas esperando el momento a ser apagadas.

Sesshōmaru apagó la suya y momentos después, Rin la de ella. Se quedaron en un silencio y en una total penumbra que hizo temblar a Rin del miedo y a Sesshōmaru de los nervios.

Rin era una niña grande, pero seguía durmiendo con una luz de noche. Estando con Sesshōmaru, no veía la necesidad de tener una luz de noche, podía sentir el peso de la cama sumido a su lado y eso era lo único que le bastaba.

―Hasta mañana, Sessh.

―Descansa, Rin.

El silencio reinó de nuevo, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de dormir. Los dos tenían la mente demasiado ocupada como para aquella actividad tan trivial. Sesshōmaru no sabía qué hacer, claro estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, pero eso era todo. No tenía por qué pasar nada más, no tenía que haber nada más.

Rin se revolvió inquieta en su lugar y fue a dar un poco más cerca de Sesshōmaru. La cama era suficientemente grande para que ellos dos no se tocaran en lo absoluto.

―Dime Sesshōmaru ―empezó ella―, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? ―preguntó con su vista fija al techo.

Sesshōmaru se congeló aún más en su lugar. ¿De que hablaba esa niña? ¿De amor?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella se tardó en contestar y se mordió los labios llena de desesperación.

―Es que… yo nunca me he enamorado, o eso creo ―dijo jugando con sus manos ― ¿Cómo sabré como es enamorarme? ¿Qué tal si nunca me enamoro y jamás siento todo eso que todos sienten?

¿Enamorarse? ¿Ella quería enamorarse? ¿De quién? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego como para no ver que ella quería enamorarse de otro hombre?

―Cuando te enamores lo sabrás, Rin.

― ¿Qué se siente estar enamorado? Tú has tenido novias, esa chica Kagura, en la universidad, todavía la recuerdo. Era muy bonita, ¿qué sentías cuando estabas con ella?

Sesshōmaru se tensó. Había tenido a Kagura de novia para poder olvidarse de Rin. La niña ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que él la veía con esos ojos y Kagura había sido una buena candidata para tratar de quitarse a Rin de la cabeza.

―Ella fue… ella no fue nada serio.

―La querías, yo los vi besándose ―susurró apenas.

Jamás habían hablado de Kagura, a Rin no le gustaba pensar en ella y no sabía porque. Era como si pensar en ella y Sesshōmaru juntos fuese algo malo.

―No tuve nada serio con ella, Rin. Duramos pocos meses y no estaba enamorado de ella. Fue una amiga a la que decidí darle una oportunidad.

― ¿Puedes besar a alguien de quien no estés enamorado?

El levantó una ceja.

―Lo podrías hacer pero no tendría mucho sentido ―dijo sin percatarse de decir aquello.

― ¿Y porque se besaban tú y ella, entonces?

No le podía decir que era para olvidarla, tendría que mentir.

―Porque no sabía lo que hacía, Rin. Ahora duérmete.

―No, espera ―ella se levantó y se sentó de frente a él―. No me has explicado cómo se siente estar enamorado ―lo vio con mucha insistencia.

El suspiró y se acomodó en la cama hasta quedar medio recargado en el respaldo.

―Cuando estás enamorado… sientes cosas extrañas.

― ¿Cosas extrañas? ¿Qué cosas extrañas?

―Como…

― ¿Maripositas en el estómago? ¿Qué te revolotean y se te restriegan en la panza? ―preguntó intrigada.

Él quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo.

―Algo así.

― ¿Y que más sientes?

El suspiró.

―Ganas de estar con esa persona casi todo el tiempo.

― ¿Siempre? ―preguntó asombrada. Era muy similar a lo que ella sentía respecto a Sesshōmaru.

El asintió.

― ¿Y qué más?

―Bueno… protegerlos, también sientes el deber de protegerlos.

No podía creer que le estaba diciendo todo eso a Rin. Tal vez ella encontraría otro hombre y se enamoraría de él y él mismo habría sido el responsable de aquello, o por lo menos se sentiría de esa manera.

―Protegerlos… ya veo, ¿Cómo hacerte cargo de sus necesidades? ¿Si están enfermos, por ejemplo? ―abrió y cerró sus ojos tres veces.

El vio hacia otra parte, repentinamente empezando a maldecir por estar con Rin en una cama.

―Sí, ese puede ser un ejemplo.

―Ya veo… y tú te sientes así por alguien, ¿no es verdad?

El la vio profundamente, ¿le diría que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Qué ella era el amor de su vida?

― ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella sonrió apenas.

―Porque debes de estar enamorado de alguien para poder decirme cómo es que se siente… ¿o ya no lo estás?

El guardó silencio y ella comprendió que él no diría nada más.

―Es extraño, ¿sabes? ―susurró después de algunos dos minutos de silencio.

― ¿Qué?

―Que me sienta así contigo, Sessh. ¿Crees que he estado enamorada de ti toda mi vida? ¿Puede ser eso posible?

Sesshōmaru, con todo y sus aires de ser profesional y hombre de negocios, se paralizó estando ahí. ¿Ella enamorada de él? ¿De él? ¿Era una maldita broma?

Sesshōmaru guardó silencio por décima vez y ella continuó hablando.

―Bueno… no lo sé, puede que solo seas como… un hermano mayor, ¿no? Así como con InuYasha… ―vio a la nada y después meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro―. No, no. No puedes ser como con InuYasha, a veces quiero ahorcar y matar a InuYasha… y no me dan ganas de cuidarlo cuando enferma… ni me dan celos cuando lo veo con Kikyō, a él si lo considero un hermano.

El la vio con cautela.

― ¿Celos? ¿Sientes celos cuando me ves con alguien más?

Ella se sonrojó y agradeció que ahí estaba oscuro para que él no la viera. Pero la pequeña rendijilla de luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, fue suficiente para los ojos audaces y ambarinos del chico peliplateado, pudo ver como se retorcía las manos de nervios y como no le veía para nada.

―Pues sí, pero yo pensé que era normal, es decir… es normal, ¿cierto? ―Sesshōmaru no dijo nada. No era normal que se sintiera de esa manera, no si los había comparado a él y a InuYasha, había dicho que a InuYasha lo sentía como a un hermano―. Sesshōmaru, di algo ―dijo ella casi desesperada.

Era la primera vez que Rin le exigía hablar, habían estado siempre en paz con los silencios de él y los griteríos de ella, pero ahora, ella exigía una respuesta, le estaba exigiendo algo que él no quería pronunciar, tenía miedo de perderla.

―No es normal ―dijo al fin, haciendo que el silencio se volviera tenso y Rin quisiera llorar.

― ¿No es normal? ¿Estás seguro? Entonces yo… es decir, tú y yo… espera, ¿tú de quien estás enamorado? ―preguntó de nuevo―. Porque si yo estoy… enamorada de ti ―dijo apenas― y tú no lo estas de mí, entonces… oh por los Dioses, creo que estoy enamorada de ti y tu no lo estás de mí. ¡Qué horror! ―gritó saliendo de la cama.

El corazón de Sesshōmaru latía a mil por hora, no podía creer nada de lo que pasaba ahí, no podía entender cómo es que esa niña distraída había estado enamorada de él por tanto tiempo y jamás se había dado cuenta.

― ¡Espera Rin! ―gritó escuchando la puerta de la recamara abrirse.

La vio correr hacia la entrada de la suite y la detuvo antes de que saliera.

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó lo más calmado posible, tomándola de su diminuto brazo y haciendo que ella se encogiera en su lugar.

―A mí… a mi habitación, es mejor que vaya y duerma… ahí, si, es mejor ―dijo con la respiración agitada.

―Quédate conmigo ―le rogó él.

Ella empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

― ¡Por qué no me dijiste que estaba enamorada de ti! ―gritó ella dándole un golpe a su pecho con su mini puñito. Sesshōmaru apenas y lo sintió pero fue un golpe para sacarlo del trance ido en el que estaba.

― ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

― ¡Pues de acuerdo a todo lo que me dijiste, si! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

El tensó la mandíbula y quiso golpear algo. ¡Se sentía el hombre más estúpido del planeta! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso?

― ¿Estás segura?

Ella se limpió lágrimas que él odiaba ver y sorbió su nariz como una niña pequeñita.

Asintió.

― ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta, Sesshōmaru? No entendía como era que odiaba a esa chica Kagura y a la otra con la que andabas en prepa. ¡Las odiaba! Y era lo peor ―lloró recargándose en la puerta―. Jamás había odiado a nadie y no entendía porque odiaba verlas junto a ti. ¿Cómo he sido tan tonta? ―preguntó de nuevo, viéndolo.

Él no dijo nada, no porque no tuviera nada que decir, si no porque estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras no podían salir de su boca.

― ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que te cuidé cuando enfermabas? ¿Recuerdas cuando tú y los chicos pelearon porque un hombre intentó aprovecharse de Kagome? Tú e InuYasha fueron los más afectados y yo cuide de ti por todo un mes, ¿eso es amar a alguien, Sesshōmaru? ―preguntó llorando más y más―. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡He sido una completa tonta!

―Rin, basta ―ordenó él―. No has sido tonta, no digas eso.

―Pero lo he sido, ¿no, Sesshōmaru? Lo he sido, lo sé. Dímelo, di: Rin has sido muy tonta ―él se le quedó viendo como si ella fuera un bicho raro― ¡Vamos, dilo!

―Basta, Rin ―repitió―. Vayamos por agua ―se dirigieron a la cocina de aquella suite y ella tomó un poco de agua con los ojos de Sesshōmaru puestos sobre ella―. Volvamos a dormir, hablaremos de esto en la mañana.

Ella asintió y con las mejillas y nariz coloradas, caminó delante de Sesshōmaru quien la siguió de cerca.

― ¿Seguro que quieres dormir conmigo? ―preguntó antes de entrar a la suite―. Si me pides que me vaya lo haré, Sessh.

―Entremos ―fue su única respuesta.

Ella suspiró y se dedicó a evitarlo a toda costa. Ahora todo era diferente, ella estaba enamorada de él y se acababa de dar cuenta. No podía creer lo tonta que había sido y se culpaba una y cien mil veces por no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan importante, y sobre todo cuando lo involucraba a él, al chico que siempre había elegido para todo, bailes, para sentarse juntos en el cine, para comer, para contarle sus cosas, para hacer ejercicio y hasta para ayudarla en cosas de mujeres como comprarle sus toallas sanitarias y pastillas cuando ella se sentía en realidad mal. Sesshōmaru había sido eso y mucho más, y darse cuenta que le quería, era una sensación extraña hasta el infinito.

Se metieron en la cama de nuevo y ella se envolvió en la sabana y se hizo bolita. Nadie dijo nada y él se dedicó a debatirse entre sí decirle que la amaba o quedarse callado. ¿Qué más podía perder? Ella le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, tenía que ser verdad.

―Rin, yo… ―silencio, el no siguió y ella no le respondió. Tragó en seco, la sangre de sus venas se detuvo y abrió la boca para expresar sentimientos, cosa que jamás había hecho en toda su vida―. Siempre te he amado.

― ¿Qué? ―se revoloteó en la cama, prendió su lámpara de noche y fue a dar a su lado, se sentó frente a él y lo observó con mucha sorpresa, con lágrimas en los ojos. ― ¿Siempre me has amado? ¿Estás loco? ―se rio limpiándose las lágrimas―. ¿A mí?

El asintió y ella sonrió como loca.

― ¡Podemos ser novios! ―gritó aventándose hacia él y abrazando su pecho―. ¿No sería divertido? ―preguntó subiendo su rostro hasta el de él―. ¿Te imaginas? ―sonrió.

Él carraspeó fuertemente haciéndola reír como niña pequeña.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―preguntó sin creerlo.

Ella pegó una carcajada.

― ¡Pues claro! Que pregunta es esa, Sessh ―se rio―. ¿Me das mi primer beso? ―preguntó cerca de su rostro.

Él tuvo el descaro de apretar a Rin por la cintura y hundirla todavía más en su pecho. Ella gimió apenas y él tomó su pequeño rostro con mucha delicadeza y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Ella no podía dejar de sonreír hasta que él posó sus labios y empezaron a besarse.

Rin no tenía nada de experiencia, ese era su primer beso y no sabía que hacer o que no hacer, así que se dejó guiar por Sesshōmaru y empezó a sentir sensaciones jamás imaginables.

―No sabía que besar se sentía tan bien ―decía ella entre beso y beso―. ¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes? ―dijo acariciando su cabello.

Sesshōmaru sufrió un ataque cardiaco al sentir las manitas de Rin explorar su cabellera plateada.

―Porque no éramos novios ―dijo él estoicamente.

― ¿Por qué no me lo pediste antes? ―dijo ella separándose de sus labios―. Probablemente te hubiera dicho que sí.

― ¿Y porque lo habrías hecho?

―Creo que muy en el fondo… siempre supe que algo me pasaba contigo, pero decidí ignorarlo hasta que se me olvidó. Y de nuevo lo recordaba, pero lo volvía a olvidarlo, a veces me obligaba a hacerlo, no quería sentir maripositas en el estómago por ti… eras Sesshōmaru… fui tonta.

―No lo fuiste ―dijo él acomodando sus cabellos negros.

―Lo fui, ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí? ¡Fui estúpida, tonta, tonta, tonta!

Él se alcanzó a reír un poco.

Escuchar reír a Sesshōmaru era casi un privilegio. Ella sonrió y le pegó levemente en el pecho.

―Admite que fui un poco tonta.

Él sonrió de lado.

―Fuiste un poco tonta ―dijo al fin haciéndola reír.

― ¡Lo fui! Debiste de haber dicho algo, Sessh. Han sido bastantes años los que has estado enamorado de mi… ¿Cómo le hiciste?

El casi se encoge de hombros.

―Me acostumbre a tenerte a mi lado, Rin. Era lo único para lo que servía, para cuidarte y estar siempre al pendiente de ti. Estar junto a ti me bastaba, eras lo único.

A ella se le aguaron los ojos de nuevo y asintió como loca.

―Pues no te tendrá que bastar más, ¡ahora me tendrás que soportar hasta que muramos! ―dijo emocionada sintiendo los dedos de él limpiar sus lágrimas, que de un momento a otro habían empezado a derramarse.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad en donde reflejaba lo mucho que amaba a Rin y lo mucho que deseaba con fervor ese futuro juntos.

―Me parece bien ―se quedaron viendo y él habló de nuevo―. Ese no fue tu primer beso, Rin ―dijo haciendo que ella sonriera fugazmente―. Me besaste cuando tenías siete.

Ella se rio como diablilla.

―Lo sé, pero quería volver a tener un primer beso tuyo.

Lo besó y se quedaron dormidos y en paz y abrazados.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay lemon, porque Sessh y Rin son unos inocentes.<strong>  
><strong>Pero faltan dos capítulos más con Kagome e InuYasha...<strong>  
><strong>Y si te metes al foro a presentarte y demás,<strong>  
><strong>te cumplo una escena como premio!<strong>  
><strong>HÁGANME EL AMOR RICO!<br>*LINK EN PERFIL***


	19. Mejores amigos

**Gracias a: BlueDamgel, Meaow, SangoSarait, Serena Sailor Moon, stivensgt, Lunakokoro, YUE AMARR77, Marianux, Neri Dark, bruxi, Clau Gazz, SakuraKikyou, Dead-End-00, KagomeDeTaisho22, kagome18, aky9110, JOAN, elvi, Arovi, RatillaFresa, akane192530, Carla Taisho, AzulBlue, Marlene Vas, azucenas45, Bastard Tendendcies, CaandyPink, Orkidea16, miri, Lau, Katie Saotome, y un guest que me firmó 10 veces.**

****Al guest de MMHI que sospecho que es el mismo de aquí, no dejes de firmar! Solo quería saber quien eras y que me llamaras por Cecil ya que es como me hago llamar aquí, no Cecilia no nada más, etc. Puedes seguir comentando pero quisiera que lo hicieras con una cuenta o que dejaras un nombre de perdido :)**

**RT: **Miroku ya se le declaró a Sango y Sesshomaru a Rin también! Wuuu! Ya tenemos dos parejas que han pasado al bando bueno n.n Ahora faltan dos más :c ¿Les gustó la declaración de Sesshomaru? Se que sí ewe Rin es tan tonta como Inuyasha, no se dio cuenta que lo amaba! Pero que burra u.u No mencioné a Kagome y a Inuyasha en el capítulo pasado, porque fue un capítulo solamente de Sessh y Rin, y este y el que sigue serán de InuYasha y Kagome :) Kagome se portó así de macabra, porque ya estaba harta de Inuyasha y sus faltas de respeto :c El tiene la culpa u.u En el próximo capitulo habrá lemon, será uno de los capítulos mas largos por ser el ultimo de la primera parte, así que puede pasar de todo... estén preparadas! Cosas grandes y extraordinarias pasarán en el próximo capitulo y como les prometí lemon, se los voy a cumplir, algo se me ocurrirá para meter por ahí algunas cosillas... por lo mientras, disfruten del cap.

Gracias a todas por sus felicitaciones, no se por qué (?) Pero gracias, las amo! :')

*****No edité el capítulo, no se quejen u.u

Nos leemos, bye!

* * *

><p><strong>19.<strong>

Era entrada la madrugada cuando Kagome despertó exaltada. Trató de pararse pero un brazo fuerte la retenía, quiso hacer memoria de que había pasado, de donde estaba y de porque carajos todo olía a _InuYasha._ No podía ser que estuviera en su cama, no podía ser que esos brazos fueran suyos. ¿Se habían acostado? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo haría con ese bárbaro? La cabeza le dolía como los mil demonios y se quedó recostada entre el pecho de InuYasha y la cama. Trató de no sacar conclusiones aceleradas y empezó a tratar de memorizar y recordar, además, ambos traían ropa puesta, ropas de salir por como sentía un vestido ajustado. ¿Por qué putas le dolía tanto la cabeza? ¿Qué había hecho? No recordaba mucho, solo recordaba haber estado muy enojada con InuYasha, de ahí no recordaba nada más.

Se removió incomoda y terminó haciendo que InuYasha la apretara todavía más.

― ¡Mis bubis! ―gritó en un susurro ahogado―. ¡Me aprietas mis bubis! ―dijo un poco más fuerte haciendo caras de dolor.

InuYasha masculló algo en sueños y escondió su rostro en el cabello de Kagome.

―Ugh, maldito estúpido ―se quejó sintiendo sus brazos en todo su cuerpo―. ¿InuYasha? ¿Estas despierto? ―claro que no estaba despierto, se alcanzaba a escuchar que roncaba de vez en cuando, además, era un hombre de sueño pesado y muy profundo―. Tonto, ¿estas despierto? Estúpido, idiota, imbécil, animal, cara de pedo ―silencio… no se escuchaba nada más que los ronquidos y los jadeos de Kagome al quejarse―. Si no te me quitas de encima, no podré amamantar a mis hijos, ¡me vas a explotar las chichis! ―gritó empezando a impacientarse―. Sería mejor si estuvieras despierto ―suspiró ella―. ¡Y le estoy hablando a la nada! ―gritó haciendo que InuYasha hablara dormido, le escuchó decir Kagome y ella se quedó de piedra―. ¿Qué? ¿Estas despierto? ―trató de voltear a verlo, pero era casi imposible, InuYasha la tenía bien agarrada y él estaba de espaldas―. Ya me harté, te voy a despertar ¡te lo advertí! ―gritó e InuYasha se revolcó con ella en brazos haciéndola reír como maniaca―. ¡Que imbécil que eres! ―se carcajeó y lo pudo tener de frente a frente, tenía una bandita en la nariz y frunció el ceño al verla―. ¡Despierta! ―lo zarandeó con sus manos―. ¡Vamos, despierta tonto! ―le jaló el pelo y él empezó a abrir los ojos.

― ¿Kagome? ―bostezó apretándola más a su cuerpo. Ella siseó del dolor―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ―habló con su voz ronca, una voz que le causo algo a Kagome.

― ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz? ―dijo viéndolo confundida.

― ¿No lo recuerdas? ―preguntó

― ¿Recordar que? ¿Y me puedes soltar? Me duelen las bubis ―se quejó haciendo que él abriera sus ojos en sorpresa y la soltara de inmediato.

―Lo siento ―dijo rascándose la nariz un poco.

―Si lo que sea ―rodó sus ojos―. ¿Me puedes decir porque me duele la cabeza como me duele? ¡Me va explotar! ―se sentó en la cama―. ¿Y porque visto esto? ¿Y porque estoy contigo? ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?

―Te desmayaste ―dijo sentándose a la orilla de la cama junto con ella―. Cuando regresamos del club en donde me diste una paliza, me quebraste la nariz y me echaste una bebida encima…

Ella frunció el ceño.

― ¿Disculpa? ―se paró rápidamente haciendo que tuviera un mareo masivo y se tambaleara para que InuYasha la tomara en brazos rápidamente.

―Calma, no puedes hacer eso, te pegaste fuerte ―dijo él sentándola de nuevo, como si fuera de papel.

Ella suspiró.

―Es que no recuerdo nada ―dijo desesperada.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas? ―preguntó viéndola insistentemente, prendió una lamparita y se dedicó a observarla como un águila.

Ella empezó a memorizar, recordó haber ido a un club con todos menos con él, porque él había decidido pasar la velada con Kikyō.

―Tú estabas con Kikyō anoche ―dijo haciendo que InuYasha se tensara―, y… recuerdo haber platicado con Ayame acerca de Kōga… después fuimos a un club, todos menos tú, Ayame y Kōga… y después…

Se quedó en silencio mucho tiempo tratando de pegar partes de la noche que apenas empezaba a recordar.

―Recuero a Bankotsu ―sonrió apenas haciendo a InuYasha enojar.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Te acuerdas de ese imbécil pero no de mí? ―preguntó enojado.

―Me acuerdo de ti ―gruñó ―de como preferiste irte con tu novia a estar con nosotros ―espetó enojada.

― ¡Solo de lo que te conviene acordarte te acuerdas! ―exclamó poniéndose de pie y alzando los brazos a pesar de que todo el cuerpo le dolía.

― ¿De qué se supone que me tengo que acordar? ―preguntó molesta.

― ¿Qué tal de la paliza que me diste? ―señaló su nariz de mala gana―. ¡Parecías una maldita ninja! ―gritó enojado.

― ¡Pues algo malo debiste de haber hecho para que te pegara de esa forma! Dime, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? ―preguntó escudriñándolo con la mirada como una madre que regaña a su hijo.

Él se le quedó viendo y después volteó su mirada a otra parte.

― ¡Vamos! Algo debiste de haber hecho o dicho, te conozco InuYasha.

―No lo recuerdo ―dijo viendo hacia otra parte como niño pequeño.

Ella suspiró, rodando sus ojos.

―Si como no, escupe lo que dijiste, tal vez con eso recuerde todo.

El gruñó malas palabras y se empezó a pasear enfrente de ella.

―Estabas con Bankotsu y yo los vi… ―se rascó la cabeza― dijo algo así como… ―bramó un carajo y Kagome frunció el ceño―. ¿Te gusta ese? ―susurró apenas. ¡Era tan vergonzoso estar haciendo eso! ¿Por qué tenía que decirle las cosas feas que le había dicho? No quería hacerlo, sabía que ella lo dejaría de una vez por todas.

― ¡Ah! ―gritó parándose y tambaleándose un poco, alejó a InuYasha quien fue en su ayuda y junto las cejas finitas casi pegándolas―. ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Eres un cabrón! ―gritó empezando a darle picotones en el pecho con su dedo―. ¡Dijiste que estabas harto de mí! ¡Que toda tu vida habías estado harto de mí! ―bramó enojada y desesperada, irritada y triste―. ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso? ¿Es verdad? ―le preguntó un poco más seria―. ¿Siempre has estado harto de mí? ―preguntó haciendo que sus ojos se aguaran. No podía creerlo, no sabía que el la despreciara tanto, siempre pensó que era un fastidio de amigos, pero nada como estar harto de ella―. ¿Enserio? ―lo vio con un rostro demasiado triste que hizo que InuYasha se arrepintiera miles de veces por haberle dicho eso.

―No, era mentira, lo siento Kagome ―dijo avanzando hacia ella.

― ¡No! No te acerques ―soltó mordazmente―. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ―dijo soltando lagrimas―. Eres un insensible, un enfermo, eres un cabrón ―dijo viéndole como si él fuese la peor persona del mundo―. Sabías que estaba enamorada de ti, ¡sabias que te amaba! ―gritó llorando.

El tragó en seco.

―Yo…

―No me digas nada, no puedo creer que te haya considerado mi mejor amigo y que haya estado enamorada de ti tanto tiempo… ahí está tu paliza, InuYasha. Esa es la razón, no hay otra; me lastimaste. Jamás me habían lastimado de la forma en la que tú lo haces ―se sentó en la cama y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos para llorar y llorar.

―Kagome, por favor, no es de esa manera… ―le dolía tanto verla así. Era casi insoportable verla doblegarse del dolor, de las ganas de llorar, de reclamarle cosas y de empezar a odiarlo―. Por favor, no me odies Kagome ―suplicó apenas, escuchando su llanto―, por favor.

Ella levantó su rostro para verle más cerca de ella.

―Ya no me digas nada, InuYasha… eres un hombre insensible al que no le importa nada más que él. ¿Has estado harto de mi tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué simplemente no decir algo? _Ya no quiero ser tu amigo, Kagome. Eres muy molesta, Kagome. Nuestra amistad ya no puede continuar, lo siento, Kagome. _¡No lo sé! Algo así me hubiera servido, InuYasha

― ¡No es cierto! ―gritó él.

― ¡Cállate! Dejaste que me avergonzara tantos años yendo de un lado para otro tras de ti porque estaba tan enamorada de ti, que no veía nada más, no me importaba nada más. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ―preguntó dolida, una voz que a InuYasha le caló los huesos y se sintió como la peor escoria del mundo.

―Perdóname, Kagome ―dijo, no sabía que decir en realidad, no sabía cómo abrirse, no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, Kagome se iría de su vida por siempre―. No es de esa forma, eres mi mejor amiga también ―dijo causando que ella riera―. Nunca quise avergonzarte… no he estado harto de ti, jamás ―la vio a los ojos haciendo que ella volteara su mirada hacia otra parte―. Siempre… ―las palabras no salían de su boca, pareciera que se habían escondido entre su lengua y dientes y no querían salir de su escondites―, siempre he tenido miedo de perderte, Kagome ―habló captando la atención de la chica―. No tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos, solo los míos, no quería apartarte, quería que siempre estuvieras ahí, por eso deje que estuvieras siempre a mi lado… ―se talló la cara y dio un gran suspiro―, porque no podría soportar tenerte lejos, verte con alguien más, que no me amaras como lo haces…

Ella soltó más lágrimas, lágrimas dolorosas, llenas de pasado y de amor, de desamor y de tristeza.

― ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? ¿Te das cuenta de lo cruel que has sido?

Él se sentó a su lado.

―Sí, lo sé ―asintió ―. Y por eso pido que me perdones, estoy arrepentido ―dijo honestamente y Kagome lo supo. InuYasha no era un tipo que pidiera disculpas, no era un hombre que se arrepintiera de lo que hacía o decía, era más terco que una mula y prepotente hasta la medula, InuYasha era un hombre diferente al que tenía ahí pidiéndole perdón―. Por favor ―la vio a los ojos con seriedad, consternación y arrepentimiento.

Ella se talló los ojos que le picaban y resopló molesta.

―Eres sincero ―susurró―. De acuerdo, te perdono ―asintió levemente.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó asombrado.

―Sí, ¿por qué no iba de hacerlo? Estas siendo honesto… nunca pides perdón por nada, sé que estas arrepentido.

― ¿Segura?

Ella apenas y sonrió.

―Sí, enserio.

― ¿Qué significa esto, Kagome? ―preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Ella lo vio profundamente.

―Significa que me alejo de ti para ser una amiga y nada más, para dejar de verte como algo más y para disfrutar de la amistad que nunca pude disfrutar por haber estado enamorada de ti.


	20. Un día para llorar

**Feliz 3er mesversario! Las amo tututututururururu**

**Gracias a: Katia XD, michaelis, mery malfoy, Chenda123, Johan Taisho, Desirena, bruxy, JOAN, smilesx568, July-Chann, haru10, Arovi, Clau Gazz, Bastard Tendencies, setsuna17, Carla Taisho, Akanne Hygurashi, Neri Dark, elvi, SkuraKikyou, Marlene Vasquez, Lizell, kagome18, Katie Saotome, un guest x 4, CaandyPink, aky9110, Orkidea16, RatillaFresa, KagomeDeTaisho22, Alejandra, miri.**

**Por acompañarme durante estos veinte capítulos  
>Espero que me puedan seguir acompañando durante todos los que faltan :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Review Talk: <strong>**Ya vimos que Kagome perdonó a InuYasha, pero... ¿ahora que va a pasar? ¿InuYasha luchará por ella? ¿Ustedes que creen? Yo creo que... no les diré jijiji. ¿Y que les pareció que el haya pedido perdón? Yo creo que Kagome se merecía escuchar eso, se merecía que él le pidiera perdón después de tantos años u.u No me explayo más ya que en este capítulo pasarán muchas cosas!

**PS. **Me fue más que imposible incluir un lemon en este capítulo, me disculpo de antemano. La historia no requiere un lemon hasta ahora, pero ya que la relación de Rin y Sesshomaru parece ir viento en popa... el primer capitulo de la segunda parte incluirá un lemon de ellos dos. Se que es injusto ante lo que les prometí, pero un lemon no tenía cabida en este momento! Siempre trato de escribir los poquitos caprichos que varias me piden por ahí, pero este fue imposible.

Sigan leyendo porque este capítulo esta lleno de sorpresas!

*Tengo un nueva historia de Sesshomaru & Rin, se llama **Claridad!**  
>*Recuerden que <strong>Muñecas de la Mafia<strong> es el fic que forma parte de la triologia de FCC. Esa historia estará siendo actualizada hasta que está entre de nuevo en actualización!  
>*Mi medio hermano también será actualizada.<p>

**GRACIAS A TODAS! NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN!**

* * *

><p><strong>VEGAS, BABY<strong>

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE

**20.**

―Dormiré en mi habitación ―anunció Kagome parándose.

―Quédate ―susurró él.

Ella sonrió y le vio casi con cariño.

―No puedo ―fue su única respuesta y salió de la suite de InuYasha sin que él hiciera nada.

InuYasha se desplomó contra la cama cuando ella salió de ahí. ¡La había perdido! ¡Ya estaba! Kagome ya no sería _esa_ mujer, ahora solo sería Kagome Higurashi, una amiga, y eso no le bastaba, no le bastaba para nada. ¡No se había dado cuenta de nada! ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba a Kagome ahí? ¿Qué necesitaba a la Kagome con _esos_ sentimientos? ¿Por qué no le gustaba que ella dejara de amarlo? ¿Qué era lo que en realidad sentía por Kagome Higurashi?

…

Kagome caminó desganada a su habitación, se sentía decaída, triste y a la vez feliz, ligera y renovada. Tenía sentimientos encontrados que la hacían sentirse extraña y confundida, se sentía como una mujer bipolar y maniaca. Terminar una relación, que por encima no había sido una relación, de casi más de quince años, no era algo feliz, era algo exhaustivo, triste y extraño. Ni siquiera se iba a poder desenamorar de InuYasha tan rápido, tomaría tiempo, años incluso. ¿Encontraría a alguien que pudiese reemplazar a InuYasha? ¿Y qué tal a alguien a quien solo amase más de lo que toda su vida había amado a InuYasha? ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Habría alguien así? ¿Qué le robara el aliento, que le causara maripositas en el estómago, que le quitara el sueño por noches? No lo sabía, pero le había empezado a rezar a los Dioses encontrarse con alguien así.

Cuando entró a la suite, solo encontró a Ayame en la habitación que compartía con Rin. Sango y Rin no estaban y a ella le importó poco donde estuvieran porque sospechaba que dos hombres tenían mucho que ver y no estaba para nada preocupada, por otro lado, Ayame era un caso diferente, tenía claros problemas con Kōga y no dudaba que esa misma noche le hubiese terminado o dicho algo parecido.

Se quitó el vestido y se puso unos pijamas limpios, entró al baño y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, Ayame se revolcó en su cama despertando y viendo a Kagome a su lado.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó tallándose los ojos.

―Casi las cinco, vuelve a dormir ―respondió monótona.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué hablas así? ―bostezó.

―Terminé las cosas con InuYasha.

El silencio se hizo presente y ambas chicas se acostaron de espaldas para ver el techo oscuro que a penas y se alcanzaba a distinguir por la rendijita de luz de luna que entraba por la cortina mal cerrada.

―Terminé las cosas con Kōga ―respondió ella.

Kagome sonrió un poco.

―Me alegra.

― ¿Estas bien?

Kagome suspiró.

―No lo sé. Creo que una parte de mi lo está y la otra está muerta, han sido muchos años y… creo estar muerta.

―No estas muerta, solo triste ―dijo Ayame con voz pastosa―. El tiempo lo cura todo, Kag ―la apodó de cariño haciendo a Kagome soltar más lágrimas y asentir.

―Espero que sí, durmamos.

―**VegasBaby―**

Sango y Miroku reían como un par de adolescentes mientras platicaban y caminaban a sus habitaciones.

― ¡No puedo creer que te acordaras de eso! ―exclamó Sango muerta de risa.

Pasaban por el lobby en donde había poca gente, eran casi las seis de la mañana y ellos se habían quedado toda la madrugada hablando de esto y de aquello.

Él se encogió de hombros y rio junto con ella.

― ¡Maldito bastardo!

Ambos voltearon al bar en donde Kōga se encontraba tirado en el suelo y frente a él, un hombre grande que parecía luchador.

― ¿Es Kōga? ―preguntó Sango escrudiñando la mirada.

Miroku asintió y suspiró.

―Quédate aquí ―ordenó.

―Pero… ―Miroku ya estaba entrando al bar para cuando sango quiso decir algo, así que se acercó un poco pero no entró al bar.

Kōga estaba tirado tratando de levantarse y el tipo lo veía con odio y enojo. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Miroku se acercó empezando a hablar en su perfecto inglés, tratando de calmar al tipo que claramente ya había golpeado a Kōga y pensaba en hacerlo de nuevo.

―Buenos días ―habló Miroku poniéndose entre Kōga y el gran hombre.

― ¿Y tú quién eres?

―Soy un amigo del caballero aquí tirado. Verá, su novia acaba de terminar con él, llevaban una relación de más de cinco años y él se encuentra muy deprimido ―habló Miroku asintiendo sabiamente y con sus ojos cerrados, como un monje.

El luchador levantó una ceja.

― ¡Quítalo de mi camino, entonces! ―gritó furiosamente.

Miroku asintió y levantó a Kōga quien balbuceaba el nombre de Ayame como tonto.

―Vamos, Kōga, no puedes ir armando escándalos en todas partes solo porque una mujer terminó contigo ―dijo tomándolo entre brazos.

Kōga lanzó una carcajada

― ¡Ella me dejó! ―gritó carcajeándose―. Siempre pensé que yo la dejaría a ella, ¿puedes creerlo? ―dijo arrastrando la voz.

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Sango cuando vio a Kōga medio arrastrarse y medio caminar, llevaba un golpe en la mejilla y en el ojo izquierdo.

―Ayame terminó con él ayer ―dijo Miroku caminando con él y con Sango a las habitaciones.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ella lo hizo? ¿Estás seguro?

Kōga volvió a carcajearse.

― ¡Sí! ¡Me dijo que me dejaba libre! ―se carcajeó con ganas

Sango guardó silencio y se dedicó a ayudar un poco con Kōga quien terminó apoyándose en los dos para caminar hasta la habitación que Miroku y el compartían.

―Iré a mi habitación ―dijo Sango sonriéndole a Miroku―. Hazte cargo de este inútil y mañana hablaremos, gracias por todo ―susurró dándole un beso en la mejilla y caminando a su suite que quedaba en el mismo piso.

Miroku sonrió y entró a la habitación para hacerse cargo del borracho de su amigo.

―**VegasBaby―**

Rin se estiró estrepitosamente como un gatito al despertar, se hundió más en el colchón y sonrió como tonta al oler la colonia de Sesshōmaru. Sin abrir los ojos, se acercó su cuerpo y se aferró como una garrapata. ¡Pero qué bien se sentía dormir con ese hombre!

―Deberíamos de dormir juntos para siempre, nunca había dormido tan profundo ―susurró ella acurrucándose en su pecho.

Sesshōmaru, quien ya se encontraba despierto desde hacía dos horas, sonrió ante la chiquilla que tenía pegada al cuerpo. Había despertado y se había sentido un maniaco al no poder dejar de verla, era tan hipnotizante ver como balbuceaba en sueños y en como hacía caras, era tonta en una manera tierna y graciosa.

― ¿Duermes conmigo ahora y siempre? ―le preguntó abriendo sus ojitos.

Lo miró a la cara y él asintió, ella rio.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? ―preguntó jugando con sus cabellos plateados que caían sobre su pecho.

―No mucho ―mintió.

―Hmm, no te creo, pero está bien ―sonrió―. ¿Qué hora es?

―Las doce del mediodía.

― ¡Que rico es dormir hasta tarde! ¿Tienes hambre? ―preguntó pegando su oído a su pecho para oír sus latidos.

―No mucho, ¿y tú?

―No mucho ―respondió escuchando que su corazón latía rápido―. Durmamos un poco más.

―**VegasBaby―**

― ¿Cómo dormiste? ―preguntó Ayame saliendo del baño y viendo a Kagome sentada a la orilla de la cama.

Kagome le sonrió apenas.

―Dormí ―respondió sin verla―. ¿Tu?

―Dormí.

Kagome asintió y se recostó un poco más.

―Sango llegó en la madrugada y está dormida en la otra habitación ―anunció Ayame.

Kagome asintió.

―Hoy no quiero hacer nada ―dijo Kagome―. Quiero volver a Japón.

Ayame la vio alarmada.

― ¡No! No me dejes aquí, me quedaré sola.

―Todos se quedaran aquí.

―Rin esta con Sesshōmaru, sango con Miroku, no puedo estar aquí sola ―dijo.

― ¿Quieres regresar conmigo?

Ayame le sonrió y asintió.

―Si, por favor.

―**VegasBaby―**

InuYasha se levantó con un dolor de cuerpo y cabeza increíbles, no sin contar que la nariz le dolía tanto o más que las costillas. Pero nada de eso se comparaba a la pesadez que sentía en el pecho por lo pasado la noche anterior, podía recordar todo con tanta claridad que le dolía. Las palabras de Kagome, sus lágrimas, las expresiones de dolor, las palabras cargadas de tristeza, jamás podría borrarse a esa Kagome de su mente, nunca podría sacar completamente esa imagen, destrozada, desarmada y rendida al final.

Él había hecho todo eso, él lo sabía, sabía que esa Kagome había estado forzada a caminar lejos de él después de que él la hubiese retenido tantos años a su lado por sus mero placer, tener a Kagome a un lado se había vuelto un placer culposo que no podría admitir, tal vez lo había hecho la noche anterior, pero no lo había dicho todo, apreciaba a Kagome en niveles que nadie se imaginaria, le confiaba sus cosas y confiaba en ella más que en nadie porque sabía que ella jamás lo decepcionaría y pensó que ella estaría siempre para él.

¡Pero que equivocado había estado! Ahora Kagome se le iba de las manos, se había ido ya y él no podía hacer nada, estaba destrozado, solo y enojado consigo mismo. Le había hecho daño a la persona por la cual se preocupaba más en todo el mundo, la que más le importaba ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta que Kagome era tan importante para él? ¿Qué había impedido que viera que Kagome era la persona más importante, la mejor y la más perfecta en toda su vida?

Empezaba a pensar que Kagome había sido la única persona que lo había apoyado en todas las decisiones que había tomado en sus pocos años de vida. La única que lo había aconsejado de manera sabia, la que le había sacado sonrisas tontas y la que lo había amado incondicionalmente. Jamás había dejado de estar ahí para él, él había salido con tantas chiquillas y aun así, ella seguía tras de él sin demostrar nada por ello, seguía viéndolo con ojos de amor, profanando el grado de amor que le tenía sin importarle nada. Y ahora, no había nada más, estaba seguro, sabría que cuando volviera a ver a Kagome, no habría una pizca de nada en sus ojos, nada de afecto que fuese dirigido hacia él.

…

―Antes de irnos, tengo que lidiar con un problema, Ayame ―anunció Kagome terminando de empacar―. ¿Podrías esperar por mientras?

― ¿Es algo de InuYasha? ―preguntó ella.

Kagome asintió y salió de la suite con una pequeña bolsa de salir dirigiéndose a la habitación de InuYasha. Tocó tres veces hasta que el hombre abrió y se le quedó viendo como si fuese un fantasma.

―InuYasha… ¿podemos hablar? ―preguntó viéndolo.

InuYasha quiso morir por dentro, no había nada en esa mirada, no había amor, no había cariño, no había felicidad, solo era una mirada que ella le daba a cualquier otra persona.

―Claro…, pasa.

Kagome pasó a un lado de él, tranquilizando su corazón y respirando lentamente.

―Acerca del matrimonio… ―empezó ella viéndolo― he firmado los papeles de anulación ―mintió―, solo falta tu firma.

El arrugó el ceño de inmediato y sus manos se formaron en puños.

― ¡¿Has firmado papeles para anular nuestro matrimonio!? ¿Cuándo? ¿A qué hora? ¿Con quién? ―bramó enojado.

Ella también se permitió enojarse, no estaba de más que ella quisiera salir de ese embrollo y él lo sabía, estaba siendo injusto de nuevo.

―Ayer con Bankotsu, me hizo el favor de anularlo.

― ¡No puedo creer que le hayas contado a ese idiota!

―Necesitaba hacerlo, InuYasha. Alguien tenía que anular esto ―trató de no perder la calma.

Con InuYasha siempre era igual, gritaba y se quejaba para todo y ella terminaba gritando por igual, tenía que haber una persona sensata y ella empezaría a serlo.

― ¿Y porque él? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―Porque tú me mentiste, idiota… ―susurró perdiendo los estribos―. ¡Me mentiste diciendo que no se podía anular! ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Claro que un matrimonio así se puede anular! ―terminó respirando agitadamente y sintiéndose peor.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor y se restregó la cara con mucha fuerza.

―Terminemos con esto, ¿sí? ―le rogó con los ojos―. No me importa que hayas mentido, no me importa nada más ya, solo me importa que cuando yo traiga esos papeles, tú los firmes y acabemos con esto de una vez y por todas, ¿me entendiste?

―Me niego ―respondió con la mirada en alto.

Ella gruñó malas palabras.

―Por dios santo, InuYasha, ¡porque me haces esto!

―Porque eres mi esposa, punto ―la desafió con la mirada.

― ¿Disculpa? No recuerdo haber aceptado ser tu esposa, no recuerdo que tú me lo hayas preguntado, ¡no recuerdo haber tenido una relación contigo! Así que no, no soy tu esposa solo porque un cochino papel lo dice, eso fue un error así como mis veinte años de vida desperdiciados a tu lado ―le dijo hiriéndolo―. Así que regresaré con los papeles y los firmaras ―dijo saliendo de la suite y dejando a InuYasha enojado y triste.

―**VegasBaby―**

Kagome y Bankotsu habían quedado de verse en el café del Wynn, el hotel en donde Kagome y los demás se hospedaban.

Bankotsu llegó para ver a Kagome sentada en una mesita hojeando un periódico que el restaurante le había prestado.

―No sabía que te gustaba leer el periódico ―comentó el asustándola un poco.

Ella sonrió.

―Sí, bueno… hay cosas interesantes, a veces hay mini historias… cosas tontas ―se encogió―. ¿Has traído todo?

Bankotsu asintió.

―Tengo formas en inglés y japonés, usaremos las formas en inglés y haremos una copia en japonés para que las puedas llevar a Japón en caso de que se presente algo.

Kagome asintió.

―InuYasha no quiere firmar los papeles… ―susurró apenas.

Bankotsu se le quedó viendo, tenía ojeras, ojos llorosos y nariz roja.

― ¿Estas bien? ―preguntó.

―No, no estoy bien. Estoy harta, Bankotsu ―dijo enojada―. InuYasha no ha hecho nada más que arruinar mi vida y ahora no quiere darme el divorcio, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Qué más tengo que hacer?

― ¿Arruinar tu vida? ―levantó una ceja.

―Toda mi vida he estado enamorada de él y lo que es peor, él lo ha sabido siempre y no ha hecho nada, me ha tratado mal, me ha presentado a sus novias, me ha platicado de ellas…

Bankotsu asintió.

―Lamento todo eso, Kagome ―dijo sinceramente―. Pero no puedo anular el matrimonio si no están ambas firmas presentadas ―Kagome arrugó el ceño llena de desesperación―. Si tienes algo más, alguna prueba… no lo sé, ¿de infidelidad?

Kagome se carcajeó.

―Solo llevamos casados dos…o tres días, dos días… y no ha hecho nad… ―abrió su boca―. ¡Estaba con Kikyō, ayer! ¡Se besaron por los Dioses! ―gritó dando golpes a la mesa.

― ¿Tienes pruebas?

Kagome se quedó en silencio.

―No.

―Si quieres anular esto y él no te quiere dar una firma, entonces necesitaras esas pruebas, si no las puedes obtener…

― ¿Nos quedaremos casados hasta que a él se le antoje firmar los malditos papeles?

Bankotsu asintió.

―Podrías meter una demanda pero… no hay evidencia de que estuvieran ebrios.

― ¡Si la hay! Tengo una caja llena de cosas de nosotros ebrios y… había un video, pero InuYasha mandó borrarlo, y ¡ugh! ¡Déjalo! ―gritó enojada―. Yo misma haré que el firme los papeles, ¡te lo juro por los Dioses, Bankotsu! ―Bankotsu sonrió entregándole una carpeta con papeles―. Gracias, eres un buen amigo ―le sonrió dejándole un beso en la frente―. Espero verte más seguido en Japón, hoy parto a Tokio.

―También yo ―sonrió―. Seguramente nos seguiremos viendo ―le echó una miradita que no pasó desapercibida para Kagome quien se alejó de ahí agitando su mano y sonriendo.

Eso haría, haría que InuYasha le diera el divorcio, haría que en realidad la odiara, que se hartara de ella que en realidad la despreciara. No sería un trabajo fácil si él ya sentía un poquito de eso, a pesar de haberle perdonado sus majaderías, Kagome quería el divorcio y no pararía hasta lograrlo.

―**Vegas Baby―**

Kagome entró sigilosamente a la suite escuchando un poco de ruido en la habitación en la que había dormido con Ayame. Se asomó a la otra habitación en donde Sango seguía completamente dormida y cerró bien la puerta.

―Cambio de planes ―anunció Kagome entrando a la habitación.

Ayame se asomó del baño y levantó una ceja.

―Te contaré algo pero necesito que no te pongas histérica… o que le digas a nadie, en especial a Rin, no le cuentes nada a Rin ―susurró pensando que Sango las escucharía.

Ayame arrugó el ceño.

―Estas embarazada.

Kagome se le quedó viendo.

― ¿Qué?

―Embarazada, ¡lo sabía! ¡De InuYasha, ¿cierto?!

―Uhmm… ¿no? ―hizo una cara.

―Ah… ¿no? ―se rascó la cabeza.

―No… ―se rio―. Cállate para que me dejes explicarte… esa noche que InuYasha y yo no llegamos al hotel… estábamos drogados, borrachos y terminamos casados en una capilla…

― ¡Que! ―gritó tapándose la boca―. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo había pasado entre ustedes! ¡Por el Karma, Kagome! ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?!

― ¡Cállate! Sango está dormida a unos cuantos pasos, por los cielos ―se restregó la cara―. Y no, no lo sé ―soltó molesta.

― ¡Significa que ya no eres Kagome Higurashi! ¡Eres Kagome Taishō! ―gritó susurrando.

Kagome se le quedó viendo como si Ayame fuese un payaso, como si estuviera loca o tuviese una segunda nariz.

― ¡No soy Kagome Taishō! ―gruñó molesta caminando de un lado para otro.

―Ah, sí lo eres ―dijo Ayame asintiendo―. Y también significa que la mitad de lo que InuYasha posee, te pertenece.

―No quiero nada de él ―rodó sus ojos―. ¿Sabes, Ayame? No ayudas mucho ―soltó enojada.

Ayame suspiró.

―De acuerdo, lo siento, ¿qué más pasó?

― ¡Pasa que el imbécil no me quiere dar el divorcio, maldita sea! ―exclamó dejándose caer en la cama.

Ayame hizo una cara.

― ¿No lo puedes obligar?

― ¡Aquí está mi plan! ―gritó casi emocionada―. Haré que me odie tanto, tanto, tanto, ¡pero tanto! Que me tenga que dar el divorcio ―dijo sonriendo como diablilla.

― ¿Odiarte? ¿Cómo te va a odiar si está loco por ti?

Kagome se quedó quieta y guardó silencio.

― ¿Disculpa?

―Kagome, por la santa mierda, ¿no ves cómo te ha retenido a su lado por siempre? ¿Tú crees que eso lo hace un hombre que odia? Además jamás te dejaba tener novios y siempre los ahuyentaba diciéndoles que eras su novia y cosas tontas…

―Yo… eso no es cierto ―frunció el ceño―. InuYasha jamás hizo eso… ¿o sí? ―se dejó caer

―Bueno… yo siempre escuché que Kōga hablaba de lo tonto que InuYasha era por perderse de ti y de cómo era imbécil por portarse así contigo cuando todos sabíamos que te quería como algo más…

Kagome se restregó el cabello en la cara.

―No, no, no, no, no ¡no! Eso no es cierto, ¡carajo! ¿Por qué me vienes y me dices esto ahora, Ayame?

― ¡No puedes ser tan ciega, Kagome!

― ¡Déjame ser ciega! ¡Me quiero olvidar de él, no enterarme de todo lo que me has dicho!

―De acuerdo, escucha ―se sentó a su lado―. Si InuYasha te quiere o no, no importa porque recuerda que te ha tratado mal por años, te ha dicho cosas horribles y por encima, tú lo has permitido, pase lo que pase por su cabeza, libérate de él, lo necesitas tanto como yo necesitaba alejarme de Kōga ―le sonrió sinceramente.

Kagome bajó su mirada.

―Yo…, tienes razón ―suspiró al final―. Aunque no termino de creer eso que me dijiste…

Ayame sonrió y alzó los ojos.

―Mejor que no lo creas, estás bien así, Kag. Siempre que veía como te trataba InuYasha… me recordaba un poco a como lo hacía Kōga… de una manera, ¿entiendes? ―Kagome asintió―. Jamás me insultó o me llamó por cosas feas y a pesar de que aceptó ser mi novio por motivos familiares y porque él me había hecho esa promesa de pequeños, yo sabía que él no quería estar conmigo y aun así yo estuve ahí, siempre estuve ahí… algo así como tú con InuYasha, solo que InuYasha a veces si demostraba tener afecto por ti, Kōga nunca lo hizo por mi…

Ayame empezó a divagar y Kagome se hizo cargo de que dejara de hacerlo.

―Deja de pensar en Kōga ―ordenó―. No vale la pena, déjalo ¿sí? Es parte de tu pasado, ¿no?

Ayame asintió soltando algunas lágrimas.

―Sí, lo es ―se limpió las mejillas―. ¿Entonces que planeas? ¿Nos quedamos? ―sonrió.

―Entenderé si tú te quieres ir… aunque yo también me quede sola si lo haces.

Ayame bajó su mirada.

―Estarás con InuYasha la mayoría del tiempo… pero me puedo quedar, no tengo porque volver, podría darme un tour yo sola de la ciudad ―asintió sonriendo.

― ¿Segura? ―le tomó las manos.

―Sí, segura. Me divertiré mientras que tú lo haces molestando a InuYasha, y cuando nuestros días acaben nos contaremos todo ―sonrió.

―Me parece perfecto, entonces mi misión empieza desde ya y tú puedes irte a dar un tour, ¡vamos! ¡Hazlo! ―se rio.

Ayame sonrió como loca dándose cuenta que había encontrado a una amiga en la chica que pensó sería su enemiga de por vida.

―**VegasBaby―**

― ¿Cómo crees que este Kagome? ―pregunto Rin comiendo.

Ambos habían bajado al restaurante para comer.

―El doctor dijo que no era nada serio pero que se debían hacer tomografías para salir de dudas, haré que hoy mismo se haga unas pruebas para que pueda regresar a Japón sana.

― ¿Regresar a Japón? Pero si todavía nos falta semana y media para partir ―dijo arrugando el ceño.

―Rin, tu viste como estaba Kagome ayer ―dijo él― InuYasha y ella tuvieron un altercado fuerte, partirán a Japón hoy mismo o mañana si es necesario.

Rin suspiró.

― ¿Puedes dejar que arreglen sus asuntos y si ves que las cosas siguen mal enviarlos? ―preguntó viéndolo con ojos de corderito.

El miró hacia otra parte, ¿Cómo era posible que una niña lo hiciera cambiar de parecer en dos segundos?

―De acuerdo ―aceptó haciendo sonreír a Rin.

―Gracias, Sessh.

―**VegasBaby―**

Kōga se paró a vomitar al baño, había bebido como nunca lo había hecho y podía jurar que algo en la cabeza le había explotado.

― ¡Mierda! ―gritó desde el baño.

Miroku se talló un ojo al escuchar los gritos.

― ¿Qué carajos gritas? ―susurró sin siquiera hacerle un pregunta directa a Kōga.

― ¡Me explota la puta cabeza! ―se volvió a escuchar.

Miroku se levantó de su cama para caminar al cuarto de frente y encontrarse a Kōga en su baño, hincado frente al retrete y con el cuerpo desparramado en el suelo.

―Pareces una nenita ―masculló Miroku de mala gana ― ¡Déjame dormir, maldito imbécil! ―le gritó rascándose una nalga.

Kōga gruñó y le aventó un botecito de shampoo del hotel.

― ¡Ayame me dejó! ¡Tengo derecho a gritar lo que se me antoje! ―bramó y vomitó más.

― ¡Qué asco! ―quiso vomitar el también así que decidió salir de ahí dejándolo solo―. Pero que marica… ―dijo regresando a su cama y volviendo a dormir.

Por su lado, Kōga no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿Ayame dejarlo? ¿A él? ¿¡A ÉL!? ¿Y qué demonios era eso de dejarlo libre? ¡Estaba loca! Él era libre desde hacía muchos años, jamás se había sentido retenido por Ayame, y aunque nunca la había engañado, sentía que podía dejarla cuando quisiera a pesar de no haberlo hecho nunca. Más de cinco años de noviazgo con esa mujer no podían ser saludables, en cierto punto se sentía libre y como un hombre nuevo, ¿quién diría que ella terminaría dejándolo a él? Fuera lo que fuera, él ya no tenía ninguna obligación con ella o con su familia, ella había roto la promesa de casarse, ¡era cierto! ¡Estaba libre! ¡Qué bien se sentía!

Pero ni eso le quitaba las náuseas, y nada es eso le quitó el piquetito de frustración que sentía al no tener a una mujer más a su lado, aunque esa mujer fuese la pelirroja con la que había compartido más días que con sus propios amigos.

―**VegasBaby―**

_Toc, toc, toc._

InuYasha se rascó la cabeza, ¿y ahora quien podría ser? Kagome se encontraba frente a él, un poco más animada y con otros ojos, pero no eran los ojos que antes le daba.

― ¡Hola! ―gritó emocionada―. ¿Adivina qué? ―parloteó entrando a la habitación dejándolo confundido―. La mitad de tus pertenencias son mías ―anunció haciendo que el arrugara el ceño en confusión.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Soy la señora de Taishō! ―gritó carcajeándose―. Como no hemos celebrado bien nuestro matrimonio, ¿Qué tal que te invito a comer? ―sonrió como loca.

InuYasha olió algo que no le gustó para nada, Kagome se estaba comportando de una manera extraña y no le gustaba verla así.

― ¿Qué te traes entre manos? ―preguntó cruzándose de brazos y viéndola con superioridad.

Ella no demostró nada, nada de estar fingiendo, nada de tener un plan macabro, nada de parecer ser la esposa más fastidiosa y nada de ser una diabla disfrazada de un ángel.

Actuó como muchas veces lo había sido y suspiró haciéndole creer que él la había descubierto.

―Es solo que… ―vio al suelo― pensé muy bien lo de la anulación y…

― ¿Y?

―No creo que debamos hacerlo, ¿sabes? Podríamos ser felices como esposos, ¿tú que dices? ―preguntó yendo hacia él y casi pisándole los pies.

Él se echó para atrás sorprendido por la mujer que tenía delante.

― ¿De qué carajos hablas, Kagome?

― ¡Seamos una pareja de verdad! ¡Seamos marido y mujer hasta que la muerte nos separe!


	21. PARTE DOS

**Gracias a: Desirena, Neri Dark, AzulBlue06, RatillaFresa, kagome18, Cris, Clau Gazz, elvi, setsuna17, Orkidea16, Nina Parker, Bastard Tendendcies, SakuraKikyou, aky9110, JOAN, Anii, bruxi, Katia XD, haru10, azucenas45, Carla Taisho, Johan Taisho, **Almarice, **Marlene Vasquez, KagomeDeTaisho22, valeaome, titis.  
><strong>

****Bienvenidas de nuevo, hemos llegado a la segunda parte! Con 524 reviews y un montón de lectoras locas y hermosas acá vengo de nuevo a subirles el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de este fic que aman tanto! Wuju! Gracias a todas por los comentarios, los favs, follows y las felicitaciones y etc etc. ****

*********Gracias a **Alejandra** (**Almarice**) por crearse una cuenta para poder comentar y hacer todo más práctico a la hora de entrar a FF y leer! Besos nena.

******Felicidades atrazadas por ahi a **Kagome18** por su cumpleaños, espero que te la hayas pasado super bien!

*******Gracias a **Katia XD y a Carla Taisho** por leer mi historia aunque el español no sea su primer idioma! **Thanks Katia! Obrigado, Carla! **

**Review Talk: **Bueno, InuYasha sospecha... y ella no esta jugando muy bien su papel que digamos, así que vamos a ver que sucede por acá... Se que muchas (medio incluyéndome) odian a InuYasha... y no es para menos u.u Pero Kagome esta decidida a muchas cosas y en esta nueva temporada vamos a ver que es lo que se propone, que es lo que hará y como reaccionara InuYasha ante tanta cosa que esta chica haga y deje de hacer. También veremos mucho de Koga y Ayame, poco de Sango y Miroku y por supuesto, mucho de Sesshomaru y Rin. Me reclamaron por ahí que pasaron tres días en todo el capítulo, SÍ! Jajajajajaja, es cierto y no me arrepiento, así son este tipo de historias, están en Las Vegas y solo fueron por algunas semanas, las cosas tienen que ir lentas porque si no, ya no sería Vegas, Baby, sería: Japón, Baby jajaja, y ps así no u.u Si, contesto preguntas, Sesshomaru y Rin tendrán intimidad en el próximo capitulo o probablemente del que sigue al que sigue. Estos dos son pura ternura y hasta parece que ya están casados, es que ellos deben de estar juntos forever! Bueno, acá Kagome va a empezar una revolución que a nuestro protagonista no le va a gustar nada... prepárense para muchas más rabietas de parte de Idiotasha y de celos y arrepentimientos! Kagome ya perdonó a InuYasha, pero... ¿es suficiente? Na-ah, I don't think so.

Sigan leyendo para más sorpresas... y esperen pronto el Spin-Off de Ayame y Koga! También pasen a leer mi historia **Muñecas de la mafia** :3

**Besos, las amo, gracias infinitas por el amor!**

* * *

><p>SEGUNDA PARTE<p>

**21.**

― ¿De qué carajos hablas, Kagome? ¿Una pareja de verdad? ¿Tú y yo? ―habló altaneramente, hiriendo el poco orgullo que a Kagome le quedaba después de haber sido pisoteado tantas veces por él.

―No es una mala idea, podríamos hacer esto funcionar… tu no querías anular el matrimonio, ¿o si?

Él no dijo nada y ella se le quedó viendo por lo que pareció una eternidad.

―Tengo pruebas de que tú y Kikyō se estaban besando ayer… te podría demandar por adulterio. ¿Quieres eso? ―él se le quedó viendo con la boca abierta― ¿O prefieres hacer que esto funcione? Yo quiero que funcione ―sonrió volviendo a ser la Kagome dulce.

El arrugó el ceño.

―Mientes, Kagome. Te conozco tan bien… ―dijo negando lentamente con su cabeza, con una vaga sonrisa en los labios, dándole a entender que aquella amistar era vieja y que él conocía sus gestos, sus mentiras y hasta lo que pensaba o no.

―No miento ―mintió ella.

―Lo haces. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías que este matrimonio funcione? ―la cuestionó con la mirada.

― ¡Todos hablaran de nosotros si no hacemos algo, InuYasha! ―dijo desesperada, en realidad no le importaban las habladurías, pero si le importaba la cara de su padre al enterarse―. Y ya que tú no quieres firmar los malditos papeles de la anulación… ―rodó sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

Él se sintió frustrado por lo que parecía la milésima vez en todo el viaje, esa chica no hacía nada más que confundirlo, hacerlo explotar y voltear su mundo repetidas veces para dejarlo mareado y con dolor de cabeza, ¡es que era tan insoportable y a la vez no podía dejar de estar ahí con ella!

―No voy a firmar los papeles de anulación…

A ella casi le da un tic nervioso en el ojo y exhaló vehemente para tranquilizarse.

―Entonces hay que hacer que esto funcione ―sonrió de nuevo―. Vamos… ―se acercó a él― sé que podemos hacer que funcione ―le pasó un dedo a lo largo del musculoso brazo para hacerlo temblar.

―Y―yo… no lo sé… ―se sintió débil por un momento, Kagome empezaba a tomar las riendas de aquello, eso no podía ser, no lo podía permitir ¡maldita sea! Él había tenido el control sobre Kagome durante muchos años y a pesar de haberse disculpado y de haberse arrepentido, ahora sentía que Kagome podría irse de su ladro por siempre y si no tomaba el control, aquello acabaría en un santiamén. Haría lo necesario para poder estar junto a Kagome como siempre lo había estado.

―De acuerdo, hagámoslo funcionar ―dijo él sonriendo como el canalla galán que era y que ella amaba con locura y pasión.

Ella casi se atraganta con su saliva pero sonrió feliz, su plan empezaba a funcionar y ahora las ideas malévolas para alejarlo de ella de una vez por todas, empezaban a tomar fuerza y forma.

…

Ayame se había tomado el día libre de todos y había salido a pasear sola por la ciudad de La Vegas, Sango y Miroku no se separaban y se les veía agarrados de la mano por todo el hotel, Kōga no había salido de la habitación y había pedido comida y más comida hasta comer por comer, InuYasha se había quedado ido en su habitación después de la visita de Kagome y Kagome había partido a su habitación donde Rin había regresado de desayunar con Sesshōmaru.

― ¿Dormiste con él, cierto? ―preguntó Kagome con una mirada maternal.

Rin sonrió.

―Solo eso hicimos.

―Pasó algo más, cuéntalo ya.

Rin se sonrojó, riendo y recordando.

― ¡Somos novios! ―gritó emocionada.

Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta y después sonrió como lela.

― ¿Novios? ¿Enserio? ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!

―Gracias… ¿tu?

Kagome levantó una ceja.

― ¿Yo que?

― ¿Qué pasó con InuYasha?

…

Sesshōmaru tocó a la puerta de la suite de InuYasha y él abrió aun serio por la conversación pasada.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru viéndolo. Estaba serio a mas no poder y hasta un poco pálido.

―Nada. ¿Qué quieres?

Sesshōmaru arrugó levemente el ceño.

―Necesitamos hablar, tu, Kagome, Rin y yo.

InuYasha levantó una ceja.

― ¿Para qué?

―No cuestiones nada, InuYasha. Solo vamos ―lo sacó de su habitación para ir a la suite de las chicas.

InuYasha no dijo nada y caminó a un lado de Sesshōmaru. Al llegar frente a la puerta, Sesshōmaru quiso tocar, pero InuYasha lo vio de mala gana y solo abrió la suite.

―No sé porque pretendes tocar, siempre dejan esto abierto.

Sesshōmaru negó levemente demostrando el claro desagrado hacia su hermano por sus pocos y toscos modales.

―Pues no hay nadie ―se rascó la cabeza, InuYasha.

Sesshōmaru escuchó unos ruiditos en las habitaciones y ambos caminaron hacia ellas. Rin lloraba y hablaba y él quiso entrar rápidamente a la habitación pero InuYasha lo detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de Kagome.

―Espera, están diciendo algo ―susurró apenas InuYasha.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, quería saber porque su Rin lloraba.

La puerta de la habitación estaba medio abierta y ellas estaban sentadas de espaldas a la puerta, frente a frente sin percatarse de que ellos dos estaban ahí afuera escuchando todo.

―Yo le he hecho tanto daño, Kagome… ―sollozó Rin, ahogando un llanto doloroso y fuerte de escuchar para su hermana y Sesshōmaru ahí―. Él ha sido tan bueno conmigo… yo no lo sabía, no sabía que él me amaba de esa forma ¡Soy una estúpida, Kagome!

InuYasha vio de reojo a Sesshōmaru quien veía a la pared de frente, sin mirarlo a él o mostrar ninguna expresión.

―No lo eres, Rin… solo eres muy distraída.

― ¿Puedes creer que siempre ha estado enamorado de mí? No solo eso, ¡me ha amado! ―sollozó como loca―. Lo he lastimado, Kag… lo veo y me odio, me odio tanto… es que no lo puedo ver a los ojos sin sentirme culpable. Siento que no se merece a alguien como yo…

Sesshōmaru sintió algo dentro de él, algo que no supo cómo explicar, pero no era bueno, era caliente de una forma dolorosa y filosa también.

―Alguien tan tonto y distraído como yo… ¿Por qué lo hizo, Kag? ¿Por qué soportó todo esto por años? ¡Por Dios tiene veinticinco años, Kagome! Pudo haber formado una familia ya, pudo haberse comprometido con una chica de su edad, hacer su vida lejos de mí, solo soy una chiquilla de dieciocho años ―rio amargamente, llorando y sintiéndose inservible. Sesshōmaru tensó la mandíbula, maldiciendo la forma en la que Rin pensaba acerca de él y de ella misma también, sintiéndose culpable por hacerla sentir de esa forma―. Solo mírame, Kagome… él pudo haber hecho una vida pero la pasó a mi lado, es que soy tan tonta y mala… y no sé cómo le veré a los ojos de ahora en adelante.

―Cállate ya, Rin ―ordenó Kagome―. Tú y él se merecen, son perfectos el uno para él otro… no los veo con nadie más mas que juntos.

Rin la vio con infinita tristeza.

―Tienes que alejarte de InuYasha, Kagome ―dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas―. Tienes que hacerlo por tu propio bien.

Fue el turno de Sesshōmaru de ver a su hermano de reojo, tenía la mirada baja y las manos hechas puños, podía ver su mandíbula tensa y pareciera querer golpear algo.

―Yo…

―No importa que lo hayas amado desde pequeñita, no importa que pienses que es el amor de tu vida o que es tu maldita alma gemela, InuYasha no te merece ―hipó―. Todos lo sabemos, hasta Sesshōmaru me lo dijo una vez.

InuYasha le lanzó una mirada colérica a su hermano quien le echó una mirada despreocupada y volvió a ver a la nada.

―Todavía tienes tiempo de alejarte de él… encontrar a un chico que te ame tanto como tú a él y olvidarte para siempre de él… si es necesario, podrías salir del país, terminar tu carrera en el extranjero, mamá estaría feliz ―sonrió Rin acariciando la pierna de su hermana. Kagome empezó a soltar lagrimas sin sonido alguno y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que Rin le rogaba que se alejara de ese hombre.

― ¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Rin? ―habló con la voz quebrada.

Rin sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

―Porque he sufrido contigo todos estos años y hemos llorado juntas por un chico que nunca valió la pena. InuYasha no te ve con esos ojos, cariño. No creo que InuYasha vea a nadie con esos ojos… es buen chico y un buen amigo… pero no ha hecho nada más que lastimar tus sentimientos por casi diez años. Todos sabemos que te mereces algo mejor que esto.

Kagome escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo y lloró silenciosamente como hacía mucho no lo hacía, escuchar esas palabras de la boca de alguien, era peor que saberlo sin que nadie se lo dijese… era cien veces más doloroso que los insultos de InuYasha, que verlo con otras chicas, que todo lo que él pudiese o no hacer.

―Se disculpó conmigo ―dijo Kagome jugando con las puntas de su cabello.

― ¿Se disculpó contigo? ―preguntó sorprendida―. ¿Hablamos del mismo InuYasha?

Kagome asintió.

―Dijo que se arrepentía de todo y que… no soportaba la idea de verme lejos o con alguien más, dijo que se arrepentía… ―repitió de nuevo, recordando las palabras de InuYasha.

― ¿Arrepentirse? ―soltó Rin con burla y desdén―. ¿Después de diez años se arrepiente? ¡Y tú lo perdonaste, por supuesto! ―exclamó enojada.

― ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Decirle que no? ¿Qué me ha lastimado tanto que no puedo perdonarlo? ―Rin asintió―. No puedo hacer eso Rin, le amo demasiado como para no perdonarle… ―InuYasha tragó en seco al escuchar eso y Sesshōmaru pensó lo tontos que amos eran, Kagome por enamorarse de alguien como su hermano y su hermano por ser el patán que era con una chica como Kagome―. Además, me hace bien perdonarle, yo… me he decidido a olvidarlo ―dijo firmemente.

― ¿Enserio?

―Nos casamos en una capilla… estábamos ebrios y drogados ―confesó mordiéndose los labios.

A Rin se le cayó la quijada y Sesshōmaru mató diez veces a InuYasha con la mirada quien no lo veía.

― ¡Que! ―gritó Rin exaltada―. ¡Casados! ―empezó a caminar frente a ella.

― ¡Nos drogaron sin que nos diéramos cuenta, Rin! ―gritó al igual que ella.

Rin suspiró sonoramente y empezando a tranquilizarse.

― ¿Qué demonios piensas hacer ahora? ―preguntó de mala gana.

―No quiere firmar los papeles de anulación.

― ¡Claro que los va a firmar! Aunque yo misma tenga que atarlo a una silla y forzar su mano a que los firme.

Kagome negó lentamente con su cabeza.

―No, déjalo ―ordenó sentando a Rin―. Sabemos que InuYasha no me ama… ha sido egoísta e inmaduro al querer tenerme a su lado por tantos años, pero no me ama, Rin, yo lo sé y aun así lo he seguido siempre como un perrito perdido… algún día firmara esos papeles, estoy segura. Solo tengo que asegurarme de que se harte tanto de mí, que me odie de verdad.

Rin sonrió tristemente, viendo como su hermana luchaba contra el inmenso amor que le tenía a ese patán.

InuYasha levantó una ceja. ¿Con que eso era? ¿Quería que ella lo odiara? ¿Ese era su plan?

―InuYasha no te odia, solo se ha portado como un cabrón contigo, pero esa actitud no podría jamás a llegar ser un odio.

Kagome sonrió vagamente y se encogió de hombros.

―No lo sé… ¿sabes? Hay veces que pienso que en realidad si me odia… o que le desagrado de tal manera que me ha hecho todo aquello… siempre supo que le amaba y aun así me presentaba a sus novias y me contaba de ellas como si no le pudiese contar a Miroku…

―Kōga siempre pensó que él estaba enamorado de ti.

InuYasha se quedó de piedra y Sesshōmaru sonrió levemente sin que él lo viera.

―Por eso odiaba tanto a InuYasha, porque él juraba que InuYasha estaba tan enamorado de ti que se había convertido en un niño de kínder, de esos que molestan a la chica que les gustan.

Kagome soltó una risa irónica.

―El odio de Kōga hacia InuYasha es diferente y no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

―Una parte sí. Aunque yo nunca lo vi de esa forma, InuYasha fue egoísta, es lo que yo pienso. Pero también pienso que la culpable aquí eres tú, por permitirte mangonear por él por tantos años. Has sido tonta en extremos y no permitiré que te sigas haciendo estúpida ―habló severamente.

Kagome tragó en seco y se retorció los dedos con desesperación.

― ¿Sabes que será lo primero que harás llegando a Japón? ―dijo Rin parándose de nuevo―. Te aislaras del mundo por un tiempo. ¿Querías vivir sola? Entonces lo harás y no le dirás a nadie tu ubicación, tampoco a mi ―Kagome la vio con sorpresa, ¿Rin hablaba enserio?―. Aprovecharas que son vacaciones para alejarte de todo el mundo y si quieres, poder conocer a otro clavo.

Kagome sonrió de lado.

―Los clavos no funcionan.

―No me interesa, nunca sabrás si no lo intentas.

―Un clavo no suena mal.

InuYasha caminó furioso lejos de ahí. ¡No podía escuchar nada más! Kagome iba a desaparecer frente a sus narices y él no podría hacer nada, se evaporaría como el agua y no sabría de ella en mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué Rin la animaba a hacer eso?

Sesshōmaru lo siguió y ambos salieron sigilosamente de la suite. Una vez en el pasillo y lejos de la suite, InuYasha explotó.

― ¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso a Rin! ―gritó enojado.

Sesshōmaru cerró el ceño.

― ¿Qué carajos está mal contigo, InuYasha? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru enojado―. ¿No escuchaste todo lo que Kagome dijo? ¿Tuviste el descaro de pedirle disculpas y decirle que no soportabas verla lejos de ti y por eso la habías mantenido siempre a tu lado? ¿Estas enfermo?

InuYasha se revolvió la cabellera plateada y zapateó.

― ¡Kagome me pertenece! ―gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Sesshōmaru no pudo más y le soltó un golpe en la cara que lo mandó directo a topar contra la pared del pasillo. Rio endemoniadamente e InuYasha sintió miedo de su hermano.

―Eres un cabrón, Rin tiene razón. Cuando Kagome se olvide completamente de ti y este de la mano de otro sujeto, más enamorada de lo que está de ti, amando a alguien más de lo que te ama a ti, vas a querer morir, te vas a perder en el abismo y nadie te va a ayudar, InuYasha ―aseguró Sesshōmaru haciendo temblar a InuYasha por imaginarse a Kagome en todos esos escenarios―. Espero que Kagome forme su vida con alguien de valor, alguien que valga la pena y alguien que la ame demasiado. Ella se merece a alguien así, no se merece a alguien como tú, estoy apenado de que seas mi hermano. Eres una vergüenza para la familia Taishō ―soltó con enojo, desdén y decepción.

Se fue de ahí dejando a InuYasha solo y tirado contra la pared. Aquel día había sido el peor de su vida; había visto a Kagome deshecha ante él, la había perdido como amiga aunque ella hubiese dicho lo contrario, había hecho que Sesshōmaru le hablara más de la cuenta y lo pero era que lo había hecho para culparlo, para decirle que era una escoria y para echarle en culpa algo que el sabia era verdad. Y lo peor de todo, es que había perdido a Kagome definitivamente, como amiga, mujer y como un posible amor.


	22. El comienzo del final

**Gracias a: vanemoni, elvi, Desirena, Kagome19, LuaMinguante, Marianux, sestsuna17, Bastard Tendencies, Orkidea16, Johan Taisho, Emi Hike, haru10, Katia XD, SakuraKikyou, Marlene Vasquez, anii, valeaome, azucenas45, Neri Dark, CaandyPink, ClauGazz, JOAN, Carla Taisho, aky9110, KagomeDeTaisho22, FernyInuBellamy, RatillaFresa, miri, Almarice, Guest, CreepyBrony, valesan, Sun in the Rain, dani200026.**

**RT: **Ya muchas estamos sintiendo lástima por InuYasha pero dentro de nosotras sabemos que se lo merece... jaja u.u Muchas se alegraron por el golpe que Sesshomaru le propinó a su hermano, también se merecía eso jajajaja. Claro que queremos ver a Kagome superar a InuYasha, pero a la vez no queremos, o sí?.. piénsenlo bien u.u Rin claro que se siente mal por ser distraída, hasta yo me sentiría mal por ser una tonta XD y no haberme dado cuenta de algo TAN OBVIO, es decir, jelou Rin, wtf? Kagome si se irá por un tiempo, ya verán. La plática entre hermanos y hermanas era algo que venía ideando desde hace mucho, esta escena es particular fue ideada hace meses, era algo esencial y una vez que lo pensé tuve que escribirlo jiji. Todavía estamos por ver que va a pasar con los papeles de anulación.. no desesperen. Sigo diciendo que no se que pasará con Bankotsu, así que déjenme pensarlo y si pasa algo entre ellos dos, lo escribiré y se darán cuenta jaja. Siento haber interrumpido la tarea de algunas jajajajaja, me dan mucha risa sus comentarios! Las amo juju. Jaja, algunas chicas ya quieren que Kagome se divorcie, se case con otro y hasta tenga hijos de otro jaja perense!. La conclusión del cap pasado fue que todas quieren que InuYasha deje de ser Idiotasha, les gustó el golpe de Sesshomaru... y las palabras de Rin. Este cap les va a gustar!

**Emi Hike: **No te preocupes, jajaja, yo me llevo relax con todas. No me ofendo :3 Y perdón por no dejarte hacer la tarea jaja, prometo tratar de no escribir cuando tengas tarea.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios y prepárense porque viene algo... que ni siquiera yo sabía que vendría y apenas lo escribí todo hoy... algunas veinte páginas que mis dedos no podían dejar de escribir... algunas se imaginarán que es, otras no... solo esperen y verán que será lo mejor y lo peor de la historia! PERO LO AMARÁN! y me odiarán T.T Nah, muchas me amarán jajajaja como siempre, soy demasiado amable u.u Es imposible no hacerlo :c yo también las amo a todas por ser lindas y dejar reviews, TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS LOS LEO, LOS APRECIÓ Y ME LOS GUARDO EN MI CORAZONCITO, ENSERIO! Nos leemos despuesin.

**BYE! (NO ESTA EDITADO, NO ME MATEN)**

* * *

><p><strong>22. <strong>

Ayame salía del hotel vestida de lo más simple, con unas sandalias, unos shorts pequeños y una blusa de tirantes a juego. Hacía un calor de los demonios y estaba decidida a pararse en el primer puesto de nieves que se le pusiera enfrente. Había meditado mucho acerca de Kōga; jamás lo había tenido en realidad, así que ahora, no estaba perdiendo absolutamente nada. Su mente estaba tranquila y a pesar de sentir un dolorcito por ahí, se sentía más aliviada que nunca.

Jamás se había sentido tan libre como aquel día, el sol brillaba, su melena estaba atada y Kōga Ōkami estaba lejos de su mente y también de su corazón.

**―VB―**

― ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que tú y yo nos casemos… ahora mismo, en una de esas capillas que hay?

Sango vio a Miroku con cara de póker.

―Estás loco.

―No…

―No fue una pregunta, estás loco ―rodó sus ojos.

Él sonrió atrayéndola hacia él y dejándose caer en su cama. Sango había despertado y había ido directo con Miroku, habían visto películas y comido cosas todo el día mientras que Kōga hacia lo mismo en su habitación pero solo como un moco embarrado.

―Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

―Cállate de una buena vez, ¡solo tengo veintiún años! ―exclamó riendo.

― ¿Y luego? Yo tengo veintitrés y exijo que me des una familia ahora mismo.

Sango se le quedó viendo de nuevo y se cagó de risa.

― ¡Estas tonto! Déjame ver la película ―dijo comiendo pizza y palomitas.

Miroku arrugó el ceño y se rascó la cabeza. ¿Por qué le da tanta risa? Pensó confundido. Él iba enserio.

Por otro lado, Kōga escuchaba las risas en la otra habitación y quería vomitar del asco. ¿Por qué todos tenían que estar tan acaramelados cuando él ya no tenía a nadie a su lado? ¿Por qué los Dioses no veían por él? Él había visto por Ayame por muchos años, había estado ahí para ella a pesar de no haber estado cien por ciento y de no haber querido del todo. ¿Acaso ese era su Karma? ¿Qué esa mujer lo olvidara tan rápido y que todos a su alrededor se resbalaran con su propia miel? ¡Se iría de putas! No necesitaba a Ayame, no necesitaba a Kagome, no necesitaba estar escuchando risas de amor ni ver besos y abrazos.

Se bañó, se cambió y se perfumó para salir de la suite. No se despidió de Miroku y no dejó ninguna nota o recado, todos estaban muy a gusto con sus parejas y él no quería para nada intervenir con todo eso. Suficientemente asqueado estaba para por encima verlos comerse las caras, ahora mismo se iría a un club nudista y pagaría a alguna mujer barata para poder llevársela a la cama, ¡Dios, lo necesitaba!

Llamó un taxi y se montó pidiendo que lo llevara al club nudista más famoso y prestigiado de toda Las Vegas. Estaba impaciente, quería llegar de una buena vez, pensaba en cosas que no debía de y hasta creyó ver a su exnovia por la calle caminando. Parpadeó varias veces, ¡era su exnovia! ¿Cómo no reconocer esas piernas aperladas y ese cabello rojo? ¿Qué demonios hacia Ayame en la calle? ¿Y sola?

―Pare, por favor ―indicó al taxista quien lo hizo y Kōga pagó para salir de ahí y seguirla a una distancia prudente.

Llevaba varias bolsas de compras, una diadema con algo de las vegas encima y un vasito con algo comestible dentro. ¿Por qué iba tan cómoda por la calle cuando él se moría de algo que ni siquiera sabía que era? ¡Que coraje! Quería ir hacia ella y decirle que lo recordara, que hacía menos de veinticuatro horas había tenido al novio más guapo de todo Japón y que no podía ir por ahí como si nada después de "haberlo dejado en libertad" ¡Ja! Quería ir a reírse en su cara, quería hacer tantas cosas, sentía tantas cosas que por un momento se creyó loco, bipolar y como un extraño ahí. ¿Qué hacía en Las Vegas? ¿Por qué no estaba esa chica a su lado? ¿Qué era lo que sentía dentro?

Siguió a Ayame por más tiempo hasta que ella entró a un pequeño restaurante. Entró disimuladamente y vio con la boca abierta como un tipo de buen parecer se le ponía enfrente para coquetearle. ¡Gruñó, por el puto Karma! ¡¿Cómo podía empezar a coquetear tan pronto!? ¡Menos de veinticuatro horas, Ayame Hako! Eso es lo que quería ir a gritarle a la cara. ¡Era una descarada! Se quedó escondido tras un menú pequeñito y encorvado como un viejo amargado. Pensó que él también iba de camino a un club nudista y que Ayame, de hecho, no estaba haciendo nada malo.

La escuchó reír, si, esa era la verdadera risa de Ayame. Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba reír o siquiera sonreír, tal vez habían pasado años desde eso. Siempre eran sonrisas vagas y miradas profundas, Ayame había estado pensando en terminar las cosas con él desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero él no se había dado cuenta y había terminado por detonar la bomba que había hecho que ella tomase la decisión definitiva.

El tipo se quedó con Ayame hasta que ella explotó de la risa y se limpió lágrimas. Era feliz, lo podía ver, Ayame estaba divirtiéndose y él se sentía el hombre más miserable del planeta, ni siquiera podía compararse con InuYasha quien la noche pasada se había visto de lo peor.

La vio salir con el tipo ese mientras reían y se veían con mucho coqueteo. Es que no podía creerlo, no podía creer que Ayame lo olvidara tan rápido, ¿sería que llevaba años sin sentir nada por él, que ahora era fácil olvidarlo con el primero que se cruzara? Se sintió enfermo de nuevo y vomitó en un cesto de basura que había por ahí. Tenía que volver al hotel.

** ―VB― **

Sesshōmaru había obligado a su hermano y a Kagome a ir al hospital, esa era la gran charla que Sesshōmaru iba a tener con ellos, más aparte que ambos regresarían después de eso. Pero aquella platica que él y su hermano habían escuchado, cambiaba todo. No podía quitarle a Rin a su hermana, no podía obligarla a que se fuera cuando Rin la necesitaba más, necesitaba de un apoyo y Kagome era eso y mucho más. Además, sabía que Kagome también estaba pasando por mucho, separarlas sería un acto de barbaridad. InuYasha, por otro lado, era otro asunto, tendría que arreglar cuentas con él por separado y eso incluía que dejara de molestar a Kagome por una vez y por todas.

Kagome había salido bien de las tomografías, nada había pasado y todo se encontraba en su lugar. InuYasha era el que tenía la nariz rota y las costillas lastimadas, ¡es que esa mujer le había pegado con tanta fuerza! Era casi imposible que algo así no sucediese, la chica había tomado clases de karate y tantas cosas más, tenía mucha fuerza y él había quedado como los mil demonios.

―Creo que te lo mereces ―dijo Sesshōmaru encogiéndose de hombros y viendo a las dos hermanas hablar a una distancia pronunciada.

InuYasha gruñó soportando el dolor de la nariz y de las costillas.

― ¿A dónde demonios se ira Kagome? ―preguntó de mala gana observándola hablar con Rin.

―No lo sé y si lo investigas seré el encargado de hacérselo saber para que vuelva a irse lejos.

InuYasha se talló el cabello desesperado y se paseó por el pasillo del hospital como un león enjaulado.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

―Me pasa que se va a ir y ya no vamos a saber nada más de ella, eso me pasa ―dijo de mala gana―. ¿Qué no te preocupa que algo le pase? ¿Qué la asalten, que la secuestren que tenga un accidente? Es hija de un empresario rico y famoso, por el puto Karma, Sesshōmaru. ¿Cómo es que alientas a Rin a todo esto?

―Kato no la va a dejar ir tan fácil, InuYasha. Le va a poner guardaespaldas y demás, bien sabes que su padre es así, no seas imbécil.

― ¡No puedo dejarla ir! ―exclamó molesto.

Sesshōmaru levantó una ceja.

― ¿Estás enamorado de ella? ―preguntó observándolo con cautela.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño hasta casi pegar las cejas y negó una y otra vez.

―No.

―Lo estas.

―No, no lo estoy ―siseó entre dientes.

―Has dicho que te pertenece… eso me suena a algo enfermo pero también a algo que un hombre enamorado diría.

― ¿Tú lo haces con Rin?

Sesshōmaru puso una cara de pocos amigos.

―Es diferente, yo no soy un patán engreído y arrogante como tú lo eres, hermanito ―le dijo a burla.

InuYasha rodó sus ojos molesto y desesperado con la situación.

―Vaya, gracias. Pensaba tener un poco más de apoyo de mi hermano pero ya veo que te vas a poner de parte de ellas, eres un gran hermano mayor ―le soltó en la cara caminando lejos de ahí.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Rin caminando hacia él―. ¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó viendo a InuYasha caminar lejos de ellos y para cuando acordaron, Kagome pasó volando a un lado de ellos para perseguir a InuYasha―. ¡Kagome! ―gritó Rin tras de ella―. ¡A dónde vas!

―Déjalos, Rin. Necesitan hablar.

Rin suspiró y asintió sin verle a los ojos. Todavía se sentía como una mierda después de la plática con Kagome.

―De acuerdo, vayamos al hotel.

**...**

―Espera, InuYasha ―gritó Kagome tras de él.

InuYasha no paró, no quería ver a nadie, mucho menos a ella, no a ella.

―Vamos, ¡espera! ―dijo de nuevo mientras que el caminaba hacia la salida.

Cuando llegó hacia él ya estaban en el estacionamiento del hospital y él esperaba un taxi para ser llevado al hotel.

―InuYasha Taishō, te estoy hablando ―dijo ella de mala gana.

Él volteó a verla, despeinada, agitada y con el ceño fruncido.

―Lo siento ―fue lo primero que salió de su boca haciendo a Kagome quedarse callada―. Voy al hotel.

―Voy contigo ―dijo firmemente.

El deseó que no lo hiciera pero aun así no dijo nada y ambos subieron al taxi para ser llevados al hotel.

―Sé que ya hemos dicho todo… y que te has disculpado y te he perdonado ―empezó ella a hablar―. Solo quiero… decirte que a pesar de todo, siempre fuiste un buen amigo ―le dijo con dulzura en la voz y en la mirada, algo que a InuYasha le incomodó de sobremanera dado todo lo que él le había hecho y dicho en el pasado―. Y te aprecio mucho a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, lo sabes ¿cierto? ―le sonrió.

Él asintió levemente pensando que aquello era una despedida de Kagome, no quería seguir escuchando nada.

―Yo bueno… he decidido continuar mi carrera en otra parte y voy a salir de Japón ―confesó una vez que Rin y ella habían hablado bien de ello.

― ¿Qué? ―volteó a verla bruscamente.

Ella escondió su mirada tras su flequillo.

―Si… me iré unos cuantos años ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si eso no significase nada para nadie―. Solo serán los años en los que termine mi carrera y luego volveré.

― ¿A dónde iras? ―preguntó con la garganta seca.

―No lo sé todavía, hay tantas posibilidades ―dijo sonriendo e imaginando un nuevo futuro, uno en donde el no estuviera y en donde no se tuviera que dar de topes en la cabeza cada que lo viera con una chica nueva.

― ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ―dijo él viendo que ella no lo veía y veía por la ventana.

―Eres mi mejor amigo, InuYasha ―volteó a verlo―. A pesar de todo ―sonrió melancólicamente y con ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, él ya la había visto llorar demasiado, no podía hacerlo más frente a él.

―No hagas eso ―susurró enojado.

Ella levantó una ceja y clavó su mirada en su perfil.

― ¿Qué?

―Eso; pretender que no pasó nada, pretender que soy el tipo bueno cuando claramente no es así, cuando claramente estas quebrada y dolida y quieres cubrirlo todo con una sonrisa bonita, eso no funciona conmigo, Kagome. Te conozco demasiado bien, no finjas conmigo ―le pidió casi rogándole haciendo que ella dejara de verlo y volteara su mirada furiosamente hacia otra parte.

― ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

― ¡Reclámame, grítame, dime algo malo! ―pidió.

― ¡No! No haré eso, sé que estas arrepentido y te perdoné InuYasha, lo hice. ¿Qué más quieres?

―Quiero que no me perdones, quiero que no te vayas, quiero que te quedes en Japón conmigo… ―ella abrió sus ojos y después lo escuchó carraspear― con todos ―dijo al fin.

Ella dejó caer su mirada en sus manos que estaban sobre sus piernas.

―Todas esas son mis decisiones y las he tomado… me irá bien allá, estaré bien y hablaré cuando tenga tiempo.

― ¿Conseguirás un novio? ―preguntó sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

Ella sonrió al instante pensando en la palabra _clavo_.

―No lo sé, InuYasha. Es muy pronto para pensar en esa palabra ―le dijo con sinceridad.

―Pero eventualmente lo harás ―dijo dolido.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y volteó a verlo para tomar su mano con delicadeza.

―Mi vida a tu lado fue un total desastre y una bendición también ―le dijo viendo su gran mano y jugando con ella―. Fuiste todo lo bueno y lo malo y eso me hizo daño… estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para mí y necesito que dejes esto ir ―volteó a verlo―. No a mí, _esto_. Tú no me tienes, InuYasha, no puedes pedir que me quede. Estas encaprichado con la idea de tenerme a tu lado por siempre como si yo fuera una bonita edecán que siempre camina tras de ti. Tú necesitas dejar ir esta idea… y conseguir una nueva vida sin mí a tu lado y eso haré también yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Que pasará... si dejas un review?<strong>  
><strong>No lo sé... tal vez esta vez, tu sueño de un sexo ardiente y apasionado<strong>  
><strong>se cumpla al fin!<strong>  
><strong>(Se va a cumplir, así que por adelantado, deja un comment muajajaja)<strong>  
><strong>ADIÓS!<strong>


	23. Sex Inicio

**Gracias a: bruxi, Desirena, Kitty Taisho H, Bastard Tendencies, Orkidea16, Johan Taisho, haru10, kagome18, setsuna17, SakuraKikyou, valesan, Marlene Vasquez, elvi, valeaome, Neri Dark, Lau, aky9110, RatillFresa, Emi Hike, Nina Parker, ClauGazz, Carla Taisho, KagomeDeTaisho22, Katia XD, Azulblue06, ScarletSide, CreepyBrony, mbopizita, Angelinda, Raquel Cisneros, RominaZ.**

**RT: **Entiendo que no quieran que Kagome se vaya... pero bueno, algo pasará y tendrán que leer los siguientes capítulos para ver que onda :) ¡Koga sufre! Ayame se divierte, todo esta bien :3 Él se lo merece así como Inu se merece esto y muchas cosas más que le van a pasar... jijijiji Los reviews fueron casi todos los mismos, les gusta que InuYasha este sufriendo (al igual que Koga) y estan confusas y asustadas porque Kagome se vaya, pero esperen! Que más cosas pasaran! No se dejen engañar por esto y ... sigan leyendo!

* * *

><p><strong>23.<strong>

―Mi vida a tu lado fue un total desastre y una bendición también ―le dijo viendo su gran mano y jugando con ella―. Fuiste todo lo bueno y lo malo y eso me hizo daño… estoy haciendo lo que es mejor para mí y necesito que dejes esto ir ―volteó a verlo―. No a mí, _esto._ Tú no me tienes, InuYasha, no puedes pedir que me quede. Estas encaprichado con la idea de tenerme a tu lado por siempre como si yo fuera una bonita edecán que se pasea a donde vayas. Tú necesitas dejar ir esta idea… y conseguir una nueva vida sin mí a tu lado y eso haré también yo.

― ¿Entonces te vas para olvidarte de mí? ―preguntó con dolor en el rostro.

―No, solo lo hago para estar sola, sin ti, sin Rin… sin mis padres, solo sola y explorando el mundo, estudiando y siendo libre.

―Puedes hacer eso en Japón, Kagome ―suplicó él viéndola.

Era tan hermosa, esos ojos cafés, ese cabello color noche, sus facciones delicadas, sus ojos grandes y rasgados… ¿Por qué se tenía que alejar de él? ¿Por qué no se quedaba?

―No sería lo mismo y lo sabes ―le vio con más cariño, cariño que él quiso desaparecer de su rostro, arrancárselo porque él no se merecía nada de eso.

―Iré contigo.

Ella rio de nuevo hiriéndolo.

―No.

― ¿No? ¿Por qué no? ―preguntó sintiendo la manita de Kagome acariciar la suya con lentitud―. Soy tu mejor amigo, los mejores amigos hacen ese tipo de cosas juntos; se van a estudiar juntos al extranjero… se van de viaje y se aventuran en lo salvaje ―dijo tratando de convencerla. No podía dejarla ir, no ahora que estaba sintiendo tantas cosas que lo dejaban sin habla y aire.

Ella rio más fuerte haciendo que él sonriera al escuchar aquella melodía.

―No, InuYasha, me voy sola. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que ambos nos merecemos un pequeño receso de ambos.

―No necesito un receso ―dijo de mala gana.

―Yo si ―asintió viéndolo―. Yo lo necesito y por eso hago esto por mí, algún día lo comprenderás ―dijo viendo el hotel llegar a escena.

―Eres inmadura ―dijo él de repente, haciendo que el corazón de Kagome se achicara y se volteara por milésima vez―. Solo porque peleamos decides irte de repente del país, a sabrá dios donde y a estar sola ―la arremedó―. No seas cobarde y quédate en Japón ―le ordenó enojado.

Ella resopló.

― ¿Te sorprendería saber que ya ni siquiera me enoja todo lo que me dices? ―le dijo suspirando―. No me importa siquiera lo que pienses de mí, InuYasha. Si sigues portándote como un maldito imbécil, voy a considerar terminar nuestra amistad de una vez y por todas, no me voy a arrepentir y no voy a regresar a ti rogando por amor o por amistad, ¿lo entiendes? ―InuYasha se quedó de piedra escuchando aquello. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Quién era esa persona hablando? Porque estaba seguro que no era su Kagome―. Las cosas ya no son como antes InuYasha, ya no voy a estar a tu lado como una estúpida y no voy a seguirte a todas partes ―lo vio con seriedad―. Me voy a ir y por una vez en nuestras vidas, vamos a descansar, vamos a respirar, vamos a soñar y ver cosas diferentes. Tú tienes veintitrés años… busca una linda chica con la que puedas tener una bonita relación… ya has tomado rienda de los negocios familiares, necesitas una buena imagen, alguien a tu lado a quien quieras y quien te haga ver bien, alguien de una buena familia a quien quizás puedas desposar en un futuro ―dijo sintiendo un picotazo en el pecho de dolor. Él ni siquiera podía respirar, ¿le estaba sugiriendo que se consiguiera a otra mujer? ¿Por qué? ¡Él no quería a nadie más!―. Cosas como esas nos estamos perdiendo por estar juntos como uña y mugre… necesitamos separarnos.

Cuando el taxi paró, Kagome bajó y dejó a InuYasha dentro haciéndole pensar que ese era el claro ejemplo de que ambos debían tomar caminos separados. InuYasha pagó el taxi y siguió a Kagome quien caminaba sin prisa alguna.

― ¿Quieres que me case ya? ―preguntó él sin poder creerlo.

Ella rio.

―Algún día pensé que yo sería quien se casaría contigo, ¿sabes? Lo irónico es que ahora que lo estamos, no quiero estarlo ―dijo honestamente haciéndolo apretar sus manos en puños―. No quiero estar dentro de esto y de hecho tengo los papeles de anulación ya firmados… ―dijo esta vez sin mentir―. Vamos a mi habitación a que los firmes.

InuYasha paró en seco sin poder procesar nada de eso y Kagome paró también al verlo parado en el mismo lugar.

― ¿InuYasha? Vamos, anda ―dijo viéndole, rodó sus ojos y fue hasta él para tomarlo del brazo y recargar su cabeza en él haciéndolo respirar después de no haberlo hecho apropiadamente―. Vamos ―empezaron a caminar.

Entraron al elevador con varia gente más y ellos fueron a dar a las habitaciones VIP.

― ¿Qué te pasa? Sé que no te alegra que fuera con Bankotsu a hacer esto, pero sé que estás feliz de que estemos por separarnos ―dijo ella entrando a su habitación con él por detrás, fue hasta los papeles y los tomó con manos temblorosas―. Esta es la llave para un nuevo comienzo ―dijo caminando hacia él―. Nadie se tiene que enterar de esto… bueno aunque le dije a Rin y creo que tienes el derecho de decirle a Sesshōmaru si así lo deseas.

―Lo hice.

―Bien ―sonrió―. Hay que comenzar de nuevo como personas… como amigos… ¿sí? ―fue por una pluma e hizo que se sentara a la mesa para poder firmar los papeles―. Fírmalos, ni siquiera tendremos que presentarnos en corte. Todo se hará en privado y listo ―dijo un poco más feliz de lo que ambos esperaban.

Él ni siquiera podía ver los papeles bien, se sentía falto de aire y mareado también. ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso estuviese pasando? ¿Por qué de repente ella lo dejaba ir? ¿Qué no era de la otra forma? ¿Qué no era el quien la manejaba a su antojo, le decía que hacer, la dejaba ir, la dejaba ahí…?

―No puedo firmar esto ―dijo al fin parándose de ahí y tomándose el cabello con exasperación. Parecía una mujer hiperventilando, jamás se había sentido así y no sabía cómo lidiar con los sentimientos encontrados.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó ella levemente sorprendida e irritada―. ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Quieres que cambiemos de abogado? Podemos hacer eso, con tus abogados está bien, con un abogado que no conozcamos, la verdad no me interesa. El abogado es lo de menos, firma los papeles y cuando llegamos a Japón los llevaremos con otro abogado, si eso es lo que te molesta entonce-

― ¡No! ―gritó llenó de dolor y frustración―. ¡No me molesta el maldito abogado, Kagome! Me molestas tú y tu actitud.

― ¿Qué maldita actitud? ―preguntó enojada de verdad.

―Tu actitud de querer olvidar todo e irte solo porque hemos peleado.

―No, tu no lo entiendes ―dijo yendo hacia él―. Tú no has estado en mi lugar, tú no has estado enamorado de mí por diez años, tú no has sufrido y llorado lo que yo, ¡tú jamás me has amado ni me has visto como algo más que una amiga! O lo que fuera que sea tu término de amiga porque estoy segura que ni siquiera llegué a serlo por completo…

―Kagome… ―advirtió él entre dientes pero ella no hizo caso.

―No, no me digas Kagome. ¿Podrías por favor firmar los papeles y dejar todo esto ir? ¿Y que si me voy por querer olvidarte? ¿Qué demonios vas hacer al respecto? ¡NADA, NO PUEDES HACER NADA!

―Kagome… basta.

― ¡No, nada de basta! Eres un tirano egocéntrico, piensa en mí, soy tu mejor amiga, soy Kagome, ¡piensa en mí por una vez en tu vida! ―gritó empezando a llorar.

Él la tomó de ambas muñecas y la estampó contra la pared haciéndola hipar de sorpresa.

― ¿Qué no lo entiendes, Kagome? ―preguntó lleno de rabia―. ¿Qué no entiendes que eres en lo único que pienso? No te puedo sacar de la cabeza y no sé porque carajos siempre estás ahí para todo.

Ella ahogó un grito y se sintió desmayar.

―Cállate ―pidió de inmediato.

― ¡No! Siento tanto haberte lastimado, Kagome, enserio que si… siempre fui un imbécil que quería llamar tu atención y tenerte ahí a mi lado no servía de nada porque aunque sabía que me amabas, no era suficiente para mí, no era suficiente porque quería verte rogar que yo parara de hacerte eso, pensé que tal vez no era lo suficientemente importante para ti, así que seguí haciéndolo, seguí siendo un idiota y lo lamento tanto ―dijo recargando su frente en la de ella―. Por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo, no tengo a nadie más Kagome… tú lo sabes. Eres mi única amiga… solo eres tú.

Ella lloraba como nunca, lloraba fuerte sin importarle que él la viera y escuchara, indefensa frente a él, a su merced y atada con sus manos y con sus palabras. Todo eso era demasiado, las palabras de Ayame y Rin venían a su cabeza, todo eso de que él en realidad estaba enamorado de ella y que por eso siempre la había mantenido a su lado… no podía ser nada verdad, todo era un juego barato y sucio de InuYasha para hacerla de él de nuevo, para tenerla a su lado como él quería, para quitarle su libertar de una vez y por todas.

―No voy a caer en tu juego ―bramó desde lo más profundo de su pecho―. ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Te odio, InuYasha! ¡Nada de estas palabras estúpidas me van hacer quedarme! ¡Me voy a ir y me voy a casar y jamás volverás a saber nada de mí! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Jama-

InuYasha lanzó sus manos a su rostro y la besó ferozmente, callándola en el proceso y haciéndola de piedra.

―No me odias, nena, sé que no lo haces ―dijo por un momento viéndole a los ojos y acariciando su delicado rostro para después volver a besarla.

Ella empezó a forcejear por que la dejara en paz, no podía caer más profundo de lo que ya lo estaba, no, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡No podía!

― ¡QUÍTATE! ―alcanzó a decir después de que InuYasha volviera atacar sus labios.

―Solo cede, Kagome ―dijo él en susurros.

Ella lloró y se revolcó en sus brazos haciendo que él la tomara por la cintura y la cargara caminando con ella hasta el sofá. Ella no tuvo de otra más que aferrarse a su cuerpo y revolotear a la vez tratando de quitarlo.

― ¡No quiero ceder! ―gritó llorando―. ¡Déjame! ―se sentía tan violada, ultrajada y a la vez queriendo rendirse.

Pensó en morder su lengua pero no podría hacerlo, no quería hacerlo… así que empezó a ceder justo como él le había pedido, lo besó con fiereza y tomó sus cabellos jalándolos y deleitándose con ellos. Estaba haciendo lo que por años había querido hacer y no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque tal vez eso sería su despedida.

Besar los labios de Kagome era tocar el cielo, era mejor que nada que hubiese probado antes, otros labios, bebidas, drogas, sabores… no podía siquiera parar de tocarla, de sentir sus curvas pegadas a él. Tenían magia cuando se besaban, cuando cada jadeo salía de cada garganta y cuando cada caricia se sentía como un choque eléctrico, magia pura y electrizante, magia negra y blanca y destellos de pasión que ambos descubrían a cada vibración.

Él chocó con ella en brazos sobre la cama de una habitación y empezó a besarle el cuello como loco, haciéndola suspirar y sonreír al mismo tiempo. Si esa era su despedida, entonces tendría que aprovecharlo al máximo, tenía que sentir cada fibra de su cuerpo y amarlo por última vez, porque después de eso, se iría y no volvería en muchos años. Ese era el final de su historia.


	24. Sex final (?)

**Feliz 5to mesversario! :D Gracias por los 600 reviews, las amo!**

**Gracias a: bruxi, elvi, Marianux, Neri Dark, haru10, setsuna17, SakuraKikyou, Johan Taisho, karito, RatillaFresa, Marlene Vasquez, angelina89, ScarletSide, ClauGazz, aky9110, Mine, miko kaoru-sama, valeaome, Orkidea16, KagomeDeTaisho22, azucenas45, Katia XD, kagome18, estrellataisho, AzulBlue06, Moon Skin, KagomeDeTaisho22, IggyTheMonster, Cristy R.**

**RT: **Ah! Ahora no quieren que Kagome se vaya verdad? Primero que InuYasha sufra, que Kagome se vaya... que lo deje solo, que se olvide de él... conque conque! Ya les estoy dando lo que tanto querían, eh! Ahora quieren que Kag se quede? Después de todo lo que Inu le hizo? Insensibles, mentirosas! Jajajajaja Malditas zorras... nadie las entiende u.u Bueno, bueno, hablemos de los comments que dejaron: nadie quiere que Kagome se vaya, blahblahblah... quieren que Inu acepte sus sentimientos (si es que los hay... o si los hay?) pero les dije que tenían que ser pacientes porque más sorpresas y cosas pasarán!

Deja un review o muere! Adiós!

* * *

><p><strong>24.<strong>

―Eres tan hermosa, Kagome… ―susurró en su oído, lamiendo su cuello y sintiendo sus manitas enterradas en su cabello―. Hueles tan bien ―dijo besándola de nuevo y sintiendo su sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Él también sonrió y en ese momento se sintió el hombre más feliz y pleno de todo el puto planeta. Estar con Kagome era la puta y jodida gloria y eso que aún no llegaban a nada.

Empezó a quitar el top delgado y floreado que llevaba puesto para dejarla solo con un brassier, ella no protestó y le vio la cara con devoción y ternura. Si esa iba a ser su primera vez juntos, sería algo espectacular y él estaría seguro de ello. Y si esa iba a ser su primera vez con él, ella dejaría que pasara y después se iría y lo dejaría solo; buscaría su libertad y regresaría llena de esperanzas y sueños y sobre todo, libre de él.

Él admiró sus montículos y no tardó en quitarle el brassier para hundirse en esos montes suaves y de tamaño mediano que le volvieron loco al instante. Empezó a olerlos y a deleitarse con su sabor y textura. Kagome gimió y cerró sus ojos sintiendo cada sensación, ni siquiera sentía pudor de todo aquello, estaba tan en paz consigo misma que se dejó hacer todo por ese hombre que amaba más que a su vida.

InuYasha sintió las manos de Kagome levantarle la camisa y él se dejó hacer para quedar también desnudo del torso. Ella lo vio con amor en la mirada y tristeza también haciendo que el notara que algo no andaba bien.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó besando su rostro―. ¿Por qué me ves así?

― ¿Cómo? ―susurró ella sin poder hablar bien.

―Así, con esos ojos de melancolía.

Ella sonrió apenas.

―Solo es amor, no lo sabes distinguir. No creo que nadie te haya visto así antes, por eso no sabes diferenciarlo.

Él se quedó callado y la besó todavía más haciéndola suspirar como loca y tomarlo de la cabeza para unir más sus cuerpos y sus bocas. Aunque ella clamara que esa mirada era solo de amor, él no podía dejar de sospechar algo más.

Él desabrochó sus pequeños shorts y ella los vaqueros que él llevaba. Ambos quedaron en ropa interior e InuYasha no pudo encontrar aquella escena de lo más erótica y bella. Sabía que Kagome tenía un buen cuerpo y hasta la había visto en bikini y varias veces en ropa interior, pero de eso a estar con ella en una cama… era diferente en todos los sentidos, lo hacía querer comérsela y devorarla sin siquiera pensarlo.

― ¿Tienes un condón? ―preguntó ella jadeando.

El arrugó el ceño y gruñó.

―No, pero tengo en mi habitación ―dijo empezando a salirse de la cama.

Ella se carcajeó.

―Yo tengo ―dijo empinándose para buscar en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Sintió una nalgada bien dada que la hizo gritar de puro dolor.

― ¡Oye!

― ¿Planeabas acostarte con alguien más? ―dijo de mala gana aplastándola contra la cama.

― ¿Disculpa? ―exclamó molesta―. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Ahora me armas escenas de celos? ¿No te basta con nada de esto? Voy a hacer el amor contigo, no con nadie más ―soltó enojada y echando humo por la nariz.

Él sonrió después de unos segundos y bajó a besarla suavemente haciendo que ella lo besara también rindiéndose una vez más ante sus suaves labios. InuYasha era intimidante, alto y guapo, ella no podía estar más derretida en esa cama con tanto hombre sobre ella. Era demasiado, su corazón no lo resistía y aquello era casi para morirse.

― ¿Entonces estamos haciendo el amor? ―preguntó él viéndola a los ojos.

― ¿Prefieres acostarte conmigo y tener sexo? ―dijo seriamente―. Está bien por mí.

El arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Por qué estaría bien por ti?

―Porque quiero complacerte ―dijo haciendo que él quisiera irse de ahí de inmediato.

― ¿Qué? Estás loca, Kagome ―dijo negando con su cabeza como no creyéndose aquello―. ¿Por qué dices eso?

―Porque necesito complacerte, solo lo necesito, será como tú quieras, haz conmigo lo que quieras ―dijo apenas sonrojándose como loca.

Él bramó malas palabras que lo llevaron a besarla toda y bajarle las bragas una vez y por todas. Él también se quitó los bóxers y le arrebató el condón a ella quien se lo arrebató de nuevo e hizo que se sentara sobre la cama para ponérselo ella.

―Espera… ―dijo anonadado de verdad.

―Cállate, un pene no me asusta y ya no me pones de nervios como lo hacías antes ―le dijo con una sonrisa y enrollando el condón en su miembro haciendo que él gruñera desde lo profundo de su pecho.

Kagome tenía que admitir que aquella cosa era grande y gruesa. ¿Cómo le iba a caber tanta carne en su mini agujerito? Eso iba a dolerle por varios días a pesar de ya no ser una virgen.

Él volvió a tumbarla sobre el colchón haciéndola reír y gritar tonterías.

―Haremos el amor ―susurró él a su oído―. No tuviste porque haber dudado de ello jamás.

Ella sonrió sin que él la viera y aquello le calentó el corazón aunque no quería que lo hiciera.

―De acuerdo, será como tú digas.

―Hoy se trata solo de ti, Kag. No quiero que me complazcas… no quiero que pienses en mí, solo en ti, por hoy que sea así ―dijo él rozando su miembro contra su raja.

Ella pensó que esa sería la última vez y aceptó lo que él decía sin rechistar.

―Todavía no entiendo porque haces esto conmigo… ―dijo ella en un susurro casi audible.

―Solo disfrutémoslo ―dijo y nada más.

Ella sonrió melancólicamente, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho y asintió para ella misma. Si esa iba a ser la última vez… entonces no preguntaría nada más y solo lo disfrutaría.

Él empezó a meter su miembro en ella y ella se estremeció del dolor.

― ¿Estas bien? ―preguntó viéndola con consternación.

Ella asintió de inmediato.

―Todo bien, capitán ―le aseguro.

Él sonrió.

―Si te duele solo dímelo y pararé.

―No es mi primera vez, estaré bien ―le dijo hiriendo su orgullo de macho.

―Me hubiera gustado ser tu primera vez ―confesó viéndola y acariciando su mejilla.

Ella se tornó rosa y no dijo nada. Mentira, eso era una mentira, InuYasha mentía. Era lo que mejor hacía.

Él empujó más y más hasta topar y ella se acostumbró al tamaño sonriendo y tomando su rostro para besarlo con ternura. Jamás se había sentido así y le entristecía que esa fuese la última vez aunque de una forma estaba feliz y eso tampoco le gustaba.

―Ugh… ―soltó ella―. Es demasiado grande ―dijo con una cara de dolor.

Eso le volvió a inflar el ego de macho y sonrió, pero también se preocupó por ella y se quedó quieto.

―Está bien, muévete ―dijo de una vez y él lo hizo despacio.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que… ―no pudo terminar la pregunta y ella volteó su mirada.

―Algunos meses… ―dijo sin agregar nada más.

El no dijo nada y ella no preguntó una pregunta tal como esa sabiendo que él le diría algo así como… fue ayer, y ella definitivamente no quería escuchar eso. No le importaba si lo había hecho ayer, antier o hacía una semana, no quería saber nada de ello. Se concentró en sentir las sensaciones de sus cuerpos juntos. ¡Cuánto había deseado eso! ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡Años! Era casi un sueño que ahora se volvía realidad pero en términos totalmente diferentes a los que ella hubiese querido. Pero había tomado una decisión y era definitiva.

InuYasha empezó a moverse más y más acariciando y besando ambos pechos de la pelinegra, haciéndola suspirar y jadear de excitación. Sus cuerpos empezaban a calentarse y el cuarto parecía subir la temperatura cada vez más. Aquel ruido lascivo proveniente de sus uniones se mezclaba con el de sus besos y sus jadeos.

―Estás tan apretada ―soltó él formando una mueca de dolor al salir y entrar de ella―. Eres tan hermosa ―habló de nuevo besando sus labios y añorándola aunque estuviera ahí junto a él―. No te vayas ―suplicó besándola de nuevo, tomando sus pechos y masajeándolos haciéndola arquear la espalda―. Por favor, quédate ―rogó otra vez tomándola entre brazos y sentándola sobre él a la orilla de la cama―. No me dejes ―hundió su cabeza en su cuello mientras que ella se esforzaba para no llorar y salir corriendo de ahí―. Nada tiene porque ser como antes, jamás te tratare como lo hice, jamás lo haré, Kagome… te lo juro. Solo quédate aquí y… te daré tiempo para que consideres tener algo conmigo… sé que después de todo lo que he hecho no quieras hacerlo ―decía mientras la tomaba fuertemente de la cintura y la mecía de arriba para abajo― pero quiero que lo consideres…

Ella tenía tanta fuerza en su interior, que después de haber llorado por muchos años y mucho en ese mismo día, no lo hizo más y solo se dedicó a sentir las sensaciones que ese hombre estúpido y mentiroso le propinaba.

―No hables, InuYasha… solo disfruta ―le arremedó y él se calló porque sabía que ella no diría nada más.

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente tomando posesión de su espalda y de su larga cabellera en la que enterró una mano e hizo masajes lentamente. Él la meció más y más hasta que ambos se encontraban jadeando como locos y él terminó por aventarla una vez más sobre la cama para terminar de hacerle el amor, para terminar esa danza la cual ambos habían añorado por años, uno lo sabía y el otro no; uno de ellos sabía que eso era lo que quería, amarlo en todos los sentidos, sentirlo y hacer eso y muchas cosas más. Pero el otro nunca había estado bien seguro de que eso quería que sucediese, nunca había sabido expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella, era un tema delicado que lo ponía de mal humor porque él mismo sabía que había hecho mucho daño y causado heridas emocionales que tal vez la perseguirían de por vida. No era preciso pensar en que ella aceptaría hacer el amor con él… era más un sueño guajiro que un sueño de verdad.

Pero ahí estaba… ella estaba con él, entre sus brazos, susurrando su nombre a su oído, jadeando erotismo a su oído… ella, la chica que lo amaba más que a nadie en toda la tierra, la chica que era dulce, ebria, luchadora y cariñosa estaba haciéndole el amor y era lo más maravilloso en toda la tierra. No podía parar de sonreír al tenerla tan cerca, al verle los ojos llenos de amor que solo eran para él. Nadie jamás lo había amado tanto como ella, estaba seguro de eso, ella había luchado por él tantas veces y él la había defraudado todavía más. Se sentía mal y a la vez sabía que no podía dejarla y tenía que reparar los daños de aquello.

―Te siento… ―dijo él aumentando las estocadas.

Ella no dijo nada y asintió a duras penas con un rostro lujurioso y lascivo.

―Estoy apunto, Kag… ―anunció―. También tú, lo puedo sentir.

Él aumentó las estocadas y ella se vino rugiendo su nombre y arañando su espalda con fuerza y pasión, él se vino después y colapsó sobre ella sintiendo ambos cuerpos sudorosos y sus respiraciones locas de aquí allá.

Se quedaron en silencio y se acomodaron en la cama separados y tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

―Tuvimos sexo en mitad de la tarde y en una suite que comparto con las chicas ―dijo ella volteando a verlo―. Fue demasiado arriesgado.

El rio.

―Ni siquiera lo recordé ―se encogió de hombros.

―Tampoco yo ―dijo ella acurrucándose sobre su almohada―. Deberíamos de ir a tu habitación ―dijo ella pensando.

― ¿Enserio?

Ella asintió.

―Si vienen y nos encuentran aquí son capaces de enviarme lejos de una buena vez y a ti de cortarte partes del cuerpo. Nadie nos quiere juntos ―murmuró entretenida con la sabana.

Él no dijo nada y empezó a cambiarse.

―Vayamos a mi habitación ―le ofreció la mano para que ella se parara y lo hizo sin pudor alguno a que él la viera para empezar a cambiarse también.

―Espera, me pondré ropa cómoda, un pijama o algo así ―dijo yendo hacia la cajonera y sacando varia ropa―. Aunque me quiero bañar… ―dijo pensativa.

―Lo harás en mi habitación. Conmigo ―agregó sonriendo como un diablo.

Ella rodó sus ojos y terminó por aceptar. Ese sería su última vez juntos y ella no pensaba desaprovecharlo por nada del mundo.


	25. AyKoInKa-Invertidos

**Gracias a: Nieve Taisho, saranghee, Bambie-chan, marcelahigurashi, miko kaoru-sama, kagome18, Alex Taisho, setsuna17, Desirena, haru10, valesan, elvi, Neri Dark, LuaMinguante, valeaome, Marlene Vasquez, MAYA TAISHO, Emi Hike, karito, Carla Taisho, ScarletSide, Moon Lily, aky9110, Bastard Tendencies, ClauGazz, RatillaFresa, Johan Taisho, TanAzul, Orkidea16, Katia XD, Raquell Cisneros Taisho, KagomeDeTaisho22, Guest, miri.**

**643 reviews, ¡muchas gracias!**

**RT: **Muchas quieren que Kagome se vaya.. la mayoría, incluyendome jaja. Pero también hay varias que quieren que no se vaya y que se reconcilien ya... ¿creen que se la voy a poner fácil a InuYasha? ¡Pues no! No mamen jaja, fue un imbécil y ahora tiene que pagar, todo acto conlleva consecuencias... no por ser InuYasha Taisho se va a salvar, jijiji. ¿Les gustó el lemon? A muchas les gustó, cumplí mi cometido :3 ¡Gracias! Con el lemon hago lo que puedo, todavía soy un poco insegura al escribirlo aunque muchas me han dicho que lo hago de maravilla, siento que me falta más práctica. Han dicho por ahí que él todavía no define bien sus sentimientos y es cierto, esta confundido porque no sabe que hacer, se esta comportando un poco egoísta al pedirle que se quede, pero es su única forma de hacerle saber que en realidad le importa, entonces con InuYasha la cosa va pa largo... jaja, algunos capítulos más y se arregla. Ella, por su parte, si quiere olvidarse de él, en realidad quiere no saber nada más de él, pero ¿cómo puedes olvidarte del amor de tu vida? No es tan fácil y Kag se va a dar cuenta de eso por las malas. ¡Se quieren enterar de quien le robó la florecita a Kag! Jajaja pues después, no fue nada interesante pero ya lo leerán despuesito jiji.

*****Bueno, otro detalle que va aparte del _Review Talk_ es el de **la historia de Ayame y Kouga**, Esta historia en sí (Vegas Baby), gira al rededor de Inuyasha y Kagome, su matrimonio estando borrachos y las consecuencias, dentro de esas consecuencias... salieron muchas cosas como la separación de Ayame y Kouga, y (con poco por ciento) la unión de las demás parejas. En si, el viaje a Vegas hizo que todo se volteara al revés y terminó por pegar primero en Inu y Kag... A LO QUE VOY CON ESTO... es que a mi en lo personal, la pareja de Ayame y Kouga me gusta mucho y si haré el Spin-Off porque lo quiero hacer y porque muchas también quieren que lo haga, pero se que muchas están mucho más enfocadas en saber que pasará con Kagome y con InuYasha, entonces a votación de ustedes, consideraré quitar o no la historia de Ayame y Kouga de Vegas Baby, no quitarla cien por ciento, solo minimizarla, ya que como verán... me doy vuelo escribiendo de ellos porque los amo u.u

********Aclarando eso, les invito a que pasen a leer mi nueva historia: **Retrato Oral. **Trata acerca de que Kagome es una prostituta... ! Es una historia irónica, divertida, trágica y cómica que estoy segura les gustará ya que tiene un toque parecido a Vegas, Baby.

**Gracias especiales a **ClauGazz** por su hermoso comentario! : Este capítulo te quedó intenso, no solo por el sexo sino por los sentimientos. Realmente lograste transmitirnos mucho y te felicito por eso, eres genial. Se nota que has trabajado duro por esto y lo estás logrando de maravilla. No me atrevo a decir que sigas practicando porque te falta, porque sería una mentira. Pero sí quiero que sigas practicando, estoy segura de que con tu talento puedes darnos más que esto, mucho mucho más. Ya quiero leer todo lo que escribirás en el futuro! La practica te sienta de maravilla :3 Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, como ficker, como beta y sobretodo, como amiga.

_¡Te amo, bitch! _

*Gracias especiales también, por sus bonitas palabras y halagos a: valesan, elvi, Johan Taisho, Raquel Cisneros Taisho, saranghee.

Sin nada más que añadir y con mucha felicidad en mi alma por el inmenso apoyo y cariño de parte de todas, me retiro y espero sus opiniones, comentarios, preguntas y todo lo que sea, **las amo!**

* * *

><p><strong>25.<strong>

Kōga siguió a su exnovia caminar por la gran acera con ese tipo que ahora la llevaba bien agarrada de la cintura. Gruñó desesperado, ¿qué era eso que sentía al verla con otro hombre? ¿Celos? ¡No! Se rio como maniático haciendo que varias personas le vieran y se compuso levemente carraspeando y siguiendo caminando tras de ellos. Claro que no eran celos, pf, como iba a sentir celos de Ayame, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Se reía como un loco, ¡Ju, ju, ju! ¡Jamás!

Pero bueno, si había decidido no ir al hotel y seguir su espionaje… entonces era por algo, ¿era que todos esos años la había amado sin saber? No, no era eso en realidad. No la amaba, estaba casi seguro. Tal vez era el hecho de que por primera vez en toda su puta vida, Ayame no le hacía ni una pizca de caso y eso le cortaba la respiración y le hacía un nudo en la garganta tremendamente espantoso. ¿Cómo iba a ser que Ayame no lo volteara a ver? Imposible, ella siempre había estado tras de él, siempre lo había amado a él, solamente lo había visto a él.

Los vio entrar a un lugar, ¡el mismo lugar al que él se dirigía! ¡Maldito, lo mataría con sus manos! ¡Como llevaba a una mujer a un lugar así! ¡Le sacaría las tripas y lo ataría con ellas! Entró también viéndolos tomar un privado y él tomó uno en el otro extremo, asegurándose de que ellos no lo vieran y él tuviera una excelente vista. ¿Cómo era que ella seguía riéndose de lo que él decía? ¡Dios! ¿Qué tantas estupideces podía estar diciendo? ¿Contar chistes? ¿Contando anécdotas? ¡Que! ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué él jamás la había hecho reír así?

Una mujer semidesnuda llegó al privado y empezó a bailarles, Kōga se quedó de piedra al ver que ambos veían a la mujer que restregaba todo y no hacían nada más que tomar licor y no perderse ni un momento de aquello. ¿Desde cuándo Ayame se había convertido en ese tipo de chica? ¡Era una niña buena! ¿Cómo podía estar viendo a otra mujer bailar casi desnuda frente a ella? No pudo evitar notar la mano de aquel hombre acariciar su pierna descaradamente, ¿Qué carajos pasaba ahí? Ayame ni siquiera se inmutaba en hacer algo para evitarlo, solo se dejaba manosear como una chica fácil.

¡Quería matarlos, matarlos a ambos! Matarlos y rematarlos, no podía ver esa escena. Sus ojos se abrieron todavía más cuando ese hombre empezó a besarla, ¡a su Ayame! ¡Sí! ¡A la mujer que había estado con él por más de cinco años! Jamás la había besado así, jamás habían llegado a más de un manoseo cualquiera, sabía que Ayame era tan inocente que aquella escena le causaba asombro así como una cólera que nunca en su vida había sentido, no al ver a Kagome junto a InuYasha, no al ser rechazado constantemente por ella o tampoco por ser perseguido por Ayame como siempre lo había sido.

No, esto iba más allá de todo lo que había sentido en su vida. Se empezaba a sentir irritado de sobremanera y más cuando vio que la cortina de aquel privado fue cerrada y la mujer que bailaba ahí dentro, salió y dejó solos a la pareja. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando ahora? Sus piernas se movieron solas y fue a dar a la entrada de aquel privado, trató de espiar un poco pero un guardia vino y lo empujó lejos.

― ¡Oye! ―gritó enojado―. Mi novia está ahí con otro tipo, más vale que me dejes entrar ahora mismo ―exigió enojado y hablando en inglés.

El guardia negro de dos metros se rio.

― ¿Qué le hiciste para que este ahí adentro con otro?

Kōga arrugó el ceño.

―Déjame entrar.

―No puedo hacerlo, es un privado y pagaron para estar en privado.

Kōga apretó ambos puños y respiró pausadamente.

― ¡Ayame, sal de ahí! ―gritó llamando la atención de varias personas―. ¡Ayame, ahora! ―gritó en japonés.

― ¡No puedes hacer esto aquí! ―gritó el guardia enojado mientras que empezaba a empujarlo.

― ¡Ayame, sal, con un carajo! ―volvió a gritar y se escabulló del guardia para abrir las cortinas y encontrar a Ayame arriba de ese tipo y besándole―. ¡Aléjate de mi novia!

Ayame rodó sus ojos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Kōga? ―dijo enojada.

―Ella es mi novia ―dijo en ingles al hombre que tenía agarrada a Ayame de la cintura.

―No, no soy su novia, es mi hermano mayor y es muy celoso, no le hagas caso, Josh.

― ¿Josh? ¿Ahora son íntimos? ―preguntó enojado de verdad.

Ayame quiso golpear a Kōga pero se guardó las ganas y se quitó de encima del chico.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―preguntó el rubio.

Ayame le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

―Nos veremos después, ¿sí?

Él rubio asintió con unas sonrisa de millones de dólares y Ayame salió de ahí sola dejando a Kōga confundido.

―No te quiero volver a ver cerca de Ayame ―gruñó Kōga haciendo sonreír de nuevo al rubio.

Kōga le dio una mirada de mala gana al guardia y salió tras Ayame.

― ¿Qué carajos crees que haces, Ayame? ¿Por qué decides comportarte de esta manera? ―preguntó encolerizado.

―Déjame en paz, Kōga ―siguió caminando por la acera―. No puedo creer que me hayas seguido, estás loco.

― ¡No puedo creer que no llevemos ni un día de haber terminado y tú ya te estas besando con otro!

― ¡Es Josh y es muy atento! No es otro ―volteó a verle enojada.

Él casi se atraganta con su saliva y quiso vomitar de nuevo así que fue hasta un cesto y su estómago revuelto y de cruda, le hizo soltar todo lo que ya no tenía dentro.

Ayame dudó en ir a él, lo vio con preocupación e inocencia de nuevo, sintió ganas de ir a abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba bien… pero no era cierto, nada iba bien y las ganas se le quitaron de inmediato, así que empezó a caminar de nuevo esta vez sin sentirlo atrás.

…

― ¿Ya no te iras? ―preguntó InuYasha acariciando la larga cabellera de Kagome.

Ella no dijo nada y siguió recostada sobre su pecho.

― ¿Kag?

―No lo sé ―mintió.

―No te vayas.

Ella se mordió los labios.

―No hablemos de eso, ¿sí?

El asintió a duras penas y siguieron viendo la película.

―Pasemos lo que nos resta de viaje, juntos ―pidió él después de un rato, incapaz de dejar de tocarla, de dejar de pensarla, de dejar de pensar en que ella se fuera lejos de su lado.

―Está bien ―aceptó sinceramente.

―No has hablado mucho, ¿estás bien?

Ella sonrió y subió sus ojos para verlo.

―Mejor que nunca ―le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Él sonrió como un loco enamorado y apretó sus mejillas como a una niña pequeña.

― ¡Oye! ―se carcajeó ella―. ¡Déjame! ―gritó riendo mientras que él acercaba su rostro para besarla.

― ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres? ―preguntó cerca de su rostro, restregando su nariz varonil contra su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas.

―Si ―rio―. Pero no me molestaría escucharlo de nuevo.

―Eres hermosa, tan hermosa que si hubiera un concurso de la más hermosa, tú ganarías.

Kagome se carcajeó como loca y se limpió lágrimas de risa.

―No sabes elogiar a una mujer, estás loco ―rio.

―Yo votaría por ti ―se encogió de hombros. Ella rodó los ojos―. Y sabotearía el concurso para que ganaras ―guiñó un ojo descarado.

―Que romántico ―suspiró dramáticamente.

―Ah, buscas romanticismo… ―pasó un dedo por su pierna desnuda y ella sonrió aguantando la risa, InuYasha podía ser gracioso cuando quería y decir y hacer aquellas cosas que para él parecían serias, a ella la ponían a reír y reír―. Puedo… ¡hacer esto! ―gritó haciendo cosquillas en su estómago.

― ¡No! ¡Esto no es romántico, es un complot! ―gritó riendo y pataleando para que él la soltara.

―Ah, pero si es romántico ―canturreó besando su cuello y haciendo que ella suspirara―. ¿Ves? Creo que ahora se tu punto débil.

Ella sonrió en medio de todo aquello y pensó que InuYasha podía ser en realidad tierno y lindo si se lo proponía.

―Bueno, ahora que sabes mi punto débil, me debes invitar a comer, muero de hambre ―dijo parándose de inmediato.

―Primero, tenemos un baño pendiente ―susurró tomando su mano y arrastrándola a él.

Kagome rio y se dejó hacer por aquel hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Como extrañan mis amenazas... ay les va una...<strong>  
><strong>Si no me dejas un review, haré que Kagome se vaya y se embarace de otro...<strong>  
><strong>¡Tú tienes la última palabra!<strong>  
><strong>Llama ahora mismo al: 000-dejame-unreview-ahoramismo-omuere!<strong>


	26. Charlas

**Gracias a: daniela cipriano, GabyC, LuFer Tendo, nekoprincesz, Cassiel Lightwood, Tsuki-chan Scout, bruxi, elvi, saranghee, Kitty Taisho H, Serena Sailor Moon, nakuru, Artistely, Neri Dark, Carla Taisho, ScarletSide, aky9110, Marlene Vasquez, setsuna 17, honeystrange17, valeaome, ClauGazz, ALEX TAISHO, MoonLily, Miko kaoru-sama, Guest, kagome 18, Johan Taisho, Guest, Guest, VCZM, KagomeDeTaisho22, Lexi.**

**RT: **Ya muchas quieren que Kagome se vaya... bueno, no falta mucho para ello pero no quiero que estén rezongando una vez que se vaya e InuYasha sufra... aunque creo que todas queremos que Inu sufra jajaja. De Kouga muchas están felices que Ayame lo esté rechazando y esté buscando ser feliz al igual que Kagome... a ellas las relaciono mucho, tanto aquí como en el anime: son dos chicas que están enamoradas de hombres que no les corresponden entonces para mi de una forma u otra son muy parecidas y ambas son super importantes para mi historia. Lo que va a pasar ahora es... que las parejas van a empezar a madurar y se van a formar lazos fuertes y otros se van a cortar, estén preparadas para lo imposible. Alguien me pidió por ahí que fuera "realista" a la hora de escribir la escena de sexo que porque mucha charla sobra... pues lo que pasa es que esta historia no es realista ni en un millón de años y por eso puedo escribir cosas como esas n.n Aunque acá viene otra escena de sexo, espero que esa le agrade más al Guest que tomó la molestia para dejar un review así :) También me pidieron sexo entre Rin y Sessh... no desesperen! Lo mejor entre ellos esta por llegar, recuerden que Rin sigue rara con él porque se siente culpable.

Y por último, **gracias** a las nuevas lectoras, a las chicas que por primera vez después de leer y leer mi historia se han decidido a dejar un review, tales como: **Artistely, daniela cipriano, LuFer Tendo, Cassiel Lightwood, Lexi.  
><strong>También a las chicas que me repiten cuanto aman la historia y como escribo, saben quiénes son, las amo!  
><span>No olviden pasar a mi nueva historia:<span> **Retrato Oral.**

Espero leerlas a todas pronto y... **Vegas, baby ya esta en la primera página con más reviews de fics de InuYasha en español!** Gracias! Todo se los debo a ustedes, las amo! Besos y nos vemos.

* * *

><p><strong>26.<strong>

Rin y Sesshōmaru caminaban por el gran hotel observando las tiendas y entrando a varias de vez en cuando. Rin evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y Sesshōmaru sabia la razón de ello, se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, ella se sentía la responsable de que él hubiese estado enamorado de ella por tantos años, de que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta y que por encima estuviese enamorada de él también. Pero él no lo culpaba, la amaba.

Ella tomó tímidamente de su mano, la cual deseaba fervientemente tomar la suya también pero ella lo había estado evitando y él no quería presionar nada, así que después de minutos, dejó que ella entrelazara su pequeña mano con la grande de él sintiendo así el calor abrazador que solo el cuerpo de Rin podía ofrecerle.

―Sabes ―habló suavemente, deteniéndose frente a una tienda lujosa de ropa―… creo que Kag se irá un tiempo fuera del país ―dijo con seriedad―. Hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte… ―susurró sin verle a la cara.

―Hazlo.

Ella levantó su cabeza y le vio desde su estatura pequeña, sonrió y suspiró.

―Cómprame un helado y te platico ―sonrió pegándose a su brazo.

Sesshōmaru casi sonríe por ver ese cambio en su rostro, aunque fuera un poco, era mucho para él.

―**VB―**

Su espalda estaba pegada a la elegante pared de mármol del baño, se movía una y otra vez cuando InuYasha salía y entraba de ella, besando su cuello y tomando sus montículos entre sus grandes manos, apretándolos, amasándolos y besándolos cada que no besaba su boca.

―Podría estar todo el día junto a ti, sin salir, solo contigo, todo el día, noche… siempre ―susurró besando su cuello.

Ella se derritió con el agua fría cayéndole en el cuerpo caliente del que InuYasha se estaba encargando.

―Más rápido ―ordenó sintiendo el final llegar.

Él sonrió y le besó los labios, disfrutando cada sabor que esa chica tan maravillosa tenía.

―Fuerte ―pidió de nuevo, entre dientes con la mirada sobre sus ojos ámbar, apretando sus manos sobre su gran espalda tatuada―. Más InuYasha ―demandó encontrando un ritmo para pegar sus cinturas a las de él también, haciendo que ambos choques se volviesen frenéticos y magnéticos, ardientes, de fuego, haciéndolo rugir como un animal, haciéndola gritar en éxtasis al sentirlo venirse, al venirse ella también.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, InuYasha la besó como a un tesoro, salió de ella la limpió cuidadosamente con ella acariciando su cabello y salieron de la ducha para cambiarse y verse como amantes viejos y apasionados.

― ¿Alguna vez pensaste que íbamos a estar en esta situación? ―preguntó ella llamando su atención.

Para su extrema sorpresa, InuYasha sonrió.

―Claro que lo pensé, Kag.

― ¿Ah sí? ―preguntó apenas.

Asintió.

―Sí.

Ella no dijo nada y asintió levemente con su mirada perdida.

― ¿Entonces… ―no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, sus pensamientos habían salido por su boca y su mirada se había ido en recuerdos pesados de su pasado con InuYasha, en su amor no correspondido.

― ¿Entonces?

Ella no dijo nada y se dejó caer al borde de la cama de InuYasha.

― ¿Entonces por qué… te portaste tan mal conmigo? ―preguntó apenas, volteando a verle con una mirada confundida y triste a la vez.

Él tragó en seco, empezando a portarse como el hombre cobarde que ambos pensaban que era, demonios, que todo su grupo de amigos sabía que era.

―Todo lo que me hiciste y dijiste… ¿y ahora esto? ¿A qué juegas, InuYasha? ―preguntó suavemente.

Haciéndole saber a InuYasha que ella ya se había rendido con él, que probablemente si se terminaría yendo y dejándole solo.

Se restregó el cabello con mucha necedad y su ceño se arrugó demasiado. Ella se paró y fue hasta él.

―Hey, está bien ―le tomó las manos, eran grandes y las suyas se perdían entre las de él―. Solo quiero saberlo, está bien ―le sonrió con comprensión.

―No, Kagome… no me veas así ―suplicó―, esa mirada es la peor mirada que me has dado en todos los años de conocernos ―susurró triste.

Ella lo ignoró y le tomó la mano hasta sentarse en la cama.

―Yo estoy bien, InuYasha ―dijo ella―. Estoy mejor que nunca ―mintió un poco, tal vez no estaba mejor que nunca, pero si estaba mejor que en el pasado. Estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo, a irse lejos, a empezar una vida lejos de lo que fuera que le recordara a él. Y ahora, con el maravilloso sexo de despedida que habían tenido, se podía ir feliz―. Solo te pido una explicación, solo dame eso, me lo debes ―buscó su mirada y tomó su rostro para voltearlo hasta ella―. Por favor.

Él volvió a tragar en seco y asintió.

―Siempre… te vi como alguien a quien proteger ―empezó, haciendo que ella temblara de los nervios y la anticipación al escuchar lo que él había sentido y pensado en el futuro de ella―. Ibas de un lado a otro persiguiéndome, pisándome los talones, gritándome con esa vocecita ―sonrió apenas haciéndola sonreír también y sonrojarse levemente―. Te vi como una hermana pequeña, mucho tiempo lo hice ―ella asintió apenas―. Pero después… creciste y también yo, y dejé de hacerlo, dejé de verte como a una niña pequeña, como a una hermanita. Yo… empecé a sentir cosas por ti, me enojé conmigo mismo, no podía sentir algo por ti ―arrugó el ceño y ella dejó caer sus manos en su propio regazo, haciendo que InuYasha la viera fijamente, que viera esos ojos marrón que tanto había aprendido a amar durante el curso de los años―. Y yo… te alejé.

No dijo nada más.

Yo te alejé, resonó en la mente de Kagome. Si, ella sabía bien eso, sabia como la había alejado, con insultos, bromas pesadas y otras cosas crueles.

―Supe que estabas enamorada de mí. Siempre lo supe… ―miró su regazó, avergonzado―. Siempre me lo guardé. Entonces… me convertí en un idiota que disfrutaba insultarte y verte hacer rabietas, me divertía tanto…, fui un cabrón, lo sé, lo siento ―la vio con suplica―. Tienes que creerme, tienes que perdonarme ―rogó como un niño pequeño, alguien que acababa de hacer una travesura, alguien muy, muy arrepentido.

―Ya lo hice, Inu ―le recordó ella.

―Pero no te vayas ―suplicó de nuevo, aterrorizado.

Ella se mordió los labios.

― ¿Disfrutabas todo eso? ¿Disfrutabas viéndome sufrir por ti? ―preguntó quedamente, sin verle.

―No por completo, lo hacía al principio y cuando te enojabas o empezabas a llorar… cuando veía tu rostro triste, me sentía como la peor escoria del mundo, aun lo hago.

El la vio con larga espera, espera de que ella saliera de ahí para siempre, de su vida, de su mundo, que se alejara de él. Pero no pasó y ella rio, sorprendiéndolo.

―Gracias ―se limpió unas lágrimas de libertad―. Enserio, gracias ―se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, lo vio a los ojos y después lo besó tiernamente―. Gracias ―repitió cerca de sus labios.

―Te estas despidiendo de mi ―susurró él viéndole los ojos.

Ella sonrió y negó.

―Todavía nos queda una semana aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?

El asintió apenas.

―Y después te iras.

Ella lo besó rápidamente y se paró sin decir nada.

― ¿Comemos? Muero de hambre.

Él la vio por largo rato y asintió, sabiendo que Kagome lo dejaría tarde y temprano.

―**VB―**

― ¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó Miroku viendo con preocupación a Kōga quien venía llegando.

Kōga alzó las manos enojado y se internó en su cueva.

―Se ve mal ―dijo Sango llegando a un lado de él―. Física y emocionalmente… parece que lo de Ayame en realidad le está afectando.

Miroku asintió.

―Todos creíamos que no la quería y ahora… es extraño.

―También es extraño con nosotros ―dijo ella recargándose contra la isla de la cocina.

― ¿Lo es? ―preguntó extrañado.

Ella asintió.

― ¿No lo es para ti?

El negó.

―Siempre me atrajiste, era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara… ―sonrió descaradamente.

― ¿Era cuestión de tiempo? ¿O sea que estabas esperando a que me pusiera borracha para poder tener sexo conmigo? ―dijo enojada, con ambas manos en la cadera y con el ceño fruncido haciéndolo tragar en seco.

―No, claro que no ―dijo de inmediato―. Siempre me has gustado.

Sango sonrió.

―Supongo que podemos tratar algo.

Él rio como loco y la abrazó por la cintura hasta levantarla.

―Pero con una condición.

Él la bajó y ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿Cuál?

―No puedes ver a nadie más ni hablarle a nadie más, mujeres claro… borra todos los contactos de todas las mujeres de tu lista.

Él sonrió como un canalla.

―Ya lo hice, dulzura.

Ella se sonrojó notablemente y él la tomó en brazos, relajándose en él.

―Gracias.

Fue así como Miroku se sintió el hombre más afortunado y cada pareja lidió con sus problemas a la vez, tratando de solucionar, perdonar, olvidar e intentar.

**Fin**… nah, solo bromeo. JAJAJAJA


	27. You'll be fine

**Gracias a: Cassiel Lightwood, KagomeDeTaisho22, Lexi, Kagome18, valesan, saranghee, setsuna17, bruxi, elvi, Emi Hike, haru10, ClauGazz, Mara, valesan, Neri Dark, Lexy, Marlene Vasquez, Johan Taisho, yue-taisho, AzulTan, inuxkag, soltaisho, Lexi Menendez1313, Akane Aome, Inu'Karuta, BastardIsa, AyameNyu02, ari-chan, sail0rmars.**

**¡700 reviews! ¡Wow! ¡GRACIAS, THANK YOU, ****MUITO OBRIGADA****!  
><strong>Las amo, no saben lo que significa para mí, todos sus comentarios, sus halagos, sus risas, sus lágrimas, todo es motivación para seguir escribiendo, para seguir escribiendo locuras que las hagan reír en lugares y momentos inoportunos, para que se pasen un buen rato leyéndome y para que se olviden de sus problemas por unos minutos.**  
>¡Gracias a todas, ustedes son mi motor!<strong>

¡Perdón a las que asusté cuando puse Fin! Jajajaja, que risa me llevé. Lo siento ._. Para serles súper sinceras, el amor me empalaga, todo ese rollo de que _InuYasha y Kagome vivieron felices por siempre y etc, miel, miel, chocolates_ me UGH, no sé, no lo aguanto. Total, entonces… no habrá un final MUY feliz, InuYasha no se lo merece. ¿Y por qué hablo de finales…? Tal vez porque no le falte mucho a la historia, a lo mucho llegaré a los 45 capítulos.

Pero bueno, eso es para otro día.

**¡Review Talk!: **Ya se, todas quieren que Kōga sufra más, pues ya empecé a escribir el primer capítulo del Spin-Off! Wuju, así que muy pronto podremos ver la relación de estos dos en su propia historia. Para aquellas que dicen que NO quieren que Kagome se vaya… chicas, se tiene que ir! Tiene que sanar emocionalmente, la pobre está muy jodida. Pónganse en su lugar… yo me iría a la shit. A muchas les gustó la escena de Sango y Miroku y debo admitir que a mi también, me agrada su relación y aunque no veremos mucho de ellos, será divertido verlos juntos en capítulos futuros; esperen muchas risas! Volviendo con Inu Y Kag, lo bueno es que InuYasha ya aceptó sus sentimientos, ya sabe qué onda y se lo dejó saber a Kagome, AL FIN! Es que ese hombre tiene tanto orgullo que no puede hacer nada consigo mismo. Ah si, la verdad sobre quien robó la inocencia de nuestra Kagome… en unos capítulos más lo puedo revelar, no crean que fue algo impresionante, lo único bueno es que no fue InuYasha, mwaahahahahaha! ¿InuYasha llorará? Alguien preguntó, jajajaja. Pues… no lo sé, no veo a InuYasha como a un hombre de lágrimas, pero tal vez con las situaciones adecuadas podemos hacerlo llorar jaja. Cierto, falta el sexo entre Sesshōmaru y Rin, de hecho en este capítulo planeaba ponerlo pero siento que aún les falta… unos dos capítulos más, o quien sabe, tal vez en el que sigue. Las fans de Sesshōmaru y Rin tendrán que votar!

**Emi Hike preguntó: **si sería capaz de dejar un fic con un final así; O sea (y para mi punto de vista y no el de ella) un fic con un final horrible, sin continuación, con muchas preguntas por responder y con una pareja que, admitámoslo, no es la pareja principal aunque nos gusten mucho. Y la respuesta es **NO**! No podría hacer eso, como escritora me sentiría en extremo decepcionada conmigo misma, sería horrible, ._.

**Inu'Karuta:** También me enamoré de ti :3

Bueno… eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias por los comentarios, por el amor y por el cariño! Espero seguir leyendo todos sus comentarios, todos me hacen saltar de emoción.

¡Las amo!

* * *

><p><strong>27.<strong>

― ¿Quieres ir al café del hotel? ―preguntó Rin a su nuevo y guapo novio.

Casi podía sentir las miradas de todas las mujeres que pasaban frente a ellos, jamás se había dado cuenta del revuelco que Sesshōmaru Taishō provocaba, pero ahora que era su novio, podía ver todo claramente. Le causaba un poco de gracia ya que Sesshōmaru parecía el que no se daba cuenta de nada y eso le hacía ver todavía más atractivo a sus ojos.

―Vamos ―cuando jaló de su mano y aferró su cintura con posesión, Rin no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre bajo, algo que jamás había sentido hasta ahora.

Es que ella era tan inocente, que ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en cosas cochinas. Y bueno, eso era en lo que ahora pensaba con Sesshōmaru llevándola casi como si fuera un costal de oro.

― ¿Sessh? ―el gruñó apenas y ella volteó a verlo, preocupada―. ¿Qué pasa?

Él la vio de reojo.

―Nada.

Una vez llegados y sentados, Sesshōmaru no paraba de ver hacia todas partes.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó preocupada, escondiéndose tras su menú, imaginando que una guerra mundial estaba a punto de desatarse y ellos serían los héroes.

―No es nada, ¿qué quieres pedir?

Ella entrecerró sus ojos y lo vio sobre su menú.

―Dime que pasa ―ordenó viéndole.

Él levantó una ceja.

― ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? ―preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndola por el tono de voz.

―Uhmm, si ―asintió apenas.

Él se acercó peligrosamente a ella, cruzando la pequeña distancia de la mesita que los separaba.

―Pasa que todos los hombres te comen con los ojos y no me agrada para nada ―siseó con rabia, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos en sorpresa y asombro.

―P-pp-ero… nadie me está viendo ―balbuceó viendo hacia todas partes.

Él gruñó de nuevo, como un animal protegiendo a su presa de otros depredadores.

―No lo notas, pero yo si ―se volvió a sentar en su lugar y Rin se quedó de piedra viendo él menú que Sesshōmaru había puesto frente a su rostro.

Ella bajó su mirada sin saber que hacer o decir y arrugó el ceño.

―A ti también te comen todas las mujeres con sus miradas de zorra y yo no te digo nada porque sé que solo tienes ojos para mí, tampoco tienes porque dudar de mi ―vociferó repentinamente molesta y acalorada.

Se quedó callada sin saber que más decir y se arrepintió al instante. Ella jamás hablaba de esa manera, no era vulgar y mucho menos, no se enojaba. Jamás. Pero darse cuenta que otras mujeres veían a su novio, le hacía sentir como nunca; irritada, molesta y celosa. Sí, eso era: celos.

―Estoy celosa ―susurró apenas, hablando sus pensamientos y haciendo que Sesshōmaru la viera con una mirada cautelosa.

― ¿Lo estás?

Ella se sonrojó.

―Supongo… también tú lo estas ―asintió para sí misma.

―Lo estoy ―confirmó al instante.

―Sabes que solo te quiero a ti ―le dijo con sinceridad, viéndolo a los ojos.

Esa era Rin; decía lo que sentía y lo que debía de decir. Sesshōmaru apreciaba eso e incluso en un momento de estos, lo calmaba de verdad haciéndole ver que Rin no podría ni había visto a nadie más en su vida más que a él.

Él asintió y ella estuvo satisfecha con eso, sabiendo que él la amaba más de lo que jamás nadie lo había hecho.

**VB**

―Rin y Sesshōmaru andan ―comentó Kagome mientras caminaba por los pasillos del buffet.

InuYasha hizo un gesto con los hombros y la cara.

―Me alegra.

Kagome sonrió.

―Lo sé.

InuYasha lanzó un _keh_ que la hizo reír y después de haberse servido fueron a sentarse.

― ¿Dónde está Kikyō? ―preguntó ella viendo su plato.

InuYasha dejó de comer el filete que tenía en la boca y bajó los cubiertos, observándola en el proceso, tratando de descifrar su tono de voz o el dolor que esas palabras escondían.

―Se fue.

Kagome asintió quedamente y sin verle, empezó a comer. InuYasha no pudo hacer nada más que empezar a comer también. Sin dejar de pensar en que ella se iría y que él se moriría por dentro si eso pasaba, empezó a verla, cada detalle, cada expresión, cada sonrisa, cada cabello y cada pestaña; Kagome se había convertido en su todo y no podía sacárselo, no podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no podía. Y ahora ella se le iba, era la peor pesadilla que jamás había tenido y lo pero era que esta vez era de verdad.

― ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? ―pensó en voz alta, no que se arrepintiera de todos modos.

Kagome lo vio por unos momentos y volvió a bajar su mirada a sus rollos de sushi.

―Estarás bien ―se encogió de hombros y se metió un rollo entero a la boca―. Todos estaremos bien ―sonrió con la boca llena.

InuYasha rio a pesar de estar triste por la partida de esa mujer que le alegraba los días, que siempre se los había alegrado a pesar de haberse portado como un patán con ella.

―Pasé muy buenos momentos contigo ¿sabes? No todos fueron malos momentos, eres mi mejor amigo ―le sonrió con franqueza.

InuYasha asintió. Lo sabía. Sabía que Kagome decía la verdad, que no siempre habían pasado esos malos ratos que él causaba. Habían tenido muy buenos momentos, momentos inolvidables, memorias como las que estaban creando ahora, como las que habían creado anoche… en la ducha, en la cama y en otras partes de la habitación. Esas eran buenas memorias, memorias que extrañaría.

―Eres mi mejor amiga también, Kag.

―Estarás bien ―repitió animándolo con una sonrisa apenas visible―. Te lo prometo.

Se vieron a los ojos por momentos interminables y siguieron su comida, con una promesa de parte de Kagome y un sentimiento no mutuo de parte de InuYasha.


	28. Sango y Kagome

**28.**

No, no estaba bien. InuYasha no estaba bien. ¿Por qué ella si lo estaba? ¿Por qué ella era feliz? ¿Por qué reía cuando el sufría y moría lentamente? ¿Y por qué se lo permitía? ¿Por qué no podía molestarla como antes lo hacía? ¿Humillarla? ¿Hacer todas esas cosas que a ella le molestaban y a él le gustaba tanto? Verla enojada era la mejor visión que sus ojos podían tener. Siempre había sido de esa forma, pero ella no lo había disfrutado, no; ella había llorado, había gritado y había estado enojada con él por días, incluso recordaba una vez cuando Kagome no le habló por siete meses, dos semanas, un día y cuatro horas con cuarenta y seis minutos exactos. ¿Por qué estaba tan obsesionado con ella? ¿Qué era lo que Kagome tenía que lo volvía tan loco? Frenético, lleno de adrenalina, ganas de sonreír como maníaco, de saltar y gritar, reclamarla como suya en todas las maneras posibles. Gritar al mundo, al viento a todo el que lo viera y escuchara que esa mujer de cabellos negros y risa graciosa era de él. Suya. Suya para él, suya para no compartir, suya para hacer y deshacer, suya para siempre. Siempre lo había sido, él lo sabía, él la poseía en todas las maneras posibles, en todos los sentidos habidos y por haber, todos los inventados por el hombre y también por los Dioses.

¡Estaba loco por ella! ¡Loco como jamás se había sentido nunca! ¡Loco de remate, loco como un maníaco que debía estar encerrado! Se rio en voz alta sintiéndose un enfermo mental, estaba enfermo, enfermo por Kagome. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Reparar todo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo reparar algo que se había roto hacía mucho? ¿Cómo convencerla? ¿A quién le pediría ayuda?

…

_Toc, toc, toc._

Abrió la puerta para verlo parado ahí, moviendo las manos por su cabello, por su rostro, por sus piernas. Moviendo los pies, moviendo la boca y respirando fuertemente.

― ¿Qué carajos quieres? ¿Estas drogado? ¿Cocaína? ¿Éxtasis? No acerques esa mierda a mi recamara ―aseveró con el ceño fruncido.

InuYasha rodó los ojos y se impacientó, empezando a caminar de un lado para otro.

―Necesito un consejo, maldita sea. No estoy drogado ―se quejó.

― ¿Qué necesitas, hermanito? ―entrecerró los ojos.

**VB**

― ¡Spa day! ―gritó Sango emocionada.

Las chicas habían decidido pasar un día completo al cuidado del maravilloso spa del hotel.

―Este lugar va a hacer que jamás regrese a Japón… es taaa-aaa-aa-n buee-noo-o ―Ayame dijo siendo masajeada por un gran gringo alto y musculoso.

Kagome le echó el ojo y sonrió al ver al hombre tan concentrado en satisfacer a Ayame.

―Yo creo que ese hombre quiere contigo ―dijo Kagome en japonés.

Ayame sonrió.

―Lo sé, me aseguraré de que pase a mi habitación en un rato.

― ¿Tu habitación? ¡Pero si todas dormimos ahí! ―gritó Rin escandalizada.

―Uhm… no, tú duermes con Sesshōmaru, en su habitación ―apuntó Sango recibiendo un tratamiento en los pies.

Rin se coloró y todas rieron.

―Tienes que contarnos todo ―dijo Ayame con una sonrisa de boba en los labios.

―Uhm… no ha pasado nada ―dijo sonrojada.

―Todavía ―aclaró Kagome carraspeando.

Rin no dijo nada y todas rieron.

―Bueno, ¿cuándo le entregaras tu flor? ―preguntó Sango en inglés.

Rin la asesinó.

―Gracias por hablar en un idioma en el que todos entienden ―siseó entre dientes.

Sango rodó los ojos.

―Responde.

―Pues… no lo sé… no lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Dejen de acosarme.

―Déjenla, no tiene experiencia así que no sabe nada de ello. Debemos enseñarte ―asintió Sango sabiamente.

―Bueno, cambiemos de tema… ¿Ayame? ―preguntó viéndola.

―Hmm ―tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿Qué pasó con Kōga? ―preguntó Sango.

No tenía mucha amistad con Ayame pero ahora que Kagome le había contado que ella se había disculpado por haberse portado tan mal con ella y le había explicado todo, Sango tenía un poco de compasión por la chica aunque todavía llegase a ser chillona y mimada.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

―Nada.

― ¿Nada? ―preguntó Rin―. ¿Es todo? ¿No arreglaran las cosas? ¿No es el amor de tu vida? ¡Qué te pasa! ―gritó confundida.

―Cálmate, Rin. Nos soportamos muchos años, era tiempo de dejarlo por la paz.

Rin suspiró y negó.

―Pues Miroku y yo hemos hablado con él ―anunció Sango sin verle.

Ayame arrugó el ceño.

― ¿De qué?

―Te extraña ―se encogió.

Ayame negó levemente y se relajó de nuevo.

―Kagome, por favor dile algo a Sango. Estoy relajada aquí y no puedo escuchar esas cosas ―Ayame volteó su cabeza y las tres chicas se quedaron en silencio.

―Es cierto, Ayame ya no quiere nada con él ―la apoyó Kagome.

―Se veía en realidad mal ―apuntó Sango con lastima en la cara―. Pensé que el chico se volvería loco.

Rin suspiró.

― ¿Por qué estamos malditas? ―su hermana y su amiga la vieron―. Ya saben… con los chicos. Yo jamás supe que Sesshōmaru me amaba, tú con tu historia turbia y cansada con InuYasha ―Kagome lanzó un boqueo de indignación―. Y tú con Miroku.

― ¿Yo que con Miroku? ―arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Tu que con Miroku? No lo sé, cuéntanos… tal vez es porque no nos has dicho nada que no sabemos qué está pasando ―dijo Kagome indignada.

Sango rodó los ojos.

―Me ama, lo amo y estamos juntos. ¿Felices?

―¡¿Qué!? ―las tres preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Ayame también volteó.

― ¿Amar? ¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? ―preguntó Kagome.

―No lo sé, todas tienen sus cosas… Rin con Sesshōmaru, Ayame con Kōga, tú con InuYasha…

Kagome negó.

―Yo no tengo nada con InuYasha ―dijo de inmediato.

Todas entrecerraron los ojos. En especial Rin y Ayame que sabían que estaban casados.

― ¿Ya lo sabemos todas, cierto? ―preguntó Ayame intercambiando miradas con Sango y Rin.

Kagome bajó la cabeza y Rin asesinó a Ayame con la mirada.

― ¿Qué? ¿Saber qué? ―preguntó Sango viéndolas a todas―. ¿Kagome? ¿Saber qué?

Kagome suspiró y levantó su mirada

―No te enojes… por favor.

Sango arrugó el ceño e hizo que la señorita que le daba un pedicure, se quitara para poder sentarse completamente en la silla.

―Me estoy enojando, maldita sea. ¿Qué putas pasó?

―Me casé con InuYasha en una capilla… la noche que nos desaparecimos.

Sango abrió su boca y sus ojos como platos.

― ¿Casarte…? ¿Con InuYasha?

―Estábamos drogados ―dijo de inmediato―. Alguien puso droga en las bebidas de la fiesta a la que fuimos.

―Por los Dioses, Kagome ―exclamó la modelo―. ¿Cómo no pudiste decírmelo? Soy tu mejor amiga ―en sus ojos se veía dolor y traición.

Kagome negó de inmediato.

―No es así, déjame explicarte…

―No, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso y no me hayas contado ―se paró de ahí enojada y se puso sus zapatos para salir del spa.

―Mierda…

―Lo siento, Kag… ―susurró Ayame.

Kagome negó.

―No, era hora de que supiera. Tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella ―salió corriendo de ahí.

Rin entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Por qué te contó a ti primero que a Sango?

Ayame se encogió.

―Ahora soy su _best friend for ever_, Sango ha pasado a la historia ―bromeó.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

―Tú eres mi mejor amiga, tonta ―hizo un puchero.

Ayame rió.

―También tú la mía, cariño ―le sonrió.

…

― ¡Sango, espera! ―gritó corriendo tras ella.

― ¡No, déjame! ¡Eres una mala amiga y una mentirosa! ―gritó sin voltearla a ver.

La gente las veía pasar y correr por ahí y algunos se detenían a ver a las dos bonitas asiáticas discutir.

―Por favor ―dijo al fin cuando la había alcanzado―. No fue fácil para mí, por favor ―dijo de nuevo―. Te necesito.

Sango se detuvo pero no la vio. No podía verla, se sentía traicionada.

―No supimos nada, ni supimos que pasó… y cuando nos enteramos, él quería que nos quedáramos así e incluso mintió acerca de la anulación, yo… quise anularlo de inmediato pero él no accedía y yo…

Sango suspiró y volteó a verla. Kagome tenía lágrimas retenidas en los ojos.

―Me iré de Japón ―dijo sin más.

Sango separó los labios levemente para hablar, pero no dijo nada.

―Vayamos a platicar a la habitación ―dijo Sango.

Kagome asintió a duras penas y cuando llegaron Kagome tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que hablar con Sango no iba a ser fácil. Era una chica muy orgullosa y dura, le había sorprendido la declaración de amor hacia Miroku y aunque esperaba que la comprendiera, sabía que tardaría tiempo en hacerlo.

Sango no habló ni hizo amago para continuar la conversación. Se quedó parada sin verla, con una pose rígida y tensa, enojada de verdad, esperando a que Kagome hablara.

―Lo mantuvimos en secreto… hasta que él le contó a Sesshōmaru y yo a Rin… y eventualmente, Ayame también lo supo.

―Tú se lo dijiste ―apuntó enojada.

Kagome asintió.

―Ayame estaba pasando por un mal momento con Kōga y mi historia con InuYasha es similar a la suya con Kōga… diferente, pero similar. Nos comprendimos por unos instantes y se lo dije en el calor del momento.

― ¿Y por qué a mí no? ¿Por qué no pude ser parte de ese calor del momento? ―Kagome parpadeó―. Del calor del momento de ser mejores amigas, de ser como hermanas. ¿Por qué?

Kagome bajó los ojos y se sentó en un bonito sofá.

―Sé que odias a InuYasha… y a la situación en la que ambos nos encontramos.

―Claro que sí, es un bárbaro, un ingrato. Claro que lo odio, lo odio como la persona que es cuando está contigo, carajo que sí. Tú también deberías hacerlo ―Kagome empezaba a negar levemente con la cabeza―. Estas demasiado cegada por algo estúpido, por algo que jamás pasará. InuYasha no va a madurar, no ahora que tú quieres que madure para formar algo más. Si no lo hizo antes, ahora también está lejos de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Kagome? Ese chico no te ama, no te ama, punto.

Kagome apretó sus manos en puños.

―Por eso no te quería decir nada ―dijo enojada.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué no querías que te dijera la verdad? ¿Es eso? ¿Qué te dijo Ayame? ¿Qué fueras tras él y lo intentaras? ¿Huh? ―exclamó de mal humor.

―No, ella me dijo que no valía la pena… deja de hablar de Ayame.

Sango gruñó malas palabras y Kagome terminó por recostarse en el sofá.

― ¿Qué te dijo Rin?

―Rin me dio la idea de irme del país. Lo haré, Sango… haré mi vida fuera de Japón, lejos de él.

―Lejos de nosotros, Kagome. No solo de él. No te puedes ir solo por él. ¡Es solo un hombre!

― ¡Lo amo! ―gritó soltando lágrimas, parándose de ahí, exaltada y roja―. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡No! ¡Nunca lo has entendido!

―Tu amor es irracional ―murmuró Sango.

―Soy tu amiga, no tu hija. No te debería importar si mi amor es irracional o no.

Sango puso cara de malos amigos, una cara fea que a Kagome no le gustó.

― ¿Es así? ―preguntó con la mirada alta―. Entonces haz lo que quieras, sal del país y huye como una cobarde. ¿Eso quieres? ¿Huir de él? ¿Dejar que te venza? ―negó levemente con su cabeza―. Estás mal, Kagome. Muy mal. No lo puedes dejar ganar.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas.

―Jamás hubo una competencia, Sango. No hubo necesidad de eso y lo sabes.

Se vieron por largo rato, habiéndose conocido desde pequeñas ambas eran lo suficientemente cercanas para sentirse de esa forma por las decisiones o sentimientos de la otra. Era justo, pensó Kagome, pero muy frustrante también.

― ¿Qué ganas con irte?

―Olvidarme de él. Distraerme…

―Hazlo en Japón, no te tienes que ir. Puedes salir de Tokio, con eso bastara.

Kagome negó.

―Tengo que salir.

―Ugh, haz lo que quieras Kagome. No entiendes de razones ―dijo molesta y yendo a la cocina.

Kagome la siguió.

―No, tu no entiendes de razones. Lo amo pero no puedo seguir torturándome y parece que él…

No, no podía terminar esa frase. Era ponerse unas alas enormes que no le pertenecían.

― ¿El qué?

Kagome fue al refrigerador y sacó un yogurt.

―No lo sé, parece que está interesado en mi…

― ¿Están teniendo sexo? ―preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Kagome no respondió y se hundió en el asiento de la cocina―. ¡Sexo! ¡Con InuYasha Taishō! ―rio irónicamente―. No puedo creerlo. ¿Hablamos del mismo InuYasha, cierto? Del chico que te tiró por las escaleras en cuarto grado e hizo que reprobaras matemáticas en primero de secundaria solo para poderte dar tutoría por todo un verano. ¿Es el mismo? ¿Me acerco?

Kagome gruñó.

―Sí, ya, supéralo, Sango ―arrugó el ceño.

―Lo malo es que tú lo has superado, cariño. Eso es lo malo. Has superado todo lo que te hizo y por eso lo has perdonado.

Kagome se terminó el yogurt y tiró la cajita a la basura.

― ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué lo he superado? ¡No lo he superado! ¡Por eso me largo a la mierda de aquí! Lo amo pero no quiero tener nada que ver con él, no puedo verlo, es solo una despedida. Solo me despido de él.

―Con sexo, que bonito.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

―Sí, lo quiero de esa forma, ¿feliz? ¿Eso era lo que querías que te dijera? ¿Qué disfruto tener sexo con el amor de mi vida? ¡Alguien máteme! ―se rio como loca.

Sango sintió lástima y compasión, sintió la tristeza de su amiga y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose repentinamente arrepentida por haberla tratado tan duramente.

―Escucha, Kagome… yo te amo ¿lo sabes? ―Kagome asintió―. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi compañera del crimen… y sé que InuYasha te hace daño, no solo él con sus agresiones pero como persona, como individuo. No creo que sea justo que le des la oportunidad de que siquiera se interese en ti. No lo merece.

Kagome tragó saliva dificultosamente.

―Lo sé.

― ¿Entonces qué haces?

―Lo hago por mí, para mi satisfacción personal. Estoy siendo egoísta, Sango. Por una vez en diecisiete años estoy siendo egoísta. ¿Cómo suena eso? ¿Mejor? ¿Te agrada ese concepto?

Sango sonrió apenas y asintió.

―Si te hace feliz…

―Lo hace.

―Entonces sigue.

Kagome asintió.

―Pero te advierto algo, Kagome ―se acercó a ella―. Te vas a arrepentir y todo se saldrá de control. Las cosas no pintan bien cuando se trata de InuYasha. No ahora que parece que está interesado en ti y tú le das sexo para después irte. ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que te iras?

―Sí, se lo he dicho.

― ¿Y qué ha pasado?

―Se enojó… no quiere que me vaya.

Sango suspiró.

―Te ama ¿lo sabes?

Kagome soltó lágrimas.

―Ayame dijo lo mismo.

―Lo hace de una manera sádica y masoquista… pero lo hace. Dentro de su ser lo ha hecho siempre, justo como tú lo has amado.

Kagome se limpió las lágrimas y detuvo su sensibilidad para pararse de ahí e ir a su habitación.

―Tengo que largarme ya ―empezó a empacar.

― ¡No!

―Sí, no lo soporto, no me importa si estoy casada con él o contigo o con quien sea, necesito salir de esta vida ahora.

Sango detuvo la maleta, detuvo las manos temblorosas y detuvo la ropa que volaba por ahí.

―Kagome, no. Escúchame ―pidió viéndole a los ojos―. No te vayas, también soy parte de tu vida. Quédate lo que quedan de las vacaciones, por favor ―suplicó.

Kagome no podía más, su corazón latía, su cuerpo temblaba y sus emociones estaban hechas papilla. ¿Por qué la vida amorosa no podía ser más sencilla? ¿Por qué los problemas del corazón siempre tenían que arruinar todo? Se preguntó seriamente si todo eso valía la pena, si valía la pena en el momento y si había valido la pena en el pasado. Su respuesta fue un rotundo no, que le hizo caer al suelo y llorar desconsolada. ¿Cuántos años había llorado?

―Tranquila… estarás bien, lo olvidaras ―susurró Sango hincándose junto a ella―. Las cosas mejoran, el tiempo sana la mayoría de las heridas… estarás bien ―repitió.

Kagome se preguntó seriamente si eso era verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos en el próximo capítulo. <strong>


	29. De consejos, nombres y cervezas

**Gracias a: Japo, lolipox, MissaFire, PrincessDarkUrak, HanaeMiyu, ClauGazz, María, Inu'Karuta, aky9110, haru10, salixrmxxn, setsuna17, AzulTan, azucenas45, elvi, Marlene Vasquez, BastardIsa, Neri Dark, soltaisho, Johan Taishō, Guest, L****exi-Menendez1313****, ****Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura****, nally, bruxi, soltaisho, kagome18, yuli, Akane Aome, AyameNyu02.**

Esperen el coito de Sesshōmaru y Rin en el próximo capítulo. La historia de Kōga y Ayame será breve ahora que estaré publicando el spinoff de estos dos pronto. Kagome se nos va, es algo inevitable… esperen eso también. ¿Alguna idea de lo que InuYasha pueda hacer? Espero sus comentarios y cariñitos en los comentarios. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras y también a las que están conmigo desde el primer capítulo. Besos y nos leemos.

* * *

><p><strong>29.<strong>

Después de diez minutos de no decir nada, InuYasha se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras que Sesshōmaru lo veía con aburrimiento.

― ¿A qué viniste? Pensé que querías un consejo.

InuYasha lo vio de mala gana.

―No sé qué hacer.

―Entonces habla.

El hermano menor resopló como animal y se desparramó en el sofá.

―Creo que Kagome me gusta.

Sesshōmaru lo vio con una cara seria.

― ¿Estas bromeando? ―preguntó en realidad confundido.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño y negó.

Sesshōmaru empezó a sonreír de una manera macabra e InuYasha se pegó al asiento viendo aquel espectáculo.

―Eres un idiota ―negó levemente viendo a su hermanito fijamente―. ¿Crees que te gusta Kagome? ¿Estás bromeando? ―preguntó de nuevo.

― ¿Qué carajos te sucede? ¿Por qué te burlas?

― ¿Qué han sido? ¿Dieciséis? ¿Quince años? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru encogiéndose de hombros y yendo al bar que aquella elegante suite ofrecía―. ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta que te gusta?

InuYasha se quedó quieto escuchándolo y no hizo nada más que eso. No se movió y no habló. No tenía nada que decir y si lo hacía sabía que Sesshōmaru se burlaría más y más de él.

― ¿Tienes mierda en el cerebro? ―habló Sesshōmaru con rabia.

InuYasha abrió su boca apenas viendo a su hermano beber alcohol de un trago.

― ¿De qué…?

―Cállate ―rio amargo―. Kagome es como una hermana para mí. Sé que para ti no lo ha sido nunca porque siempre has estado enamorado de ella… ―InuYasha abrió la boca para reclamar pero Sesshōmaru negó con la cabeza haciendo que la cerrara―. Pero que ahora, y después de tantos años, vengas a decir que te gusta… no tiene sentido. No la molestes. Ese es mi consejo.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño y se paró de mala gana de ahí.

― ¿No la molestes? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Sesshōmaru lo vio severamente, como un hombre ve a su hijo maleducado.

― ¿Recuerdas el consejo que Rin le dio? Lo ha tomado.

InuYasha asintió con pesar.

―Lo sé y por eso estoy aquí. Necesito que me des una idea para hacer que no lo haga. No sé qué haría sin ella ―confesó tragando en seco.

Sesshōmaru lo observó por largos segundos pero terminó negando al igual que antes.

―No. No puedo ayudarte. Ella merece ser libre.

InuYasha gruñó lleno de frustración.

―Eres mi hermano, tienes que ayudarme ―siseó enojado.

―Ella también es mi hermana ―la defendió.

― ¡No lo es! ―exclamó desesperado.

―Pero lo es, InuYasha. Y todos la hemos visto llorar por ti, se merece olvidarte.

InuYasha bajó su mirada, desganado y enfurecido a la vez. ¿Por qué hasta su propio hermano le hacía sentir un idiota? Bueno más de lo normal… aun así, era su hermano; tenía que apoyarlo en todo y no lo estaba haciendo.

―Eres mi hermano ―dijo sus pensamientos―. Tienes que hacer algo, no lo sé.

Sesshōmaru negó.

―Pierdes el tiempo. Espero que Kagome se vaya de aquí y te olvide para siempre. Dejarla en paz es lo que le debes después de tanto tiempo de tratarla como mierda.

InuYasha negó, sintiendo frustración y coraje en su interior.

―Nunca la traté como mierda ―habló entre dientes―. Y lo sabes.

Sesshōmaru sonrió apenas.

―Se lo que vi. Y lo que vi fueron lágrimas de esa chiquilla, siempre se hacia la fuerte, pero todos sabíamos que se la pasaba deprimida la mitad del tiempo. Por ti, InuYasha ―lo vio fijamente, intimidándolo y haciéndolo sentir culpable, de verdad culpable―. Así que hazle un favor y hazte un favor a ti mismo y déjala en paz.

InuYasha negó, determinado y con fuego en el pecho.

―No, esto no se va a quedar así. Le voy a demostrar a Kagome que puedo ser otro.

Sesshōmaru volteó su mirada al ventanal de aquel lujoso cuarto.

―Suerte con eso ―murmuró con sarcasmo.

InuYasha salió de ahí con rabia en la sangre y determinación. Kagome se daría cuenta de quién era en realidad. Se daría cuenta que no podía irse del país. Se daría cuenta de que él la necesitaba más que a nadie.

**VB**

―Tuvo un colapso nervioso ―murmuró Sango cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Kagome―. Está dormida ahora.

Rin y Ayame vieron hacia la puerta de Kagome con preocupación y las tres fueron a sentarse a la sala.

― ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué lo ocasionó? ―preguntó Rin preocupada.

Sango la vio con seriedad y Rin suspiró resignada.

―InuYasha ―dijo Ayame.

―Quiere irse pero no quiero que lo haga.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

―Es lo mejor para ella, Sango.

Sango negó.

―No lo es. Lo mejor es que se quede y enfrente lo que sea que tenga con InuYasha. ¿Crees que arreglará todo yéndose?

―Yo también me iré ―dijo Ayame encogiéndose de hombros.

Rin abrió su boca y puso una cara ofendida.

― ¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué no has discutido esto conmigo? ―preguntó enojada.

Ayame rodó sus ojos.

―Porque sabría que te pondrías así… igual a como Sango se puso con Kagome.

―No, te lo prohíbo. No puedes irte, lo siento ―dijo Rin como niña pequeña.

Ayame sonrió.

― ¿Lo ves? Sango tampoco quiere que Kagome se vaya.

Rin hizo un puchero con la cara.

―Pero… eres mi mejor amiga, no me puedes dejar.

―Tú tienes a Sesshōmaru ahora, cariño. Necesitas espacio con él y yo necesito mi espacio conmigo misma.

Rin negó.

―No te vayas.

―Tampoco quiero que Kagome se vaya pero_ alguien_ ―vio asesinamente a Rin― le ha implantado esa loca idea en la cabeza ―murmuró Sango.

―No lo entiendes, Kagome ha pasado por mucho con ese idiota.

― ¿Hola? ―habló Ayame―. Misma historia aquí.

―Cállate ―ordenó Rin enojada―. No me puedes dejar, soy tu mejor amiga ―repitió.

Ayame rodó sus ojos.

―No quiero pelear como seguramente Sango y Kagome lo hicieron ―dijo viéndola con enojo.

Sango suspiró.

― ¿Pueden dejar de hablar tan fuerte? La despertaran.

Rin entrecerró sus ojos viendo a Ayame.

―Esto no ha terminado.

―Lo ha hecho, enana. Me iré de aquí y fin del cuento.

― ¡Ugh! Eres una maldita, tonta, haré que los aeropuertos no acepten tu pasaporte ―amenazó con maldad.

Ayame boqueó como niña pequeña.

―No lo harías ―la acusó con la mirada.

―Pruébame… por primera vez en la historia podría darle buen uso a los contactos de papá ―sonrió macabramente.

Ayame hizo una mueca y le enseño la lengua.

Sango se paró de ahí rodando los ojos y fue hasta la cocina.

― ¡Kagome! ―un golpe fue dado en la puerta y fue abierta al instante, mostrando a un InuYasha acelerado y con un ceño fruncido―. ¿Dónde está Kagome? ―gritó.

Sango fue hasta él y le pegó un golpe en la cabeza.

― ¡Cállate! ―siseó entre dientes.

― ¡Oye! ―gritó.

― ¡Que te calles, te digo! ―volvió a golpearle―. Está dormida.

InuYasha cambió su expresión a una confundida.

― ¿Dormida? ¿A mitad de la tarde?

―Se sintió un poco mal y decidió tomar una siesta. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

― ¿Qué le pasa? ―preguntó de inmediato―. ¿Está bien? ¿Tiene fiebre?

Sango rodó sus ojos cafés.

―Está bien, parece que comió algo echado a perder ―mintió―. Ahora sal de aquí.

InuYasha entrecerró los ojos.

―Regresaré ―amenazo con aires misteriosos, apuntándolas a todas con un gran dedo y salió de ahí con movimientos dramáticos.

Las chicas se vieron entre sí.

― ¿Qué le pasa a ese? ―preguntó Ayame haciendo una cara de asco―. Está loco. Ya veo porque Kagome se quiere ir.

Rin suspiró.

―Será lo mejor para ella. Por lo menos algunos meses…

― ¿Qué tal si le gusta la aventura? Fuera de Japón, lejos de todos, de él. Siendo alguien nuevo, no sé, tal vez se cambie el nombre y se haga llamar_Catalina_ ―resopló Sango enojada.

― ¿_Catalina_? Kagome no tiene cara de Catalina, más de… ¡Jessica! ―apuntó Ayame emocionada.

Rin hizo una cara.

―Kagome no tiene cara de Catalina ni de Jessica, par de tontas. Tiene cara de Nora, duh.

Sango y Ayame la vieron con una ceja levantada.

―No, yo creo que…

―No, créanme, Catalina es mejor…

―Me gusta, Nora, Kagome tiene cara de Nora.

Discutían sin parar, sin darse cuenta que Kagome había salido de la habitación y las veía con confusión.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó frotándose un ojo.

Las tres pararon y la vieron.

―Uhm… solo hablábamos de… los nombres que le pondremos a nuestros hijos ―dijo Rin con una sonrisa radiante.

Sango rodó los ojos.

―Sí, mi hija se llamará Nora ―dijo Ayame, siguiendo el juego.

―Oye, Nora era mi nombre ―siseó Rin dándole un codazo.

―Quédate con Jessica ―siseó de vuelta.

― ¿Qué? ―Kagome entrecerró sus ojos viéndolas, tenía el cabello desordenado y el maquillaje corrido.

―Nada, vuelve a dormir, Kag.

― ¿Estuvo InuYasha aquí? ―preguntó rascándose la cabeza.

Las tres guardaron silencio.

―Quería hablar contigo, lo puedes hacer más tarde, regresa a dormir ―dijo Sango con una sonrisa convincente.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y volvió a su habitación.

Las tres chicas suspiraron y se dejaron caer en el gran sofá.

―Están locas ―negó Sango levemente.

―Catalina es un nombre feo ―susurró Rin.

Sango arrugó el ceño.

―No lo es.

―Llamaré a mi hija Nora ―dijo Ayame decidida.

―Somos japonesas ¿por qué pensamos en esos nombres? ―suspiró Sango.

Ambas se encogieron de hombros y siguieron platicando de cosas de la vida.

**VB**

― ¿Has hablado con Kagome? ―preguntó InuYasha caminando de un lado a otro.

Miroku levantó una ceja.

― ¿Por qué iba a hablar con Kagome? Es tu novia, no la mía.

InuYasha rodó los ojos.

―Bueno fuera.

― ¿Están teniendo sexo, cierto? ―preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño.

―No te hagas ideas, libidinoso.

Miroku rio.

―Me lo dijo Sango ―se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Sango lo sabe? ―paró.

― ¿Cómo haces esa pregunta? Sango es su mejor amiga, creo que entre ellas saben cuándo han tenido sexo, es raro ―una mueca se apoderó del rostro de Miroku.

InuYasha se dejó caer en el sofá de la suite de Kōga y Miroku.

―Se va a ir de Japón.

― ¿Ah sí?

InuYasha asintió.

―El viaje está terminando… y cuando regresemos a Japón, empacará sus cosas y se ira. No sé cuándo la volveré a ver. No sé qué hacer.

Miroku fue a la cocina y sacó un par de cervezas del refrigerador. Le ofreció una y se sentó junto a él.

―Te escuchas deprimido. Dime, ¿hay algo más que esté pasando?

InuYasha lo vio brevemente y volvió su cabeza a un punto muerto de la sala.

―No lo sé.

Miroku negó.

―Si lo sabes, dímelo.

InuYasha negó levemente recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y suspiró.

― ¿Sabes… todas esas veces que molesté a Kagome? Todas las veces que la hacía llorar y refunfuñar ―sonrió vagamente.

―Aja…

―Bueno, supongo que lo hacía porque me gustaba verla así… además, ella jamás se alejó. Siempre estuvo ahí, ¿Qué se supone que yo tendría que hacer?

― ¿Dejar de tratarla así? ―se aventuró Miroku.

InuYasha apenas rió.

―Te digo que me gustaba verla así, era linda.

Miroku carraspeó ―Sadista.

―Sí, supongo.

― ¿Y lo aceptas?

―Me gustaba verla así ¿de acuerdo? Me encantaba verla así, era gratificante, la sentía tan inocente y…

Hubo un silencio muerto y Miroku lo vio de reojo.

― ¿Y…?

―Mía.

El silencio reinó de nuevo y ambos chicos se quedaron viendo a la nada, uno pensando en algo para hacerla quedar y otro pensando en su amigo y en su claro sufrimiento.

―Te apoyo ―dijo Miroku dándole una gran palmada en la espalda―. En lo que sea que hagas ―sonrió.

InuYasha asintió y agradeció por haber tenido a una persona que estuviera de su lado.


	30. Lencería

**Gracias a: ClauGazz, ScarletSide, BastardIsa, soltaisho, azucenas45, AzulTan, bruxi, setsuna17, nally, elvi, María, haru10, Neri Dark, Johan Taishō, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Aquarius-chan, Cindy-chan10, Javita0san. **

Disculpas desde mi sofá por no actualizar. La uni me tiene loca u.u Gracias por seguir leyendo. Les aviso que el **SpinOff de Ayame y Kōga ha sido publicado y se llama: **_**Contigo, sin ti**__. _Espero que puedan pasar a leerlo. ¡Ya viene lo deseado por muchas! ¡Coito entre Sessh y Rin! Subí un pequeño capítulo solo para que vean que sigo por estos rumbos y no me he olvidado de ustedes. Subiré el próximo en algún día o dos. No se vuelvan locas (Isa). ¡Las amo! Nos leemos en el próximo, besitos en sus lugares prohibidos.

* * *

><p><strong>30.<strong>

― ¡Mira lo que te compré! ―gritó Ayame a Rin.

Rin comía comida chatarra junto a Sango y Kagome.

― ¿Qué?

Ayame sostuvo un bonito conjunto de lencería negro de encaje frente a su cara y Rin se sonrojó como cereza.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me compras eso? ¡Es pecaminoso!

Ayame se carcajeó.

―Es solo lencería. Es para que Sesshōmaru te tome de los pelos y te arrastre, para que te chupe la boca y te saque sangre y…

Las tres chicas se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca y Ayame cerró la boca.

―Es para que se excite más ―carraspeó.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

―Ni siquiera sé si lo vamos a hacer pronto. Solo llevamos como dos días de ser novios ―se encogió.

―Y una eternidad de amarse ―comentó Sango, aburrida.

―Sí, eso es cierto ―asintió Kagome sabiamente.

Rin rodó los ojos.

―No lo sé.

― ¡Vamos, pruébatelo! ―la jaló de la mano hasta aventarla a la habitación―. ¡Ahora!

― ¡Oye! ―Rin golpeó la puerta para tratar de abrir pero Ayame tenía la cerradura bien agarrada y reía como diablilla―. ¡Abre, maldita!

―Si no fueras tan pequeña y débil… pruébatelo, anda.

Rin suspiró e hizo lo ordenado mientras que las tres chicas sonreían.

― ¿Creen que a Sesshōmaru le guste? ―preguntó Ayame ensoñada.

―Pft, claro que le gustará ―dijo Sango de inmediato―. Es un hombre con un pito, no hay mucha ciencia.

― ¡Escuché eso! ―gritó Rin indignada―. Bueno, estoy lista. Abre.

Ayame abrió dejando ver a una pequeña Rin muy sexy.

― ¡Wow! Sesshōmaru se desmayará ―dijo Kagome emocionada.

Rin se tapó lo más que pudo con sus manos y brazos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y miraba al suelo.

― ¡No! ¡Así no! ―gritó Ayame enojada―. Lo tienes que ver a la cara y le tienes que decir: _¿Quieres un poco de esto, chiquito? _Y luego le guiñas el ojo o algo así ―Ayame guiñó su propio ojo exageradamente.

Rin se coloró y Sango estalló en risas.

―Claro que no le dirá eso ―rodó los ojos Kagome―. Solo se tu misma, él te quiere por eso ―le aconsejó con cariño.

Ayame rodó los ojos.

― ¿Y cómo la va a arrastrar por el suelo? ¡No queremos romance, queremos que nos peguen! ―exclamó con fervor.

Rin la vio con miedo.

―Tú quieres que te peguen… ―dijo alejándose de ella―. Eres muy rara.

Ayame le hizo una cara.

―Bueno, si quieres todo ese rollo romántico y blando, entonces hazle caso a tu hermana.

―Buen consejo ―asintió Kagome.

Ayame rodó los ojos.

―De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometer que te vas a poner eso cuando lo hagas con Sesshōmaru… ya sabes, tu primera vez y eso ―sonrió.

―No, la primera vez no… la segunda.

Ayame resopló.

―Haz lo que quieras, ¡pero te lo pones!

―Sí, sí. Mandona… ―murmuró.

―Duende, cámbiate.

Rin gruñó y se cambió lentamente pensando en su primera vez. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Dónde sería? ¿Le dolería? Bueno, ella era una virgen ya que jamás había pensado en eso. En realidad no sabía porque no había pensado en sexo. No era algo de lo que se preocupara, Ayame siempre decía que Kōga no la tocaba y se quejaba de como siempre decía que esperar al matrimonio era lo mejor para que fuera una experiencia inolvidable. ¿Era cierto? ¿Tenía que esperar hasta el matrimonio para hacerlo? Rin suspiró y negó, las cosas entre ellos eran diferentes. Ellos se amaban, Kōga y Ayame no lo hacían, por lo menos él no la amaba. ¿Y que si quería tener relaciones con Sesshōmaru? No importaba siempre y cuando se cuidaran y hubiera respeto de por medio… ¿o quería que Sesshōmaru le pegara como Ayame decía? Tal vez una nalgada no estaba mal…

― ¿Rin? Sal de una vez ―Ayame habló―. Iremos a comer algo al buffet. ¿Quieres ir?

Rin salió ya cambiada y negó.

―No, veré a Sesshōmaru ―sonrió―. Vayan ustedes.

Las chicas le hicieron burla sobre cosas sexuales y Ayame la obligó a usar el conjunto de lencería si es que ese día tendrían su primera vez. Rin rodó los ojos negando y alegando que todavía faltaba mucho para eso, pero Rin no se imaginó jamás que esa misma noche su flor explotaría haciendo confeti.

* * *

><p><strong>El lector que deje el review 777 tiene derecho a pedir una escena.<strong>


	31. SesshXRin l

**¡Feliz décimo aniversario! (fue ayer) ¡Wow, 10 meses y solo han pasado varios días en la historia! ¿Por qué me siguen leyendo? Jajaja nooooo, sigan leyendo, las amo D:**

Gracias por estos 10 meses de apoyo, cariño y cosas ricas. Ya hemos llegado a las 780 reviews, casi 800. ¡GRACIAS! Wuwuwuwuw *fiesta,fiesta* Si estuvieran aquí les invitaría margaritas a todas :3

**Gracias a: emili-FC, bedollalau, GabiiSesshYue, Iama3191, Tsukimi in wonderland, AikaSakyraTMNT, bruxi, Cindy-chan10, ClauGazz, setsuna17, soltaisho, AzulTan, azucenas45, guest, elvi, Nally, Neri Dark, Guest, Marlene Vasquez, ari-chan, aleja25, Johan Taishō. **

**Tsukimi: **gracias por ser el comentario número 777. Tu escena será hecha realidad en dos capítulos más. ¡Gracias, nena!

**Al Guest que dejó ese comentario de partir:** Hola guest, espero que no hagas nada irracional y que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas… sigue leyendo mis fics, sonríe mucho y se feliz. Si te quieres comunicar conmigo me puedes dejar tu mail para hablar. ¡Besos! Cecil te quiere.

**RT: **¡Hablemos de los reviews!**... **bueno, pues les agradó la personalidad de Ayame, eso es bueno. A pesar de ser una pobre chica virgen, tiene una mente sadomasoquista que nadie le puede quitar, ni siquiera Kōga que nunca quiso tocarla, triste de verdad u.u ¿Rin? Bueno, Rin es una niña buena… en este cap vamos a ver de ella y de Sessh jiji, prepárense porque ahí viene lo bueno, sucias puercas! ¡Ah! También querían saber con quién perdió su flor Kagome jaja, después lo escribiré, no será nada del otro mundo, no se emocionen. Muchas chicas aun quieren que Bankotsu regrese para que él y Kagome puedan entablar una relación puramente sexual. No les mentiré, yo también pensé mucho en ello pero me he decidido por otra cosa… tal vez no les agrade pero será el rumbo que la historia tome en capítulos más adelantes (que por cierto no falta mucho para la segunda parte de la historia en donde seguramente ya habrán partido de Las Vegas). Y como lo prometido es deuda, este capítulo es el primero de dos partes en donde Sessh y Rin hacen… ¡cochinadas! Ya sé que ustedes solo quieren sexo, marranas. Bueno, besos en zonas ricas, ciao zorras!

* * *

><p><strong>31.<strong>

―Hagamos esto ―apuró Rin―. Rápido.

Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Segura?

Rin asintió.

―Estaré bien.

―No pasa nada si no lo hacemos… podemos dejarlo para otro día ―se encogió él, despreocupado.

― ¡No! Quiero hacerlo, además yo fui la que te lo pidió desde un principio. Estaba tan emocionada y ahora me quiero vomitar ―se agarró la cabeza.

Sesshōmaru sonrió apenas.

―No tenemos por qué hacerlo, solo no te vomites en mi ―apuntó divertido.

Rin lo fusiló con la mirada.

―No me voy a vomitar en ti… tonto. Anda, rápido, rápido.

Ambos se formaron en la línea para entrar a la montaña rusa y Rin apretó a la mano de su novio con mucha fuerza.

―Odio esto, odio esto ―susurró con vehemencia.

Sesshōmaru negó.

―Vámonos.

― ¡No!

―Sí, estas roja. Lo dejamos para mañana.

Rin hizo un puchero.

―Solo porque me estas suplicando… tengo hambre, ¿comemos algo? ―preguntó con fuerzas renovadas y saliendo de ahí para ir por el pequeño parque de diversiones.

Sesshōmaru se encogió.

― ¿Qué quieres comer?

Después de decidirse por comer comida chatarra estadounidense, ambos terminaron sentados en unas mesas del pequeño parque platicando de cosas tontas. La plática que Rin había tenido con Ayame y las demás la había dejado pensando de verdad.

―Oye… Sessh ―llamó ella viendo su plato y comiendo sin verlo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó viéndola con atención.

Su corazón se aceleró al instante al sentir aquella mirada penetrante posada solo sobre ella.

―Yo… bueno, estaba pensando en… ―su plato de comida parecía mucho más interesante que lo que quería decirle a Sesshōmaru.

― ¿Si?

―Estaba pensando en… tener sexo.

Sesshōmaru, quien se encontraba dándole un sorbo a su agua, se atragantó haciendo preocupar a Rin.

― ¿Sessh? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó alarmada.

Sesshōmaru carraspeó fuertemente, llamando la atención de varia gente ahí.

― ¿Sessh…? ―preguntó temerosa―. Lo siento, yo… olvida lo que dije.

―No ―dijo recuperándose―. ¿Lo has pensado? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

Rin se le quedó viendo como un extraterrestre. Sesshōmaru nunca decía muchas palabras, mucho menos preguntaba… cosas. Era callado, serio, observado y perspectivo al extremo. No había necesidad de gastar su saliva cuando con solo observar y pensar las cosas lo sabía todo. Era un hombre inteligente de verdad.

―Yo… bueno… eso hacen las personas que se aman ¿no? Además…

― ¿Me amas? ―preguntó al instante.

Rin se mordió los labios.

―Pensé que estaba claro…

―No, yo te dije que te amaba. Tu solo dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi ―explicó con seriedad.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Claro que te amo ―exclamó enojada. Dejó su comida en su plato ya que repentinamente el hambre se había esfumado―. Pensé que lo sabías ―bajó su mirada, molesta.

Sesshōmaru la vio y suspiró.

―Lo siento, es solo que nunca lo dijiste.

―Es obvio que te amo… ―dijo aun sin verlo―. Está claro. Nunca había tenido novio… jamás me he interesado en nadie más y siempre he permanecido a tu lado. Fue tonto que yo no lo viera, pero fue aún más tonto que tu no lo hicieras tampoco ―soltó con el ceño arrugado, enojada por cosas que no tenían sentido.

Sesshōmaru asintió levemente.

―Lo sé. Lo siento.

Ella se mordió el labio y negó, desganada.

―Ya no tengo hambre ―dijo como niña pequeña.

Sesshōmaru asintió.

―Muy bien, vayamos a otra parte.

Rin negó.

―Termina ―dijo sonriéndole apenas.

Él negó.

―No, vayamos a otra parte.

Rin suspiró.

―Bien.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al hotel. El recorrido fue silencioso y Sesshōmaru se culpaba por haber preguntado esa pregunta tan estúpida. Claro que lo amaba, todas las señales estaban ahí. ¿Entonces por qué lo había preguntado? Tal vez tenía miedo de no saberse correspondido del todo, él la había amado toda la vida y esta noticia, a estas alturas del partido, lo tomaba por una sorpresa masiva en exceso. Era casi imposible saberse amado por esa niñita.

― ¿Sessh? Lo siento… yo… no sé que tengo en la cabeza ―dijeron una vez que iban caminando hacia la entrada del hotel.

Sesshōmaru le tomó la mano.

―No lo sientas, las señales estaba ahí.

―No fue tu culpa, siempre fui despistada, lo siento.

―Déjalo, Rin ―aseveró con voz seria, apretando su mano en el proceso, haciendo su corazón saltar de ahí allá.

―Está bien ―contestó con una vocecilla.

―Vayamos a mi habitación, hay que hablar con más privacidad.

Rin atinó a asentir. Esa expresión que Sesshōmaru se cargaba siempre le había causado algo en el vientre bajo, pero nunca había sabido de que se trataba. Ahora lo sabía, era eso… ese sentimiento pecaminoso y prohibido del cual su mente se rehusaba a pensar en lo absoluto.

Excitación.

Una vez entrados a la habitación, ambos se dirigieron a la sala de aquella suite. Rin se sentía nerviosa, era claro que él hablaría de eso del sexo… si tan solo hubiese pensado antes de hablar ¡que tonta!

Rin se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras que Sesshōmaru iba por algo de tomar, ¿Qué le diría? ¿La regañaría? ¿Le reclamaría? Le diría: No, Rin, no es tiempo para eso. Tal vez sería eso, la rechazaría. ¿Y ella quería eso? ¿O quería hacerlo de verdad? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? De algo estaba segura, lo amaba enserio. Lo había hecho ya por mucho tiempo y no lo había sabido. ¿Por qué él no se había ido de su lado?

―Rin… escuché lo que tú y Kagome hablaban en la habitación. Lo hice por accidente.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Eh?

Sesshōmaru le entregó una botella de agua a Rin y él se quedó con un vaso con whisky.

―Escuché… que dijiste que te sentías mal por no haberte dado cuenta de sentir esto por mí.

Rin tragó en seco.

― ¿Escuchaste todo eso…? ―preguntó apenada―. Dios… no debiste hacerlo ―escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo. Había llorado tanto ¡ahora pensaría que era una nenita! Llorando y todo.

Él asintió.

―No quiero que me veas y te odies, Rin. Yo te amo ―el silencio cayó en aquella gran habitación y los ojos de Rin se aguaron, más no lo vio―. No eres la culpable de nada. El culpable aquí soy yo, por jamás decirte lo que sentía, por jamás darte siquiera una pista… y sabiendo lo distraída que eras, debí esforzarme más.

Lágrimas de desesperación empezaron a caer de los grandes ojos de Rin y sus manos fueron directo a su cara, cubriéndola toda, llorando como una verdadera niña.

―Lo que haya soportado o no por años fue toda mi responsabilidad, nada cae sobre ti ―las lágrimas de Rin le dolían, nada le molestaba más o afectaba más que las acciones de Rin, los sentimientos de Rin, las emociones de Rin. Verla llorar era algo insoportable, pero no podía parar de hablar ahora que empezaba a aclarar todo eso con ella―. Yo no quise formar una familia con nadie más, Rin. No lo quiero ahora y no lo querré jamás ―él estaba sentado frente a ella, en un sillón, viéndola solo a ella, escuchando sus sollozos y viendo su forma escondida y deprimida―. No eres una chiquilla Rin, eres la chica más dulce y madura que he conocido en toda mi vida, eres perfecta. Y te amo de esa forma y nos merecemos. Ahora que te tengo no te dejaré ir por nada del mundo. Siempre supe que tendría un futuro a tu lado o no tendría un futuro a lado de nadie más.

―Basta ―rogó ella―. Solo cállate.

Sesshōmaru crispó la mandíbula y apretó su mano alrededor del vaso de cristal.

―Todo lo que te digo es verdad, tienes que ente―

―No, basta. ¡Me siento tan mal! ―gritó revelando su rostro, sus ojos rojos, sus mejillas y nariz también―. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me dices? ¡Yo soy la culpable!

Sesshōmaru tensó el rostro y se paró de ahí, dejando el vaso con whisky en la mesita que los separaba.

― ¿No acabas de escuchar todo lo que te dije? ―preguntó enojado.

Rin lo vio con asombro, ese hombre pocas veces se había enojado con ella, no… solamente dos veces. Una cuando había hablado con un chico y habían intercambiado números (ella lo hizo inocentemente, solo tenía quince años y el chico le agrado) y otra cuando había ido a la escuela con fiebre. Eran razones lógicas para enojarse pero bien recordaba que verlo enojado no era para nada agradable. Hacerlo enojar era, por sobre todo, el sentimiento más horrible que había experimentado jamás. Sesshōmaru enojado no era algo bueno de ver.

―Lo hice ―súbitamente sus lágrimas desaparecieron―. Es solo que…

―No hables más, Rin. Si no estás segura de esto, entonces sal de aquí y vuelve cuando hayas reflexionado acerca de todo lo que hablé.

Rin palideció y lo miró con expresión atónita. ¿La estaba corriendo de su habitación? No sabía qué hacer, ella sabía bien lo que él sentía… era que seguía sintiéndose culpable.

―Pero…

―Ahora, Rin ―la vio con enojo, aquella mirada profunda y dorada hablaba más que un _ahora, Rin. _Gritaba emociones de enojo, frustración y desesperación pura. Ella lo podía ver y le asustaba de verdad.

Ella asintió rápidamente y salió de ahí sintiéndose mal, mas sin embargo, aquel sentimiento embriagador de deseo y excitación al escucharlo hablarle de esa forma, no había desaparecido del todo.

* * *

><p><strong>A la lectora sucia que lee esto:<br>déjame un review o serás maldecida por los Dioses del sexo.  
>¡Te he advertido!<br>*Yo los conozco, te voy a echar la sal por sucia*  
>¡Adiós!<strong>


	32. Fiebre

**¡Feliz primer aniversario! **

**Wuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu, sisisisisis, fiestafiesta, sexosesxosexosexosexo, eaeaeaea.**

**No puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado a un año. ¡Un año! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por el amor, por las risas y por seguir leyendo, se quiénes son las que no han dejado de leer desde el primer capítulo, créanme, las tengo muy presente en mi mente. También gracias a las que apenas han empezado a leer la historia, a las que me dejan un review diciendo ¡que se han leído la historia en horas! Espero que esta historia las haga sentir bien, las haga reír y las haga **_**desestresarse**_**, para eso es que escribo, para ustedes. **

**Espero seguir con su apoyo incondicional y dense una nalgada de felicitación por seguir acá conmigo. **

**¡Las amo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a: Xquic, Tarah Zen G, Miu―Taishō, KidaStone, Chris2001, Jazmin L, Ast<strong>**rid Wayland, SKagome, saixrmxxn, PamPractice, FernyInuBellymy, dangerousmindpam, andreb1401, bruxi, setsuna17, Serena Sailor Moon, Nfirefly, Neri Dark, Aquarius-chan, Kathy Beth, yuli, elvi, icoshi, ****Raquel Cisneros Taisho Okumura****, ****Tsukimi in wonderland****, soltaisho, Belu, ClauGazz, ****GabiiSesshYue****, aleja25, cindy-chan10, AzulTan, JohanTaisho, mariana, kery chan, Guest, Guest, Guest.**

**RT:** Hay muchos comentarios sobre InuYasha y Kagome y aunque les prometí que este capítulo sería la segunda parte de Sesshōmaru y Rin, no lo es y vamos a leer varias cosas de Kōga y Ayame e InuYasha y Kagome también, aunque la relación de Sesshōmaru y Rin va a predominar de este capítulo al 34. No coman ansias que la paciencia siempre tiene recompensas. Alguien dijo por ahí que Rin es masoquista, hm… más sumisa que todo, ese es el papel que le voy a entregar a Rin por completo. Es inocente, linda e idolatra tanto a Sesshōmaru que siente la necesidad y el deseo de tener que ser dominada por él, ser suya, más que todo. Creo que es algo que viene desde su interior y es algo que ella ama, así que sí, Rin es una sumisa; Kagome es otro pedo jaja. No voy a hablar mucho de la relación de Inu y Kag aquí porque en este capítulo no se ve mucho y tampoco se va a leer mucho en los dos próximos. El próximo capítulo se tratará de Sesshōmaru y Rin por completo.

**¡Gracias de nuevo y seguimos celebrando el primer aniversario de esta historia! **

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p><strong>32.<strong>

― ¿Rin? ¿No habías salido con Sesshōmaru? ―preguntó Ayame viéndola entrar a la habitación.

Rin se encogió, desganada y con ojos bajos.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Está enojado conmigo… ―se mordió los labios.

― ¿Sesshōmaru? ¿Enojado contigo? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Rin suspiró.

―No puedo hablar, tengo que reflexionar.

Con eso, se encerró en una habitación y dejó a Ayame sola y confundida.

**VB**

Sesshōmaru estuvo en silencio por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando su mente gritaba incoherencias y su cuerpo demandaba ir a buscar a Rin. No, no iría por ella. Ella tendría que venir a él, por una vez en toda su vida… dejaría que esa niña fuera a él.

¿Por qué había sido tan difícil para él declararle sus sentimientos? Ya era un hombre hecho y derecho que manejaba las empresas de su padre, era responsable, maduro y sobre todo, sabía lo que quería de la vida, sabía lo que quería _en _su vida. La quería a ella, así; aunque fuera simplemente Rin, su amiga. Cuando vio que Rin no captabas las pequeñas indirectas que él lanzaba, perdió esperanzas y se resignó a estar a su lado solamente así. Era ridículo saberse de esa forma, saberse derrotado ante la batalla más importante de su vida, ante la batalla que determinaría si podría estar o no con el amor de su vida.

¿Y que tenía que perder? Se había preguntado a cada momento cuando pensaba en decirle a Rin como se sentía. Y su respuesta siempre era la misma: a ella.

**VB**

―Está ahí, encerrada. Entró ida y dijo que _tenía que reflexionar ― _Ayame se encogió de hombros―. No sé qué le pasa.

Kagome arrugó la nariz.

―Es obvio que tiene que ver con cierta personita… ―murmuró Sango bostezando y entrando a la cocina a tomar algo.

Kagome asintió.

― ¿Hablas con ella o lo hago yo? ―preguntó Kagome viendo a la pelirroja.

Ayame lo pensó.

―Entra tú. Soy su mejor amiga, pero tú eres su hermana, es diferente.

Kagome asintió y tocó a la puerta de Rin.

― ¿Rin? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo entrar?

No hubo respuesta y Kagome terminó abriendo la puerta para encontrarse a una Rin en bata y dormida.

Kagome arrugó el ceño y entró de lleno a la habitación.

―Hmm, está dormida y desnuda ―susurró con diversión―. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te acuestes con el cabello mojado? ―la regañó en silencio―. Y dejaste la ventana abierta, muy bien Rin.

Una vez que hubo cerrado la ventana y recogido varia ropa de ahí y allá, se acercó a Rin lentamente hasta sentarse a la orilla de la cama y acarició lentamente su mejilla.

―Mierda ―le tocó la frente―. Estas ardiendo en calentura. Rin, cariño ―la zarandeó lentamente. Cuando Rin no despertaba maldijo y salió de ahí para hablar con las chicas.

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ―preguntó Ayame dejando la galleta que se comía en una servilleta.

―Tiene fiebre, está ardiendo ―dijo tallándose la cabeza con desesperación―. Tenemos que llamar a un doctor.

Ayame corrió a la habitación con Sango por detrás y ambas tocaron su cara.

― ¡Santa mierda! ―exclamó Ayame.

―Cállate, tonta ―masculló Sango.

Rin balbuceó pero no se despertó para nada y Ayame metió su mano bajo su bata de baño hasta reposarla en su estómago plano.

Hizo una cara ―Debe tener cuarenta o más, es demasiado. Llama a recepción ahora mismo ―dijo, esta vez seria de verdad.

― ¿Ayame? ¿Qué pasha? ―balbuceó Rin, sus ojos cafés y grandes se abrieron apenas para ver a su hermana y sus dos amigas paradas frente a ellas―. ¿Qué pashó? ―preguntó bostezando.

―Rin, tienes fiebre. Vamos a llamar a un doctor.

― ¿Fiebre? ―preguntó confundida.

―Sí, te has dormido con la ventana abierta, desnuda y con el cabello mojado ―la regañó Kagome―. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

Rin cerró sus ojos.

―Perdón.

―Sí, bueno… ya que, tenemos que secar tu cabello mientras el doctor viene. Sango está marcando.

Rin asintió apenas.

― ¿Te puedes cambiar sola? ¿O quieres que lo haga por ti? ―preguntó Ayame a Rin, quien estaba siendo sentada por Kagome para poder secar su cabello.

―Yo puedo… ―habló apenas.

―Si, como no. Ni siquiera puedes abrir los ojos. Cuando Kagome termine te cambiaré.

Rin asintió y se quedó quieta e ida mientras que Kagome secaba su cabello.

―Ya hablé a recepción. Enviarán a un doctor, debe llegar en quince minutos. Llamaré a los chicos.

― ¡No! ―gritó Rin con fuerzas renovadas, aunque calló rápidamente y se dejó caer sobre Kagome―. No lo llames…

―Cariño, trata de enderezarte ―pidió Kagome.

― ¿A quién no quieres que llamemos? ¿A Sesshōmaru? ―preguntó Ayame.

―Sí, no lo llames… por favor.

Sango suspiró.

―Le diré a Miroku.

―No… él le dirá a InuYasha y después InuYasha le dirá a Sesshōmaru… por favor, no lo llames. Tenía que reflexionar… ―sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas, Rin no estaba haciendo mucha coherencia en esos momentos.

Las tres chicas se vieron entre si y acordaron con una mirada no llamar a los chicos.

Una vez que Kagome hubo terminado de secar y peinar su cabello, Ayame se dio a la tarea de cambiarla.

―No puedo creer que te hayas acostado en bata, Rin. No debes ser tan descuidada.

Rin asintió.

―Lo siento.

Ayame suspiró.

―Está bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. El doctor está por llegar, verás que te sientes mejor con lo que te recete.

―Gracias.

Ayame sonrió.

―No tienes por qué agradecer, tonta. Las amigas hacemos esto.

―Gracias.

Ayame la dejó acostada en la cama y salió de ahí junto a las chicas.

―Esta triste ―susurró Ayame―. Además de enferma, esta triste.

Kagome asintió.

―Lo sé, también vi su cara. Ella nunca es así, por eso es fácil notarlo.

― ¿Es por Sesshōmaru? ―preguntó Sango―. ¿Por eso no quiso que lo llamáramos?

Kagome asintió.

―Es lo más probable. Ella le ha tenido una gran devoción a ese hombre por años, ya sabes, lo seguía a todas partes y eso, pero nunca supo que lo amaba. Ahora me dice que se siente culpable por haber herido los sentimientos de Sesshōmaru, por haberle hecho esperar por tantos años.

―No es su culpa ―dijo Ayame de inmediato.

―Es culpa de Sesshōmaru ―siguió Sango.

―Le dije que no era su culpa… pero no entiende. Estoy segura que esos dos tuvieron una pelea acerca de eso. Ella tal vez le contó todo, no lo sé.

La tres se sentaron a pensar y de repente se escuchó la puerta ser tocada.

―Al fin ―susurró Ayame parándose a la puerta, un doctor bajito y calvo se encontraba ahí―. Hola, muchas gracias por venir ―sonrió ella, dejándolo pasar.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó a las demás―. Me han dicho que la paciente tiene fiebre, ¿qué tan mal esta?

Todos caminaron hacia la habitación y Ayame fue la primera en entrar.

―Le calculé algo más de cuarenta… no lo sé.

―Ardía de verdad ―dijo Kagome.

El doctor se acercó y tocó la frente de Rin.

―Cuarenta y un poco más. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? ¿Tomó algo frio?

―Se acostó con el cabello mojado y la ventana abierta… en bata y desnuda. No hace frio afuera pero acá arriba llega una leve briza, creo que eso fue.

El doctor asintió y metió el termómetro en la oreja de Rin.

―Cuarenta y un poco más, como lo he dicho ―empezó a sacar cosas de su maletín y a dar órdenes―. Un baño o paños por todo el cuerpo hasta que el calor corporal cese, también este antibiótico cada ocho horas y si hay dolor de cabeza o dolor corporal hay que darle este analgésico. Si empeora, llamen de inmediato ―aseveró con su voz grave y sus ojos azules entrecerrados, viéndolas―. Sé que son jóvenes y me alegra que hayan llamado, pero si se pone peor tendremos que internarla.

Kagome abrió los ojos, asustada.

―Nada de eso, seguiremos los procedimientos.

―Hagan licuados de frutas y verduras y un poco de azúcar para reanimarla.

El doctor salió de la habitación y antes de salir habló un poco más con Kagome.

―Vinimos a divertirnos, no a pelear con hombres, sufrir y enfermarnos ―dijo Ayame enojada―. Yo ya me quiero ir ―suspiró.

― ¿La vas a dejar sola? ―preguntó Sango echándole una mirada a Rin.

Ayame suspiró.

―Verás que las cosas entre ella y Sesshōmaru se arreglan y después me podré ir. Ya verás.

**VB**

InuYasha bostezó y salió de su habitación directo a la de las chicas, cuando vio al doctor de la otra vez salía de aquella habitación.

―Ah, muchacho ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó amablemente el doctor bajito.

InuYasha se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

―Bien, ¿ha pasado algo? ―echó una mirada a la habitación.

―Una de tus amigas tiene fiebre, le he recetado medicamentos, esperemos que no pase a mayores.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño.

―Bien, muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día.

InuYasha se apresuró a entrar a la habitación de las chicas para ver a Kagome tomar agua en la cocina.

― ¿Kagome? ―preguntó confundido―. ¿Quién tiene fiebre? ¿Estás bien? Ayer vine a verte pero me dijeron que te había dado un malestar y que estabas dormida ―se rascó la cabeza.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Ah sí? … Ah sí, estoy bien ahora ―sonrió apenas―. Rin tiene fiebre.

― ¿Enserio? ―dijo preocupado― ¿Dónde está?

Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación de Rin mientras que de fondo se escuchaban las voces de Ayame y Sango.

― ¿Rin? ―InuYasha entró a la habitación seguido por Kagome.

Rin abrió sus ojos al instante y vio a InuYasha parado a la puerta de la habitación.

― ¿Le hablaste?

Kagome negó.

―Venía para acá y me encontré al doctor que me atendió cuando Kagome me golpeó.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

―Ah… no le digas nada a Sesshōmaru ―pidió en una vocecita.

InuYasha vio a Kagome y ella le hizo señas para salir.

―Está bien, no le diré nada. ¿Cómo te sientes? ―se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente―. Wow, estas muy caliente. ¿Te has tomado algo ya?

Rin asintió.

―Bien, estaré afuera.

Sango y Ayame se quedaron con Rin mientras que Kagome salía junto a InuYasha.

― ¿Qué dijo el doctor?

―Que debía tomar licuados de verduras y tomar los medicamentos. Si no se baja la temperatura con los medicamentos la meteré a bañar ―suspiró.

―Se pondrá bien ―dijo apretando su brazo con cariño.

Kagome vio su brazo y asintió, teniendo ganas de abrazarlo de verdad. Había pasado un día y medio en el que no habían hecho absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se habían visto.

Ambos estaban ansiosos aunque solo InuYasha lo admitiera.

―Te he extraño ―murmuró viendo sus ojos cafés.

Ella tragó en seco y forzó una sonrisa pequeña y muy tenue.

―Lo sé.

El carraspeó, sintiéndose nervioso frente a la mujer que deseaba.

―Quieres… ¿salir por un rato?

Kagome se mordió los labios.

―No hasta que Rin se sienta mejor ―dijo―. Si mejora iré y tocaré tu puerta ―le sonrió.

Él también sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella para poder plantarle un beso en los labios.

―Ajam, ajam ―Sango carraspeó, matando el momento y haciendo a InuYasha retroceder considerablemente―. Kagome, Rin te habla.

InuYasha se rascó la cabeza.

―Bien, pasaré por aquí en un rato. ¿Qué hago si Sesshōmaru pregunta por Rin? ¿Qué tal si viene a verla?

―No creo que venga ―dijo Ayame saliendo de la habitación de Rin―. Pelaron y está enojado con ella.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Él? ¿Con ella? ¿Por qué?

Las tres chicas que encogieron de hombros.

―Para que él se enojara con ella, tuvo que ser algo que le molestara de verdad. Rin entró triste y con la mirada por la nada hace rato.

InuYasha suspiró.

―Supongo que así lo fue. De todas formas inventaré algo como que están tomando masajes ―se encogió.

Kagome sonrió ―Gracias ―susurró.

InuYasha sonrió también, sintiéndose renovado y saliendo de ahí con aires de superioridad.

―_Get a room_ ―se quejó Sango, haciendo caras y yendo a la sala.

Kagome rodó los ojos y entró a la habitación de Rin.

― ¿Qué pasa, chiquitina?

Rin sonrió apenas.

― ¿Qué dijo InuYasha? ¿No le dirá nada a Sesshōmaru? ―su voz seguía queda, su respiración pausada y lenta.

Kagome negó.

―No lo hará. De todas formas, ¿por qué no quieres que se entere? ¿Qué pasó, Rin?

Rin guardó silencio y cerró sus ojos.

―No quiero hablar de ello.

Kagome no dijo nada.

―Está bien. Estaré aquí afuera, dejaré la puerta abierta, las tres estaremos al pendiente de ti. Si necesitas algo, llama.

Rin asintió.

―Gracias, Kag.

Cuando Rin se quedó sola en la habitación, se relajó y acató ordenes de parte de Sesshōmaru. Tenía que reflexionar, ¿Qué era lo que la hacía sentirse tan culpable? Él ya le había aclarado todo y le había dicho que ella no había tenido nada que ver, que él había sido el culpable por no haberse decidido en respecto a contarle de sus sentimientos. ¿Entonces era así? ¿Ella no tenía que ver? Suspiró, claro que tenía que ver.

Siempre había habido algo dentro de ella, algo pequeño pero fuerte que le había dicho que Sesshōmaru estaría a su lado por siempre. No sabía porque lo había pensado ni sentido, pero aquello había sido lo más seguro que había tenido, el pensamiento más y menos cuerdo de todos. Saberse de Sesshōmaru y sentirlo a él de ella, tal vez no de una manera romántica (o eso pensaba) pero con un lazo fuerte e irrompible. Y no, no era algo fraternal, nada que le recordara a un hermano o a un primo. Era algo fuerte, así de simple. Algo más allá de la amistad más no más que un romance.

¿Es que era tonta? Claro que lo era, ella lo sabía. Había sido distraída, jamás notando las señales que Sesshōmaru le había dado y ahora que lo pensaba bien, si recordaba varias cosas… sutiles tal vez, otras no tanto, pero estaban ahí, habían estado ahí. Entonces lo que él clamaba estaba mal y tenía que entenderlo, desperdiciar años de su vida a su lado, a lado de una niña que jamás lo había visto con esos ojos pero en el fondo lo había hecho durante su vida entera.

Decidió dormir para descansar su cuerpo y mente, después de eso, le tocaba hablar con Sesshōmaru.

**VB**

Rin no se había aparecido en ese día en su habitación, no había tocado a su puerta y no se la había topado en el pequeño paseo a la cafetería para poder despejar su mente. Ya era de madrugada y estaba más que tentado a ir a ver qué era lo que pasaba, ¿es que se había tomado aquella orden tan enserio? ¿La vería en la tarde? ¿En el día tal vez?

Se desnudó para tomar una ducha y pensó en el juramento que se había hecho a sí mismo: no la buscaría. Con aquello en mente, terminó su ducha y se dispuso a dormir.

**VB**

―Cariño, despierta ―Kagome la movió―. Necesitas tomar el medicamento y tomar una ducha, no ha bajado la temperatura ―se escuchó preocupada.

―Mhm… me siento pesada ―susurró.

―Rin, vamos, levántate ―apresuró Ayame―. Estás mal.

Rin se dejó hacer por Kagome y Ayame y alcanzó a ver el despertador de la mesa: 4:35 am. Ni siquiera asimiló aquello, su mente seguía nublada por los sueños y el ardor de su cuerpo no había desaparecido para nada.

―Tengo sed ―murmuró.

Ayame se apresuró a ir por la medicina y el vaso con agua preparado y Rin se tomó todo aquel vaso lleno de agua.

― ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó, Ayame. Sus ojos verdes preocupados y su expresión angustiada de verdad.

―Me duele la cabeza, pero estoy bien ―susurró.

Entre las dos, ayudaron a desvestirla y la metieron a la bañera con agua fría.

―Nooooooo, ¡hace frio! ―gritó enojada.

― ¡Rin! Tenemos que hacer esto, si no la temperatura no va a bajar ―argumentó Kagome.

―No seas inmadura ¿quieres ponerte peor? ―siguió Ayame.

Rin negó.

―Pero cierren la cortina… tengo mucho frío ―sus ojos se aguaron.

Ambas chicas suspiraron y cerraron la cortina.

― ¿Puedes tu sola? ―preguntó Kagome.

―Sí, estaré bien.

―Deberás sentirte mejor con el medicamento ―habló Ayame.

―Okay.

Rin hizo todo el proceso y lavó y enjuagó su cabello con suma lentitud, tomándose frecuentemente del apoyo que el baño ofrecía.

― ¿Ya casi? Necesito secarte el cabello ―dijo Kagome.

―Sí, ya casi ―susurró, débilmente.

Rin terminó su baño y Kagome y Ayame la cambiaron, secaron su cabello y le hicieron tomar más agua. Media hora después, Rin volvía a dormir.

…

―Ha dormido casi veinte horas, sin contar las veces que la hemos despertado.

Kagome y Ayame desayunaban a las casi doce del mediodía en el desayunador de su suite. Habían pedido servicio a la habitación y Sango también seguía dormida.

―Está bien, necesita dormir. No te preocupes ―le calmó, Ayame.

―Cambiando de tema ―dijo Kagome―. ¿Te irás?

Ayame asintió.

―En unos días, supongo ―se encogió.

― ¿Ha hablado con Kōga?

Negó de inmediato.

―Y tampoco planeo hacerlo, no tengo nada que hablar con él ―se encogió de nuevo, una expresión de _sin ganas _en su rostro.

Kagome suspiró.

― ¿Qué? ―dijo Ayame.

―Deberías hablar con él… ―Ayame la fusiló con la mirada― un poquito…

― ¿Sango te dijo algo?

Kagome asintió.

―Dice que esta muuuuuy mal, que se la pasa encerrado en la habitación y que no sale para absolutamente nada, solo pide comida a la habitación y últimamente no lo ha hecho. O sea que está dejando de comer.

Ayame roló los ojos.

―No puede ser, pero que dramático. Parece niña.

Kagome sonrió apenas.

―Yo creo que te quiere, así como tú dijiste que InuYasha me amaba a mí.

Ayame negó de inmediato.

―Es muy diferente, saldré a caminar.

Ayame salió de ahí y Kagome suspiró sonoramente.

― ¿Ayame? ―Rin salió de la habitación, con ojos cansados y rascándose la cabeza.

―Acaba de salir, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Se levantó y fue directamente a tocar su frente.

Masculló. ―Hemos hecho todo lo que el doctor dijo ¿Por qué no baja la fiebre? ―se preguntó enojada.

Rin bostezó.

― ¿Todavía estoy muy caliente? Tengo frio ―se estremeció.

Kagome gruñó.

―Tengo que bañarte de nuevo.

―No… tengo mucho frio.

―Llamaré al doctor, vuelve a la cama.

Kagome se restregó la frente a la vez que veía a Rin entrar de vuelta a la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Llamó al doctor y le explicó lo que pasaba, el doctor dijo que si en un día más la fiebre no bajaba, sería internada. Eso le puso los pelos de punta a Kagome quien salió de inmediato rumbo a la habitación de la persona que Rin no quería ver…

Sesshōmaru abrió la puerta de inmediato.

― ¿Kagome? ¿Pasa algo?

Él lo olía, oh claro que sí. Sabía que algo andaba mal, Rin no se había aparecido en horas y no era normal.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―insistió cuando ella no habló y no lo veía a los ojos, veía al suelo, impaciente y moviéndose de más.

―No te enojes…


	33. SesshXRin ll

**Gracias a: MademoiselleMichell25, Sandraapazaconde, Cindy-chan10, ClauGazz, setsuna17, Neri Dark, haru10, María, izumy248, Elvi, Ami.**

Todas deberían estar dejándome un millón de reviews porque los capítulos son mega largos! Zorras del mal, háganlo D: Bueno, gracias a las chicas que dejaron comentarios A LAS QUE SE MOLESTARON…. Las amo. Besos de sabores en donde se les antoje y acá les dejo la segunda parte de SESSHXRIN. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, ciao!

* * *

><p><strong>33.<strong>

― ¿Kagome? ¿Pasa algo?

Él lo olía, oh claro que sí. Sabía que algo andaba mal, Rin no se había aparecido en horas y no era normal.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―insistió cuando ella no habló y no lo veía a los ojos, veía al suelo, impaciente y moviéndose de más.

―No te enojes… ―con eso bastó, Sesshōmaru tenía un pie fuera de su habitación―. Espera ―lo detuvo con ambas manos―. Escúchame ―habló de nuevo. Sesshōmaru tenía el ceño fruncido, el cuerpo tenso y las ganas suficientes de empujar a Kagome e ir en busca de Rin, pero se contuvo―. Rin enfermó, tiene fiebre ―la expresión de Sesshōmaru no tuvo precio y ella supo cuánto amor sentía ese hombretón―. Lleva cerca de más de un día así… el doctor ha venido y le hemos dado medicinas y baños de agua fría pero la temperatura no baja. He hablado con el doctor de nuevo… y dice que si sigue así, tendremos que internarla.

Sesshōmaru pudo haber explotado ahí mismo, explotado de la rabia.

― ¿Por qué carajos nadie me dijo esto? ―cerró la puerta de su habitación y caminó con Kagome corriendo a su lado―. ¿Quién decidió no decirme? ―gruñó.

―Fue ella.

Sesshōmaru paró y volteó a verla, más no dijo nada.

―Ella… dijo que estabas enojado y que no quería verte, le dijo a Ayame que tenía que reflexionar.

Sesshōmaru sintió un pinchazo de culpa en el pecho y siguió su camino hasta entrar a la suite de las chicas y dirigirse a la habitación que sabía Rin ocupaba junto a Ayame. Estaba acostada y con la respiración pesada, su piel tersa y blanca estaba roja y transpiraba de más.

Sesshōmaru pudo hincarse ahí mismo, sacar su rabia, gritarle que él debió haber sido el primero en enterarse de aquello, en cuidar de ella, en estar ahí.

―Tenemos que llevarla al hospital. Despiértala y cámbiala, dile que estoy aquí.

Salió de ahí enojado consigo mismo. Enojado por haber causado aquello… no la enfermedad, pero la causa de desconfianza. ¿Era eso? ¿Rin se sentía mal porque él la había corrido de su habitación? ¿Quería dejar todo? ¿A él? ¿No quería que fuera más parte de su vida?

La voz débil y enojada de Rin interrumpió sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Rin protestaba y sabía que él era el causante.

―Vamos a llevarte al hospital, Rin. Lo siento pero le tuve que decir, no mejoras y esto no me gusta nada. También irá InuYasha, así que más vale que estés de acuerdo con ello porque no estás bien, sigues muy caliente.

Rin no dijo nada más y Sesshōmaru suspiró apenas, sintiéndose culpable, de nuevo.

Kagome salió primero, tallándose la frente y viéndolo con cansancio.

―Está enojada.

Sesshōmaru asintió.

―Enserio está enojada.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y se dedicó a quedarse viendo al paisaje delante de él. Kagome lo observó con lastima.

―Todavía te ama ―murmuró tomando jugo―. No pienses de más, todo está bien.

Él volteó un poco su cabeza y asintió apenas, regresando su mirada al paisaje colorido de Las Vegas.

Rin salió de ahí con un abrigo hasta las rodillas y temblando del frio, se veía frágil y cansada.

Vio la gran espalda de Sesshōmaru y caminó hasta la puerta principal.

―Vámonos ya ―insistió―. Tengo sueño.

Sesshōmaru volteó para verla a los ojos, ella lo evitaba.

―Bien, me cambiaré rápido. No me tardo ―los vio a ambos, quienes no se veían y caminó hasta su habitación para encerrarse.

Entonces Rin se dio cuenta que solo ella y Sesshōmaru se encontraban ahí y el estómago se le revolvió, todavía no estaba lista para hablar con él, en cuanto quiso pensar más y más, la temperatura la había vencido. Recordaba lo que pensaba de aquello, sabía que él no había tenido la culpa entera, pero todavía se sentía extraña al verlo, jamás se había enojado con ella y jamás le había hablado de esa forma… de una forma sentía que lo había decepcionado. Verlo a los ojos era lo menos que quería en ese instante, además de que se sentía mal y la cabeza le explotaría en segundos.

―Rin.

Su gran voz masculina retumbó casi junto a ella y se dio cuenta que él estaba a pocos pasos de ella y para cuando acordaba, su gran mano cubría su pequeña frente y parte de su cabello.

― ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ambos se miraron con sentimientos profundos en las miradas y ella apartó rápidamente sus ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de verlo y no desmayarse.

―Mal… pero estoy bien ―susurró, débilmente.

Él no dijo nada y la vio desde sus dos metros de altura, observándola con detenimiento; su nariz y mejillas rojas, sus ojos caídos y su piel caliente.

―Debiste decirme ―fue lo único que dijo.

Ella se mordió los labios.

―Lo siento ―murmuró.

Él la vio de refilón.

―No tienes la fuerza suficiente para caminar ―aquello fue un aviso, ella lo supo, él sabía que ella lo sabía de esa forma.

Rin no se resistió cuando él la tomó en brazos y se la puso en la espalda, como una niña pequeña.

―Sujétate bien ―ordenó, haciendo que ella rodeara su cuerpo con brazos y piernas. Él mismo la llevaba bien tomada de los muslos.

Ella recargó su cabeza contra su cuello y él pudo sentir lo caliente que su piel estaba, tenerla así lo inquietaba de sobremanera, Rin todavía no tenía idea todo lo que despertaba en él, emociones que su divertida mente inocente encontraría escandalizadoras.

―Lo siento ―susurró. Él sintió su aliento caliente y sus manitas aferrarse vehemente a su gran pecho―. Estabas enojado y yo… no quise molestarte ―su voz era débil, sus pensamientos sinceros―. Además me dijiste que reflexionara y lo hice…

Hubo un silencio y ella suspiró sonoramente, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello.

―Vámonos ―Kagome salió del cuarto, no dijo nada al verlos y les abrió la puerta para salir tras de ellos.

Sesshōmaru se molestó por no haber podido terminar esa conversación.

―Solo pasaré por InuYasha ―la puerta estaba a varias más y cuando Kagome tocó dos veces y nadie abrió, se desesperó y tocó más―. Bueno, adelántense ustedes. Esperaré a que InuYasha abra y bajaremos, si quieres vayan primero. Ya saben en cual hospital y cuando lleguemos, preguntaremos por ti ―vio a Rin quien se encontraba en lo alto, viéndola con ojitos cansados―. Te quiero.

Rin sonrió.

―Yo más, gracias Kag.

―Cuídala ―entrecerró sus ojos hacia Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru dio media vuelta y empezó a andar con Rin.

―No estaba enojado ―dijo él, caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Haría de todo por alargar aquello―. Solo molesto con tu actitud.

―Es lo mismo ―se rio apenas ella―. Tú… bueno, nunca me habías hablado de esa forma. Pensé que debía estar apartada de ti por un buen tiempo ―eso le causó estragos a Sesshōmaru, quien la apretó más contra sí y negó levemente―. Lo sé… ―respondió a su gesto― y lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a que me hables de esa forma, no te culpo… yo pensé de más ―la voz pequeña y calmada de Rin era diferente a la alzada y feliz que siempre escuchaba salir de sus labios, no habían risas ni gritos, o jadeos de emoción, esa Rin no le agradaba en lo absoluto―. Te extrañé ―susurró a su oído, restregando su mejilla contra su cabello largo y sedoso.

Él respiró con dificultad y tensó la mandíbula.

―No hagas eso ―habló apenas.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Qué?

No respondió.

― ¿Qué has reflexionado?

Rin tampoco dijo nada, su mente trabajaba lentamente por naturaleza cuando se trataba de Sesshōmaru y ahora estando enferma, se multiplicaba por diez, pero eventualmente supo a qué se refería.

―No fuiste el único culpable de todo… de todos los años en los que te ignoré y en los que me quise hacer creer a mí misma que tu solo eras un amigo ―aquella revelación le cayó pesado a Sesshōmaru quien al llegar al elevador se quedó quieto frente a el―. No… no pienses tan rápido ―lo calmó ella―, siempre te vi como algo más, pero nunca supe que… fui tonta de verdad ―lo dijo como muchas veces lo había dicho―. Y sé que tú no lo piensas de esa forma, pero yo sé lo que sentí ―susurraba―. No te veía como a un hermano pero tampoco te veía como a un mejor amigo, ya sabes… a alguien a quien no pudieras besar ―dijo apenas, con vergüenza en la voz―. Creo que siempre supe que quería estar contigo en otro plano pero mi mente ni siquiera me dejaba pensar en ello ―suspiró débilmente, sus ojos estaban cerrados y Sesshōmaru no había podido llamar al elevador―. Entonces… siempre reprimí mis sentimientos hacia ti y por ende… tampoco vi tus esfuerzos, porque no quería verlos, porque no quería sentir nada por ti… porque estuve tan engañada por mí misma pensando que tú no me amabas en la manera que yo a ti ―empezó a soltar lagrimas _secas _y grandes que fueron a dar al cuello de Sesshōmaru―. Lo siento… y si te hace sentir mejor, entonces también te culpo a ti por no esforzarte ―sollozó lánguidamente―. Me gustaría compartir la culpa en vez de dejarla caer toda sobre ti, es injusto. Yo también he sido responsable.

Sesshōmaru la tomó de inmediato en brazos y la reposó levemente contra la pared, sus piernas seguían aferradas a su cintura y sus centros se encontraban pegados, no que lo notaran en aquel instante, solo tenían ojos para sus ojos y cabeza para sus sentimientos.

―Lamento haberte hablado de esa forma ―la miró con profundidad―. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte creer eso… ―ella asintió―. Jamás lo volveré a hacer ―le dijo con seriedad, ella le creyó―. Jamás te haré sentir inferior, mal o tonta, no lo eres ―quitó un mechón de cabello de su rostro y lo apartó tras su oreja―. Si te hace feliz compartir la culpa entonces será de esa forma ―su gran mano tomó posesión de su mejilla derecha y acercó su rostro al de ella, con la clara intención de cortarle aire como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se acercaba de esa forma a ella. Aquella no fue la excepción y Rin dejó de respirar por un momento, sintiéndose embelesada por aquellos ojos―. ¿Está bien ahora? ―susurró contra sus labios.

Rin asintió.

―Está bien ―sonrió apenas―. Te amo.

Sesshōmaru cerró sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras y recargó su frente contra la de ella, sintiéndose pleno y lleno de felicidad.

**VB**

―Kagome dice que no podrá venir. Al parecer tuvo un altercado con InuYasha.

Rin resopló.

―Entonces no fue mi imaginación, la escuché gritar cuando el elevador apenas se cerraba ―musitó Rin desde su camilla.

Rin había sido internada pero el doctor que la había atendido en la habitación había informado que solo sería por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, solo hasta que la temperatura disminuyera y bajo los cuidados de una enfermera, sería aún más rápido.

―Gracias, Sessh… puedes volver mañana ―sonrió acurrucada en cama―. Espero estar bien ―asintió para sí misma.

Sesshōmaru arrugó el ceño, claramente molesto por aquello.

― ¿Dije algo mal? ―se mordió el labio.

―No iré a ninguna parte.

Rin alzó una ceja y suspiró.

―Sabía que no te irías… solo quería probarte ―hizo una mueca aniñada.

Claro estaba que Sesshōmaru había pagado de más y había pedido una habitación privada con un gran sofá que se veía muy cómodo.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír apenas, a pesar de estar enferma y débil, Rin tenía la destreza de seguir siendo ella.

― ¿Por qué me tengo que enfermar cuando estamos de vacaciones? ―bostezó.

Sesshōmaru la observó con atención.

―Tu cuerpo no lo sabe.

Rin sonrió.

―Supongo que no.

Después de estar hablando por varios minutos, Rin se quedó dormida casi al anochecer y Sesshōmaru la contempló por largo tiempo.

…

―Fue un resfriado que se pudo haber evitado ―habló el doctor con Sesshōmaru―. La temperatura ha bajado pero tiene que seguir tomando el antibiótico. ¿Usted es pariente suyo?

Negó.

―Es mi prometida.

El doctor asintió sin hacer más preguntas y siguió hablando con Sesshōmaru de Rin.

―Fue bueno que la trajeran, podrá salir del hospital este mismo día. Cuando fui a revisarla aquel día, tenía más de cuarenta grados, sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas. Cuide de ella, por favor. Una enfermera vendrá a revisarla más tarde y determinará su hora de partida.

Sesshōmaru asintió agradecido y se despidieron cortésmente.

Rin estaba sentada en la cama, viéndolo con mucha impaciencia.

― ¿Prometida?

**VB**

Rin y Sesshōmaru se dirigían al hotel, eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando la enfermera la había dejado salir. Al parecer, el resfriado había sido fuerte y la temperatura persistente. Ahora se encontraba bien y regresaban después de haber pasado una noche en el hospital. Ninguno de los dos había hablado en el trayecto, después de que Rin había escuchado aquello, no había tenido el valor de verle más a los ojos. ¿Su prometida? Apenas y se habían hecho novios… pero él no era un joven, tenía casi veintiséis años y ya manejaba las empresas familiares, ese hombre no era un adolescente, era un hombre. Además de que toda su aura de madurez le cargaba todavía más años encima, para Rin cada año era más atractivo, aunque jamás lo hubiese aceptado. Estaba segura que él quería sentar cabeza ya, que la quería hacer su esposa ya. Pero ella era una niña, ¿Por qué se casaría con una niña?

― ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? Soy una adolescente… solo tengo diecinueve ―susurró cuando habían llegado a la habitación de Sesshōmaru.

Ambos comían en silencio, habían pedido servicio a la habitación y Rin había decidido hablar, ya que él no lo había hecho en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera cuando ella había cuestionado sus palabras en el hospital.

Sesshōmaru la vio mientras daba un bocado a su ensalada.

―No me importa.

Rin se sonrojó y siguió comiendo, se sentía mucho mejor y la cabeza ya no le pesaba.

―Gracias por llevarme al hospital… Kagome estaba muy asustada para hacerlo.

― ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? ―preguntó seriamente, viéndola a los ojos, comiéndose su alma.

Rin tragó en seco.

―No es eso, es solo que…

― ¿Soy muy grande para ti?

Rin negó de inmediato, abriendo y cerrando sus ojos, sorprendida por las preguntas de él, sorprendida por escucharle hablar tanto.

―No, no es así…

― ¿Entonces qué es?

Rin dejó su tenedor en la mesa y limpió la comisura de su labio.

―Yo… no lo sé, estoy asustada ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera me lo has pedido pero no me molestó que se lo dijeras al doctor tampoco… me gustó ―se sonrojó como un tomate―. Supongo que me puedo ver a tu lado de esa forma, también lo pude haber hecho en un pasado, solo que nunca pensé en ello.

Sesshōmaru la veía con intensidad, aquellos ojos dorados y profundos la observaban con cautela, seriedad y la examinaban destapando cada una de sus capas. Sesshōmaru estaba frente a ella y jamás se había sentido tan intimidada y nerviosa delante de él.

― ¿Has terminado tu cena? ―preguntó, ignorando todo aquello.

Rin arrugó el ceño levemente y asintió.

― ¿No escuchaste lo que te he dicho?

Sesshōmaru se levantó y recogió todo, ella lo vio y empezó a ayudarlo.

― ¿Sesshōmaru?

―Dormirás conmigo de ahora en adelante, vayamos por tus cosas a la suite.

Rin boqueó como pez.

― ¡Sesshōmaru! ―exclamó, colorada.

―Ahora, Rin ―la miró serio, una seriedad peligrosa que no sabía si le asustaba o le gustaba.

Bajó su cabeza y asintió apenas, ¿por qué tenía que obedecerle en todo? ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana las cosas se habían vuelto de esa forma? Antes no importaba, haber dormido con él hubiese sido algo sin importancia, no se intimidaba por lo que él decía, si él le ordenaba algo simplemente obedecía, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que aquello lo había obedecido sin malicia, sin pensar de más, ahora… ahora había algo oscuro detrás de ello y le gustaba mucho. Sesshōmaru ya no le hablaba como antes, la trataba con más arrogancia, con más dureza y eso le molestaba y gustaba mucho.

Salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la suite que estaba vacía, Rin empezó a empacar todas sus cosas con ayuda de Sesshōmaru y veinte minutos después, estaban de vuelta en la suite de Sesshōmaru.

― ¿Por qué dormiré contigo de ahora en adelante? ―preguntó inocentemente.

―Porque eres mi novia y así lo deseo. Sé que también tú lo haces ―comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Rin arrugó el ceño levemente, sintiendo que sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran profanados.

Cuando empezaban a desempacar y a poner varias cosas en sus lugares correspondientes, Rin habló:

―Antes no era así ―dijo bajito.

Sesshōmaru levantó su mirada a una Rin que metía ropa interior en los cajones. No dijo nada esperando a que ella siguiera hablando.

―Es decir… no lo sé, ahora me intimidas mucho ―confesó suspirando―. ¿Por qué? ―volteó a verlo.

Y a pesar de aquello, seguía siendo Rin, porque hablaba con la verdad y cuestionaba todo, le daba a saber todo lo que sentía y pensaba y por eso la amaba.

―Las cosas han cambiado ―dijo serio, como siempre.

Ella asintió.

―Lo sé. Ahora eres más serio ―lo vio, esta vez, ella era la seria―. Y eres más duro a la hora de hablarme… y de tratarme, eres soberbio ―se miró las manos y cuando levantó la mirada, Sesshōmaru estaba delante de ella, viéndola como un animal, como un cazador ve a su presa―. Me gusta que me trates así, pero no sé por qué ―su mirada la sofocó y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando él apenas y le tocó la cintura―. Lo siento ―se disculpó, sintiéndose avergonzada.

―No lo hagas.

Ella asintió de inmediato, obedeciendo de nuevo, sintiéndose presa del júbilo que le causaba obedecerle.

Cuando Sesshōmaru la tomó más fuerte de la cintura y la acerco a él, la levantó e hizo que rodeara su cuerpo con sus piernas y brazos. Ella exclamó de la sorpresa pero se dejó hacer por aquel hombre.

―Tengo que ser más serio, más duro, mas arrogante y soberbio… porque si no lo soy, entonces sería capaz de perder el control ―le dijo viéndola directo a los ojos.

Rin estaba sorprendida, ¿de que hablaba?

― ¿Qué control?

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Rin diera miles de vuelcos, era una sonrisa maliciosa, apenas visible pero de un hombre que no tenía nada bueno en mente, ella supo al instante de que hablaba y abrió sus ojos como platos.

―Sesshōmaru… ―habló apenas, antes de que él acercara su rostro al de ella y empezara a besarla sin permiso.

―Te deseo tanto ―susurró cuando ella empezaba a tomar sus hombros y a clavar sus uñas en ellos, a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer y a sentir su corazón ir a mil por hora―. Por eso me he portado de la forma en la que lo he hecho, lo siento tanto, pequeña.

Ella pestañeó lágrimas de emoción y se calmó rápidamente, no era el momento de ponerse sentimental. Era el momento de otra cosa y ella lo sabía, sí, ella lo quería también.

―No te controles más ―susurró ella contra sus labios―. Ya no hay necesidad…

Se vieron a los ojos por largo tiempo y Sesshōmaru apretó sus muslos con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndola jadear del placer.

― ¿Estás segura? ―preguntó con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, uno peligroso.

Rin no lo pensó dos veces, asintiendo así y haciéndolo explotar de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>No se me va a antojar actualizar<br>****ni a darte sexo de Sesshōmaru y Rin  
><strong>**si no me dejas un review…  
><strong>**Solo digo… siempre cumplo mis promesas n.n**


	34. SesshXRin lll: amándonos

**Gracias a: shironeko black, setsuna17, MAYA Taishō, Raquel Cisneros Taishō Okumura, yuli, Neri Dark, bruxi, Clau Gazz, haru10, Elvi, Katy Beth, Cindy-chan10, FernyInuBellamy, María, Musa, Nina LOVE 08, Guest, TeddyGirl, Tsukiiiii.**

Chicas, acá está el tan esperado sexo entre Sesshōmaru y Rin… Cerdas del mal, esto es para que se mojen y dejen de chingar con que quieren su sexo, que aunque bien prometido se los tenía, no se había dado el tiempo exacto para escribirlo. A las chicas que quieren más InuxKag, ya viene. Debo advertir que las historias de los personajes se van acabando y ahora la historia se concentrará en InuYasha y en Kagome, claro que veremos a las demás pareja, pero la trama ahora será principalmente de InuYasha y Kagome, aunque si quieren ver por ahí algo de una pareja, no duden en pedírmelo y haré sus sueños realidad como la buena escritora que soy que las ama juju. *El capítulo no está editado, mañana lo haré.

**Ahora si… a disfrutar. ¡Mojaos, cerdas del mal! ¡ADIÓS!**

* * *

><p><strong>34. <strong>

―Te deseo tanto ―susurró cuando ella empezaba a tomar sus hombros y a clavar sus uñas en ellos, a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer y a sentir su corazón ir a mil por hora―. Por eso me he portado de la forma en la que lo he hecho, lo siento tanto, pequeña.

Ella pestañeó lágrimas de emoción y se calmó rápidamente, no era el momento de ponerse sentimental. Era el momento de otra cosa y ella lo sabía, sí, ella lo quería también.

―No te controles más ―susurró ella contra sus labios―. Ya no hay necesidad…

Se vieron a los ojos por largo tiempo y Sesshōmaru apretó sus muslos con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndola jadear del placer.

― ¿Estás segura? ―preguntó con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, uno peligroso.

Rin no lo pensó dos veces, asintiendo así y haciéndolo explotar de felicidad. Sesshōmaru la bajó y la depositó suavemente en el suelo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó confundida.

―No tengo preservativos, iré a pedirle a InuYasha.

Rin hizo una cara y se sonrojó.

―Está bien.

―No te quites nada ―le ordenó de nuevo.

Ella asintió al instante.

Sesshōmaru salió de la habitación directo a la de InuYasha, cuando nadie contestó, abrió la puerta y se preguntó porque ese hombre siempre la dejaba abierta. Cuando se percató de que no había nadie dentro de la habitación, hurgó en varias partes hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y después se retiró a la habitación en donde Rin lo esperaba con paciencia, acostada boca abajo en la gran cama.

― ¿Sessh? ―levantó su cabeza y se sentó en la cama para verlo con alegría.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás cansada? Podemos hacer esto otro día.

Rin negó.

―Estoy bien, quiero hacerlo ―le aseguró.

Sesshōmaru caminó hasta ella y la levantó con la facilidad del mundo, haciéndola reír en el proceso y rodear su cuello con sus brazos, abrazándolo con sus piernas y cerrando los ojos con paz.

―Nadie jamás podría ocupar el lugar que tú tienes en mi vida, Sessh… no me había dado cuenta de lo afortunada que soy ―sonrió feliz.

Sesshōmaru olió su fragancia y pensó lo contrario.

―Yo soy el afortunado ―susurró con voz grave.

Rin rio.

―Ambos lo somos ―volvió a su rostro para tomarlo con ambas manos y acariciarlo lentamente con todas las puntas de sus dedos―. Eres muy guapo ―susurró sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

Sesshōmaru mostró una sonrisa de lado y acarició sus muslos lentamente, cortándole el aire, como tanto le gustaba verla.

―Nunca me lo habías dicho.

Ella se encogió.

―Me imaginé que con toda la atención que las mujeres te prestaban ya lo habías deducido.

―Todo ese tiempo solo tenía ojos para ti, lo sabes.

Rin asintió, tristemente.

―Lo siento.

Él negó.

―Ahora está bien.

Rin sonrió y lo besó con entusiasmo, él la besó también, dejándola sin aliento, pegándola más a él. Ella lo pudo sentir, aquel gran bulto que se pegaba a su feminidad… su cuerpo sufrió varios estragos al sentir que eso se restregaba sin querer contra ella, gimió débilmente y dejó de besarlo, sintiéndose claramente confundida con ese nuevo sentimiento dentro de su cuerpo.

Sesshōmaru notó aquello, claro que lo hizo, él mismo sufrió al haberse movido de esa manera contra ella. Rin se recargaba en sus hombros, había bajado la cabeza y le abrazaba con fuerza.

― ¿Estas bien?

―Mhmm… si, se sintió extraño ―susurró a su oído―. Se sintió bien.

Sesshōmaru masajeó levemente sus muslos, haciéndola suspirar.

―Eso también se siente bien ―dijo con ojos cerrados, suspirando por el placer―. No dejes de hacerlo ―tomó sus cabellos plateados entre sus manos y jugó con ellos, rápidamente posó sus manitas en su cuero cabelludo y empezó a masajearlo a la vez que buscaba los labios de él con ojos abiertos y llenos de nuevas emociones―. Esto me gusta ―sonrió como tonta.

Sesshōmaru caminó con ella hasta la gran cama y la dejó caer levemente, viendo sus cabellos negros desparramarse alrededor de su rostro. Se le quedó viendo por un buen rato, haciendo a Rin preguntarse qué pasaba.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ―levantó sus manos y las posó en su rostro―. ¿Qué tienes?

Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar sonreír apenas.

―No es nada.

―Dímelo ―apretó su rostro con ambas manos e hizo un puchero.

Él sonrió, esta vez, una sonrisa visible pero tenue. Acarició la mejilla de Rin y después fue a su cuello tomándolo con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo a Rin suspirar del placer.

― ¿Te gusta que haga eso?

Rin asintió de inmediato, casi hipnotizada por el movimiento.

Él apretó un poco más y bajó su boca a su cuello, empezando a mordisquear y a besar su piel tersa y blanca. Rin, por su parte, no podía contener los sonidos llenos de placer que salían de su boca, aquello era como estar en un mundo paralelo donde ella misma no se reconocía.

Sesshōmaru bajó ambas manos a sus caderas y las tomó con fuerza, haciendo a Rin gemir y mover sus manos hasta su gran pecho.

―Sessh… ―gimió.

Sesshōmaru observó sus ojos abiertos y llenos de lujuria, esa Rin no era nada parecida a la Rin que estaba acostumbrado.

―Si seguimos con esto… no me voy a detener ―le advirtió con seriedad.

Rin lo vio por largos segundos.

―No quiero que te detengas.

Sesshōmaru se dio cuenta lo que estaba a punto de pasar y endureció el rostro, preso del placer que sentía. Siguió besando a Rin mientras que pasaba sus manos bajo su blusa y ella se estremecía con aquellas manos grandes que siempre la habían sostenido. Pequeños sonidos de aprobación salían de la boca de Rin y sus ojos cerrados indicaban que aquello le gustaba de verdad.

―Te diré, Rin… ―susurró él contra su oído, trabajando sus manos bajo su blusa, llegando casi a sus senos pequeños y firmes―. Siempre fantaseé con tenerte así ―ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y sus sentidos se intensificaron, haciendo que su cavidad femenina se humedeciera todavía más―. A mi merced, haciendo lo que quisiera de ti ―sus manos llegaron a sus pechos y los tomó con delicadeza, apretándolos contra sus grandes manos, ella se maravilló con aquello―. No podrás huir de mí jamás.

―No planeaba hacerlo ―susurró apenas.

―Bien.

Sesshōmaru levantó la blusa de Rin y la pasó por sus brazos y cabeza, dejándola vulnerable ante sus ojos. Rin trató de taparse pero él se lo impidió, tomando ambos brazos y llevándolos hasta arriba de su cabeza.

―Te quiero ver ―confesó con voz ronca.

Las mejillas de Rin no tardaron en llenarse de un color rosa intenso y se sintió escrudiñada por los ojos finos y dorados de Sesshōmaru.

―Es vergonzoso ―susurró―. Tú también deberías quitarte la camisa ―dijo con un puchero.

Sesshōmaru se permitió soltar una carcajada que la dejó helada pero terminó por sonreír al ver esas facciones serias y duras abrirse ante ella, no le sorprendía, sabía que vería mucho de ese Sesshōmaru en sus días como pareja. Sesshōmaru se detuvo sobre ambas rodillas para poder sacarse la camisa, dándole a Rin una muy buena vista de su gran pecho libre de vellos.

―Tócame ―ordenó tomando sus pequeñas manos, ella lo hizo de inmediato y extendió sus manos sobre su pecho, tocándolo apenas, sintiéndose inexperimentada a niveles mayores, y lo era―. No tengas miedo, haz lo que desees ―ella asintió y siguió el camino de sus grandes pectorales, sus manitas fueron tentadas a ir directo a sus tetillas y a tomarlas contra sus dedos, haciéndolas erectas en el proceso.

―A las mujeres les pasa eso ―susurró atenta a la reacción.

―También a los hombres.

Ella asintió mordiendo su labio y sintiendo su cuerpo arder.

―Todo mi cuerpo arde ―confesó sin pudor―. Siento que me voy a quemar.

Él rio con suavidad.

―Eso es bueno, cariño.

Ella se relamió los labios.

―Bésame.

Sesshōmaru la vio con fuego en los ojos y bajó hasta ella, sus pechos se juntaron y ella gimió ante aquella nueva sensación; piel con piel. Sesshōmaru la besó y empezó a bajar los pantalones que ella llevaba puestos. Ella detuvo de inmediato su beso y lo vio con ojos muy abiertos.

―Está bien, iré despacio.

Ella lo sabía, ni siquiera tuvo que haber escuchado eso salir de su boca, ella sabía que él la trataría como a un tesoro.

Sesshōmaru sacó el pantalón de Rin y se separó lo suficiente para bajar el de él también. Ambos habían quedado en ropa interior, Rin solo llevaba unas bragas simples y él no pudo evitar posar su gran mano contra su cavidad. Rin gimió con ganas y él la estimulo, ella abría y cerraba sus ojos, no podía controlar los sonidos que salían de su boca, tenía la cabeza en las nubes y cuando sintió que Sesshōmaru la arrastraba lentamente hasta tenerla cerca de su boca, abrió sus ojos como platos.

― ¡Sesshōmaru! ―exclamó nerviosa―. No… está sucio, no lo hagas.

―Sandeces.

Sesshōmaru empezó a repartir besos en su entrepierna, haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza. Eventualmente, pasó a su braga y la bajó con lentitud, ella sintió frio y después un calor abrazador; la lengua de Sesshōmaru estaba haciendo de las suya y ella gritó llena de algo que jamás había sentido. Sus ojos se nublaron y la cabeza le dio miles de vueltas, el calor que provenía de allá abajo era abrazador, la derretía y la hacía sentir cerca del centro del planeta.

―Sessh… ―gimió sin aire.

Sesshōmaru subió a su boca y la besó, Rin se probó a sí misma y lo besó con más avidez, tomando sus hombros con ganas y arañando un poco su espalda.

― ¿Estás bien? ―se separó de ella un momento―. ¿Estas lista? ―preguntó.

Ella no dijo nada, el silencio lo mataba. ¿Estaba arrepentida? ¿Quería dejarlo todo ahí?

―No me veas así ―se rio ella―. Claro que estoy lista.

Él suspiró internamente y asintió. Era la primera vez que se había cuestionado tantas cosas en un día. Claro, si se trataba de Rin se cuestionaba todo más de la cuenta, pero no como ahora, ahora era diferente, todo era diferente, todo cambiaba y todo era para bien. Ahora ella era suya, era de él para atesorar y amar, jamás había sentido tanta felicidad.

―Aunque… ―dijo cuándo lo vio abrir el condón, a punto de bajarse la ropa interior. Tragó en seco―. ¿Me va a doler?

Sesshōmaru suspiró.

―Un poco, pero pasará.

― ¿Seguro? Kagome me dijo que su primera vez fue horrible.

Sesshōmaru maldijo mentalmente a Kagome y arrugó el ceño apenas.

―Si te duele demasiado pararé. Lo prometo.

Rin se sintió conmovida por aquello y asintió. Él siguió con su tarea y ella apartó su mirada cuando él había tirado los bóxers por ahí. Se sonrojó violentamente cuando él estuvo a punto de ponerse el condón y él la había sorprendido viéndolo. Sesshōmaru sonrió de lado.

―Puedes ver.

Ella negó de inmediato y él la tomó lentamente de una mano para sentarla frente a él.

―Tendrás que hacerlo eventualmente.

Rin tragó en seco y bajó su mirada hasta toparse con aquella cosa grande y gorda. Tragó en seco de nuevo y su mano se elevó sola hasta llegar a el y tocarlo con delicadeza. Él gruñó.

― ¿Te duele? ―preguntó asustada. Él negó―. Se… ¿siente bien? ―dijo tocándolo más, pasó sus dedos hasta abajo, sintiendo lo duro que era pero también suave.

No había vello púbico y ella no pudo evitar pensar en que él lo había hecho para ella. ¿Acaso él quería que….? Rin vio sus ojos con incertidumbre y sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó hasta su miembro y abrió su boca lo más que su quijada se lo permitió; el sabor no era feo, era apenas salado y extraño, pero no sabía mal.

Sesshōmaru exclamó una maldición y gruñó como una fiera.

―Rin… ―advirtió―. No tienes que hacerlo.

Rin murmuró algo contra su miembro, sus palabras retumbando duramente contra el, haciendo temblar a Sesshōmaru. Ella lo lamía, succionaba y subía y bajaba; había visto alguna vez un video cuando era más joven, no había sido mucho, pero parecía que a Sesshōmaru le gustaba lo que hacía ya que había empezado a masajear su cuero cabelludo con mucha fuerza y lentitud, eso le gustó de verdad.

―Basta, Rin ―la levantó con delicadeza. Ella lo vio con dudas en los ojos―. No podría controlarme si seguías haciéndolo.

― ¿Te gustó?

Sesshōmaru sonrió apenas, enternecido. Asintió y la tomó en brazos para volver a recostarla contra la cama. Ella se mordió los labios llena de nervios, ya era hora, ¡tendría sexo por primera vez en toda su existencia! Y con el hombre de su vida… no podía estar más feliz, tan feliz estaba que reprimió una sonrisa grande y bonita que su boca quiso mostrar.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―la escrudiñó él.

Negó de inmediato ―Nada, solo estoy feliz. Me gustas mucho ―acarició su cara dura.

Sesshōmaru sintió un ardor en su pecho y bajó a besar sus delicados labios. Ella sintió que él se movía allá abajo y alcanzó a ver como se colocaba el condón. Tragó en seco y sintió su gran miembro deslizarse lentamente sobre toda su abertura.

―Está bien… iré despacio ―repitió de nuevo, haciéndola suspirar llena de amor.

―Te creo.

Sesshōmaru encontró el lugar y empezó a desliarse lentamente, pero fue imposible, Rin era tan pequeña y estaba tan apretada que a él mismo le dolía. Ella se mordía con fuerza los labios, reprimiendo los gemidos de dolor, él lo podía ver y se sintió tremendamente culpable. Empezó a retirarse cuando ella abrió sus ojos como platos y rápidamente lo encerró con sus piernas.

―No… yo puedo ―dijo a punto de llorar―. Por favor… ―suplicó.

Sesshōmaru no supo que decir y bajó a besarla ―Cuando quieras parare ―susurró mientras besaba su rostro. Ella asintió.

Volvió a entrar mientras que ella se agarraba fuertemente de el al cuello y a sus caderas. Rin se agarraba más y más fuerte de él, aferrándose como una garrapata. Cuando él hubo llegado a la mitad y se hubo detenido, Rin había suspirado y había relajado sus brazos alrededor de él.

― ¿Estas bien? ―preguntó viéndola respirar agitadamente.

Rin asintió.

―Duele… pero estoy bien.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada más y empujó más allá, sintiéndose topar con algo delicado y suave. Rin tragó en seco y lo incitó a continuar con ojos brillantes y temerosos. Él lo hizo de un golpe y ella gritó, adolorida de verdad, soltando lágrimas que no pudo controlar. Pero no lo detuvo y el limpió sus lágrimas con pulgares grandes y duros.

―Eres hermosa ―susurró con voz grave.

Rin sonrió, adolorida y conmovida.

―Tu tampoco estas mal ―respondió aferrándose a él con piernas y brazos.

Sesshōmaru sonrió apenas y empujó todavía más, haciéndola gemir.

―Está bien, estoy aquí ―dijo él besando su frente.

Rin asintió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo a Sesshōmaru moverse más y más, entrando y saliendo. Era molesto, claro, pero tenía que aguantar por él. Después de varios minutos, Rin empezó a relajarse, seguía siendo molesto, pero no como antes.

Sesshōmaru, por su parte, no perdía de vista el rostro de Rin, estaba al pendiente de todo, olvidándose casi de su placer propio. Bajó a sus pechos y tomó uno con su boca, haciendo suspirar a Rin, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y gemir con placer. Si podía concentrar el placer en otra parte de su cuerpo en lo que se acostumbraba a él…

―Si… eso me gusta ―dijo cuando él mordió débilmente su pezón rosado.

Sesshōmaru tragó en seco y siguió mordiendo su pezón.

―Más fuerte, Sessh… ―dijo en un suspiro.

Sesshōmaru obedeció, mordiendo con fuerza el pezón de Rin, haciéndola gemir con fuerza.

―Si... me gusta mucho ―dijo, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía que la molestia allá abajo disminuía―. No duele tanto ―susurró, abriendo sus ojos y viéndolo―. Está mejor.

Sesshōmaru asintió y tomó sus caderas, amoldándolas a sus grandes manos, llevándolas de arriba abajo, haciendo que ella sintiera cosas nuevas por aquella fuerza empleada por él.

―Aprieta más mis caderas ―pidió, sintiendo su rostro arder.

Sesshōmaru levantó una ceja pero hizo lo que ella pidió. Tomó sus caderas con más fuerza, penetrándola más profundo de lo que pensaba hacerlo; ella ahogó un gemido.

― ¿Estás bien?

El rostro de Rin estaba teñido de un leve color rosa, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y respiraba con dificultad, Sesshōmaru pensó que jamás había visto algo tan bello.

―Eso… se ha sentido muy bien ―dijo con los ojos entre abiertos.

Él gruñó malas palabras y repitió aquello, viendo las expresiones lascivas en el rostro de su novia. Las estocadas de Sesshōmaru se volvieron violentas, aquello lo preocupo en un principio ya que era la primera vez de Rin, pero se olvidó de ello rápidamente al ver sus expresiones, parecía ida y en otro plano. Él tomaba con fuerza su cuerpo, haciendo que ella gimiera y gritara del placer.

Rin estaba en el cielo, cuando veía las grandes manos de Sesshōmaru amasar su cuerpo, podía jurar que algo allá abajo se contraía y le hacía sentir rico en el vientre.

Él bajó a mordisquear sus pechos mientras entraba y salía con fuerza de su pequeña cavidad, tomando con vehemencia sus muslos, entonces ella lo sintió; un tintineo de algo extraño revoloteó en su vientre, algo muy poderoso, algo que hizo que gritara y que su cabeza diera vueltas. Gimió su nombre, asustada.

―Me estoy quemando ―gimió, asustada.

―Está bien… estas bien… ―dijo Sesshōmaru, nublado por la lujuria y el placer que las paredes de Rin le estaban provocando. Ella estaba a punto de venirse y sentirla así había sido lo mejor que jamás en su vida había sentido.

―Algo… ―gimió.

No pudo terminar esa frase, sintió que todo abajo se movía de formas extrañas y gritó el nombre de Sesshōmaru mil veces. Sesshōmaru sintió su miembro ser arrastrado y succionado por la feminidad de Rin y cuando no pudo más, se corrió.

Gruñó como animal y levantó a Rin sin esfuerzo hasta tenerla frente a él, ambos respiraban agitados y Rin dejó caer su cuerpo contra el de él, débil como gelatina derretida.

― ¿Estás bien, cariño? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru, acariciando su cabello con dulzura.

Rin murmuró cosas ininteligibles y asintió.

Sesshōmaru la recostó contra él y ambos terminaron arropados bajo las sabanas de seda. Rin no había abierto sus ojos para nada, ni siquiera podía hablar, Sesshōmaru empezaba a preocuparse.

― ¿Cómo estás?

Rin sonrió apenas, estaba quedándose dormida.

―Cansada… te amo ―dijo subiendo con debilidad hasta su rostro y plantando un beso casto y corto en sus labios―. Gracias.

Sesshōmaru acarició con lentitud el cuerpo desnudo de Rin bajo las sabanas.

―Hay que dormir, descansa ―le dijo.

Rin sonrió y asintió, cansada como jamás en su vida se había sentido.

Cuando Rin estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida Sesshōmaru habló, haciendo que Rin tuviera sueños placenteros:

―Te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si no me dejas review…<strong>  
>se cómo te llamas,<br>donde vives  
>y a qué hora sales por el pan…<br>**¡ten cuidado de mí!**


	35. Kikyo Off

**Gracias a: Kagome-Higurashi-Taishō, Willnira, camilaRinTaisho05, bruxi, MademoiselleMichell25, ClauGazz, nekoaleja25, setsuna17, haru10, honeystrange17, Guest, Neri Dark, Elvi, Camilia, cindy-chan10, zabitamt1975, FernyInuBellamy, MuSaa, Marlene Vasquez, yuli, inuka. **

Hola nenas del mal, ¡bienvenidas al InuxKag de Nuevo! Bueno, les aviso que faltan 5 capítulos para que la segunda parte termine y la tercera y última comience… ¡Así que estén muy al pendiente de todo lo que pasa y sigan comentando y siendo lindas como siempre! Sé que es un capítulo corto pero espero escribir uno más largo en el próximo.

**No se olviden de leer: MMHI, Retrato, Muñecas y Claridad. **

**PS.** Pasen a leer la historia mi senpai y amiga **Willnira,** su nueva historia se llama: **De por vida **y es un InuxKag. Estoy segura que muchas aquí la conocen, yo la leía cuando estaba en primaria y ahora ya estoy en la uni T.T Pasen a dar una vueltecita.

¡Besos en el pezón izquierdo! ¡Cecil los amaaaaaa!

* * *

><p><strong>35.<strong>

―Vámonos ―Kagome salió del cuarto, no dijo nada al verlos y les abrió la puerta para salir tras de ellos.

―Solo pasaré por InuYasha ―la puerta estaba a varias más y cuando Kagome tocó dos veces y nadie abrió, se desesperó y tocó más―. Bueno, adelántense ustedes. Esperaré a que InuYasha abra y bajaremos, si quieres vayan primero. Ya saben en cual hospital y cuando lleguemos, preguntaremos por ti ―vio a Rin quien se encontraba en lo alto, viéndola con ojitos cansados―. Te quiero.

Rin sonrió.

―Yo más, gracias Kag.

―Cuídala ―entrecerró sus ojos hacia Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru dio media vuelta y empezó a andar con Rin.

―Abre, InuYasha, Rin se puso mal ―siguió tocando.

Tocó dos, tres, cuatro veces más hasta que suspiró y trató de abrir la puerta. Se encogió y entró buscándolo con la mirada.

― ¿InuYasha? ―dijo viendo la pequeña salita en la suite.

La cocina también estaba vacía y cuando se dirigió a la habitación vio ropa tirada de mujer. Abrió la boca y los ojos como platos, ¿Qué carajos? La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta y cuando se asomó con sigilo, InuYasha dormía junto a una mujer… Kikyō, una Kikyō muy desnuda.

― ¡Que carajos, InuYasha! ―gritó despertándolos a ambos.

Kikyō se hizo la desentendida y se estiró con parsimonia, con una sonrisa en los ojos y enseñando todo descaradamente.

InuYasha se rascó el ojo.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

― ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ―dijo señalando a Kikyō.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño y cuando la vio su rostro se enfureció.

― ¡Sal de mi cama! ―dijo poniéndose de pie, él llevaba unos bóxers rojos.

Kikyō hizo un mohín.

―Pero si hemos dormido tan a gusto ―reprochó.

Kagome lo vio con odio y salió de ahí.

― ¡Espera, Kagome! ―dijo corriendo tras ella.

Kagome salió al pasillo.

― ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡No sé por qué te di una oportunidad! ―gritó yendo a su suite.

― ¡Espera! ¡Ella se ha metido en la cama, tienes que creerme! ―gritó con desesperación.

― ¡Mentiroso! ―caminaban por el pasillo, ella ni siquiera volteaba para gritarle.

― ¡Te lo juro! ¡Kagome! Por favor no hagas este berrinche.

Ella abrió la puerta de la suite y trató de cerrarla pero él era más fuerte.

―¡Ka-ka…go…me! ―forcejeaban. ¡Ten-emos que ha-blar esto!

― ¡No! ¡No quiero hablar! ―forcejeaba por igual.

Al fin, él había ganado y se había escabullido en la suite.

―Por favor ―respiró agitado―. No es lo que parece, tienes que creerme ―dijo exasperado.

Kagome lo observó por tres segundos, era todo, no podía verlo más; su pecho estaba desnudo, su melena plateada despeinada y sus ojos ámbar estaban adormilados todavía.

―Ni siquiera has terminado con ella ―dijo ella, volteando a verlo―. ¡Estaba desnuda! ―gritó enojada.

InuYasha suspiró.

―Y ni siquiera me di cuenta ―le dijo con sinceridad―. ¿Por qué no puedes creerme?

―Sabía que algo así iba a pasar ―dijo, divagando en sus propios pensamientos―. Sabía que ibas a regresar a ser el mismo de siempre…

―Deja de hablar tonterías ―exigió―. ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ―gritó con furia.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

―Sí, cómo no ―replicó con sarcasmo―. Guárdate esas cosas para alguien más. Me voy, no quiero estar aquí más. Y tienes que firmar los papeles, no se me olvida que ese día te hiciste tonto y no los firmaste.

InuYasha puso cara de pocos amigos.

― ¡No voy a firmar esos papeles!

― ¡Si los vas a firmar!

― ¡No! Eres mi esposa aunque te vayas al polo norte y vivas con los lobos salvajes. ¡Eres mi esposa!

― ¡Ugh! No soy tu esposa, ni siquiera tu novia. ¡Estás loco! Déjame en paz ―dijo con manos al aire―. Déjame respirar, yo me quiero olvidar de ti, quiero salir del país y no verte la cara en mucho tiempo.

Kagome pensó que aquello no le dolería a InuYasha, pero sí lo hizo y lo demostró en su rostro, lo borró de inmediato pero Kagome ya lo había visto.

―No estaba con Kikyō, vamos a hablar con ella ―dijo tomándola del brazo.

― ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!

―No, ella te dirá la verdad. No tengo porque mentir ―dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Ella desvió su mirada, resoplando.

―Mentiroso ―susurró cuando caminaban a la suite de InuYasha.

Él sonrió apenas.

―No estoy diciendo mentiras.

Ella le creyó, ¡no quería hacerlo! Pero a pesar de que sabía que era verdad, quería una buena razón para largarse con más ganas de ahí y no verlo en mucho tiempo. Suspiró y se resignó, que tonta era… los celos la cegaban, seguía amando a ese hombre incluso más que antes. Sin darse cuenta, se aferró a su brazo como un parasito y juntó su cabeza a su hombro. Él la vio de reojo, percibiendo a Kagome en otro plano y dejándola ser.

―Ya… lo siento ―suspiró, haciéndolo parar―. Está bien… te creo ―dijo resignada.

Él la vio con ternura.

―Claro que sí, cariño ―le besó la coronilla.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

―No me llames cariño, tonto ―resopló sonrojada.

Él rio.

―Vayamos.

Ella negó.

―No la quiero ver.

―Quiero que estés ahí.

Kagome no dijo nada y siguió caminando a su lado. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Kikyō se encontraba vestida y desayunando mientras veía algo en su celular.

Sonrió al verlo entrar pero hizo una cara al ver a Kagome agarrada de su brazo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le preguntó directamente a Kagome.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Lárgate―le espetó con odio.

Kikyō ahogó un sonido ofendido.

― ¿Vas a permitir que me hable así? ―InuYasha no dijo nada―. ¡Soy tu novia! ―gritó indignada.

―Ya no, vete de aquí. Terminamos ―dijo con seriedad―

Kikyō abrió sus ojos como platos y rechinó los dientes.

―Es por ella ¿cierto? Siempre supe que se amaban, pero nunca vas a ser feliz con él ―se dirigió a Kagome―. Siempre ha dicho que eres una insufrible que no se le despega, esta hastiado de ti ―dijo con odio, yendo hacia ella y parándose delante de ella―. Eres un parasito.

Kagome echó humo por la cabeza y le dio una cachetada, Kikyō gritó como vaca.

―Parásitos los que escupes cuando hablas ―le dijo a una Kikyō que se había tomado la mejilla con dolor ―. No te vuelvas a acercar a InuYasha, solo estabas con él por su dinero y su fama, tu eres el parasito.

Kikyō gruñó y se irguió ante ambos. Vio a InuYasha con lágrimas en los ojos, pidiendo en silencio por ayuda.

―Dile que no hicimos nada y que desde esa vez en el club que no te veía. Díselo, Kikyō ―ordenó InuYasha con fuego en los ojos, su mirada era diferente, Kikyō pensó, era una mirada llena de furia, no le gustó.

Kikyō se mordió la lengua.

―Es verdad, pero tuve todo el derecho del mundo a dormir contigo porque seguías siendo mi novio. No hice nada malo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y observaron a Kikyō, Kagome la vio con furia y con lástima, apostaba que InuYasha sentía un poco menos de lástima que ella pero de todas formas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando Kikyō fue por su maleta y la arrastró frente a ellos.

―Lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así ―dijo InuYasha―. Pero no has demostrado ser nada más que una mala mujer al decirle lo que le dijiste a Kagome. Además… ¿crees que no supe todo lo que has hecho con ese hombre que te sacó del club? ―dijo haciendo palidecer a Kikyō―. Vete de aquí, Kikyō ―dijo con lastima.

Kikyō soltó algunas lágrimas antes de salir de ahí y dejar un ambiente tenso en el aire.

― ¿Mejor? ―preguntó InuYasha.

Kagome se abrazó y talló los brazos.

―Supongo.

Él la abrazó y reemplazó sus manos por las grandes de él.

―Está bien… estamos bien.

Kagome no se sentía bien, pero no dijo nada.


	36. Te quiero, te amo

**Gracias a: setsuna17, ClauGazz, haru10, Marlene Vasquez, MuSaa, yuli, Cindy-chan10, Neri Dark, Elvi, María, Camilia, guardiana, Mari Yuki Taishō, marianazavi89, MimiJean.**

Hola nenas, estamos por las últimas y mis dedos lo saben… T.T' acá les traigo otro capítulo. Creo que esto será algo diferente a lo que han esperado, así que espero que lo acepten, también espero que me comenten sus pensamientos más sinceros acerca de lo que opinan de lo que van a leer. Escuchen I love you de VV Brown. Qué más… gracias a todas las chicas que comentan y se ríen, lloran, se divierten, se entretienen, sufren y quieren más. Espero saber mucho de todas ustedes en estos últimos capítulos, no sé cuántos quedarán, tal vez mmm… diez más, (para mí son pocos, voy a sufrir, esta historia es mi bebé U.U) Pero sí, las amo más que al mundo. ¡Profanen sus sentimientos de este capítulo! Besos.

* * *

><p><strong>36.<strong>

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó InuYasha.

Kagome veía a la nada.

―No ―negó apenas, sin verlo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―se acercó a ella.

Ella se encogió.

―No me siento a gusto contigo ―confesó―. Necesito espacio.

InuYasha la vio confundido.

― ¿Qué? ¿Fue por lo de Kikyō?

―No… si, no lo sé ―meneó la cabeza―. Ha sido todo esto, es difícil ―dejó caer su cabeza, mientras veía el paisaje vespertino de Las Vegas―. Yo… no quiero lidiar con esto, ya no, no me siento capaz.

―Pero… estábamos bien, Kagome.

Ella negó.

―No es cierto. Yo me iría, hasta donde recuerdo ―sonrió con ironía―. Y ahora más que nunca se por qué lo hago. Eres tu InuYasha, somos nosotros, soy yo sintiéndome de esta forma hacia ti.

―Yo también…

Ella negó de inmediato.

―No, no lo digas. Yo fui la única durante años… siempre fui solo yo. Estuve sola amándote como una tonta, y después de mucho tiempo, decidí que había sido suficiente. Pero tú… ―lo vio con enojo―. Si, tu ―lo apuntó con un dedo― tuviste que arruinarlo todo. ¡Todo! Diciéndome que habías sentido algo por mí pero que no habías sabido manejarlo y por eso te habías portado así de mal conmigo.

―Es cierto.

―Fue muy tarde para que lo hicieras ―lo apunto con enojo―. Después de diez años o más decidiste hacerlo. Si hubiera sabido que mi partida te iba a poner en ese estado, entonces me hubiera ido hace mucho.

―Te quiero ―confesó él, haciéndola de piedra en el sofá en el que estaba sentada―. Siempre te he querido. Siempre te he amado.

Kagome parpadeó dos, tres, cinco veces, InuYasha seguía ahí… era InuYasha ¿cierto?

― ¿Qué?

―Es cierto ―asintió él, avanzando hasta ella―. Pensé que dentro de ti lo sabías, yo lo he sabido toda mi vida pero nunca lo súper manejar, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo, no podía aceptarlo, ni siquiera a mí mismo.

Kagome no decía nada, su corazón latía desbocado como nunca lo había hecho. Esas habían sido las palabras que había querido escuchar durante años, ¡años! Y ahora… ¿Qué?

―Yo… ―no supo que decir.

―Todo lo que hemos hecho… todas las veces que te he besado, incluso todos los insultos que te he dedicado solo a ti ―la vio con intensidad― han sido porque te he amado, y si, suena loco, estúpido, sadista… pero eras mía, Kagome ―la tomó de los brazos―. Siempre fuiste mía, de nadie más, y lo sigues siendo. Sigues siendo mía, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado ―ella no quería llorar, no después de haberlo hecho ya tanta veces―. Daría mi vida por ti, por nosotros, para que le dieras una oportunidad a esto, haré lo que sea necesario, lo que me pidas. He cambiado, Kagome, estoy arrepentido, quiero un futuro junto a ti. ¿Tú no?

Ella derramaba lágrimas silenciosas, no se permitió hipar ni hacer ningún tipo de ruido. InuYasha se había arrodillado frente a ella, le había tomado las manos y masajeaba con lentitud sus muñecas.

―Yo… no quiero que te vayas, quiero que te quedes a mi lado por siempre. Pero ahora comprendo ―asintió para sí mismo―, necesitas irte, alejarte de mí.

Ella tembló ante aquellas palabras, él la estaba dejando ir, él no le suplicaba, él _comprendía._

―Mírate, siempre has sido tan hermosa ―le dijo con voz ronca―. Ahora mismo podría hacerte el amor, hasta con lágrimas en los ojos te ves perfecta.

Ella rio y lloró al mismo tiempo, dejando un sonido lastimero salir de sus labios. Él casi nunca la elogiaba, y cuando lo hacía, era a manera de burla, escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca era exquisito.

Él sonrió al verla, era la imagen más perfecta que jamás había tenido de ella. Por una vez en su vida, ella le sonreía desde el fondo de su corazón, él lo sabía.

―Escúchame, Kagome… tal vez mis palabras no tengan valor para ti, pero te hablo la verdad… tenemos años para poder pasar diez y más años juntos en donde espero me trates tan mal como yo te traté. Es más, hasta te doy permiso de golpearme si así quieres ―sonrió como canalla. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa contagiosa―. Y te doy permiso de usar todos los insultos que quieras, pero no delante de los niños, tendremos que saber comportarnos delante de ellos.

Ella se sonrojó.

― ¿Quieres hijos?

InuYasha la miró incrédulo.

― ¿Tú no? ¿Sabes cuantos niños pueden salir de ti? ¡Sabes cuántas vidas podemos crear! ―exclamó con emoción. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso quería convertirla en una maquina hace―bebés?―. Por los Dioses, quiero tomarte todos los días sin protección y dejarte embarazada hasta que ambos quedemos vacíos.

― ¡No voy a estar pariendo cada año! ―le pegó un manotazo.

Él sonrió.

―Claro que no, cariño.

Ella sonrió, lo hizo con sinceridad. Se sentía plena y feliz por una vez en más de diez años.

―InuYasha… ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―susurró.

―Arreglando las cosas, porque te amo y mereces saberlo. Merecías escuchar todo esto hacía mucho, pero mi miedo… mi desconfianza no me dejaban hacerlo. Todo lo que te hice, todo lo que dije, te lo dije con cada fibra de mí ser, amándote hasta en el peor de los insultos.

―Estúpido.

―Sí, sí, déjalo salir.

―Idiota.

―Aja, sigue ―la incitó.

― ¡Bastardo mal nacido! ―dijo enfurecida, recordando cada una de las cosas que él le había hecho y dicho, o por lo menos las más hirientes―. ¡Desgraciado, mal parido, baboso, imbécil, canalla!

Él se reía, no quería hacerlo pero ver su carita roja era tierno.

― ¡Tonto! ―terminó con un insulto suave, algo que lo hizo doblarse de la risa―. ¡Oye! ¡No te rías! ―dijo dándole manotazos, su ceño estaba fruncido y estaba decidida a hacerle daño de verdad. Los manotazos pasaron a ser jalones de pelo en donde él se quejaba pero sin dejar de reír y después retorcijones en los pezones haciéndolo gritar. Ella rió como maníaca―. ¡Te mereces eso y más! ¡Te voy a hacer la vida de cuadritos! ¡No te la vas a acabar conmigo como esposa! ―gritó como loca pateándolo sin cesar.

Aquello se había vuelto violento e InuYasha había visto las lágrimas salir de aquellos ojitos.

― ¿Qué sucede? Sigue golpeándome ―dijo con sinceridad.

Ella negó.

―No puedo… me siento como una loca. Así no voy a arreglar mis problemas, tienes razón, necesito alejarme de ti. Necesito perdonarte estando lejos... me has hecho mucho daño, necesito sanar.

Ella suspiró, tumbándose en el piso junto a él.

―Lo siento, nena.

Ella sonrió como tonta.

―_Nena_. ¿Qué no fue como me llamaste esa noche que estábamos ebrios?

InuYasha se rió.

―Creo que lo hice… un par de veces ―se encogió.

―Fueron más, me decías: _oh nena, eres tan hermosa, oh nena, carajo que sí,_ _nena _―imitó una voz grave y ridícula―. Ah sí, y luego en los votos dijiste: _te amo, nena _―terminó carcajeándose.

Él la vio con seriedad.

―Era verdad, mi borrachera habló por sí misma. Me delató y ninguno de los dos lo supo.

Ella asintió.

―Recuerdo haber pensado que lo decías para molestarme… pero no me importaba porque pensaba que era el día más feliz de mi vida.

―También fue el mío, no podía creer que estuviéramos haciendo eso.

― ¿Recuerdas más?

Él asintió.

―Recuerdo haber pensado que te veías hermosa aun con ese vestido barato y ese velo de juguete. Cuando dijiste tus votos… y te vi parada frente a mí, pensé que era el hombre más afortunado de todo el puto mundo ―se encogió―. Todavía lo pienso ―le sonrió.

Kagome podría acostumbrarse a aquellas sonrisas. Ambos se habían quedado sentados en el suelo, ella recargada contra el sofá y él contra la mesita cafetera que estaba frente. Viéndose cara a cara, estudiando todas sus expresiones y viendo cada detalle de sus rostros.

―Todavía no te perdono ―le dejó aclarado.

Él asintió.

―No puedo hacerlo ―habló de nuevo―. Quiero hacerlo, pero…

―No puedes ―repitió él.

Ella asintió.

―Lo sé, está bien.

Kagome se mordió los labios y suspiró.

―Comoquiera te amo, nena.


	37. Wrap up

**37.**

―Regresamos pronto a Japón… ¿le dirás a mi papá que somos novios? ―preguntó Rin colgándose del brazo de su novio.

Sesshōmaru le echó una miradita.

―Tu padre me pidió que me casará contigo cuanto antes.

Rin abrió la boca, sorprendida de verdad.

― ¿En serio? Pensé que papá te odiaba…

―No más de lo que odia a InuYasha para que esté con Kagome.

Rin asintió.

―Tienes razón.

…

―No puedo creer que te haya dicho que si ―murmuró Sango admirando su anillo de compromiso.

Miroku sonrió con maldad y se acercó a ella, tocando su trasero con mucha vehemencia.

―Jamás me cansaré de estas nalg…

― ¡Oye! ¡Hasta que nos casemos nada de sexo! ―gritó enojada.

― ¡¿Qué!?

...

― ¿Kōga? ―Ayame tocó varias veces a la puerta de su habitación―. Sé que estás ahí… puedo oír la televisión.

El sonido de la tele se apagó de repente. Ella suspiró.

―Vamos, abre, quiero hablar contigo. Miroku y Sango me han dicho que no has comido… o que comes de más, ¿estás bien? Me dijeron que no has dejado el cuarto para nada, por favor sal.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente. Kōga tenía barba, usaba solamente unos bóxers y la veía con desdeño.

―Qué quieres ―soltó con rudeza.

―Saber cómo estás ―lo vio sorprendida―. ¿Es… estás llorando? ―dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

Kōga negó como maniaco.

―No estoy haciendo tal cosa ―dijo inflando el pecho.

Ayame siguió con los ojos entrecerrados y asintió.

―Bien… ¿estás bien? ―dijo sin saber que decir.

Kōga la observó, se veía radiante. Su cabello rojo brillaba más que nunca, sus ojos verdes y grandes lo veían con mucha curiosidad y extrañó la mirada de amor que ella siempre le había dado.

―Estoy bien, puedes regresar con tu novio ―dijo con odio.

Ayame arrugó el ceño.

―Yo no tengo novio.

― ¿Y el americano?

― ¿Josh? Ah… si, nada importante ―se encogió―. No que tenga que darte explicaciones…

Kōga apretó los puños con fuerza.

―Bueno, solo venía a ver como estabas, hoy iremos de compras… por si querías ir con nosotros.

Kōga no dijo nada y se volvió a encerrar en su habitación, dejando a Ayame con las palabras en la boca.

―Maldito…

…

―Partiremos pronto a Japón, ¿A dónde irás después de eso? ―preguntó InuYasha observando a Kagome cepillar su cabello.

Ella se encogió.

―No lo sé, probablemente California o Nueva York, son las universidades con los mejores programas de arquitectura en Estados Unidos… California suena bien.

InuYasha asintió.

―Te extrañaré.

Kagome sonrió.

―También yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a: CamiiTaisho, AkariSempai1008, SilverRomance, Rin María, abigz, Hope Elizabeth Mikaelson, MademoiselleMichelle25, bruxi, setsuna17, MuSaa, yuli, Elvi, haru10, zabitamt1975, Neri Dark, Marlene Vasquez, FernyInuBellamy, Luz.<strong>

Hola chicas! Ya salí de vacaciones así que voy a poder actualizar más pronto, wujuuu. Ya estamos viendo los últimos capítulos de la segunda parte… no se enojen por este capítulo, es como un _wrap up _porque pronto partirán de Las Vegas y es un resumen de lo que pasó con las parejas. En los capítulos 38―40 vamos a ver varias cosas como la partida de todos a Japón, la partida de Kagome de Japón a USA, la fiesta de compromiso de alguna parejita… y varias cosas más, vamos a ver todo lo que pasará antes de que Kagome se marche, y en la tercera y última parte de esta historia, se verán más cosas que no se pueden ni imaginar, Las quiero mucho, gracias por comentar. Nos leemos.

**Dejame un comment o sufre las consecuencias D:**  
><strong>PD. porfa dejame un comment jaja.<strong>


	38. Our last night

**Gracias a: Anglica, FernyInuBellamy, ClaguGazzmybaby, Son-Cindy, Marlene Vasquez, setsuna17, zabitamt1975, bruxi, Katy Beth, BastardISA, Emi Hike, Neri Dark, Jazmin L, María, JessM21, Raquel Cisneros Taishō Okumura, haru10, koneko-chan, Elvi, Betk Grandchester, flora rosa, Dulce Sakura, y, moonkoublack.**

Okay chicas, se que el capítulo pasado fue súper corto pero después de haber salido de vacaciones mega exhausta, les debía una actualización para hacerles saber que aquí sigo y no me voy a ninguna parte, la historia la sigo escribiendo y ya pronto llegará a su fin BUAAHHH T_T Pero bueno, todavía le cuelga, no se maten jajaja, como yo u.u Bueno, pues las amo, y este capitulo tiene un poco más de historias de Kōga y Ayame, que por cierto, el fic de ellos, debo avisar, será algo corto y no muy extenso, serán varios flashbacks, cosas que he puesto aquí en la historia contadas desde otra perspectiva y cositas así, esta historia ha estado en hiatus pero pronto volverá. Así que sigan en sintonía… también les aviso que tengo un fic BUENISIMO DE VERDAD ESTA SÚPER CHIDISIMO A LA SHIT, que voy a publicar terminando Vegas. Que ya está casi terminado jaja, para que no me anden llorando como siempre. Retrato Oral sigue en pie y en un rato más lo voy a actualizar, o quisa mañana. Las amo mucho y no se olviden de votar en mi perfil que historia quieren que actualice. Besitos!

**PS.** Gracias a las chicas que han leído mi historia por primera vez en fechas recientes y por leérsela toda de un tirón, las amo! Claro, también gracias a las que permanecen desde el primer capítulo, que se muy bien quienes son. Adiós!

* * *

><p><strong>38.<strong>

―Bueno… hoy es nuestra última noche en Las Vegas, ¿alguien quiere hacer un brindis? ―dijo Sango viéndolos a todos.

Por fin, Kōga había bajado y todos se encontraban en el bar del hotel. Las parejas eran evidentes aunque, por ejemplo, Ayame y Kōga no se hablaran o InuYasha y Kagome no se dejaran de ver pero sin decir nada al respecto acerca de su no―relación.

―Bueno, lo haré yo ―rodó los ojos, viendo que nadie decía nada―. Brindo por este grupo de amigos que está juntos desde pequeños y por que sigamos teniendo muchas aventuras como las que tuvimos en estas vacaciones ―las miradas se posaron en InuYasha y Kagome, InuYasha sonrió con arrogancia y Kagome rodó los ojos―. Brindo también por la amistad, que es más fuerte que cualquier problema que tengamos ―dijo viendo de reojo a Ayame y a Kōga. Ayame sonrió apenas y Kōga, como los últimos días, pareció fastidiado―. ¡Salud! Por que se vuelva a repetir.

― ¡Salud! ―gritaron todos al unísono, uniendo copas y vasos con licor.

Mientras reían, bebían y comían, Kagome los veía a todos, la nostalgia notable en su mirada. Ahora que se iba y había, de alguna manera bizarra, arreglado las cosas con InuYasha, todo parecía carecer sentido. ¿En realidad necesitaba irse? ¿Ahora que todo estaba "bien" entre InuYasha y ella? ¿Era solo su orgullo el que no le permitía quedarse en el mismo país en el que su amor platónico de toda la vida residía? No… no era solo eso, sus interiores le gritaban que era más que eso, y que, al contrario de lo que Sango le decía, no era por cobarde, era para poder ser libre de ese hombre, para por una vez en veintiún años, poder respirar un aire libre de InuYasha Taishō. Aunque las cosas ahora eran diferentes y él había aceptado sus sentimientos, retractándose, arrepintiéndose, y pidiéndole perdón, tenía que sanar lejos de ahí, tenía que irse para ser libre de nuevo, libre del amor que le tenía a ese hombre y empezar una relación consigo mismo, tenerse amor a ella.

― ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Sango dándole un codazo leve.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza apenas.

―Si. Uhm… ¿puedo tener su atención? ―habló Kagome, haciendo que todos la vieran, InuYasha con su mirada ambarina clava en ella, esperando con ansias que era lo que iba a salir de su boca―. Como saben… InuYasha y yo nos casamos en una capilla, ebrios y muy drogados ―dijo suspirando. Sesshōmaru, quien parecía el menos feliz con aquello, volvió a mirar a InuYasha con fuego en la mirada, mientras que Kōga ya ni siquiera sabía si le molestaba más algún asunto que tuviera que ver con Kagome―, y hemos resuelto nuestros problemas, y también hemos decidido firmar los papeles para anular todo ―InuYasha, quien no sabía nada de esa parte, permaneció callado, dándose por vencido―. Espero que este asunto no salga de aquí, confiamos en ustedes ―sonrió apenas.

―No te preocupes, Kag, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros ―le aseguró Ayame.

―Cien por ciento ―se le unió Miroku.

―Lo sé, gracias chicos. Y por último… anuncio que me voy de Japón por tiempo indefinido ―los sonidos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, preguntas de por qué, cuándo y a dónde dispararon, incluso de Sesshōmaru y Kōga quienes no dejaban de ver a InuYasha, culpándolo de aquello―. Bueno… quiero terminar mi carrera de arquitectura en Estados Unidos… terminaré de arreglar algunas cosas en Japón y espero empezar el semestre de otoño en California.

― ¿Estás segura, Kag? ―preguntó Sango, insistiendo de nuevo en que no se fuera, Kagome sabía el por qué.

―Sí, necesito hacerlo ―dijo quedamente y todos entendieron el por qué.

―De acuerdo, un brindis por Kagome. Para que logres superarte con los gringos ―levantó su copa Miroku, haciendo reír a todos, menos a InuYasha quien seguía serio y viendo a la nada por todo aquello.

Después de haber reído y bromeado un poco más, Miroku se paró, llamando la atención de todos.

―Bueno, ya que nos hemos sincerado tanto esta noche… yo también tengo algo que decir ―Sango lo vio con desesperación, casi queriendo tirarle el trago que tomaba encima.

―Miroku… ¿Qué haces? ―preguntó entre dientes, muy bajito.

―Cállate ―le ordenó igual de bajito, haciendo que Sango abriera los ojos llena de sorpresa e indignación, por suerte esa palabra hizo el truco ya que Sango se quedó callada―. Sango y yo… nos hemos comprometido ―anunció orgulloso.

El silencio se hizo notorio hasta que Kagome gritó llena de sorpresa, abrazando a Sango y aplastando sus pechos, que eran los más grandes del grupo.

―Felicidades, viejo ―dijo InuYasha, parándose y dándole un caluroso abrazo.

Sesshōmaru y Kōga hicieron lo mismo, mientras que las chicas le reclamaban a Sango.

― ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada? Maldita zorra del mal, ¡tú primera noche como esposa será terrible! ¡Karma! ―gritó Ayame enojada.

― ¡Apoyo a Ayame! ―dijo Kagome igual de enojada, pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

―No la maldigan ―dijo Rin horrorizada―. Te aseguro que tu primera noche de bodas será perfecta ―dijo Rin con una sonrisa―. Oraré a los Dioses.

Sango se rio con emoción.

―Lo siento, planeamos no decir nada hasta llegar a Japón… pero bueno, Miroku ―rodó los ojos.

― ¿Y dónde carajos está tu anillo de compromiso? ―preguntó Kagome buscando en sus manos.

―Lo dejé en la suite… quería que fuera una sorpresa, lo ha arruinado todo ―dijo viendo a Miroku quien se pavoneaba frente a los chicos―. Está bien, me alegra que lo haya hecho ahora, contigo yéndote de Japón… con Ayame igual, todo será diferente.

― ¿Te irás también? ―preguntaron a Ayame Kagome y Rin.

Ayame asintió.

―Sí, me iré también, no se a dónde… pero lejos ―susurró apenas.

Kōga había escuchado todo, abriendo los ojos con exagerada sorpresa y enojo. ¿Se iría? ¿Por qué? ¿Terminaba todo con él y por encima tenía el nervio de irse? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

―Ayame, ¿podemos hablar por un momento? ―dijo Kōga tomándola del brazo, ni siquiera dándole la opción de decidir.

―Pero… ―dijo siendo arrastrada por Kōga y viendo a las chicas con desesperación.

Las chicas vieron aquello y suspiraron.

― ¿Creen que sabía que se iría?

Rin negó.

―No lo sabía.

…

― ¿Te irás de Japón? ―preguntó abruptamente, cuando la había arrastrado fuera del bar.

Ayame ni siquiera lo vio, estaba cansada del mal humor de Kōga y de ser mangoneada para aquí y para allá, siendo siempre la segunda Kagome y nunca siendo la primera en nada en su vida. Aunque Kōga había sido un buen novio, nunca la había amado de verdad. No tenía idea porque se había vuelto de esa forma cuando ella lo había terminado, no era como si de verdad le importara… ¿o sí?

―Si ―respondió cortadamente.

Eso pareció enfurecerlo.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó desesperado―. Dímelo ―demandó.

Ayame lo vio a los ojos, tenía fuego en la mirada, y a pesar de eso, parecía estar decepcionado, casi lastimado.

―Solo me iré, Kōga… no que te importe la razón.

Kōga se rio con ironía y enojo.

― ¿No que me importe? ¿No que me importe? ―Repitió con furia―. Fuiste mi novia por más de cinco años, Ayame, claro que me importa.

Ayame suspiró.

―Escucha, nunca fuimos novios, Kōga… tu siempre ibas por ahí persiguiendo a Kagome delante de mi nariz, delante de todos, era humillante ―dijo viéndolo fijamente―… para ti y para mi… Te quise considerar mi novio y quise que solo me vieras a mí, portándome celosa y controladora pero no pareció funcionar y me cansé ¿de acuerdo? ―lo vio con rendición, con cansancio, nada de eso le había dicho la noche que lo había terminado, solo le había dicho que era suficiente y que por fin lo dejaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera, que ya era hora… y había tenido razón, las cosas ya no eran como antes―. Ya no me siento como cuando éramos niños, cuando te amaba más que a nada en secundaria y como cuando quería casarme contigo en preparatoria, ahora es… diferente, siento que eres un extraño.

Kōga se guardó las ganas de gritar lleno de rabia, algo sentía dentro de él pero no sabía qué demonios era, no sabía que sentía y ese era el peor sentimiento de todos.

―Un extraño… ―se burló, fue todo lo que pudo articular, aquellas palabras tenían sentido pero a la vez no. Ayame hablaba verdades dolorosas, cosas que él no quería escuchar porque sabía que eran verdad.

―Si… me di cuenta que el compromiso que nuestras familias formaron siguió en pie solo porque nosotros no supimos decir que no. Mi abuelo me dijo una vez que a él no le importaba si me casaba contigo o no… ahora comprendo lo que me trató de decir.

Kōga no dijo nada, sabía a qué se refería el abuelo de Ayame. Hasta la familia de Ayame sabía que aquel compromiso poco significaba para Kōga.

―Lo que no entiendo… ―susurró Ayame para si misma, dejando la oración al aire, haciendo a Kōga acercarse a ella sin darse cuenta.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó con ansias, sin darse cuenta.

―Nada, olvídalo… dejemos esto, Kōga, es suficiente ―volvió a repetir, justo como aquella noche.

―¿Suficiente? ¿Qué es sufí―

― ¿Chicos? ―habló Rin, saliendo del bar―. Dejen de platicar y pelear, es nuestra última noche, cuando lleguen a Japón discuten todo lo que quieran… ¿por favor? ―los vio con ojos de perrito.

Ayame se sintió salvada.

―Lo siento, Rin. Vayamos dentro, ¿sí? ―le preguntó a Kōga.

Kōga, quien quería seguir descargando su ira en Ayame, asintió a duras penas y los tres regresaron al interior del bar.

Kagome e InuYasha hablaban en susurros.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que firmaríamos los papeles?

Kagome suspiró por décima vez en aquella noche.

―Es obvio, InuYasha… no nos iremos de aquí sin hacerlo. No pienso discutir esto una vez más… no hagas las cosas difíciles.

InuYasha no dijo nada, esta vez no lo hizo. El final se acercaba y cada vez que veía el rostro de Kagome encenderse al hablar acerca de su partida él se hundía más y más en su miseria.


	39. Promise

**Gracias a: verónica ramirez, MoonStarFlower, Koisumi Risa, GiuliiVazquez, floresamaabc, yessi-chibi, MaylenKouTaisho, lumiitaturksa, setsuna17, CamiiTaishomybabe, bruxi(que siempre me comenta un review súper largo y la amodoro por eso) cindy-chan10, zabitamt1975, Marlene Vasquez, Anglica, ClauGazzshikita, Jazmin L, alicia, Neri Dark(gracias xtus reviews largos) Meaow, Johan Taishō(alwayshere) María, I say good by fanfiction(Isa, eres tu?) **

Hola chicas, lamento la demora. Desafortunadamente, pasé por problemas personales y estuve fuera de la tecnología por más de un mes. Espero que puedan entender mis motivos.

**Review Talk:** Lo siento chicas, Kagome si se va a ir, sé que a muchas no les agrada esto pero es el curso que la historia tomará. La historia de Rin y Sesshōmaru ha llegado a su fin, y la de Ayame y Kōga, la veremos en el Spin Off "Contigo, sin ti" que ha estado en hiatus pero que ya regresa con flashbacks y con la historia de ambos. La historia de Sango y Miroku también se ha terminado, los últimos diez o veinte capítulos que nos quedan de esta historia serán completamente de InuYasha y Kagome, exceptuando tal vez la boda de Rin y Sesshōmaru, no quiero dar muchos spoilers pero eso se los tengo que dejar claro.

Chicas, no sé cómo agradecerles su apoyo, sé que me he desaparecido pero sigo aquí. El próximo capítulo marcará el final de la segunda parte de esta historia. Espero que puedan seguir conmigo hasta el final. Y como prometí en Corazón Indomable (si no han pasado a leer, pasen ya!) esta semana será de actualizaciones de todos los fandoms, no solo de InuYasha. Las amo y espero que me dejen una opinión pequeña y sincera.

* * *

><p><strong>39<strong>.

Cuando llegaron a Japón supieron que muchas cosas que habían vivido allá se tendrían que quedar en las memorias de esa ciudad… pero no el compromiso de Sango o el de Rin y Sesshōmaru, quien tan pronto como llegó a Japón, pidió la mano de Rin en matrimonio a Kato y Naomi Higurashi.

―Por los Dioses… jamás pensé que Sesshōmaru podría llegar a ser tan romántico ―susurró Kagome a InuYasha, quien se había sentado a su lado en la cena de ambas familias para celebrar el nuevo compromiso de la feliz pareja.

InuYasha suspiró, dándole a Kagome otra imagen del ser del cual había estado enamorada casi todas su vida. InuYasha no había sido el mismo desde que ella lo había casi obligado a firmar aquellos papeles, habían ido a la corte y habían acabado con aquello. Si, a él no le había gustado nada, ya no tenía nada que lo atara a esa mujer, a esa mujer que estaba aprendiendo a querer con toda su alma.

― ¿InuYasha? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? ―pero ella lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, preguntarlo solo era orillarlo a sonreírle casi ausentemente, a hacerlo sufrir solo un poco más…

―Nada ―sonrió apenas, como ella lo esperaba―. Sí, yo tampoco sabía que podría ser así.

Kagome asintió comiendo sus verduras. Cuando la cena hubo terminado los padres pasaron al salón a tomar café y vino, mientras que los jóvenes se dispersaron por aquí y por allá. Rin y Sesshōmaru fueron afuera a sentarse en el lounge del patio trasero, bajo las estrellas y sintiendo el típico aire fresco de las noches de verano, disfrutando del nuevo compromiso y de su nueva vida por venir.

Kagome e InuYasha, por otro lado, se quedaron en la sala de juegos de la mansión Higurashi, jugando Call of Duty, ambos riendo y gritando malas palabras. Kagome veía de reojo a InuYasha, comprobando que ese juego violento lo había sacado de su mal humor y miradas perdidas.

― ¡Eres muy lento! ―gritó Kagome saltando en el sofá, aun consciente de que InuYasha parecía sonreír más a cada minuto.

―Niña tonta… ―masculló mientras seguía disparando, empujando a Kagome de vez en cuando.

Ella reía y también él, las cosas estaban bien, por ahora…

―Kagome ―habló él. Una voz grave y casi sombría―. ¿Por qué anulaste nuestro matrimonio? ―preguntó, sorprendiéndola.

― ¿Es una broma? ―la mirada seria y muerta de InuYasha le decía todo lo contrario. El de verdad quería saber aquello―. Tú lo sabes…

El negó.

―No lo sé. Explícamelo.

―Nosotros…

―Kagome por favor, te dije que te amaba ―dijo, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza.

―No es suficiente ―volteó su cabeza a la pantalla, no quería verlo.

― ¿Por qué carajos no es suficiente?

―Porque no, InuYasha. Sigo lastimada, entiende eso.

InuYasha se desesperó y se paró del gran sofá de cuero que poseía la sala de juegos, aventó el control del aparato de videojuegos y se paró frente a ella.

―Párate ―le ordeno.

― ¿Qué?

―Hazlo, ponte de pie.

Kagome alzó una ceja y aquella escena le recordó cuando ella le hizo exactamente lo mismo en Las vegas, en aquel bar en donde le había dicho que había estado harto de ella durante toda su vida.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―dijo con fastidio, parándose por fin.

En dos segundos InuYasha estuvo delante de ella, agarrándola bien fuerte de los brazos, haciéndola temblar y abrir los ojos como platos.

― ¿Qué… qué hace-es?

―Dime en este momento, Kagome… dime que regresarás a Japón y me buscarás. Dime que seré el primero en saber que regresaste.

Kagome tragó en seco y se mordió los labios. Ese hombre hacía todo demasiado imposible, hacía imposible el querer olvidarlo.

―Yo…

―Júralo.

Kagome vio su pecho, sus grandes manos ardían en sus brazos.

―Si… de acuerdo ―dijo rindiéndose ante esos ojos ámbar y profundos que la veían con amor, desesperación y un montón de cosas más que la hicieron sentirse viva por dentro.

―Buena chica… ―susurró, acariciando su mejilla―. Ahora ven acá y bésame ―la ordenó, atrayéndola él mismo, sin esperar que ella accediera o fuera hacia él.

Kagome se encontró con la boca dura de ese hombre, con su aliento a tabaco y café y unas manos grandes y fuertes que la tomaban con fuerza de la cintura. No pudo luchar contra aquel beso, no sabiendo que sería el último en mucho tiempo.


	40. Life goes on

**Gracias a: floresamaabc, bruxi, cindy-chan10, Jazmin L, setsuna17, Marlene Vasquez, zabitamt1975, Tan, Anglica, GiuliiVazquez, ClauGazz, Neri Dark, Serenat Violin, camilia, DulceTaRaAmai, Frozen-Winter-Heart, YanierHigurashi, Andrea Ojeda, jossy-chan.**

Hoy se cumple un año con siete meses desde que publiqué esta maravillosa historia y quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que siguen conmigo desde el primer capítulo hasta los últimos, a las que siguen comentando, riendo y disfrutando conmigo, a las que siguen maldiciendo a InuYasha y a Kōga jaja. Se quiénes son las chicas que me han dejado desde el principio y ustedes saben quiénes son, se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón, I really do.

**Review Talk: **Bueno… no hablaré de nada en esta sección, tienen que leerlo todo abajo**.**

**Chicas… **este capítulo es uno de los capítulos MÁS extraños, conmovedores (a su manera) y fuera de contexto que he escrito jamás. Bueno, no tal vez fuera de contexto pero se sale de los parámetros que Vegas, baby es… ya saben, risas, comedia, etc. Siento también que es uno de los mejores capítulos así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Sin más que decir, les agradezco por seguir conmigo y acá se acaba la segunda parte de esta historia. Por lo tanto, sigan leyendo mis demás historias: Corazón Indomable, Retrato Oral, Claridad, Muñecas, etc. Las amo, nos leemos en algún mes!

* * *

><p><strong>VEGAS, BABY<strong>

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE

**40.**

Kagome llevaba más de tres meses fuera del país, InuYasha había sufrido su partida, pero con ayuda de sus amigos y el trabajo en la empresa, lo había sabido sobrellevar. No podía mentirse, la extrañaba demasiado, tampoco podía mentirle a sus amigos quienes trataban de animarlo e invitarlo a todas partes para que no tuviera su cara de amargado todo el día. Ahora trabajaba tiempo completo en la empresa junto a Sesshōmaru, y aunque podía aceptar que el trabajo le quitaba a Kagome de la cabeza, no podía estar de buen humor cuando de verdad sentía que todo aquello había sido un vil capricho de Kagome. Todavía no terminaba de entender por completo porque había pasado todo aquello, si, aceptaba que la había lastimado y ella misma le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo alejada de él para sanar, pero… ¿Por qué tan lejos?

―Señor Taishō, tiene una junta en diez minutos ―le informó su asistente, una mujer embarazada, bajita y con un anillo grande en el dedo anular izquierdo. Pronto tendría que reemplazarla porque esa mujer estaba a punto de reventar.

―Gracias, Mei. ¿Has buscado a un remplazo durante el tiempo que estarás fuera? Sesshōmaru me ha pedido que te informe que tu tiempo de maternidad será pagado y podrás estar fuera el tiempo que creas necesario y he concordado con él. No llevo mucho tiempo aquí pero Sesshōmaru me ha dicho que eras una asistente perfecta, si quieres saberlo, creo que esta celoso porque él tuvo que quedarse sin asistente mientras conseguimos a alguien más ―se encogió.

Mei rio sonrojada.

―Muchas gracias, señor Taishō… mi esposo y yo se lo agradecemos.

―Que va ―aventó una mano al aire―. Ahora, ¿tengo alguna llamada? ―preguntó.

Mei negó.

―No señor, y respondiendo a su pregunta anterior, sí, he conseguido a alguien, aunque es un chico. ¿Eso está bien?

InuYasha se encogió.

―Conque haga bien su trabajo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

El día pasó sin contratiempos, InuYasha seguía siendo malhumorado aunque no tomaba su malhumor contra Mei quien estaba embarazada… si, no podía hacerle eso a una dama que estaba a punto de estallar. Se guardaba sus miradas de ogro para los empleados que lo veían y le temían más que a Sesshōmaru. Había escuchado por ahí que preferían a Sesshōmaru como jefe que, aunque no era mal humorado, no mostraba jamás ninguna expresión facial y aquello era igual de aterrador como un InuYasha malhumorado.

Cuando llegó de la junta, Mei platicaba con otra secretaria, se apresuró a entrar a la oficina pero Mei lo detuvo antes.

― ¡Señor Taishō! ―exclamó Mei, yendo hacía él, caminando apenas con su gran barriga―. Hay una señorita adentro, insistió en pasar, dijo que se llamaba Kagome ―dijo―. Lo siento tanto…

Pero InuYasha había avanzado a mil pasos hasta la puerta de su oficina, encontrándose con una mujer parada frente a su escritorio.

― ¿Kagome? ―preguntó confundido.

La mujer volteó, sonriendo como arpía y haciendo suspirar a InuYasha.

― ¿En realidad la esperabas a ella? ―se mofó Kikyō―. Japón entero sabe que se fue a California y te dejó plantado ―dijo con felicidad.

InuYasha rodó los ojos.

― ¿Cuántos años tienes? Parece que eres una niña de quince años, vete de aquí ―dijo con fastidio, yendo hasta su escritorio, pasándole por un lado y sentándose en su gran silla.

Kikyō hizo lo contrario y se dejó caer en una de las bonitas sillas frente al gran escritorio de él.

―Vamos, ¿no estas ni un poco feliz de verme? ―lo molestó.

InuYasha le dio una cara seria, sin emoción y aburrida.

― ¿Me veo feliz por verte?

Ella se encogió, viéndose las uñas con interés.

―Bueno, solo vine a decirte que estoy embarazada y es tuyo ―dijo como si aquello no fuera nada.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño y después rio.

―Vaya, no había reído en mucho, supongo que te puedo agradecer por eso ―dijo sin poder dejar de reír.

Kikyō arrugó el ceño.

― ¡Es tuyo! ―gritó indignada.

―Por favor, Kikyō. No me he acostado contigo en más de un año, no seas ridícula.

Kikyō arrugó la nariz.

―Cierto, no recordaba que había pasado tanto ―dijo rindiéndose y relajándose contra la silla.

― ¿De verdad estás embarazada? ―preguntó dándole una miradita a su estómago.

Ella rodó los ojos.

―Claro que no ―dijo como si aquello fuera obvio―. No estropearía este cuerpo por un mocoso ―dijo con casi asco.

InuYasha suspiró de nuevo, bueno… ahora sabía porque no había tenido relaciones con Kikyō en más de un año. A lo largo de su "relación" se había dado cuenta que Kikyō no quería nada serio, ni un compromiso que la atara a lo más mínimo. Y bueno, él quería un compromiso, quería a Kagome, incluso en esos días cuando su mente le prohibía pensar en ello.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Kikyō? ―preguntó con aburrición.

Ella hizo un mohín con la boca.

―Estoy aburrida, no tengo amigos ―admitió como si aquello fuera bueno, no tener amigos tal vez significa no tener competencia, pensó él.

―Ah… pues no me interesa, sal de aquí ya.

Kikyō se paró de ahí, tomando su bolso caro de mano con mucha fuerza.

―Sé que no te acostabas conmigo por ella, por los Dioses, siempre lo supe. Siempre te lo dije y lo negabas, ¿querías no creerlo tú mismo, cierto?

InuYasha no estaba de humor para esa charla. Todo lo que Kikyō le estaba diciendo solo hacía que extrañara más a aquella mujer que amaba con el alma.

―Vete, Kikyō. Me das dolor de cabeza.

Kikyō zapateó el suelo, enojada por siquiera haberse molestado ir allá.

―Solo admítelo, quiero saber que no era por mí, quiero que me digas que siempre había sido ella, que no había nado malo conmigo ―dijo casi al borde del llanto.

InuYasha se puso serio.

―Escucha Kikyō, tenías razón, siempre la tuviste. He amado a Kagome por toda mi vida, siempre lo he hecho, desde que éramos pequeños. Tu y yo tuvimos un buen comienzo pero mi amor por ella pudo más y lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? ―Kikyō se cruzó de brazos, viéndolo con desprecio―. Y sé que no tiene caso que me disculpe contigo ahora… pero en realidad lo siento. Kagome nunca tuvo nada que ver con esto, así que no andes diciendo por ahí que estas embarazada de mi o algo así… Kagome se puede enterar y ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó entre tú y yo, fui yo quien decidió…

―Fue ella, siempre fue ella ―dijo resignándose―. Olvídalo, InuYasha, todos ustedes son iguales. Pero está bien, me olvidaré del asunto del embarazo… por ahora estoy feliz de que tú no lo estés ―sonrió con sinceridad―. Deberías verte el rostro, nadie te soporta, escuché un montón de quejidos allá afuera ―negó levemente―. Te deseo la peor de las vidas y espero que Kagome se quedé con alguien allá… bueno, es todo, hasta nunca, perdedor ―salió de ahí haciendo una cara aniñada e InuYasha se quedó serio ante aquello.

_Espero que Kagome se quedé con alguien allá… _con pesar sacó una carpeta gruesa que tenía enterrada en el último cajón de su escritorio. Una carpeta con fotos de Kagome en California… si, bueno, él amaba a esa mujer y estaba obsesionado con ella… ¿Qué era nuevo? Había contratado a un detective privado en aquella ciudad y cada semana le entregaba un nuevo reporte. Si, Kagome estaba siempre con un mismo americano en aquellas fotos, no en todas, pero… ellos estaban juntos, él lo sabía. Conocía la mirada de Kagome, los ojos le brillaban, se reía con él, había un par de fotos donde ambos andaban agarrados de la mano.

¿Estaba enojado? ¿Decepcionado? No lo sabía, sabía que quería ir a matar a ese hombre él mismo, pero no sabía si podía enojarse con ella. Después de todo, él la había hecho sufrir por casi toda su vida. ¿Qué no se merecía él un poco de aquello?

**Vegas, baby**

Un mes más había pasado, cuatro meses en los que Kagome no se había comunicado, por lo menos no por él. Por lo que Miroku le había dicho, se había comunicado numerosas veces con Sango y con Rin. Bueno, nunca dijeron que fueran a mantener contacto… ¿de verdad quería olvidarse de él? Le seguían llegando fotos de ella con aquel hombre, ya no le había llegado ninguna donde ambos se agarraban de la mano pero si una en donde se abrazaban. Kagome seguía igual de radiante que siempre, incluso más. Se había dejado crecer el cabello y usaba ropas más desinhibidas, Estados Unidos era algo diferente y las reglas de vestimenta eran distintas al oriente, siempre sonreía y tenía muchos amigos. Ella siempre había sido así, extrovertida, con sonrisas para regalarles a todos. No esperaba que dejara su felicidad solo porque él no estaba ahí… ¿o sí?

**Vegas, baby**

InuYasha había decidido prescindir de los servicios del detective privado por al menos tres meses más. Ordenó que no se le enviara ninguna fotografía o información y así la navidad y el año nuevo pasaron y Kagome le llamó para desearle feliz cumpleaños en Diciembre.

― ¿Hola? ―habló la voz de Kagome, él había contestado la llamada pero no se esperaba que ella le llamara justamente a las doce de la noche en horario de Japón.

― ¿Kagome? ―preguntó sin creérselo.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Inu… ―dijo, pudo sentir una sonrisa.

InuYasha no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras como un adolescente enamorado, Kagome habló de nuevo, sacándolo de su estupefacción.

― ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás ebrio? ―preguntó con una vocecilla.

― ¿Qué? No… gracias por llamar ―dijo tragando en seco.

Hubo un silencio.

―Si… lo siento por no haberlo hecho antes.

―Lo entiendo ―dijo, aunque del todo no lo hacía.

― ¿Harás algo hoy? ―preguntó ella.

―No… no lo sé, quieren invitarme a salir ya sabes… pero no estoy de ánimos.

―Ah… ya veo.

Bueno, aquello era incomodo, no era lo mismo hablar con ella por el celular que tenerla frente a él.

―Te extraño ―confesó él.

Ella guardó silencio y le escuchó suspirar.

―Yo también, mucho ―admitió por igual.

― ¿Más que a los demás? ―jugó con ella, regresando a ser el mismo de antes.

Kagome rio.

―Sabes que si… mucho más que a todos los demás ―susurró.

― ¿Y por qué no vuelves, Kagome? ―preguntó de repente.

Kagome no dijo nada y él se reprendió por haber dicho eso.

―Lo haré… pronto, me he graduado… ¿sabías?

―Si lo sé, te envié un regalo.

Ella rio.

―Lo sé, lo traigo puesto.

InuYasha se permitió sonreír, esa mujer lo ponía de buenas.

―Lo sé ―contestó con autosuficiencia.

Ella rio de nuevo.

―Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí ―admitió.

―No quise interrumpir en tu nueva vida ―dijo con un leve odio en la voz.

―No es… olvídalo ―suspiró―. Solo quiero que sepas que en realidad te extraño, InuYasha. De verdad lo hago… y creo que podré volver a Japón pronto.

Pero Kagome no volvió y así pasaron tres meses más, meses en donde esa llamada lo había vuelto más malhumorado que siempre y había pensado seriamente en ir a California por ella, quitarle la felicidad que se había formado y arrastrarla junto a él, a su vida, a su cama, junto a él por siempre.

A mediados de Marzo del dos mil quince, InuYasha seguía con su vida, extrañando a Kagome y sintiéndose suficientemente castigado porque esa mujer siguiese fuera de su vida por ya más de medio año. Había dejado su orgullo a un lado y había preguntado a Sango en persona que era lo que hablaba con Kagome, que tan a menudo hablaban… Sango no le había negado la información y habían platicado un buen rato de Kagome. Se había graduado pero no había querido que nadie fuera, le había dicho que Kagome le había confesado que verlos a ellos significaría verlo a él también. InuYasha no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello. ¿Entonces ella definitivamente se quería olvidar de él por siempre? También le había dicho había estado viendo a alguien… como si él no lo supiera. Maldijo con fuerzas a Kagome, la odió por unos minutos, pero después odió más a aquel hombre y pudo pensar con claridad.

Tal vez Kagome necesitaba de aquello para saber que era a él a quien necesitaba, a quien amaba y quería, a la persona con la que necesitaba regresar. Y aunque muchas veces estuvo a punto de cruzar el pacifico para llegar hasta ella, se retuvo y tuvo que pensar que Kagome no lo quería allá. Por eso no había llamado, por eso había salido con alguien más, por eso se había ido. Porque no quería verlo, lo quería fuera de su vida por un tiempo, para sanar, ella se lo había dicho.

Un día de esos cuando estaba en su oficina revisando un contrato que se había consumado hacía pocas horas, Mei tocó a su puerta. La mujer había dado a luz y ya estaba de vuelta con él. Sesshōmaru se había quedado con el chico que Mei había conseguido y parecía que todo iba bien con ellos.

―Señor Taishō, le ha llegado un paquete ―dijo.

InuYasha ni siquiera volteó a verla.

―Envíalo a mi casa ―dijo concentrado.

―Sí, señor.

InuYasha despertó al día siguiente en su cama, cansado y frotándose los ojos con vehemencia. La empresa que su padre había labrado no era fácil de manejar y tal vez ahora comprendía mejor porque Sesshōmaru siempre llevaba esa cara de tempano. Se requería una actitud de esas para lidiar con todos los empresarios que pisaban aquel edificio. Cuando salió a la cocina notó el paquete que Mei le había dicho que le había llegado el día anterior y mientras tomaba un café negro, lo revisó. Venía del detective privado de California, cierto, le había ordenado que enviara fotos de nuevo dentro de tres meses más.

No supo si ver las fotos de Kagome o no, no quería verla, solo le traerían recuerdos y ahora el mismo trataba de no sentirse de la manera en la que se había sentido cuando ella había dicho que regresaría y no lo había hecho, todavía no lo había hecho. Suspiró y vació las fotos en el desayunador de su cocina.

―Mierda… ―la taza resbaló de su mano al ver aquellas fotos.

Kagome iba agarrada de la mano de aquel americano y con su otra mano sostenía una pequeña barriga… ambos sonreían. No, no, no, no, no, no. No podía ser cierto. Vio todas las fotos, en varias él tocaba la barriga de ella, era una barriga pequeña, apenas notable pero… estaba ahí, no podía ser. No podía estar embarazada.


	41. PARTE TRES

**Gracias a: floresamaabc, GiuliiVazquez, Guest, ClauGazz, Ines, marialaurajs, Yuli, sestsuna17, zabitamt1975, yessi-chibi, YanierHigurashi, Guest, Marlene Vasquez, Kris' Neckerchief, cindy-chan10, Neri Dark, Anglica, Jazmin L, Camila, andreabcn2012gm, Kissat, arelymatamoros50, Bely, AzulBlueTania, Sandra, Toshi, annalisa, Ryan Taishō, 4LonelySouls, Kind Yuuki, mitykaty, pao59, Hime-SasuSaku, Izanami-mina, Bianei, CariitoAnimex, Roxanamatarrita96.**

**¡Bienvenidas a la tercera (y creo que última) parte de su historia favorita! Con más de mil reviews (GRACIAS :'C ! ) hemos llegado a un punto en donde nuestros personajes crecen ya que han regresado a Japón. Sigan leyendo, un beso y las amo tanto como al porno.**

* * *

><p><strong>VEGAS, BABY<strong>

TERCERA PARTE

**41.**

―Carajo… ―se quejó, su cabeza dolía por una extraña razón y gruñó como animal al recordar lo que había pasado. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sentó abruptamente en su cama―. Kagome… ―susurró recordando las fotos.

Se paró rápidamente de su cama y caminó hacia la cocina, el paquete seguía ahí pero estaba cerrado. Arrugó el ceño recordando perfectamente haberlo abierto en la mañana. ¿Qué hora era? Vio el reloj de su cafetera que indicaba las once de la mañana. ¿Las once? ¿Qué hacía tan tarde en la cama? Aun con estupefacción observó al gran sobre sellado. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Y dónde estaba la taza que había roto? ¿Café? No olía a café, él recordaba perfectamente haber hecho café.

Se decidió a abrir el sobre y el contenido lo hizo sentir como un estúpido. Aquellas fotos eran de Kagome sola y con amigos, el americano no se encontraba en ninguna de ellas, de hecho, ningún hombre se encontraba en ninguna de ellas. Maldita sea, todo había sido un sueño.

**Vegas, baby**

―He hablado con Kagome, dice que regresará pronto ―dijo Rin a Sango.

Sango asintió.

―Me comentó algo similar.

― ¿No estás feliz?

―Si… es solo que siento que pudo superar a InuYasha y si regresa…

―Sango, ella nunca dejará de amar a InuYasha, ambas lo sabemos. Ella lo sabe, todos lo sabemos.

Sango suspiró.

―Lo sé.

―Entonces tendrás que apoyarla cuando regrese, porque irá donde InuYasha y regresará con él ―advirtió Rin.

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron como platos.

― ¿Ella te ha dicho eso? ―preguntó exaltada.

Rin negó.

―Soy su hermana. No hay necesidad de que me lo diga.

Sango suspiró con pesar. Si Kagome hacía eso… se condenaría de nuevo. Había hablado con InuYasha de Kagome, él se lo había pedido y ella no se había podido negar ante el rostro deprimido y la actitud vacía que InuYasha se había venido cargando desde la partida de Kagome. Le contó todo lo que le preguntó y pudo estar más que feliz de ver el rostro que puso cuando le contó de un novio que Kagome se había hecho en California, pero no fue así. InuYasha se había visto peor que nunca e inmediatamente se arrepintió de contárselo, el rostro que puso y la posición de su cuerpo se vinieron abajo con aquel comentario. Se había sentido culpable por un momento pero después pudo recordar todo lo que InuYasha había hecho pasar a su mejor amiga y no le molestó tanto que él se hubiera deprimido en el sofá de su departamento.

Pero… también pudo sentir que InuYasha había cambiado, ya no era el mismo. Ahora manejaba la empresa junto a Sesshōmaru y ya era un empresario reconocido. Era responsable, se veía responsable. Tal vez no al grado de Sesshōmaru―responsable, pero un InuYasha―responsable y decente. Era un InuYasha diferente al que había herido a Kagome, no sabía si quería o no verlo junto a Kagome. Kagome, por otra parte, era una persona diferente a pesar de que no la había visto en todo el tiempo que había estado fuera. Ella había decidido no ver a nadie, hablaba con ella y con su familia solamente. Cuando hablaba con ella se escuchaba diferente, también había hablado con ella varias veces por video―llamada y podía decir que había cambiado mucho. Se veía más feliz y tenía muchas cosas que contar.

¿InuYasha sería el responsable de destruir esa nueva felicidad?

**Vegas Baby**

―La razón por la que estamos reunidos hoy es porque se ha encontrado un nuevo indicio en el caso del señor Taishō hace diecisiete años.

InuYasha y Sesshōmaru escuchaban con atención al abogado de la familia.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué habla, papá? ―preguntó InuYasha volteando ver a su padre.

Inu No Taishō era un hombre alto y robusto, tenía la tez quemada justo como su hijo menor y portaba el cabello que ambos hijos llevaban. Izayoi Taishō estaba sentada a su lado, con su brazo entrelazado con el de su esposo, el amor de más de veinte años aún seguía presente en los actos de la pareja y en sus miradas.

―Hay un rastro al que han logrado seguir de cerca, todavía no están seguros pero creen que pueden seguir con la pista ―contestó el patriarca Taishō.

Sesshōmaru siguió tranquilo en su asiento pero InuYasha se removió inquieto en el suyo. Él solo había tenido ocho años y había tenido que ver a su padre en una cama de hospital sin moverse o hablar, había sido traumático y ahora que el tema volvía a salir a la luz, InuYasha no podía más que recordar los incidentes del pasado. Él se había encontrado con su padre cuando este había sido mal herido en un tiroteo que supuestamente había sido iniciado por un grupo de Yakuzas de ese entonces.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo pueden dejar así? ―preguntó con enojo.

Izayoi vio con tristeza a su hijo. Aquella mujer pasiva y de ojos negros amaba con fervor a ambos hijos aunque uno de ellos no fuera de su sangre.

―Cariño… sé que no quieres que el caso se reabra pero―

―Así es, no quiero que el caso se reabra ―masculló viendo a todos en la sala Taishō.

―InuYasha… ―advirtió su padre.

―Lo siento mamá, pero no tengo deseos de que papá sea tiroteado frente a mí de nuevo ―dijo parándose y crispando los puños.

―Eso no pasará, joven InuYasha ―aseguró el abogado Myōga.

― ¿Y que lo asegura? ¿Su palabra? No me hagan reír. Me rehúso a ser parte de esto, papá ―dijo viendo a su padre quien lo veía tan serio como Sesshōmaru lo hacia la mayoría de las veces.

―InuYasha, siéntate ―habló Sesshōmaru con la quietud que siempre se cargaba.

―No. Hagan esto sin mí ―y sin más, salió de ahí, dejando a una preocupada Izayoi y a dos peliplata serios y pensativos.

**Vegas Baby**

―Maldita sea… contesta ―susurró en la sala de su departamento.

Aquel asunto lo había puesto de malas, no quería ver a nadie, no quería tener nada que ver con nada… solo quería escuchar su voz. Kagome sería la única de sacarlo de esa amargura.

― ¿InuYasha? ―preguntó la voz de Kagome al otro lado de la línea. Su voz era ronca y escuchó un bostezo.

Se había olvidado por completo que estaban en zonas horarias completamente diferentes. Después de haber soñado lo que había soñado, se había dado cuenta que amaba a Kagome más que a su propia vida. Aquel sueño lo había aterrorizado y había sido un golpe de advertencia. Haber soñado a Kagome embarazada había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso… no podía permitir que Kagome se alejara de nuevo, no podía arriesgarlo todo por sus celos y su orgullo. El solo pensamiento de Kagome con alguien más hacía que hirviera la sangre de todo su cuerpo. Esta vez haría las cosas bien, retendría a Kagome por la eternidad.

―Lo siento… estabas dormida.

―No, está bien… ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó extrañada de que él hablará. Jamás lo había hecho, siempre había respetado sus deseos de no ser molestada, de dejarla sanar y todas esas cosas que ella le había dicho antes de marcharse.

―Yo… solo… quiero escuchar tu voz ―dijo cayendo en uno de los sofás de su departamento. El pesar inundaba su voz y su cuerpo.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―Preguntó, esta vez un poco más despierta―. No me asustes.

InuYasha pudo sonreír por la preocupación en su voz pero no lo hizo, no tenía ganas.

―Cuéntame algo.

El suspiro de Kagome se escuchó.

― ¿De verdad estás bien? ―cuestionó de nuevo.

―Algo de tu escuela… ¿has encontrado trabajo? ¿Cuándo regresarás? ―ignoró su pregunta.

Kagome sonrió al otro lado del pacifico.

―No he encontrado trabajo y si… regresaré en menos de lo que crees.

InuYasha se permitió sonreír esta vez.

―Bien. ¿Sabes la locura que soñé? ―comentó, distraído con las luces de la ciudad que se veían desde la sala de su departamento.

― ¿Qué? ―rio un poco.

―Soñé que estabas embarazada de otro.

Kagome guardó silencio y después volvió a reír.

― ¿Embarazada? Te estas volviendo loco, InuYasha.

InuYasha asintió.

―Lo sé, nena… lo sé.

― ¿InuYasha…?

― ¿Si, nena?

―Te quiero.

InuYasha sonrió de nuevo y permitió que la voz de Kagome lavara sus penas hasta quedarse dormido con su voz de fondo.

* * *

><p><strong>xo<strong>

* * *

><p>Ja! Las engañé, ilusas! Muajajajajajajaja. Ya tenía planeado ese capítulo desde hace mucho, ansiaba leer sus reviews de: <em>oh no, como puedes hacer esto, no puede estar embarazada…<em> y solo mi mente siniestra sabía la verdad… BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, inocentes :3 jajajaja, ya, las amo. Me emocioné de más con su sufrimiento. Si se ponen a leer los reviews, todas tuvieron la misma reacción jajaja. Fue divertido leer su sufrimiento, lo siento, no me medí u.u Era obvio que Kagome no se iba a embarazar de alguien más, es claro que a pesar de todo, ella ama con locura y pasión al bruto de Idiotasha. Pero bueno. Sé que el capítulo fue corto… no me maten, pero tuve que introducir varios temas porque las cosas van a cambiar y ahora vamos a ver a nuestro protagonista sufrir. Kagome estará a su lado pero él cambiará a otro InuYasha. ¿Cuándo vuelve nuestra chica no-embarazada? Pronto, ya la vamos a ver en Japón en alguno de los próximos capítulos. ¡Estén muy al pendiente de la historia porque creo que esta será la última temporada! Solo llegaremos a 60 capítulos, o eso creo u.u Pero siempre quedan mis demás historias que también se que aman. Así que agradezco a todos por el apoyo, los reviews, favoritos, alertas y el amor y las ganas que le tienen a esta historia. Todo empezó como un juego para mí pero terminó siendo mi mayor fic y un hitaso XD así que me voy con mi humildad a esperar sus comments bonitos jiji.

Besitos y nos leemos en el cap que viene!

* * *

><p><strong>La gente que no deja reviews se queda sin papel de baño cuando les da chorro :c<strong>  
><strong>(es una amenaza)<strong>


	42. Regreso

**Gracias a: Plupa, GabyInuTaishoFosterGrey, linithamonre77, lindaminina37, maleja16, Skyler Streat, syuuki06, marianakawaii, Elena Gil23, ConEw, redlight04, adrize94, Toshi, JessM21, marialaurajs, Roxanamatarrita96, Jazmin L, floresamaabc, Raquel Taishō, Yuli, Azulblue06, María, Kissat, bruxi, yessi-chibi, zabitamt1975, Ahome sessho, sarita gimenez, YanierHigurashi, Kamisumi Shirohoshi, Cindy-chan10, GiuliiVazquez, Marlene Vasquez, willnira, hyperfriki, TOP, Aquarius-chan, Neri Dark, Guest, Anglica, imaku Taishō, inuka, ritska-chan, Haru, Ari, Elena Gil23, Kagome Bker497. **

**¡Feliz segundo aniversario! ¡Wow! La historia acaba de cumplir dos años este pasado 18 y estoy muy feliz de tener tantos seguidores y de haber conocido a gente tan bonita. Fanfiction trae felicidad a las personas *u*. Los amo mucho a todos, espero que puedan seguir conmigo hasta el final de esta historia y también seguir con las demás cuando esta ya no esté más. Felicidades a tiii y a miii y a mis dedos, a mis ganas de ver hentai, a ustedes por pervertidas, siiiii wiiiiiiii porno *para un mundo mejor* ¡Cecil para presidenta! Okbye.**

¡Anyahaseo! ¡Hola a todos, hola de vuelta! (Y aquí viene mi disculpa… *redoble de tambores* "pom-pom-pom-pom-oalgoasí-tssssssssssssrddddsss" Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento *lo siento cien veces más y dando reverencias* Ah… :3 Me siento mucho mejor)… sigamos! Bueno, me he puesto a leer sus reviews antes de escribir esto (como siempre lo hago ewe) y cabe decir que he sonreído por la cantidad de especulaciones y reviews tipo "noooo, casi te mato" por escribir lo del embarazo de Kagome, jajaja, lo siento y las amo *lo siento x cien otra vez*. Alguien pensó que Kagome había prestado su vientre a una pareja gay, otras me querían aventar piedras… alguien se hizo pipi en los pantalones por la amenaza del chorro que dejé… u.u, XD!, me han llamado abusadora 7u7, alguien se identificó conmigo por ser malvada al escribir, siiiiii (h5), alguien se leyó la historia de nuez omg D: ¡! Gracias :3, También me han llamado perra, pero ese ya lo sabíamos; soy la bitch mayor oh yeah. Alguien dijo que era el mejor fic que había leído en su vida T.T, y alguien dejó esto al enterarse que Kagome NO estaba embarazada… **Review Salvaje: ****No te pases casi muero mi adolescencia feliz se fue a la chingada arruinaste mi día****. Jajajajajajajaja reí mucho con eso, duh. Las amo mucho a todas, sus reviews me hacen el día. **

Pero bueno, pasemos a la historia… como les había comentado en unos capítulos anteriores, a la historia no le falta mucho para terminar… son tres temporadas y cada temporada consta de 20 capítulos. Lo más seguro es que esta llegue hasta los sesenta, alomejor menos… alomejor más. Depende de mis ganas de escribir y de si vea que a la historia le falta o no para terminar, pero de entre esos números que les di no pasa. Así que como no le falta mucho, he decidido hacer los capítulos largos, creo que les debo eso después de tanta lealtad y abuso de mi parte *es cierto, soy una abusadora* de publicar micro capítulos (aunque si publiqué varios caps medio largos jiji).

En esta ultima temporada vamos a ver algo muy diferente a lo que vimos en Las Vegas, ahora se viene lo bueno, lo trágico, lo malo y lo dramático. Se vienen las emociones puras de ambos y veremos un poco más de InuYasha quien estará pasando por problemas familiares muy fuertes. Se que esta historia comenzó como una historia de juegos y de jajaja's… pero también he querido incorporar un poquito de drama. Aunque no se azoten, no les voy a aventar una novela mexicana en la cara (que obvio mi fic está mejor :3 *pruebas en los reviews, uds lo han dicho no yo shfjhfjsjhfsf*) se irá leve pero también dramático, nada muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para hacerlas llorar Lol, mentira, o no…?

Bueno ya las dejo porque estoy diciendo muchas p*ndjad*s. Espero que me puedan dejar un review lindo y que me amen tanto como yo a ustedes… ¡Hasta la próxima!

* * *

><p><strong>42.<strong>

―Reabrieron el caso ―masculló InuYasha.

Miroku había llegado a su departamento después de la llamada que su mejor amigo le había hecho. InuYasha sonaba como un desastre y no era un _Kagome-desastre, _era algo más oscuro y vacío que no le agradó nada.

― ¿El caso de tu padre? ―preguntó con asombro.

InuYasha asintió.

―Después de todo lo que pasó… después de que papá casi muere. ¿No les bastó? ¿No fue suficiente? ―preguntó tomando whiskey de un vasito de cristal.

Miroku observó a su amigo tomar alcohol como agua. Eso le estaba afectando a InuYasha, de verdad le estaba afectando. Tenía bolsas negras bajo los ojos, barba de algunos días… estaba seguro que no había asistido al trabajo.

― ¿Has comido algo? ―preguntó Miroku.

InuYasha le echó una mirada apenas y no dijo nada.

―No tengo hambre.

―Prepararé algo.

InuYasha se desesperó y se dejó caer en el sofá mientras que Miroku iba a la cocina a preparar algo. ¿Qué carajos haría ahora? InuYasha necesitaba a Kagome a su lado, la necesitaba más que nunca y esa mujer se estaba dando el rato de su vida en Estados Unidos. Tenía que llamarla en ese instante.

Mientras sacaba cosas del refrigerador y de la lacena, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y pinchó el nombre de Kagome. Esa mujer debía regresar a Japón cuanto antes.

― _¿Miroku? ¿Qué pasa?_ ―preguntó Kagome cuando hubo contestado la llamada en menos de cinco segundos.

―Bien, que bueno que contestas, sé que allá es de mañana pero…

― _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué carajos hablas así? _―preguntó preocupada.

El divertido y nada serio Miroku tenía un tono de voz apresurado, cortado y serio. A Kagome no le agradaba nada de esto.

―Escucha… no sé si Rin te haya dicho algo de lo que está pasando aquí.

Él corazón de Kagome empezó a latir más de lo normal.

― _¿Qué está pasando? Habla ahora, maldita sea_ ―habló con desesperación.

―El caso del padre de InuYasha ha sido reabierto ―El silencio llenó la línea y Miroku esperó a que ella dijera algo―. ¿Kagome?

― _¿Qué? Rin no me ha dicho nada… y tampoco él._

Miroku empezó a freír huevos en el sartén junto con verduras y otras cosas.

―Está mal, Kagome… tienes que regresar, eres la única en la que él se puede apoyar.

― _¿Está mal? ¿Qué tan mal? Maldita sea, Miroku… ¿ha comido?_

Miroku sonrió levemente con nostalgia en la mirada.

―Solo alcohol. Ahora mismo le estoy preparando algo. No ha asistido al trabajo en días, no se ha rasurado y no ha dormido bien. Te necesita. ¿Cuándo regresas?

―_Envié mis pertenencias hace un día, mi vuelo sale mañana en la madrugada. Pensaba sorprenderlo pero…_

―Hazlo, lo necesita. Te necesita a su lado, eres la única, Kagome.

El tono que Miroku se cargaba la hizo ver que las cosas no estaban para nada bien con InuYasha. Kagome odiaba ver esa faceta de InuYasha, triste, vacía, solitaria y sin que nada en el mundo le importara. Era peor que tener que escuchar sus insultos. Odiaba a ese InuYasha.

―_Gracias, Miroku… llegaré a él al momento que pise Japón._

―Gracias, Kagome.

Kagome sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

―_Gracias a ti. Te quiero._

Miroku sonrió por igual y ambos terminaron la llamada. Miroku se dedicó a terminar de cocinar y sirvió los varios huevos que había cocinado para InuYasha en un gran plato. Cuando llegó a la sala, InuYasha se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

―Hey, despierta. No has comido nada ―dijo moviéndolo con el pie.

InuYasha gruñó y abrió un ojo.

―No tengo hambre.

―No me importa, tienes que comer esto ―dijo poniendo el plato enfrente junto con unos palillos para comer―. ¿Qué diría Kagome si te viera así? Pareces un vagabundo, tsk.

InuYasha gruñó y se sentó para empezar a comer.

―No le importaría. Lleva fuera del país por meses, parece que ya no desea volver aquí. Me dijo que lo haría pero no he escuchado nada desde hace dos semanas que dijo eso.

Miroku le echó una miradita mientras que sonreía para sus adentros.

―Estoy seguro que llega un día de estos ―dijo Miroku e InuYasha bufó―. ¿Entonces que pasa ahora con el caso de tu padre? ¿Por qué decidieron abrirlo?

InuYasha siguió comiendo sin muchas ganas.

―El abogado Myōga dijo algo acerca de que habían descubierto una pista nueva, no lo sé, estaba demasiado vuelto loco para poner atención. Salí de ahí y manejé rápido aquí.

―Esa barba que tienes es de varias semanas… ¿has ido a trabajar? ―dijo entrecerrando sus ojos.

InuYasha lo vio con cara de pocos amigos.

― ¿Eres mi madre? ―contestó con fastidio.

Miroku se encogió.

―Me preocupo por ti, viejo ―InuYasha no dijo nada y siguió comiendo―. Sé que no te gusta lo que está pasando pero tienes que apoyar a tu padre.

InuYasha lo vio por infinitos segundos y chasqueó la lengua.

― ¿Apoyarlo? Sabes por todo lo que pasamos. Papá quedó inconsciente por días, yo estaba ahí, maldita sea. Trataron de matarlo y casi lo logran, no sé porque quieren reabrir el caso. Esto no me da para nada buena espina.

Miroku se rascó la cabeza y dejó salir aire por la boca.

―Si tu padre estuvo dispuesto a reabrir el caso es porque quiere atrapar a los malditos que hicieron eso. Es su decisión y no tuya, tu único trabajo es estar ahí para él.

InuYasha negó levemente y se restregó la frente sin saber qué hacer.

Miroku observó a su mejor amigo desmoronarse frente a sus ojos y deseó que Kagome llegara cuanto antes. Estaba seguro que Kagome podría hacer que el InuYasha de siempre volviera a la vida. Después de que Kagome se hubo marchado de Japón, InuYasha se había mantenido encerrado en su cascaron de soledad, no salía con ellos y se dedicaba al trabajo cien por ciento. Había escuchado rumores que los empleados le temían más a él que a Sesshōmaru. El hombre estaba de mal humor todo el día, tenía una cara de pocos amigos y no salía del gimnasio. Sabía que se había mantenido sobrio porque recibía noticias de Kagome mediante un detective estadounidense, no podía permitirse estar ebrio y hablarle a Kagome para reclamarle algo de lo que el detective le enviaba de vez en cuando.

Pero este asunto lo afectaba de más, InuYasha no estaba sobrio y Miroku sabía que el pobre hombre quería olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El caso del patriarca Taishō había sido hablado por meses y aún se recordaba en todo Japón. Al parecer el padre de InuYasha había denegado algo a un cliente de la mafia japonesa y ellos habían tomado venganza. Por desgracia, InuYasha había estado viajando con su padre cuando todo había ocurrido; el grupo Yakuza atacó el auto donde InuTaishō e InuYasha viajaban e InuTaishō resultó gravemente herido.

Entendía las razones de InuYasha para no querer formar parte de eso, pero estaba seguro que Kagome lo haría entrar en razón.

―Necesitas regresar al trabajo ―le advirtió Miroku. InuYasha lo vio con un rostro serio y de pocos amigos―. Sobrio.

― ¿Qué no tienes cosas que hacer con tu prometida? Ve a planear la boda o algo.

Miroku suspiró.

―Te dije que no nos casaríamos pronto.

―Lo que sea, vete de aquí, te llamé porque eres el único que sabe todo lo que pasó y solo vienes a regañarme ―se quejó de mala gana.

―Es mi trabajo, pero si quieres me iré. Espero que en algunos días cambies de opinión y apoyes a tu padre.

InuYasha no respondió nada y Miroku salió del condominio.

**Vegas, Baby**

Kagome Higurashi había salido de Japón sin mirar atrás. Se había despedido de todos pero no de él. Le había dejado una nota escrita donde explicaba el porqué de eso. No había querido tener que arrepentirse de su decisión de dejar Japón si él se despedía de ella. Sabía que sería débil y se quedaría junto a él, sabía que no podría sanar todo lo que había pasado junto a él. Kagome había esperado que él lo comprendiera pero no esperó que él no respondiera nada y que no llamará a menos que ella lo hiciera primero. Si, Kagome lo había llamado varias veces, no entendiendo como es que él había respetado por completo lo que ella pretendía con ese viaje fuera del país.

Kagome no sabía si sentirse feliz o no por ello, claro, ella misma quería alejarse de InuYasha por algún tiempo pero… ¿ni siquiera una llamada? Y era cierto, no habían acordado comunicarse o algo por el estilo, pero ella… ella lo había extrañado tanto. Los Dioses sabían que ella seguía amando a InuYasha como el primer día que se había enamorado de él e incluso más. Ella y su Kagome interior lo sabían, era doloroso pero el sentimiento estaba ahí y no se había marchado a ninguna parte. Kagome temió cuando el sentimiento se profundizó al estar lejos de él. Algunos días sentía que se moría y otros estaba bien. Pero había días… esos días en donde de verdad lo extrañaba y escribía cartas estúpidas que después escondía en su cajón. Si, esos días habían sido los más dolorosos y agonizantes, los días en donde se daba cuenta que la ausencia de InuYasha en su vida solo la hacía desearlo más y amarle todavía con más intensidad.

Kagome había estado tentada a regresar muchas veces pero Rin, Sango y dos amigas más que había hecho en la universidad la volvían a poner dentro de sus cabales. Ella misma también se recordaba el porqué de su partida de Japón y se obligaba a calmar el vacío que tenía dentro del pecho. Era difícil, pero eventualmente lo lograba. Y ahora que había hablado con Miroku, sabía que regresar era lo correcto. Haber decidido una fecha de regreso a su país natal había sido difícil pero sabía que era el tiempo de regresar y aclarar todo con InuYasha y consigo misma.

Seguro, había aclarado sus sentimientos y su rabia contenida mientras había estado en California, pero sabía que sería diferente una vez que estuviera frente a él. Una vez que lo viera a los ojos sabría si de verdad había aclarado todos sus problemas internos. Kagome estaba lista para regresar y enfrentarlo, enfrentarse a ella misma.

**Vegas, Baby**

Cerca de las once de la mañana Kagome llegó a Japón. De inmediato se maravilló con todos los murmullos en japonés que escuchaba, si, eran música para sus oídos. Lo único que había escuchado por más de cinco meses había sido inglés, inglés, y más inglés. Ahora ansiaba escuchar la voz de InuYasha. Según Miroku, InuYasha no había ido a trabajar en días… ¿se encontraría en su departamento? No había avisado a nadie de su llegada a Japón por lo que solo traía sobre ella una mochila y una bolsa de mano, había enviado sus pertenencias a un condominio que había rentado a escondidas de todos y sus cosas llegarían en cuatro días más. Tampoco quería avisarle a Sango o a Rin solo para que le dijeran algo como… _no puedes ir con InuYasha… blablablá. _Sobretodo Sango quien siempre había estado opuesta a la idea de ellos dos juntos. Había tenido suficiente de los demás diciéndole que y que no hacer, ni siquiera Sango tendría algo que decir en eso.

Ahora mismo había tomado un taxi y había dado la dirección de InuYasha. Esperaba que estuviera ahí porque entonces la sorpresa no sería sorpresa. Había imaginado ese momento tantas veces, en la escuela, en su departamento, en un viaje común y corriente al supermercado… Kagome solo imaginaba el rostro de InuYasha al verla, imaginaba su propio corazón desbocado y las ganas de llorar que seguramente tendría. Esperaba que no fuera tan dramático como se lo había imaginado…

―Hemos llegado ―anunció el conductor.

Kagome pagó la tarifa, agradeció y se quedó parada frente al edificio alto y exclusivo en donde InuYasha vivía. Era ahora o nunca, subiría ese elevador y… bueno, era todo. No sabía si debía tocar o si debía abrir con la llave que InuYasha le había dado hace mucho tiempo.

Caminó hasta la entrada para visitantes en donde un guardia estaba dentro de una pequeña caseta.

―Buenos días, ¿a quién viene a visitar…? ¿Señorita Higurashi? ―preguntó el guardia bigotón.

Kagome sonrió.

―Hola, señor Miyagi. ¿Cómo está?

―Señorita Higurashi, ¿pero qué hace usted aquí? El joven Taishō me dijo que…

―Sí, estaba de viaje, pero regresé.

El señor Miyagi suspiró.

―Qué bueno que ha llegado, el señor Taishō no ha salido de su departamento en semanas. Tiene que hacer algo ―dijo preocupado.

Kagome asintió.

―Gracias, señor Miyagi.

―Se ve hermosa, como siempre. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome sonrió y caminó hasta los elevadores cuando el guardia la hubo dejado pasar. ¿Semanas? ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese idiota? Bueno, entendía todo lo de su padre, sabía que era algo difícil para él pero no era razón para no salir por días.

El elevador se abrió en el piso de InuYasha y Kagome caminó con decisión hasta la puerta que la separaba de InuYasha. ¿Entraba? ¿Timbraba? ¿Tocaba? ¿Lo llamaba…? No. Entraría con la llave, sí, eso haría. Abrió con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción por la sala en donde entraba un poco de luz del exterior. Kagome olió el lugar y pudo identificar el sake y el tequila junto con unos vasos con vodka que estaban en la entrada. ¿Qué carajos? El lugar apestaba a alcohol y todo estaba hecho un desastre. No podía creer a InuYasha. Dejó sus cosas en la sala, observó todo con enojo y se desesperó por la falta de luz, ¿cómo podía vivir así? Fue hasta las cortinas y las abrió dejando que la luz del sol iluminara el lugar. Ni siquiera los pisos de mármol brillaban como solían y los muebles tenían ropa y había zapatos por doquier.

―Kagome al rescate… ―murmuró con ironía y negando levemente.

Caminó por ahí y por allá recogiendo cosas y dejándolas en un lugar para después ponerlas en donde pertenecían. Ordenó la sala y la entrada lo mejor que pudo y después empezó a guardar cosas. Seguramente InuYasha estaba dormido así que trataría de no hacer mucho ruido. Ahora que lo pensaba bien… quería verlo y no solo quería ordenar y cocinar. Casi de puntitas fue a dar a la habitación de InuYasha, la abrió con cuidado y vio que todo ahí estaba igual o más oscuro que el departamento. Prendió la luz de su celular y apuntó a la cama en donde InuYasha estaba desparramado en medio de esta con un brazo en la cara y una pierna fuera. Sonrió con felicidad, tristeza y nostalgia. Amaba tanto a ese hombre. También alcanzó a ver la barba que hacía mucho no veía y sonrió con diversión. _Parece Santa Claus, _pensó mientras cerraba la puerta de nuevo.

Suspiró con fuerza y se arremango las mangas de su blusa.

―De acuerdo, hagamos esto ―susurró con decisión.

Puso las cosas que había recogido de la sala y la entrada en su lugar, dejando varia ropa en el cuarto de huéspedes para lavar después. Seguro el hombre tenía todavía más ropa sucia dentro de su habitación. Después se dirigió hasta la cocina que estaba casi intacta a excepción de algunos platos que había en el lavabo. Cuando había preguntado a Miroku si InuYasha había comido o no solo respondió con un: _Solo alcohol. Ahora mismo le estoy preparando algo. _Si, Miroku había tenido razón, InuYasha solo había bebido alcohol. Después de haber desempolvado un poco la cocina y la sala, lavó varios vasos con olor a alcohol y barrió un poco. También se dio a la tarea de tirar varias cosas que había en el refrigerador y salió a comprar cosas para cocinar.

Cerca de la zona residencial donde InuYasha vivía, había un pequeño distrito comercial, algo muy hogareño y acogedor. Vendedores locales y restaurantes pequeños y deliciosos, nada como un distrito comercial grande en donde había restaurantes de cadenas multimillonarias y tiendas de marcas de diseñador. Aquel pequeño distrito era el de una sola calle larga y un poco angosta, InuYasha y ella habían ido a comer ahí algunas veces después de que él se hubo cambiado. A pesar de que ese chico vistiera ropas caras y manejara autos último modelo, era bastante simple y no le gustaban las comidas caras. Si por el fuera… comería ramen a todas horas del día. Era asqueroso, Kagome pensaba cuando veía a InuYasha devorar más de cuatro paquetes de esas cosas en un solo día.

Kagome decidió cocinarle un ramen casero, no cocinaba mucho pero desde estaba en primaria había aprendido a cocinar diferentes platos de ramen solo porque a InuYasha le gustaba… si, desde pequeña había estado embobada con el estúpido de InuYasha. De todas maneras, tendría que recordar que era lo que le ponía al ramen ya que tenía tiempo que no cocinaba algo tan complicado. Kagome optó por un platillo de ramen vegetariano ya que no sabía que tan ebrio seguiría InuYasha, un platillo con carne y grasa no le haría bien a su estómago.

Compró vegetales aquí y allá, algunas especias, bebidas… y después terminó por comprar en casi todas las tiendas sin darse cuenta que había comprado todo para llenar la alacena y el refrigerador. Kagome agradeció que había vaciado sus cosas personales en el cuarto de huéspedes y había dejado su mochila libre para cargar más cosas. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura de poder regresar con tantas bolsas en mano… tendría que pedir un taxi, no habría otra forma. Con un montón de cosas y la ayuda del taxista, Kagome se subió y dio la dirección. El complejo en donde InuYasha vivía estaba a menos de diez minutos en auto así que no sería mucho. Cuando hubieron llegado, Kagome pagó al conductor y bajó de ahí con ayuda del mismo y también del señor Miyagi quien se había apresurado a ir hasta ella para ayudarla.

―Señorita Higurashi, ¿Por qué fue sola y trajo tantas cosas? ―preguntó preocupado.

Kagome se encogió.

―Quería hacerle de comer a InuYasha.

―El señor InuYasha salió hace cinco minutos.

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Eh?

El guardia asintió.

―Vi su auto salir por la cámara del estacionamiento, iba con mucha prisa.

Kagome suspiró.

―Creo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había llegado. Cuando entré al departamento él seguía profundamente dormido.

―Hacía mucho que no salía de su condominio. Tuvo que haber sido algo muy urgente para que saliera así de rápido.

Kagome asintió e hizo una nota mental de hablarle a Miroku una vez que estuviera arriba. El señor Miyagi la ayudó a subir todo y en cuanto entró al condominio se pudo dar cuenta que InuYasha había salido por la leve fragancia que rondaba en el aire de la colonia que acostumbraba usar. Que bobo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella había estado ahí. ¿Tanto se había tardado? Bueno, si… se había entretenido comprando de más pero no esperaba que InuYasha saliera en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Bueno… la comida tendría que esperar. Kagome marcó el celular de Miroku y lo puso en altavoz mientras empezaba a acomodar cosas ahí y allá.

― _¿Kagome? ¿Has llegado?_ ―se escuchó la voz de Miroku al otro lado de la línea.

―Si… de hecho estoy en el departamento de InuYasha. Llegué hace dos horas y él estaba dormido, después salí por algo para hacer de comer y el señor Miyagi me dijo que se había ido con prisa. ¿Sabes si algo pasó?

―_Estoy en su piso, no ha llegado pero supongo que no tardará en hacerlo. Me ha llamado y me ha dicho que volvería al trabajo._

Kagome asintió.

―Me parece bien. Supongo que iré a casa entonces…

― _¡No! No te vayas, quédate ahí y dale la sorpresa. Creo que la plática que tuve con él ayer hizo efecto; me ha hecho caso y ha salido de su departamento. Aunque no sé si apoyará o no a InuTaishō._

Ella suspiró con una caja de arroz en una mano y varios paquetes de ramen en la otra.

―Está bien, suficiente tenemos conque haya salido de este lugar lúgubre. Parecía bar cuando entré ―se mofó.

Miroku rio.

―_Lo sé, estuve ayer ahí y también lo olí. _

―Como sea… ¿quieres que me quede aquí? ¿Pero qué tal si no regresa hasta tarde?

Miroku se rascó la cabeza.

―_Tienes razón… ve a tu casa, te enviaré un mensaje antes de que mande a InuYasha a su departamento y así podrás ir tú también. Te mantendré informada de su comportamiento._

―Gracias, Miroku. Suerte.

Ambos cortaron la llamada y Kagome se dedicó por lo que restó de las próximas dos horas a arreglar el lugar, lavar ropa, planchar algunas camisas y a convertirse en _Kagocienta _para esperar la llegada de su príncipe alcohólico. InuYasha no era un tipo que tomara, lo hacía pero solo cuando estaba con ellos, nunca sin compañía. Kagome supo que ese asunto de su padre le estaba afectando de verdad, no quería saber nada de ello entonces se refugiaba en el alcohol y hacía como si nada estuviese pasando. Solo esperaba que también se pudiera refugiar en ella para salir adelante.

**Vegas, Baby**

― ¡Querida! ¡Qué hermosa te ves! ―gritó su madre cuando la vio entrar por la cocina.

Naomi Higurashi estaba sentada tomando un té y lo había tirado en la mesa al ver a Kagome.

―Mamá… ―dijo Kagome apretada a su madre―. No… respiro…

―Espera a que tu padre te vea, seguro se pone a llorar ―dijo ignorándola―. ¿Por qué no avisaste que llegabas hoy? Que desconsideración de tu parte, muchachita tonta ―la reprendió dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

―Auch… que agresiva eres ―refunfuñó―. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, _ta-daa_…. ―sonrió lo más que pudo.

Su madre no parecía sorprendida por aquello.

―De acuerdo, entonces estoy feliz de que estés aquí. Tus hermanos están en la escuela y tú estás graduada, que emoción ―dijo secándose una lagrimilla falsa.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

― ¿Dónde está papá?

―En la oficina. Sabes que ama ladrar órdenes. ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo?

―No… esperaré a que llegue y le daré la sorpresa.

No podía arriesgarse a que alguien más la viera y le dijera algo a InuYasha. En el mundo de los negocios los chismes y rumores corrían de empresa en empresa y si algo había pasado en la compañía de alado, la vecina no tardaba en averiguarlo. La empresa de su padre y del padre de InuYasha eran compañías aliadas y amigas, definitivamente no se arriesgaría.

―Está bien, entonces… ¿Qué tal que me platicas como estuvo el viaje? Sigo sorprendida de verte. ¿Y si algo te pasaba en el camino? Pudiste haber llamado, Kagome Higurashi –la reprendió.

―Ya… lo siento ma.

Madre e hija se pusieron al corriente con varios temas. Kagome le platicó que dos empresas le habían pedido trabajar para ellos en California pero que ella quería vivir en Japón. También le platicó acerca del chico al que estuvo viendo brevemente en California. Naomi no estuvo muy emocionada por aquello ya que ella deseaba que su hija se casara con InuYasha Taishō. Aun sí la felicitó por expandir sus horizontes y salir de la rutina que ese hombre era.

― ¿Y? Se lo que sientes por InuYasha, cariño. Pero si no eres feliz, entonces no debes estar con él.

Kagome apretó los labios para no soltar todos sus sentimientos. Naomi Higurashi era una mujer bonita de cabello corto y negro y de tez clara, era amable y muy parecida a Kagome. Kagome amaba a su madre pero no amaba tanto el hecho de que ella amara más a InuYasha que a ella misma, su hija. Sabia cuanto apoyaba la relación que tenía con InuYasha y no sabía si ella era la persona indicada a la cual contarle sus problemas del corazón. Rin era la indicada pero seguía en la universidad y tendría que esperarla. Sabía que su madre se preocupaba por ella y que siempre la alentaba a seguir sus sentimientos a pesar de lo que ella misma creyera que fuera lo mejor para ella, así que le contó todo lo que sentía y todo lo que planeaba hacer con InuYasha.

―…pero ahora con el caso de su padre no quiero intentar tener una relación con él, creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es esperar a que todo se resuelva… por ahora le ofreceré mi amistad, es todo.

Naomi asintió con seriedad.

―Creo que haces bien, cariño. Izayoi me ha platicado que InuYasha no ha salido de su departamento en más de dos semanas… se ha ido muy enojado de la junta familiar que tuvieron para discutir el caso de InuTaishō y no ha respondido sus llamadas o las de Sesshōmaru. InuTaishō no ha intentado hablar con él porque sabe por lo que pasó al igual que él. Fue algo traumático para ambos.

Kagome asintió con pesadez.

―Lo sé… no creo que InuYasha tenga cabeza para formar algo conmigo y mi plan inicial tampoco era ese. Estoy emocionada por volver a verlo pero… ya sabes, lo entiendes ―terminó con un gran suspiro.

―Claro que lo entiendo, cariño. Y sabes que te apoyo en todo lo que decidas ―dijo con una sonrisa sincera, tomándola de la mano.

Kagome sonrió por igual y agradeció que su madre no saliera con una cosa como _¡Cásate con InuYasha! _O una locura por el estilo. Al final de todo, la plática que había tenido con su madre le había despejado la mente y ahora tenía en claro lo que haría con InuYasha.

…

―_Estamos en un bar, insistió en venir… dijo que se quiere olvidar de lo que está pasando._

Kagome suspiró al otro lado de la línea, escuchado el ruido del bar y a Miroku casi gritando.

―Está bien. Por lo menos no se está olvidando de todo solo. Déjalo que tome pero no lo dejes hacer tonterías.

―_A sus órdenes, jefa._

Kagome rio.

―Por cierto, no le comentes a Sango que llegué. Mañana iré a verla, no quiero que se enoje y me reclame que tú has sabido primero de mi llegada.

―_Sí, me imaginé algo así y es por eso que no le he dicho nada. _

―Gracias, Miroku.

― _¡Miroku! ¡Deja de hablar con Sango!_ ―dijo la voz de InuYasha―. _Sango, por favor deja a mi amigo en paz solo por esta noche, lo necesito._

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Ya está ebrio?

―_Un poco, sí._

― ¿Está…

― _¿Coqueteando con chicas? No, no ha hecho nada de eso mientras tú has estado fuera, Kagome… se ha enterrado en la empresa y ha trabajado como loco. Ni siquiera volteaba a ver a las internas que se lo comían con la mirada en la oficina._

Kagome debió admitir que una parte de ella se había serenado con eso. Amaba a InuYasha, y aunque no habían acordado no salir con alguien más mientras que ella estaba fuera del país, Kagome lo había hecho y no se sentía bien al respecto. No se había sentido bien en el momento, ni antes y tampoco después. Se había sentido como una traición y no lo había disfrutado como ella quería hacerlo. Pensó que un chico lindo que la había invitado a salir se podría convertir en algo que la hiciera olvidarse de InuYasha, pensó que tal vez se llegaría a enamorar, pero no fue así. El noviazgo fue tan corto que a Kagome le dio pena haber aceptado en primer lugar; un mes ni siquiera era lo que había durado con su primer novio.

―Gracias, Miroku. De todas formas… olvídalo, envíame un mensaje cuando envíes a InuYasha en un taxi. ¿Dejó su auto en la empresa?

―_Si. Y si, te enviaré un mensaje._

―Creo que iré de una vez a su departamento. Mmm, probablemente piense que es un sueño ―rio.

―_No importa, creo que verte le hará bien aunque en la mañana no lo recuerde._

―De acuerdo, es mejor que vaya de una vez. Le prepararé algo ligero para cenar si es que tiene hambre.

―_Haz eso, todavía es temprano. Le daré dos horas más y después lo pondré en un taxi hacía ti._

Ella rio.

―Está bien, espero tu mensaje.

Kagome se apresuró a tomar su auto y salir hacia el departamento de InuYasha. Su corazón latió desbocado y aunque sabía que nada pasaría… con tan solo imaginarse su rostro tenía. Habían sido demasiados meses separados y ahora para verlo por primera vez… se sentía como una niña de nuevo. Cuando eran pequeños habían atendido a las mismas escuelas, toda su vida lo vio y lo amó. Él siempre tenía novias y ella siempre había sido Kagome; la mejor amiga, la niña que no se le separaba, la acosadora… recordaba que muchas de las novias de InuYasha la molestaban porque estaban celosas de ella, eventualmente terminaban por dejar a InuYasha y él se conseguía otras como si no fuera nada. Kagome debía admitir que en su momento se había sentido orgullosa de que las novias de InuYasha estuvieran tan celosas de ella, que no durarán ni un mes al lado de InuYasha.

Y así, ellos habían crecido y también lo había hecho él, teniendo novias más serias y hasta llegar a Kikyō, quien se había convertido en su rival número uno y en la chica con la que InuYasha había durado más. Cuando vio que InuYasha iba en serio con esa chica, Kagome se dio cuenta que ella era un caso perdido y decidió empezar a hacer lo mismo… salió con varios chicos, se enamoró de otros y perdió su virginidad con uno más. Había sido entonces cuando se había dado por vencida con InuYasha y los pleitos entre ellos habían subido de tono tomando medidas drásticas de parte de sus amigos para hacer que se volvieran a hablar o para que dejaran de discutir.

Kagome lo recordaba y sonreía, ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes…

Llegó al estacionamiento para visitantes y pinchó el código para poder entrar. Cada paso que daba hacia el elevador era un paso que la acercaba a InuYasha. Abrió la puerta del departamento y suspiró sonoramente. ¿Qué haría? No había mucho que hacer… había lavado, secado, planchado y colgado ropa. También había limpiado el refrigerador y había barrido casi todo. Vería televisión, ¿qué más?

Una hora y media pasó en donde Kagome se dedicó a ver un drama japonés que la tenía llorando como Magdalena. De vez en cuando se limpiaba la cara para que InuYasha no la sorprendiera al llegar y la viera como si alguien acabase de morir. Después de dos horas, Kagome recibió un mensaje de Miroku.

**Miroku:** En un momento lo envío.

**Kagome:** Estaré esperando.

Pero así pasaron las horas… y las once de la noche dieron en donde Kagome mandaba mensajes a Miroku sin recibir respuesta alguna. ¿Algo habría pasado? De seguro se entretuvieron tomando de más, pensó Kagome mientras caminaba en la sala de InuYasha.

Cuando iban a dar las doce, Kagome decidió regresar a su casa, había esperado por más de cinco horas y aunque ese no era el problema, estaba segura que InuYasha llegaría a casa cayéndose de borracho para ir directo a su cama. Tomó su bolso y la llave del departamento para cerrar por fuera cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta, escuchó risas y otras cosas más, pero su mente no pareció registrar eso. Solo el hecho de que InuYasha estaba tras esa puerta era importante y nada más. Cuando la puerta por fin se abrió, dejó ver a un InuYasha sonriente con una mujer pequeña y bonita a su lado. Ambos se reían de algo y él la tenía tomada de la cintura con posesividad.

El corazón de Kagome no pudo con todo eso, pensó que le daría un ataque ahí mismo…

―Vamos, que esperas… ―susurró la mujer colgándose de su cuello y besándolo.

―Mierda ―murmuró Kagome sin querer.

En realidad no sabía que decir. _Hola, InuYasha… acabo de llegar de California después de cómo mil años y… bueno, olvídalo, sigan. Espero que se diviertan teniendo mucho sexo. _¿O qué tal algo como…? _¿Los podría interesar en un trio…? _

El cuerpo de InuYasha volteó como un rayo al escuchar esa voz y ambos se quedaron estáticos viéndose uno al otro.

―… ¿Kagome? ―preguntó con la boca abierta.

La chica de cabello corto y café no sabía a donde voltear así que se quedó pegada a InuYasha quien tampoco la había soltado.

―… _Ta-da… _

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, _pensaron ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Vamos, come on!<br>Vamos todos allá, reviews para Cecil  
>¡en un solo tecleado! <strong>

**No rimó pero sigue siendo una maldita amenaza.**


End file.
